Family History
by Anya1
Summary: A loving family is something everyone longs for, especially Yugi. But when ancient evils threaten to take away what he has, it is up to Yami and the gang to remember their history and protect the future ones.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. Never have, never will.   
  
Authors Note: This is my first shot at a Yugioh fic. I know some of the characters are going to be ooc, but there will be a reason for that later in the story.   
  
/…/ Yugi thinking to Yami  
  
//…// Yami thinking to Yugi  
  
'…' Character thoughts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
School couldn't be over quick enough for Yugi. Normally, he liked being there, learning about ancient civilizations, how the world ran, and all the other topics that high school deemed necessary for a student to learn. Today however, Yugi wanted to get far away and never come back. It wasn't because the endless teasing or demands for money, oh no it was far worse than that.   
  
'Finally' thought Yugi as the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. He grabbed his books and shoved them carelessly into his backpack. Swinging the bag onto his shoulder, he started for the door.  
  
"Hey Yugi, wait up!" shouted Joey, running to catch up with him. "What's the hurry Yug? I have never seen you so eager to leave school. You're almost starting to act like me."  
  
"Which isn't a compliment at all Yugi, I wouldn't take that from him." Tristan added, coming up behind the duo.  
  
Yugi gave a small smile, but said nothing.  
  
Joey glanced Tristan, who just shrugged. "Is something the matter Yugi?"  
  
"No Joey, I am ok. But I need to get back to the shop. I..I..I have to help Grandpa with something. I'll see you later." He took off running before either of his friends could reply.  
  
"Well that was strange."   
  
"You're telling me Tristan. Do you think something is wrong, I mean seriously wrong?"  
  
"I don't think so, he would have told us if something was bothering him. And if not us, Yami."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, but I can't help thinking something is wrong. I could have sworn when he said he had to leave that there were tears in his eyes."  
  
"Do you think someone is threatening him again?"  
  
"Nah, it was probably just my imagination."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi ran the streets of Domino City, Millennium Puzzle smacking him in the chest the whole way. He couldn't slow down though, if he did, then he remembered and he didn't want that. The tears that were collecting in his eyes were threatening to overflow. 'Can't cry, I won't let this upset me. Everything will be okay.' Even as he thought that, he knew that it wouldn't. A single tear cascaded down his face. Then another and another.  
  
Finally, he reached his destination. Pushing open the door, he mumbled a quick hello to his Grandfather and ran to his room, shutting the door with a soft click. Sighing to himself, he took the puzzle off from around his neck and placed it carefully on his dresser.   
  
//Are you okay aibou?//  
  
/Fine Yami. Nothing is wrong./  
  
//Liar. You know you can tell anything right?//  
  
/Yes, but there is nothing either one of us can do about this./  
  
//What's that supposed to mean?//  
  
Breaking the link, Yugi walked out of the room, paper in hand. He didn't know how to answer Yami's question, or even if he could. But he knew of one thing that could answer the questions he has swarming in his head. All he had to do was find that book.   
  
Mere seconds after Yugi left his room, Yami appeared from his Soul Room. He could sense the apprehension that his light was carrying. The feeling has started in school and no matter how hard Yami tried, he couldn't get Yugi to shed any light on why he was feeling that way. Well, no longer was he going to take no or nothing for an answer. Yugi was hurting, and Yami had made a promise long ago that when he was around, nothing would harm Yugi.  
  
Yami found Yugi a couple of minutes later seated on the couch in the TV room looking at a book. He sat down next to Yugi and took a closer look at the object. It wasn't a book as he previously assumed, but rather a photo album. Inside contained pictures of his aibou from when he was a baby to present day. Yami couldn't help but chuckle at the photo of when Yugi was a baby, wearing a bowl of applesauce on his head, with the applesauce dripping down his face.  
  
"You were a cute baby."  
  
If Yugi heard Yami, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead he appeared to be concentrating on the people in the pictures, searching as if.  
  
Yami took his hands and placed them under Yugi's chin and turn Yugi to face him. Only then, did he see the crystalline tears streaming down his face.  
  
"What's wrong Yugi? And don't say nothing this time. Something is serious eating you up and I want to help. But I can't do that until you tell me what is bothering you."  
  
"This."   
  
Yami took the piece of paper from Yugi's hand. Skimming the paper over, he instantly saw the problem. "You have to write a paper on your family history?"  
  
"Yes. And it is really going to be hard for me since I don't know who my parents were. I never knew them and Grandpa doesn't talk about them either. I think it is too painful for him. So I thought maybe there was pictures of them somewhere, but theirs is nothing!" Yugi sobbed.  
  
Yami gathered the crying boy into his arms, whispering comforting words into his ear and rocking him gently.  
  
"And that is why I was so upset today in school as well. All I could think about was this stupid project. I mean, every other kid knows who they're parents are. But me? I don't even know their names, history, whether I have cousins out there or anything. It has always been just Grandpa and me. I guess you now too."  
  
"You mean you don't even know your own parent's names?" Yami exclaimed in shock. He even remembered his mother's name, and she died giving birth to him.   
  
"Nope, I have no idea. I don't even have a memory or feeling about them. It is like they never really existed. But how do I explain that in my report? That I don't even know who my parents were, and more importantly, who I am?"  
  
"But aibou, you do know who you are."  
  
"Not in that sense, but how I got here, whom I take after, and who I look like. I know that seems trivial, but I don't know. Most people shrug it off as nothing, but to me, it is something. It's part of me, my history. You know?"  
  
Yami nodded. Never did he imagine that Yugi was this upset about not knowing about his parents. Of course, he thought Yugi had some type of recollection of them, a feeling at least. But to know nothing at all, not even their names, he could understand Yugi's distress.  
  
"How about this Yugi. After Grandpa closes up shop, we ask him together about your parents?"  
  
Yugi lifted his head off Yami's shoulder. "You would do that for me?"  
  
"Of course" 'That and a lot more. You are very special to me Yugi, far more than you will ever know.'  
  
"Thanks Yami."  
  
"You're welcome. Now how about you start your other homework so tonight we can talk?"  
  
Yugi nodded and ran out of the room, feeling a little happier than he did before.  
  
Yami remained on the couch, head in his hands. His blond hair fell in front of his face, but he made no effort to move the strands. Yugi's outburst about his parents had made him think of his own past. Visions bombard him from his time in Egypt. Closing his eyes, Yami hoped to block the memories, but instead a tear of his own escaped, roll down his normally hard face. Pushing himself off the couch, he went back to his and Yugi's room. There, he reentered his soul room.   
  
"Now where did I put them?"  
  
Striding over to the large shelf, he opened a large box grabbed 3 scrolls that were inside. 'I know I promised myself that I wouldn't look at these ever again, that the past is gone and I can't return to it, but I have to see him again.'  
  
The first scroll was a sketch of him as Pharaoh.  
  
The second was one of him and his High Priests.  
  
Finally, the third scroll was the one he was looking for. This one was a colored sketch of him, holding an infant in his arms.  
  
Yami stared at the picture for hours. Eyes never wavering from the baby. "You're not the only one who misses your family Yugi."   
  
  
Author's Note: So who are Yugi's parent? And who was that baby in the sketch with Yami? I have no idea either. ::lol:: Please Review! No flames though. 


	2. Yugi's Past

Disclaimer: Still don't Yugioh, any of the characters, or anything else related to the story.  
  
[….] - Yugi's visions   
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I wasn't expecting the response that I got. Your praise means a lot to me.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
5 o'clock couldn't come fast enough for Yugi. He found increasingly difficult to concentrate on math problems when in just a few short hours, you would be learning about a past that remained hidden from you all your life.   
  
"How's the homework coming?"  
  
"Slowly Yami. It is really hard to sit here and work when you are about to get answers to your past."  
  
"There is no guarantee that Grandpa will tell us, Yugi. If what you say is true, that it is too difficult for him to talk about, then we may learn nothing."  
  
"But we have to, I need to know the truth, about who I am."  
  
"I know, but you have to be prepared for the worst too. Obviously something awful happened to your parents or they would still be here. Now, were you are too little to remember, Grandpa isn't. Especially since one of your parents was his child. I have heard a saying in this time that no parent should out live their own child. That life becomes a painful reminder, not that they become bitter or hateful or anything like that, but a reminder that their own flesh and blood is no longer with them. That they couldn't do anything to protect their son or daughter from death."  
  
"Everyone dies at some point though, right?"  
  
"Yes, but it is even worse when you out live your own child. The pain is overwhelming."  
  
"You say that as if you are speaking from experience."  
  
"Sort of. You have to remember that back in ancient times, children sometimes died right after birth, it was much more common since the technology wasn't there yet to keep them alive. I saw it happen to a lot of my people."  
  
"Oh." Yugi gave a him a small smile. He didn't quite believe Yami's explanation, but then again, Yami never really talked about his time in Ancient Egypt. He often wondered what his yami's life was like before the shadow game and the containment. There had to be more to Yami's life than just that, but Yugi never pried. If Yami wanted him to know, he would tell him in time.  
  
"Well, it is almost closing time, shall we go and talk to Grandpa about your parents?"  
  
Yugi nodded, his voice failing him. 'I am going to finally learn where I come from.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sugoroku had just turned the lock to the Turtle Game shop when he heard his two grandsons coming down the back stairs. Just listening to the heavy steps the two boys took, he knew something was bothering them.  
  
"Yugi? Yami?"  
  
"Yeah Grandpa. Are you done closing up?"  
  
"Just finished. Is something wrong Yugi? You sound a little distance."  
  
"Um…"  
  
"He wants to ask you some questions." answered Yami, pushing Yugi into the front room.  
  
"About what?"  
  
Yugi lowered his glaze. "About my parents."  
  
Sugoroku sighed quietly to himself. He knew that one day Yugi would ask these very questions, though he had hoped to put it off for a couple more years. "I guess it is about time that I answered them. You shouldn't been kept in the dark of your own family history."  
  
"Really Grandpa? You'll tell me?"  
  
"Yes, you are old enough to know the truth. Come let's go upstairs and get comfortable."  
  
The trio walked upstairs and went over the couch and sat down.  
  
"So what were my parent's names? How did that meet? Which one do I take after. What happened to them?"  
  
"Aibou, slow down. One question at a time. I have a feeling that this is a difficult topic for Grandpa anyway."  
  
"It is okay Yami. Yes this is a more troubling issue, but I don't blame Yugi for being excited about learning this." He took a deep breath and began his story.  
  
"I remember the day so clearer, that day being your birth Yugi. I was supposed to be out on excavation, but due to your upcoming birth, I cancelled the trip. I wanted to be there for my first grandson's birth. Your mother had to be the most excited of all of us though. She couldn't wait to hold you in her arms. Rachel was like that though. Kind, gentle, and loving. This birth meant a lot to our relationship as well. See, my daughter and I never had a real close relationship growing up. By the time she went off in the real world, our relationship was non existent. We hardly talked, wrote, anything. To me, she didn't exist. But then, that phone call came, saying that she was pregnant. I never really approved of her husband, I thought he was just using her and taking advantage of her kindness. But I couldn't be farther from the truth. Your mother was Nichols' world. He would do anything for her, even give up his life for her. I just wish I had seen that earlier. Anyway, I didn't take word of the pregnancy to well at first, I wasn't ready to be a grandfather, but as time past, and my relationship started to heal, I got more and more excited about your birth. It was going to do a world of good for this family. Even then, you were helping people.   
  
And then that day came, you entered the world. Even back then you had that wild mane called hair. I think you must have taken after your father in that aspect. He too a mess of blond hair. But your personality, that is your mother all over."  
  
"So what happened to them?"  
  
"You were only about two weeks old when Rachel died. Her death was so sudden, so unnecessarily. But I guess that is how the fates work sometimes. She was walking home from the grocery store when two robbers, a brother and sister, ran outside the local bank. They were both trapped and knew it. In hope to make an escape, they grabbed your mother to use as a bargaining chip. Only things didn't go quite as planned. To make a long story short, the two thieves got scared and well."  
  
Yami gasped in horror, knowing full well what he going to say.  
  
"They killed her Yugi, Murdered her right there in the streets."  
  
"MOMMA!" Yugi sobbed. He felt Yami pull him into his arms and rock him gently. He may not have known who his mother was, but to know how she died, to know that it shouldn't have happened liked that, it was painful…too painful.  
  
Sugoroku sat down next to his natural grandson and rubbed his back. He was afraid that Yugi would react like this. The boy didn't have an evil bone in his small features, and learn that a horrible crime like that was committed in his family, the news had to be overwhelming. This was the main reason why he never wanted to tell Yugi the truth about his parents. Yugi was overly sensitive. News like this could kill him. "Do you want me to continue with the story Yugi?"  
  
He didn't want to know anymore, but if he ran now, then he would never work up the courage to ask again. "Please."  
  
"The news of your mother's death shocked the community deeply. It hit your father the hardest though. Nichols drove himself into a deep depression, one I am afraid that he couldn't bring himself out of. I hardly ever saw him smile. The only time I did is when you were with him. You brought so much joy into his life. You were his light. But I guess the darkness was too much for him. One day, about a month after Rachel's death,, he went to sleep and didn't wake back up. He didn't kill himself, like people thought, his heart simply wasn't able to beat anymore. In my honest opinion, he died of a broken heart. I know he loved you Yugi, both of them did. You were their pride and joy. It was just a cruel twist of fate that took them from you."  
  
"So why aren't they're any pictures of his parents?"  
  
Sugoroku gave a small laugh. "Well there is a small story behind the reason why there aren't any from the day you were born. See, Yugi here, came about a week early. And normally, that wouldn't have been a problem, someone could have just grabbed the camera. The problem was where they were"  
  
"And where was that Grandpa?"  
  
"A soccer game. Your mother and father both loved the sport. A goal had just been scored by the home team, and you started kicking her stomach.. At first she thought you were just cheering along with them, but by half time, her contractions were getting closer and closer together. Rachel didn't want to leave the game, Nicholas practically had to drag her away from the game. You my dear, were almost born at the soccer field. And after your birth, pictures were taken, but for some reason, your parents were never in them. I don't know why. "  
  
"So mom was a sport's fan?"  
  
"The biggest. Loved playing them too. She excelled in track and soccer during her youth."  
  
"And dad?"  
  
"Was more practical. He ran his own business so to speak. Nichols was really head strong. Your parents personalities were as different as day and night, but that is what made them love each other. They were perfect for one another, I see that now."  
  
"Do I have any other relatives? Aunts? Uncles? Cousins?"  
  
"No, Rachel was my only daughter and Nichols never mentioned having siblings. Not to mention parents. I never heard him talk about them."  
  
"I see. Well, I think I better go work on my project." Yugi stood and walked dejectedly out of the room.  
  
Yami started to go after him when Grandpa grabbed his arm. "Let him alone for awhile. He has a lot to digest right now. It is best that we leave him alone and let him work out his feelings."  
  
"I guess so, but I can feel his soul, screaming out for help."  
  
"I knew this news would overwhelm him, which is why I put it off for as long as I could. Yugi did deserve to know the truth, but the truth was so bleak, I had to protect him."  
  
"I don't blame you for your actions."  
  
'Maybe you should, there is so much more that I didn't tell Yugi. Some thing that would affect him, me, and even you Yami.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That night, Yugi found it exceptionally difficult to sleep. His minds was spinning with all the revelations he had learned.  
  
//Are you alright aibou? It is nearly 3 and you have school tomorrow. You need to get some sleep.//  
  
/I know, but just can't. My mind is still running with all the information I learned this evening./  
  
//How do you feel, I mean, about learning about your parents?//  
  
/I won't lie, it does hurt Yami, but there isn't anything I can do about that. But at least now, I have a name, and some memories. Sure, they are not mine, but it is more than what I had before./  
  
//And yet, you are not happy, I can sense that.//  
  
/My mom was murdered. It is a little hard to be happy after hearing that. But it isn't just that, I just keep thinking of all the things I didn't and won't get to do with my parents./  
  
//I understand.//  
  
/Yami?"/  
  
//Yes Yugi?//  
  
/Did you have a family back in Egypt?/  
  
//…//  
  
/Well did you?/  
  
//I would rather not talk about Yugi, if that is okay with you.//  
  
/So you did have one./  
  
//I never said that.//  
  
/You never you didn't either./  
  
//True, but I really don't like really the past, even if they are good memories. I didn't like the person I became my the end of my time there.//  
  
/Oh, okay. I won't force it out of you. If you don't want to tell me, that is okay too. I understand./  
  
//Thank you, aibou. Now you better get some sleep. You have school in the morning.//  
  
/Okay, night Yami./  
  
//Night Yugi.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi sat down next to Joey and Tristan underneath the tree where they normally met to eat lunch.   
  
"Hey Yugi, feeling any better? Yesterday you looked like the whole world was coming to an end."  
  
"I am better, thanks Tristan."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking Yug, what was wrong?"  
  
"I'll explain when Tea arrives. Where is she anyways?"  
  
"Oh that right, you don't have first period with her. There is a new girl in our class and Tea volunteered to show her around. Speaking of which, here they come now."  
  
Yugi turned to look down the hill. He easily spotted Tea and the girl walking next to her. She easily stood at Yami's height, if not taller. Her golden brown hair was done in a long French braid that stopped right at her waist. She wore jeans with a gray short sleeve shirt. A red jacket was tied at her waist.  
  
"Hey guys!" shouted Tea, as she and the girl trudged up the hill.  
  
"Hello Tea and um… sorry I don't know your name." said Tristan.  
  
"Forget name, can I have your number?"  
  
"You must be Joey. Tea warned me of you and your cohort in crime Tristan, which I am assuming is you."  
  
"Awe, Tea. You already ruin my chances with her, thanks." Joey said grinning and laughing at the same time.  
  
"As soon as you spoke Joey, she would have known."  
  
The girl laughed, and then noticed Yugi. Her expression flickered from shock to disbelief, but quickly recovered. "Hi, my name is Raya." she whispered softly, eyes gazing.  
  
"Yugi." As he shook her hand, a vision flashed before him.   
  
[ A young woman, dressed in Egyptian garments sung softly to the tiny infant in her arms.   
Her voice was soft and gentle, her words filling the room. She carefully laid the baby into his crib, kissing it on it's forehead. The woman rose from her position and headed for a door, only to stop abruptly. Her purple eyes filled with fear as she slowly backed up towards her child. Opening her mouth to speak, no sound came. Then, a horrifying scream.]   
  
"You ok?" Raya asked, noticing Yugi's blank expression.   
  
"Huh? Yeah, I am sorry. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." 'What was that all about? I don't think it was a vision warning me of a danger, but maybe it was.'  
  
"You too? I was so nervous about starting today, that I couldn't sleep either."  
  
"You don't look nervous Raya." commented Tristan as he sat back down.  
  
"Thanks, but I really am."  
  
"How come."  
  
A wicked grin crossed Raya's face. "From all the horror stories Tea told me."  
  
"TEA!"  
  
"I'm joking don't worry. She actually told me that she was going to introduce me to the greatest group of friends a person could ever have."  
  
"Really?" the three guys exclaimed.  
  
"Maybe." Another smile.   
  
'She has a really pretty smile. I just can't get over the feeling that I know her from somewhere.' "So where are you from Raya?"  
  
"I was born and raised in America. I moved here last week to study."  
  
"You said I, what about your family? Didn't they come too?" asked Joey, as he took a bite out of his apple.  
  
"No, my foster family remained behind in the States. I am what you call an Independent."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That means Yugi, that I am considered an adult, that I receive no financial support from my biological parents."  
  
"You mean, you are living on your own?"  
  
"Yes. While I lived in the States, I lived with my foster family. And then I was offered a chance to come here and study. I jumped at the opportunity."  
  
"No offense Raya, but how can parents disregard their children like that, I mean it is awful."  
  
"In some cases, it is Tea. I guess you can say my situation is unique. I may have parents, I just don't remember. I was found wondering the streets, battered and bruised. Excluding last year, I have no memory of my last fourteen years. But while I was in the hospital, no one claimed me, so I filed for independency. I didn't want to live in an orphanage."  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"It's okay, you didn't know. Besides, I don't regret my decision at all."  
  
"So how long are you staying?"  
  
"Throughout the rest of the year, and then some probably."  
  
"Awesome, hey how about after school we show you around the town Raya?"  
  
"I wish I could, but I have to meet the movers at my house, they are bringing the rest of my stuff today. Hey, I know. Would all of you like to come to my place, that way we could get to know one another better and then once the movers leave, you could show me around?"  
  
"Okay with me, Tea, Tristan, Yugi? You all in?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "What's your last class of the day Raya? We'll meet you there."  
  
"Um, let me look. Okay, I have history last."  
  
"Hey, Joey and I are in that same class."  
  
"Really? That's good, I'll finally know someone in my classes."  
  
"What other classes are you taking?"  
  
"The regular ones, language arts, math, history, physics, and then I am also taking art 100 and music 100."  
  
"Wow, you must really be good in art and music, if you are already taking senior level courses."  
  
"I am okay, but.." The ringing of the bell cut Raya off. "I guess I will see the rest of you later then."  
  
"In history class." shouted Joey, as she and Tea stood up.  
  
"Yeah, you can help me keep him awake." added Yugi.  
  
"I can think of a few ways to keep dear Joey up."  
  
"You know, we have faced a lot of scary things, but that comment right there scares me more."  
  
The gang laughed. "Come on Raya, I'll show you were you're art class is."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Oh Yugi, ask Yami if he wants to come with us later. I bet he would like to meet Raya too."  
  
"Yami?" 'No, it couldn't be.'  
  
"My older brother." Yugi explained.  
  
"Oh okay." Raya closed her eyes. "Oh how I missed you.' Quietly, she entered her classroom 'Raya, you need to stop girl. He's dead, gone. Never to return. But why do I get this strange feeling when I am around Yugi?'  
  
Meanwhile, two doors down.  
  
'There is something more to Raya then it seems. I have this funny feeling that I know her from somewhere, but how? And who was that woman in my vision? What happened to her and how does she connect to Raya? Or does it? Whatever it is though, this is going to be one interesting adventure.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Author's Note: What is the secret that Yugi's Grandpa is hiding? How does Raya know Yami or does she? And what is the significance of Yugi's vision?   
  
Please Review 


	3. Raya

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership here. I wish though. Oh well, the only character that is mine is Raya. But if anyone wants, they can use her.   
  
Author's Note: Just a quick explaination of some questions I got in the reviews.  
  
Keeper of the the Millenium Items - You're right, the way I brought Raya in was confusing, but I sort of did that purposely. I didn't want to come right out and explain everything about her. Her role right now is mysterios. Sorry for the confusion. The next few chapters will explain her better, promise.  
  
Moon Angel - Thanks for complimenting on being mysterious. That was the affect I was going for, but I wasn't sure if I obtained it at all.  
  
Shamanic Guardian Lena - Yes, cliffhangers are the most evil things in the world, and if you thought the first chapter was bad, you're really going to hate me after this one.  
  
Also, Big thanks to everyone who gave me such great reviews, I really appreication it!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya ran breathlessly into her final class of the day, taking a seat next to Yugi. "Finally, I made it to a class on my own."  
  
Yugi laughed. "Unfortunately, you made it to the one were you want to be late for."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Yes." Joey stated striding in. "It's not too horrible when we do projects or watch movies, but when Mr. Li lectures, it is Z central. Everyone, I mean everyone is asleep."  
  
"How does he know if he is sleeping?" Raya whispered to Yugi. He just shrugged. "I thought as much." Grinning, she opened her notebook, prepared for the worst.  
  
By the first 5 minutes of class, Joey was out cold. Raya was attempting to catch up on all the notes she had missed, plus takes today's.   
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Yes Yugi?//  
  
/Did you hear Tea earlier about going out to Raya's?/  
  
//Raya? Is that her name?//  
  
/Yes, why?/  
  
//I am getting a strange feeling from her. I can't tell if it is good or evil yet.//  
  
/She seems generally nice. Maybe you should meet her./  
  
//Not yet, I want observe her first, without her knowing that I am there.//  
  
/Isn't that spying?/  
  
//No, not at all. This is called watching out for possible enemies.//  
  
/I don't think she is evil, Yami. I would have felt something./  
  
//I'm not sure aibou, but there is something about her, familiar even.//  
  
/You felt that too?/  
  
//That should be my question to you.//  
  
/It is like I know her, but I don't./  
  
//That is exactly it. I can't tell what her motives are yet, but if she has already gained your trust, then she can't be overly evil.//  
  
/Don't you always say I find the good in everyone though?/  
  
//I am trying to reassure myself here Yugi, you're not helping.//  
  
/Sorry./  
  
//It's okay. Just be careful today. Until we figure out what these feelings are, we both need to stay on guard.//  
  
/Okay./  
  
Yugi broke the link and went back to paying attention to Mr. Li's lecture on Ancient Greek Civilization.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya, Yugi, and Joey were sitting on the front steps waiting for the others to arrive.   
  
"Did you call your brother Yugi? I'm sorry, I forgot his name again."  
  
"Yami, and no. He has to help our grandfather out at the shop."  
  
"What kind of shop is that?"  
  
"A game shop. We sell all types of games and puzzles."  
  
"Like Duel Monsters, right Yug?"  
  
"Right Joey."  
  
"That game was just becoming popular in the States when I left."  
  
"Do you play any Raya?"  
  
"Not really Joey, I'm not a very good strategist. You really have to think ahead in that game. But I do have a few cards, not many though."  
  
"Which card is your favorite? Or do you have one."  
  
"Actually I do, this one." Raya replied, reaching into her backpack and drawing out a card.  
  
"Hey, that is the Mystic Elf." Tea said, leaning over her shoulder.  
  
"Ah, Tea. You scared me." Yugi said.  
  
"Sorry, I had to go find these two before we came out here."  
  
"Two?"  
  
"Tristan and another friend of mine." She pulled a white haired boy in front of her. "Raya, meet Bakura."  
  
"Hello, it is an honor to meet you."  
  
"Hello to you as well Bakura."  
  
"Just out of curiosity here Raya, why is the Mystic Elf your favorite card. No disrespect here, but she is a weaker card."  
  
"Granted, she is a weaker and quieter card. But, when she is played right, she is strong, determined, and even deadly."  
  
Yugi gave a small shiver. 'I don't like how she said that. It was almost like she was referring to herself.'  
  
"Well, if everyone is ready, shall we head to my place?"  
  
"Sure, how far away do you live Raya?"  
  
"Not overly far Tea. It is about a ten minute walk."  
  
"Are you living alone, or with a foster family?"  
  
"By myself in a smaller apartment, but the government is going to send someone to check on me like ever two weeks to make sure I am okay and everything."  
  
"I wish I lived alone, it would make my life a lot easier." Joey stated  
  
"Living on your own isn't all that it is cracked up to be Joey. It gets pretty lonesome sometimes."  
  
Joey digested that. Granted his home life wasn't always the greatest, but at least he had his sister to talk too, even if she was a town away. He could always call her, but Raya, she had no one. He swung his arm around Raya's shoulder. "As long as I am here, you'll won't be alone."  
  
"The same goes for the rest of us. We're friends, and now you are stuck with us." added Tristan, placing his arm around her other shoulder.  
  
Raya's face lit up. "Thanks." 'Friends. It has been so long so I had them. I told myself long ago that I wouldn't set myself up for heartbreak again, but I miss being around people. I am a people person.'  
  
"Hey, isn't that Seto Kaiba's house?"  
  
"Yes, he and his little brother are my neighbor's."  
  
"Oh, I feel bad for you."  
  
"Why do you say that Joey. I met them both yesterday and the seemed relatively nice."  
  
"You'll have to excuse Joey, he and Seto, along with Yugi, have had a long rivalry going for quite some time."  
  
"Well would you like it if he called you a dog?"  
  
Raya laughed. "Aww but Joey, you would make a cute dog. But I understand the hostility. See the way to deal with people like Seto is not to let them get under your skin. They thrived on that."  
  
"Easier said then done."  
  
"That is it, but you get better at it with practice. Come on, let's go inside."   
  
"Hey Raya, I thought you said you lived in an apartment."  
  
"I did and I do."  
  
"Well that has to be the biggest apartment I ever saw."  
  
"It is smaller inside." She unlocked the door and walked in. The others quickly followed.   
Boxes were everywhere, but some things were unpacked. One picture caught Yugi's eye.  
It was a oil painting of a pharaoh and child. A pharaoh that was strikingly similar to Yami.  
  
"Did you paint this Raya?"  
  
By now the others had seen the painting as well. Tea's mouth hung open at the resemblance.   
  
"That is one of my favorites. I painted it when I was nine."  
  
"You were nine and did this? Wow. I am impressed. You are a gifted artist Raya."  
  
"Thank you Bakura."  
  
/Yami, her painting, it looks just like you, us/  
  
//Really? What is the painting of?//  
  
/A pharaoh and an infant/  
  
//…//  
  
/Yami? Are you okay?/  
  
//I am fine Yugi, you just caught me off guard, that is all.//  
  
/How did I do that?/  
  
//Forget about it aibou, it is nothing.//  
  
/Yami/  
  
//Yes?//  
  
/I'm worried. The more I am around Raya, the more uneasy I feel. There is something about her, I just can't figure out what./  
  
//If you think she is going to harm you, get out of there right NOW//  
  
/No, it isn't like that, it is like, she is in danger./  
  
//Maybe, just be careful aibou. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.//  
  
/I will be./  
  
"Here it is Tea." Raya said reentering the room. She gave a quick glance at Yugi. "You really like that picture, don't you Yugi."  
  
"I feel drawn to into somehow, connected to it even. Bakura's right, you are a talented artist."  
  
"Thank you, I just dug out my sketch pad if you would like to see some of my other work.  
  
"Sure." Flipping through pad, Yugi could see that Raya's could draw practically anything, from places, trees, and people.  
  
"Yugi, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"That pyramid around your neck, what does it represent? I could help notice it. It is really beautiful."  
  
"It was a puzzle that my grandpa gave me. He never could figure out how to solve it, so he gave it too me. And once I did, I don't know, it just felt right to wear."  
  
"I can see why, it is a marvelous piece of work, oh sorry. There's that artist speaking in me again. Yugi, do you think that it would be okay if I held it?"  
  
"It is alright with me." Yugi lifted the puzzle off his neck and delicately placed the puzzle into her hand.   
  
Grasping the puzzle in her hands, Raya could feel his energy radiating from inside. A feeling of love and compassion washed over her, leaving her shaken and breathless. 'I haven't felt that way since I was with…'  
  
"Raya, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Tristan. Just a little tired. I think the jet lagged just kicked in."  
  
"Then maybe you should get some sleep. We can show you around the town another time," Tea said standing up.  
  
"Thank you, a nap does sound nice."  
  
"Then we will get going. See you in school tomorrow Raya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi walked up the street towards his home. 'I don't understand. How did Raya know what Yami looked like to draw that painting? Yami wasn't even out of the puzzle yet. How? Is it just a coincidence? Maybe, but I can't shake the feeling that there is some more to all of this. First the vision and then the picture. What is the connection?'  
  
Sighing, Yugi increased his pace. It had grown considerable darker out. It wasn't overly safe to be out after dark, but Yami was with him so he wasn't overly concerned. He had just walked past the alley when a hand reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder, whipping his small body around.   
  
"So, you are Yugi Motou." The hand squeezed Yugi's shoulder harder.  
  
Squirming under the pressure, Yugi called out to Yami. /YAMI!/  
  
"It's of no use boy, he can't come to your aid."  
  
"What? How…" Yugi's head snapped backwards, before he could finish the sentence.   
  
"I will be the one asking questions." the voice replied, drawing a blade from her skirt.   
  
Fighting furiously, Yugi tried to back away from the knife, but the woman's hand still had a firm grip on him.  
  
"First question. Where is Raya?"  
  
"Raya? What do you want with her?"  
  
"Wrong anwser." Carefully, she placed the blade on the tip of his shoulder and slowly twisted it in.  
  
Yugi cried out in pain, tears streaming down his face. "YAMI"  
  
"He can't hear you boy. But I can hear him. He thinks that you're worthless, shallow and useless."  
  
"Yami would never say that!" The blade dug deeper into his skin. Yugi howled with pain.  
  
"I will ask you again, Yugi, where is the girl?"  
  
"I don't know" Yugi spat. Despite his pain, he would never reveal Raya's location.  
  
"You are truly worthless boy, you know that right? It is no concern of mine though. I will find the girl, with or without your help. And her well being shouldn't be a concern of yours either. After all you wouldn't leave this alley way alive. So I will ask you one final time, where is Raya?"  
  
"I don't know any Raya's"  
  
"Your loss boy." The woman raised the knife high, and brought it down towards Yugi's heart. At the last possible moment, the Yugi's third eye appeared on his forehead, causing a bright light to appear. Blinded by the light's intensity, the woman missed Yugi's heart, instead, slashing him across the chest. Yugi let out a anguished scream and crumpled to the ground.   
  
Once the light had disappeared, the woman glanced down at her victim. Kicking the body, Yugi didn't even respond, chest neither rising or falling. 'Easier than I thought it would be.' Spinning on her heels, she walked deeper down the alley, leaving the unconscious boy for certain death.  
  
  
  
~AN: I know I am going to get yelled at for that one. So who is this mysterious woman and what does she want with Raya? More important, what is going to happen to Yugi? 


	4. Ruia

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. (Too lazy to write a real disclaimer.)  
  
Author's Note: I figured it was in my best health to get this chapter out asap, lol. Once again, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, it means so much to me.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed, and Yami appeared. Feverishly he looked around for any sign of Yugi. Finally he looked down. "Aibou!"  
  
Yami knelt down next to his light and instantly felt the warm, sticky liquid on his hand. Blood, Yugi's blood. "Yugi. YUGI! Wake up. Please, open your eyes." It was then Yami noticed that Yugi's chest wasn't rising like it should have been. //Hold on aibou, I'll get help.//  
  
Gathering his 'little brother' into his arms, Yami sprinted down the road to the Turtle Game shop. "Grandpa, Yugi's been hurt badly."  
  
Sugoroku ran into the room. Yami laid Yugi down on the ground. "Yami, call the rescue squad. I'll start doing CPR. GO!"   
  
Yami grabbed the phone, tears running down his face. Yugi had to pull through.  
  
"Rescue Services, what is your emergency?"  
  
"My little brother, he's been hurt. I don't think he is breathing. My grandfather is doing CPR on him."  
  
"Okay son, first take a deep breathe, you need to stay calm for your brother."  
  
Yami did.  
  
"Very good, the rescue squad is tracing your address now and is on their way. Now, can you tell me what is wrong with your brother?"  
  
"I think someone tried to stab him, there is a slash mark across his chest."  
  
"Okay, you need to stop the bleeding. Can you find a towel or something to place on the cut?"  
  
"I think so, will a coat work?"  
  
"Perfect. You're doing fine."  
  
Just as Yami increased the pressure to the cuts, the ambulance arrived.  
  
"The rescue squad arrived."  
  
"Don't worry, with them there, I am sure your brother will be fine, don't lose hope."  
  
"I won't, thank you."  
  
"Yami, let's go. We're heading to the hospital."  
  
Yami didn't even bother hanging up the phone, rather left unhooked on the counter and followed grandpa out the door, praying to Ra not to take Yugi from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami hated waiting, especially when it had to do with Yugi. They had been in the hospital for two hours now, and they hadn't heard a word on his condition. Finally he got up and headed for the pay phones. Joey and the others had the right to know that something was wrong with their friend.  
  
"Hello? Joey speaking."  
  
"Joey? It's Yami, you need to get to the hospital right now."  
  
"What's wrong? What happened man?"  
  
"It's Yugi, someone tried to kill him." He heard the phone drop to the ground. "Joey?"  
  
"Sorry, that news was a bit surprising. Is he okay, I mean I know he will be, but…"  
  
"He's in surgery right now. Been there for two hours."  
  
"Shit, okay, I am on my way down. I'll call Tea and the others for you. Stay with your Grandpa Yami, don't go anywhere alone."  
  
"Alright Joey, thank you."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
Yami hung up the phone and walked back to where Sugoroku was seated, staring off into space.  
  
Yami looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Grandpa, that I couldn't protect him. I tried calling out to him, but he wouldn't respond. I tried taking over his body and leaving the Soul Room but nothing worked. I failed him, I failed my light."  
  
"It's not your misdoings Yami, don't even begin to blame yourself. I know you did everything in your ability to save my grandson. It never crossed my mind that you were to blame and never will. The people that did this to my Yugi are to blame and no one else."   
  
Despite his words, Yami didn't feel any better about the situation. He was to protect Yugi, at all costs, and this time he couldn't. 'Why couldn't I leave my soul room? Why couldn't I take over Yugi's body? It doesn't make any sense why I couldn't. We always could before, why not this time? It was like a spell or something was preventing me from doing so. Could Yugi's attacker posses magic as well? It is the only possibility that makes sense. But why go after Yugi and not me? It doesn't add up.'  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yami looked up to see that Tea and the others had arrived.  
  
"Has there been any word yet?"  
  
"None, this is really starting to get frustrating."  
  
"What happened Yami?"  
  
"I'm not sure Bakura. I had a funny feeling that something was wrong, but when I tried to separate myself from Yugi, nothing happened. I couldn't take over him either. Something was preventing me from doing so. I fail him. I failed Yugi."  
  
"You did no such thing Yami. And I know Yugi knows that too. When he wakes up, he'll tell you all this too."  
  
"Thank you Tea."  
  
"Sugoroku Motou? Yami Motou?"  
  
"That is us."  
  
"I'm Doctor Tai. Yugi's surgery was successful. He will make a full recovery."  
  
A collective sigh of relief echoed through the room.  
  
"Is he awake? Can I see my little brother?"  
  
"At this time, Yugi is still sleeping, but as soon as he wakes, I'll let you see him, but only for a couple minutes. He really does need to rest that way he can recover faster. Now, if one of you would just follow me, I would like to discuss in privately the treatment that Yugi will have to receive once he is recovered enough to go home."  
  
"I'll go Yami, stay here with the others okay?"  
  
"Yes Grandpa."  
  
"I knew Yug would pull through." Joey said with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"I just want to find the creeps who jumped him and teach them that picking on random people will have consequences."  
  
"I don't think it was random Tristan, because if it was, then I should have been able to leave my Soul Room. No this whole thing was planned."  
  
Tea gasped. "You mean someone is after Yugi?"  
  
"Or quite possibly me. But yes. All of us will have to be on our guards now. Someone is out there with a vendetta against us."  
  
"But who? Pegasus is gone and so is Yami Bakura. And I really can't see Seto doing something like this. I mean we hate each other but is all in good fun."  
  
"Joey's right, but if eliminate all them, who is left?"  
  
"Raya. She's left."  
  
"Come on Yami, Raya wouldn't hurt us. She barely knows any of us, let alone you."   
  
"Then again, remember at her house, when she held the millennium puzzle, a weird look crossed her face? Maybe she was sensing Yami inside the puzzle." Tea pointed out.   
  
"She held the puzzle? Well that puts an interesting spin on everything. Maybe she did sense me and the power that it has."  
  
"I thought only you and Yugi could tap into that power Yami."  
  
"We are Tristan, but Raya wouldn't know that."  
  
"I don't think Raya is our enemy. I can't explain it though. When I met her this afternoon, it was like I had known her forever."  
  
"Yugi had a similar feeling around her too."  
  
"I don't think that is a coincidence."  
  
"Nor do I Bakura. There is definitely something more to Raya than she is letting on. I suggest that we all be on guard when we are around her, until we know her true intentions"  
  
"Don't you think that is a little extreme Yami, I mean she just moved her."  
  
"Tea, this new enemy has already put Yug in the hospital, do you really want to take the chance and lay back?"  
  
"I guess not, but we can't totally blow off Raya, that would tip her off."  
  
"I think all we can do is to stay sharp and watch out for one another."  
  
"And tomorrow in school, when Raya asks where Yugi is. What do we say?"  
  
"I say will tell her the truth and watch for her reaction. It may point to her true purposes as well."  
  
"Okay then, tomorrow we act like nothing is wrong, except that we have some psycho after us."  
  
"Comforting Joey, real comforting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya walked up the hill where everyone had met yesterday for lunch. She was quite proud of herself, managing to make it to all her class on her own and on time. She sat down under the tree and waited for the others to arrive. Gently, she massaged her temples. The sudden headache she got last night had yet to subsided. At time the pain was so excruciating, that she felt weak in the knees.   
  
"Hey Raya, I see you found this place all on your own today."  
  
"Hello Tristan, Joey. I'm getting somewhat adjusted. Where are the others?"  
  
"Tea is finishing up a test, Bakura is in class, and Yugi isn't in school today."  
  
"That explains why I haven't seen him yet today. Is he sick?"  
  
Tristan shot a quick glance at Joey, who nodded. "I don't know how to tell you this Raya, but Yugi is in the hospital."  
  
The pop can Raya was holding, dropped into her lap, spilling the contents on her new uniform. She didn't even notice. "He's where? What happened? Is he okay? Is he still there?"  
  
"He was attacked last night, returning home from your place. Someone tried to kill him. There was a huge gash across his chest. Luckily, his brother Yami found him and got him to the hospital. He was in surgery for awhile, but is expected to make a full recovery."  
  
"Oh my god. That is horrible. Who would want to do that to such a sweet kid like Yugi? Do they know who did it to him?"  
  
"No one was around to witness the attack and when we left last night, Yugi hadn't woken up to identify his attacker."  
  
"If I saw his attacker, I would kill them myself. Yugi is such a pure and innocent person, god that makes me sick to think someone would do that to him. Can he have visitors? I would like to see him."  
  
"Yeah, I think he can, he is in room 305."  
  
Raya pulled out a notebook and wrote the number down. Only then did she notice the pop had spilled. "Well this is great, I'll be right back, I need to try to get this pop out before it stains."  
  
As soon as she was out of ear shot, Joey turned to Tristan. "I don't think she attacked Yugi. Her expression, it was pure shock, you can't fake that."  
  
"Not to mention the pop, she didn't even notice it spilled on her. I think Yami is wrong, Raya is on our side. Either that or she is a great actress."  
  
"Do you think it was smart of us to give her Yugi's room number?"  
  
"Yami or someone will be in there too. If and I stress if she is evil, she wouldn't try anything with another presence in the room."  
  
"I guess your right. Besides, Raya doesn't seem the type to try to murder someone."  
  
"That's true, but remember what she said earlier about her favorite card. Quiet, but deadly."  
  
"You don't really think she was talking about herself there do you?"  
  
"Yeah I do Joey, think about our favorite cards. Yugi's being the Dark Magician. It takes after his darker side. Your Flame Swordsman, courageous and powerful. Bakura's Change of Heart. He and his double are like that card, one minute good, the next, hellish. Our favorite cards represent ourselves."  
  
"So what your saying is that, Raya is evil?"  
  
"I'm not sure Joey. Not yet at least."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya walked into Domino Hospital with a slight smile on her face. As much as she hated hospitals, she knew her gift would make Yugi feel better. Entering the elevator she rose to the third floor. Walking down to room 305, she noticed that no one was in the room. 'I'll make this a quick visit, just in case he isn't allowed to have visitors.' Raya slipped quietly into the room. She shuddered when she saw how many machines were hooked up to him. The puzzle that he was wearing earlier was resting on the dresser next to him.  
  
Sitting down on the chair next to Yugi's bed, she picked up his hand and rubbed in softly. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, rolling down her porcelain face. "I don't know if you can hear me Yugi, but I am so sorry about all this. I can't shake the feeling that I was the reason that you were hurt like this. I am so sorry. This should have never happened, I should have just stayed away and not tried to learn the truth about whether…forget it, that is not important now. But Yugi, you need to open your eyes and let your friends and brother know that you are okay. They are really worried about you. Tea was almost in tears all day today and Joey, well he wasn't his usual self. Tristan and Bakura were the same way.. Oh, while I am thinking about, I brought you something. I remembered how much you liked my painting at my house, so I made you a copy of it today it art class. I hope you like it. Well I better get going, I am not quite sure if I am allowed to be in here, but I wanted to make sure you were okay. Please get better soon Yugi."  
  
Raya stood up, placing the drawing on the chair she just occupied. Pushing back the bangs on Yugi's forehead, she placed a gentle kiss. 'Rest well my little angel.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami appeared a mere second after Raya had left. He had heard everything Raya had said to Yugi. 'She can't be evil, in fact, the way she made it sound was like she was being stalked by some evil and Yugi was caught in the crossfire. But why was he?' It didn't make sense.  
  
"Hello what is this? This must be the sketch that Raya did." Yami looked at the painting in shock. It was the same one he had hidden in his Soul Room. "Ruia?"   
  
Yami ran out the door and down the flights of steps. He had no time to wait for the elevator. He had to know the truth, once in for all about Raya. 'Why I am going after her, I have no idea what she looks like. Heart, don't fail me now, lead me to Raya.'  
  
Once outside, he had three options, straight, left, or right. Closing his eyes, he chose left. Running faster than he thought possible, he spotted a brown hair girl up ahead. She was easily a block and a half ahead of him. 'That's her, I know it. Can't lose her, for Yugi's sake'  
  
The girl veered off the road up ahead, heading towards Seto's mansion. 'Oh great my day just keeps getting better and better. First Yugi is hurt, then Ruia appears, and now I may run into Seto. Wonderful.'  
  
Finally, Yami's luck changed. The girl slowed down at an apartment. She stopped at the gate as she looked in her bag for something, most likely her key.  
  
Not even hesitating, Yami called out to her. "RUIA!"   
  
The bag crashed to the ground as she turned, white in the face. One of her hands covered her mouth in shock.  
  
Yami strolled right up next to her, eyes locking on one another. Finally she spoke.  
  
"Hello Yugioh, my King. It has been awhile since we last saw another has it not?"  
  
'Been awhile is an understatement, more like a millennia.' Still, it couldn't be her. "Raya?"  
  
"That is correct Yami, but…" she took a deep breathe. "You know me better as Ruia, your wife."  
  
Blackness claimed Yami as he crumpled to the floor. 


	5. History Reveal, Part One

Disclaimer: as much as it hurts to write, I don't own Yugioh or anything related to Duel Monsters. ::Sigh::  
  
~thanks for all the reviews, means a lot to me. And as thanks, I'm posting two chapters.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami groaned as he felt the coolness of a washcloth come in contact with his skin.   
  
"So he awakes."  
  
"Seto, be nice."  
  
"Raya?"  
  
Raya moved in front of the couch and into Yami's line of vision. "I'm here Yami."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You collapsed outside my apartment. I guess you had something to tell me about Yugi. I had trouble moving you inside, you were pretty much dead weight. Luckily Seto came by and helped me move you inside to the couch." Raya said, staring at him, hoping he would get the hint not to ask why he was there in the first place.  
  
"Seto, you are here too?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I owe you my thanks as well then. I suppose I owe you a duel now?" Yami asked with a small, forced grin.  
  
To his surprise, Seto laughed, something the young man hardly did. "You caught me in a generous mood Yami, so no. Besides, I would face the wrath of Raya if I challenged you before you were well."  
  
"You scared of someone Seto? I must have died."  
  
"You didn't, I promise you that one. Unless heaven looks a lot like my living room then maybe we did."  
  
"Well I hate to cut this lovely conversation short, but I have to pick up Mokuba from his friends. Raya, are you still coming for dinner?"  
  
"Of course, can't disappoint your brother."  
  
Seto nodded and headed for the door, "Oh and Yami, tell Yugi I hope he feels better."   
  
"I will, thanks Seto." He got no reply as the front door softly clicked shut. "I can't believe it, Seto was acting human. I must have whacked my head pretty hard."  
  
"You did, but he is a nice person. When you met him, his baby brother was being held captive by Pegasus, was he not?"  
  
"Ai, he was."  
  
"That explains it then. He was desperate to save Mokuba. Nothing would stop him either…not even you."  
  
"So you did know about the Duelist Tournament."  
  
"Of course. But I didn't know you were there Yami."  
  
"Nor did I know you were alive. How Ruia? How are you here? I mean, you died in Egypt. I saw your body, your lifeless body."  
  
Raya moved to sit down on the couch next to Yami. Sitting cross - legged she turned her trembling body towards him. "I did die, I remember the coldness and the emptiness. But if I felt all of that, I wasn't truly dead."  
  
Yami reached for her hand, holding it tightly in his. "Physically you were gone, but spiritual you weren't."   
  
"I guess so, but I remember everything. Including you finding me. I tried to call out to you, let you know I was alive, but something was preventing me from doing so. I was stuck in that void." Tears streamed down her face.  
  
Yami suppressed his own tears. He remembered that day, so clearly. "How though, how are you here now? Are you a reincarnation like the others?" 'How do I know that this isn't some cruel trick of fate?'  
  
"No, I am Ruia, your Ruia from the past. And I have something that will convince you other wise." She reached around her necked and pulled out a chain. On the end was a ring, with a dark blue stone, surrounded by smaller paler purple stones,  
  
"The Ring of the Nile." Yami gasped. "That was my wedding present to Ruia. How did you get it?"  
  
"I never lost it Yami, I am Ruia from Egypt. Remember, there is no way for historians to know about me, I didn't have a temple. So there is no way for people to have known about this ring."  
  
"But But, even you said you died."  
  
"I did, but after you fled the room after my murderer, the High Priests entered the room, taking my body for burial. You remember how close I was to them don't you? Well they felt something, knew that I was still there. Anyway to make a long story short, they cast a spell, to send me to the future to heal and recover from my wounds. They sent me to this time, to America where I was found. I stayed there for a year until I heard of a great duelist by the name of Yugi Motou and his mysterious brother. I had to know Yami, I had to see for myself if it was my husband."  
  
"And it was."  
  
"Yes, but I have brought danger you're way. Yugi's attack was directed at me."  
  
"Why do you say that Ruia?"  
  
"They are back Yami. They found me in America and have been after me ever since. I thought that when I fled the states, they wouldn't follow, but I was wrong. And now that they know that Yugi and you are connected, they will be after you as well."  
  
"Raya, calm down, you're hyperventilating. Deep breathes. Okay, who is they?"  
  
"Satire and Jarha"  
  
Yami inhaled sharply. "NO!"  
  
Raya nodded somberly. "They won't rest until they finish what they started in Egypt."  
  
"Then we are all in danger. You, me, Yugi, and the rest of the gang."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Fight."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Yugi is being discharged from the hospital later this afternoon. Grandpa is going to be with him for a bit, but then he has a conference to attend on excavating in Tokyo. Normally he wouldn't go with Yugi being in the condition that he was, but since he is the guest of honor, he has too. So that means we can meet at the game shop tonight and discuss everything."  
  
"Including all of our past lives?"  
  
"We have no choice Raya."  
  
She sighed. "I know. What time do you want me at the Game Shop?"  
  
"Have dinner with Seto and then get him and Mokuba to come with you. They are involved in all of this as well."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"One more thing, why did you come to Japan?"  
  
"I had to know the truth Yami, whether you were alive or not. That was the only reason."  
  
"I see. I better get back to Yugi, he is probably wondering where I am."  
  
"Then I will see you tonight."  
  
"Till then, be careful Ruia."  
  
"It's Raya now Yami."  
  
He nodded and let himself out the door.  
  
Impulsively, Raya started for the door, she had to tell Yami the real reason why she came. Had to tell him that she….no. She couldn't be that weak. So much time had past, she had changed and Yami definitely had. Once she arrived in America and recovered, she started her research on Ancient Egypt. As much as it hurt her, she had to know what happened to Yugioh. What she found, she didn't like. He was so different from the man that she had fallen in love with. But he had redeemed himself when he saved everyone from the Shadow Games, but even now she had to wonder. Was Yami still like that? Did he feel the same way towards Raya that he did Ruia? Probably not. It was best to act like she had no feelings for him, even if she did still love him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami, I can make it into my room by myself you know."  
  
"I know aibou, just humor me. The doctor said that you needed to rest and not over extend yourself. I'm just following orders."  
  
"You follow orders?" Yugi gave a weak laugh.  
  
"Cute, real cute. Now, do you want anything before I go? Juice? Food? Anything?"  
  
"I'm okay, but Yami, can you stay in here with me. Please?"  
  
"Of course Yugi, I'll stay."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
Yami smiled and sat down on Yugi's bed next to the boy. Yugi snuggled up against his darker side.   
  
/Yami, why is that woman after Raya./  
  
//We'll talk about it later tonight, I promise.//  
  
/Is it serious? She is going to be okay?/  
  
//It is serious aibou, but don't worry, you, me, Joey, and everyone will protect her./  
  
/I'm glad you finally realized that she isn't evil./  
  
//Me too. Now get some rest, please.//  
  
/Okay./  
  
'Rest soundly Yugi, because after tonight meeting, no one will be able to sleep well. But I promise you Yugi, I won't let Satire and Jarha harm you. I swear on it with my life.'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what is this meeting about Yami?" Tea asked, pulling up another chair in Yugi's bedroom.  
  
"A lot of things Tea, but I want to wait till everyone is here before I explain things."  
  
"Who else are we waiting for?" Joey question, who was in a duel with Yugi.  
  
As if to answer his question, the door to the game shop opened. "YAMI!"  
  
"Come on up Raya and lock the door."  
  
"OKAY!" she shouted back. "Come on Seto, Mokuba let's go."  
  
"I still don't see why I am here."  
  
"Because what Yami and I have to say tonight not only affects you, but your brother as well. Interested now?"  
  
Seto nodded and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Seto! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I asked him to come, Bakura. He too is affected by the news Yami and I have to share."  
  
"So what is all of this about Raya?"  
  
She glanced at Yami, who stared blankly at her. Yugi noticed the discomfort. "Yami, Raya, whatever you have to say, just be honest. No matter what we will stand by you two."  
  
Raya and Yami still stared at one another. Finally Raya moved into the center of the room. "I guess I should be the one to tell the story, seeing that most of this is my fault. I was completely honest with all of you about my past."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, it isn't like I wanted to lie to all of you, I just did it to protect everyone. But after Yugi's attack, I see that hope was in vain."  
  
"So my attack is related to you?'  
  
"More than you can imagine. The woman that attack you Yugi is named Satire. She has been out to kill me for over a millennia now."  
  
"Wait, you said millennia. How old are you Raya?"  
  
"The same age as Yami, Tristan. I was born in what is now referred to as Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Did you know Yami, Raya?"  
  
"Ai, I did. Back then I was known as Ruia, commoner, daughter to the local bursar, and Queen of Egypt."  
  
"Queen? That means you and Yami…"  
  
"Were married. That is correct Tea.  
  
"But…"  
  
"Tea, let Raya tell her story. If we all keep interrupting, we'll never get through it."  
  
"Thanks Joey. Anyway, this whole mess started when I was ten. I was raised in the capitol of Ancient Egypt, Memphis, by my father. We didn't have much in the way of luxurious or money, but we had each other and that was all that matter. My mother had died when I was two, so my father was extra strict in raising me. He wanted to prove to everyone that he could handle me. I was like any other ten year old. Adventurous, rebellious, and curious. My best friend Anzu and I could often be found at the Nile River swimming or exploring. It was there that I met Yami, or Yugioh as he was called then. I didn't realize right away that he was to be the future pharaoh, he was just another friend to me and Anzu. Every week we would secretly meet at the Nile, to play and swim. As the years past, mine and Yugioh's relationship changed. No longer was it about friendship, it was more of a relationship. I knew then I cared deeply for him, and I thought he cared for me too. But he was Pharaoh and I was just a lowly commoner. I had no chance with him. Our relationship was secret, only two other people knew about it and that was Anzu and her boyfriend who happened to be a High Priest to Yami. So anytime we met, we had to be careful not to get caught. And then it happened. The greatest and worst day of my life. For the past week, I had been getting sick, violently sick in the mornings. I was terrified at the thought of what it could be. I knew I couldn't go to the local doctor, or word would get back to my father. So I took a day trip to the another town. There I confirmed my fears, I was pregnant."  
  
"I'm sorry, but how old were you?"  
  
"Fifteen. And at that time, it was more common. But at least those woman were married, I wasn't. And in our society, that was looked down upon, so much that it was punishable by death. I didn't know what to do. Should I run? Should I tell my dad and Yami? I was so confused. I did the only thing I thought I could do, I told my father. To put it mildly, he was furious. Sleeping with the Pharaoh of Egypt. He told me that Yami was just using me, that I was only his mistress. And now, I had blacken my name and our family name. So to save the family name, he kicked me out of the house. Having no place to go, I wandered to my secret place on the Nile, to write. Even then I was a composer. Meanwhile, Anzu had learned from my father what had taken place. She had no idea where to find me or what to do. She told her boyfriend what had happened and he told Yugioh. With his two most loyal guards, he came to find me. He knew where to look, we met there every week. I was crying by the time he found me."  
  
"I remember that day so clearer. I was ecstatic to learn that I had a child on the way, but I also knew the consequences that would follow. If I didn't find Ruia fast, she would be killed. I did love her, all those years we spent in secret together. But she was right, we were from two very different worlds and marriage between us would never work. No one would let it."  
  
"So when Yami came, I thought sure he was going to kill me. It was the only way not to bring disgrace to him. But instead, he did something completely surprising. He proposed, right then and there. I tried to decline, he had all of Egypt to think about, I wasn't worth it."  
  
"But she was. I didn't care that our kinds didn't mix. I loved her and that was all that mattered to me."  
  
"So we went back to the palace and announced the engagement. To put it mildly, it caused quite an uproar. Some people accept it, others were hostile, but that was expected. But there were two people who took our marriage to an extreme. There names were Satire and Jarha, a brother and sister. Jarha was a High Priest to Yami, who was in love with me and even had convinced my father to let him have my hand. And Satire was obsessed with making Yami her husband and becoming Queen of Egypt."  
  
"Scary woman she was. She made it perfectly clear that Raya would pay for seducing me and getting herself pregnant. Of course that wasn't the case, but in her mind it was. Jarha was the same way. We both assumed they were all talk because for months, they did nothing."  
  
"We didn't realize it at the time but they were conjuring up a group of rebels against us. A group who could use the Shadow Games against us. It had taken months to find a group of these people who weren't afraid to go up against Yami and I."  
  
"What many people didn't know what that Ruia has similar powers to what Yugi and I have. Only hers come from Sekhmet. Mine came directly from Ra. I had the ability of the mind and Raya is the soul. Together, they made a deadly combination, which meant our child would have enormous power when he grew older. Satire realized this and decided to eliminate that threat early on."  
  
"I was in the nursery and I had just put our son down to sleep when she came into the room. I called for help and a guard came and…."  
  
"She got away and managed to kill our son"  
  
"The witch murdered my angel, my baby boy. Right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to protect him." Raya reached up and wiped away her tears. Tea saw them and kneeled down next to her, holding her.  
  
"The worst was yet to come though. A week later, Satire, Jarha, and their group returned to the palace. Ruia and I refused to run from our home. We would not back down from them. Somehow we were separated. And I never saw my wife again. When I found her, she was dead."  
  
"I had ended up in the parlor room, where Satire was waiting. We got into a battle and I lost, she slit my throat."  
  
"And all of you know what happened to me, I was driven into a deep depression, the Shadow Games consuming my life. Jarha and Satire had been caught, but the damage had been done, I had lost my wife and child."  
  
"So you did have a family Yami."  
  
"I did Yugi. Now do you see why I never talked about it?"  
  
"Un huh."  
  
"But obvious Ruia wasn't dead, or she wouldn't be here now. I'm I correct?"  
  
"You are Seto and I have you to thank for that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The reason why we asked all of you here today. All of you were there, present in Egypt with us. All of you helped us defeat Jarha and Satire. Once they realize you are here and together like you were in the past, they will come after you. I guarantee it. They will try to eliminate any threat to their mission. And you Joey, Tristan, Tea, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, and Yugi are a hazard. Which means all of you are in danger, life threatening danger.  
  
  
  
AN: Slow chapter I know, I promise it will pick up in the next chapter. Just had to give a little character background on Raya and Yami's past, okay, a lot. 


	6. History Revealed, Part Two

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yugioh, working on it though. (I'll own it as soon as I coach in the NHL. Which is never I guess)  
  
Also the song True Love belongs to Flip and Fill.  
  
~As promised, here is part two.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"What do you mean me and Mokuba are in danger?"  
  
"I don't like the sound of that comment."  
  
"Danger? When aren't we in danger?"  
  
"Seldom, but never had it been with ancient Priests and crazy sister."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
Yugi stared eye wide on the bed at the speed of the comments. Raya turned to Yami, who once again, just shrugged.  
  
"You're no help." she mouthed. "Everyone, SHUT UP!"  
  
Instantly, everyone stopped talking and turned to Raya. "That's better. Now, I promise I will try to answer everyone's questions. Just one at a time, please."  
  
"Alright, I think we can all agree on this question, how are all of we involved if this took place in Ancient Egypt? None of us we're even alive back then."  
  
"That isn't necessarily true Tristan. You were there, at least your past selves were."  
  
"Come again, Yami?" Joey said, dazed.  
  
"He means that everyone in this room, minus Yami and I, are reincarnations. Each one of you had a past live in Egypt with the two of us. And each one of you had a part in bringing down Satire and Jarha."  
  
"How? And who were we?"  
  
Raya turned to Tea, who was still sitting next to her. "You know who you were don't you?"  
  
"I think so. I was Anzu, wasn't I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It makes sense. The day you came to the school, I had a strange feeling, like I knew you from somewhere. Now I know why. We had known one another before."  
  
"That we did, it was so hard not to call you Anzu when I met you. Even though I knew you weren't the same person I knew in Egypt, the similarities were striking."  
  
"And the rest of us?"  
  
"Alright. Everyone had some type of connection to the palace, so once I moved in there, I had much more contact with all of you. You Tristan were Honda, the Head Guard and personal bodyguard to Pharaoh Yugioh. You took your job very serious, but definitely had a humorous side as well. Your best friends were your fellow guard, the High Priest Bakura, and Yugioh himself. Unfortunately, you were one of the casualties on the seize of the palace. In trying to protect Yami here from Jarha, you were struck down and killed."  
  
"I remember that event. You were my most loyal follower Tristan. After you death, myself and the High Priest constructed a memorial for you, naming you one of the most loyal citizens in all Egypt."  
  
"Really? Wow."  
  
Raya nodded. "Joey here was your fellow head guard, second in command. Like Tristan Joey, you too were a body guard, my body guard."  
  
"Oops"  
  
"Oops?"  
  
"Yeah, my past self failed you. You died."  
  
"It wasn't like that Joey, the situation, it was unavoidable. Don't let my so called death fool you into thinking you weren't a good bodyguard , because you were. You were definitely a fun guard though. Back then, you were known as Jou, but your name should have been prankster. I had to be on my guard every day because I never knew would you were going to pull something on me. But of course, as soon as you got me, I had to get you as well."  
  
"You two were notorious for working together as well. The whole palace had to be on watch when you two had your 'I know something you don't' faces on."  
  
"We weren't that bad Yugioh."  
  
"Tell that to my High Priests."  
  
"Awww, Bakura and Setto loved me."  
  
"And why they did I will never know."  
  
Raya smirked. "Anyway, you Joey reminded everyone in the palace that it was okay to laugh and have fun. But you did take your job very seriously. Especially when Satire announced that she would have her revenge on me. You were so protective, and I did appreciate that. And then that night came, when Satire snuck back into the palace. You tried to stop her from killing my son, but the deed had been done. You blamed yourself for not being there in time and wanted to quit, but after some convincing, you stayed on."  
  
"It was a good thing too. You were the one who captured Satire. She had just left the parlor and ran right into you. Jou had heard Ruia's scream and went to investigate. I still don't know how you beat Satire and her powers, but you did. After you learned that Ruia was dead, you finally retired. I think you took her death as hard I did. She was like another sister to you."  
  
"So Satire has a real vendetta against me, since I was the one who brought her down?  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"Wonderful."  
  
"Let me guess who Bakura and I were. We were the High Priests."  
  
"That you were Seto. You were High Priest Setto, spelled with two t's then, top advisor to the Pharaoh. You were a few years old than us, around eighteen, but age didn't matter. You were a kid at heart, but seldom did you show that side. I was surprised how much you helped Yami met me. I think it was because you wanted to see your girlfriend."  
  
"Who was my girlfriend."  
  
"You know for someone who is obviously intelligent, you have no real common sense. There is only one person in the room it could be, Tea or Anzu."  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed the duo.  
  
"I couldn't have dated her, I mean nothing personal Tea, but you're not my type. Marriage is not my type."  
  
"None taken. I mean I can't see me dating you either. Our interests are totally different. I am dancer, you're a businessman."  
  
"She's nice and all, but…."  
  
"He is okay, a little cold, but still…"  
  
"NOT MY TYPE."  
  
"Well back then, you two were each others type. But just because you two dated then, does mean you two will now. That was one life time. This one is completely different. Just because you had feelings then, does mean you have feelings now." Even though Raya was saying the comment to Seto and Tea, she was staring directly at Yami.  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
"I'm not good enough for you Seto?" Tea said teasingly.  
  
"Um, what I mean to say was….oh shit."  
  
Everyone laughed. "So Seto was a High Priest with me?"  
  
"Yes Bakura. You were second advisor and spell caster. The Bakura back then an two exceptional gifts, the gift of magic and psychic. He could see into the future and predict events, some good and some bad. Regardless, when he spoke, everyone listened. It was you that sent me into the future, by casting one of your spells. Because of you and Setto, I am here before you. Bakura also was very wise. He was always offering guidance to both Yugioh and myself. I stayed out of a lot of trouble and so did Egypt because of his insight."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"That's not the half of it Bakura. You were a man of mystery, even in death."  
  
"Come again Yami?"  
  
"After the raid on the palace, we found your body in your workshop. The funny thing was no one could tell how you died. There were no stab wounds or anything that showed how you died."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Very. Maybe that time spell had something to do with it."  
  
"That is my belief Mokuba. It must have taken a lot of energy to cast such a spell."  
  
"So, was I in Egypt?"  
  
"That you were Mokuba, only you weren't around the palace that much. You lived with your parents in town, but still often visited your brother as the palace."  
  
"Was Setto my brother?"  
  
"Ai, Mokuba, he was. Like now, you were very close to your brother. The age difference was greater then but the love was still there. I can't recall what your name was back then, we mostly referred to you as 'Duckie.' It was a nickname given to you by your brother and Yami. We, I owe a lot to you Mokuba. It was you who undercover the plot against the Royal Family. Satire and Jarha had met in a room to discuss their plan, a place where you happened to be hiding. They didn't notice you luckily. After they left, you went strait to your brother and we planned. Because of you, many lives were saved."  
  
"And finally you Yugi are the reincarnation…."  
  
"Of a servant's son." Raya interrupted. "You were only a few weeks old when everything happened. You and our son played together often. I had so many plans for the two of you. But that is besides the point. I know you are wondering how being an infant helped bring down the siblings, so I will tell you. You cried. I don't know if you sensed their presence or saw them, but your crying tipped us off. You were lucky too, you escaped harm, smuggled out with one of the servants."  
  
"But I am even in more danger now because I and Yami are connected right?"  
  
"Right, they now know that they can get to me through you aibou. But don't let that concern you. I won't let them harm you again. They will have to kill me first."  
  
"The same goes for me Yugi. I got all of you into this mess and I will get you out of this as well. The same for all of you as well."  
  
"And who is going to protect you Raya?"  
  
"I will, just like the song says." Yami reply, staring at Ruia. He didn't miss the glance she had given him early. He still love her, despite everything. He just wished she felt the same way.  
  
"What song is that?"  
  
"You helped me write it Tea, back in Ancient times. It was about Yami's and mine relationship."  
  
"Will you sing it Raya? Please." Yugi stared at Raya, his eyes puppy dogged.  
  
"Can't resist a face like that." Raya took a deep breathe and then started to tap her foot gently to get her beat.  
  
True love never dies.  
True love never dies  
  
The moonlight shadows in the streetlight  
Only me and you  
A secret rendezvous  
After midnight  
  
They try to keep us from each other  
They crucified our love  
Said we were not good enough  
To be lovers  
  
I want to hold you in the morning  
I want to wake up by your side  
Give no reason to hide  
From the feeling  
  
I want to tell the world about it  
Tell them all the truth  
Get up on the roof  
Stop and shout it  
  
Our love will last forever  
True love  
True love never dies  
We'll always be together  
True love  
  
Our love will last forever  
True love  
True love never dies  
We'll always be together  
True love  
  
True love never dies  
True love never dies  
True love never dies  
True love never dies  
  
The moonlight shadows in the streetlight  
Only me and you  
A secret rendezvous  
After midnight  
  
They tried to keep us from each other  
They crucified our love  
Said we were not good enough  
To be lovers  
  
Our love will last forever  
True love  
True love never dies  
We'll always be together  
True love"  
  
"That was amazing Raya. I thought your paintings were great, but you voice is something else. It was like, I could picture being there, seeing you and Yami secretly meet and everything."  
  
"Thank you Tristan. That has to be one of the biggest compliments I have ever gotten."  
  
"He's right though, your singing is soothing. Look at old Yug."  
  
Everyone turned to see Yugi sleeping soundly on his bed. 'Even now my music still effects him like that.'  
  
"Come on, we'll go into the living room to discuss what to do about Satire and Jarha." Yami whispered.  
  
The group nodded and headed to living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[ Ruia moved through the palace grounds, running in a dead sprint. Blood clung to her white dress as she moved away from the main building. Tears flowed down her face. She made no attempt to wipe them away.  
  
"Ruia! Come back, it is unsafe to be out there alone."  
  
Ruia didn't slow down. Finally she reached her destination, the Nile River. Collapsing to the ground, she sobbed harder. She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.   
  
"Setto."  
  
"You shouldn't be out here alone. Satire would surely take advantage of the situation." he replied sitting next to her.  
  
"The bitch wouldn't dare to show her face now. Not after what she did. She inflicted on me a worse pain then death."  
  
"It is true, the woman has no heart."  
  
"Why Setto? Why did she kill my son? It is me that she hates."  
  
"I don't know, maybe this was a warning or something. For as much insight that I have, even an event like this eludes me."  
  
Ruia turned to look back over the river. "Ever changing is our futures, but my son didn't even get to experience his."  
  
"It was the gods plan for him I guess."  
  
"To hell with the gods. They should have taken me. I'm the commoner, the poser to the throne. He wasn't."  
  
"You're not a commoner Ruia, that title never did fit you properly. And besides that, a title or rank doesn't make a person. It is how a person acts, their personality that is important. And you my dear, rank higher than most."  
  
"Thank you, but that still doesn't change the events of today. The horror that was bestowed upon me. I don't know if I can handle it or want to for that matter. My son was everything to me, my life and world. And that bitch took her from me."  
  
"You are strong Ruia. In time, you will get through this. Remember you have me, Bakura, Honda, Anzu, Jou, and your husband to help get you through this."  
  
"I wonder if it is enough though."]  
  
Yugi sat up with a jolt. 'A memory from the past, Raya's past. I can't believe what Satire made her go through. The pain she must have felt, it had to be overwhelming. And from the conversation with Setto, it seems like she was suicidal at one point as well.'  
  
"Are you awake now Yugi?"  
  
"Yes Yami, I had another vision from the past."  
  
"Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it." Yami asked, taking a seat on Yugi's bed.  
  
"Was it hard for you too?"  
  
"What was aibou?"  
  
"Losing your son. Was it difficult to go on?"  
  
"The pain was excruciating. My boy was taken from me unjustly and before his time. I felt guilty as well because I couldn't do anything to save him. So yes, sometimes it was hard to face another day. But I knew that I had too, I had a country to run. Plus I vowed to find Satire and Jarha and bring them in."  
  
Yugi nodded. "How did Raya react?"  
  
"Worse than me. Since she witness the crime and couldn't do anything, she took it far worse than I ever did. I was scared for her. I thought she would do something stupid."  
  
"The thought crossed her mind."  
  
"That doesn't surprise me. Did you see something that told you that?"  
  
"Sort of, after the murder, Raya or Ruia fled the palace and went to the Nile. I guess someone sent Setto after her and the two were talking. At one point in the conversation, she was like I wonder if it is enough, referring to having people to lean on."  
  
"So I was right, she was thinking of ending it. But even then I knew she wouldn't."  
  
"How?"  
  
"She has a very large heart, much like yourself. She wouldn't do something like kill herself, mainly because it would bring others much unneeded pain. That and she would never give Satire the satisfaction of beating her. "  
  
"Then why did I have this vision, what is it's meaning?"  
  
"I think there are two meanings. The first being that this ordeal is going to be painful for all of us, but especially Raya. We are going to have to be strong, both mentally and physically for her. And the second is well let me ask you this angel, you respect Raya correct?"  
  
"Yes, I trust her with my life, just like I do you."  
  
"Then I was correct. The dream was trying to show you that Raya isn't perfect, that she too has a darker side, one that is difficult to understand and even control. I can understand her pain because I felt it too, double later on when I lost her. The depression can be overwhelming and have negative effectives. My involvement in the Shadow Games is living proof of that."  
  
"I never thought Raya was perfect though."  
  
"No, you're not that naïve or anything, But in this time, Raya seems perpetually happy like nothing can harm or scare her. But the vision was trying to warn you that she's not. Even though a millennia has past, the she is still the same Ruia from my time. The pain and suffering she felt, it is still there. She's not a reincarnation like the others. They are lucky, they don't have to recall the events that took place, feel the emotions that raced through their veins. Occasionally one of them might have a flash from their past life, but it is nothing like Raya has to go through."  
  
"Is she still um, suicidal?"  
  
"I don't think she ever was aibou, but the dream is warning you and all of us to keep an extra eye on her. She is hurting, more so than she is letting on.  
  
Yugi nodded sleepily. "Where is Raya now? She's not alone is she?"  
  
"No, don't worry. She is with the others, getting ready to leave. We were discussing what to do about Jarha and Satire, but Seto pointed out that it was late and that we would have better success if we slept on it."  
  
"Make sure someone walks with Tea and Raya."  
  
Yami smile at Yugi's concern for his friends. "Already taken care of. Seto is taking Raya back since they are neighbors. Joey, Bakura and Tristan volunteered to walk Tea back as well. So don't worry, no one will be alone."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Think you'll be able to go back to bed?"  
  
"Yes, if you stay with me that is."  
  
"Of course I will. Just let me show our friends out and then I will come back ok?"  
  
"Tell them bye for me?"  
  
Yami nodded and walked out of the room. He met Raya in the hallway, zipping up her coat.   
  
"Is Yugi asleep again?"  
  
"Almost. Raya why didn't…"  
  
"It is for the best, you know that." she replied coldly.  
  
"I still think…"  
  
"Yami, I know what you think and to an extent, so do I. But what is there to gain? More pain, more suffering?"  
  
"Closure Raya."  
  
Raya laughed. "I will never be able to find closure."  
  
"You can, just let me help you."  
  
"Despite what you may think Yugioh, I am not the same Ruia you fell in love with in Egypt. Much time has passed. I've changed, you've changed. Granted we are the same people that we were in ancient times, but feelings can change, just like mine have." With that, Raya pushed past him, refusing to hear any comment that would cause her to falter.  
  
'You're wrong Ruia. You haven't changed at all. You're still stubborn and caring just like you always were. I know that your feelings for me are still there, just buried beneath the guilt.'  
  
"Ready?" asked Seto, as Raya walked towards him. She didn't even respond as she pushed open the door. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Sprinting to catch up to the girl, Seto had to carry the tired Mokuba. "Raya, slow down. You act like something is chasing you."  
  
'Maybe there is.' "Sorry."  
  
"What's wrong? Don't say nothing, I know you better than that."  
  
"It's complicated. I promise I will explain everything to you once I figure it out. "  
  
"Can I take a stab?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. Any insight would be appreciated."  
  
"You still love him."  
  
Raya whipped at Seto. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Just a gut feeling. Nothing more."  
  
"Hate to tell you this, but you're wrong. I loved Yugioh of the past, not his future self."  
  
"But it the same person. Isn't it?"  
  
"In body, yes. But in personality, spirit, emotion, no. Too much has happened, it has changed him. Granted that isn't a bad thing, but I don't know. He's not the same person I remember."  
  
"Did you really expect that though?"  
  
"I didn't really expect to find him or any of you for that matter. Glad I did though. It makes facing Satire a bit easier."  
  
"We'll beat her, just like we did before."  
  
"So many lives were lost though. I am just afraid that will happen again."  
  
"You can't control a person's destiny Raya."  
  
"I know, but it isn't right for innocent people to be drawn into my war."  
  
"But it isn't just your war. She attacked Yami as well. And when she attacks my friends, that means I will get involved. I bet Tea and the others feel the same way."  
  
"I guess so. "  
  
"Raya, one more thing before we go home. I am right, you and I both know it. But I won't say anything to anyone until you make up your mind with what path you want to choose."  
  
"Never could admit you were wrong could you." Raya said, grinning.  
  
"Not when I knew I was correct." he said returning the smile.  
  
"Okay. I will think about what you said. Now you better get Duckie here to bed."  
  
"I will. Make sure all the doors and windows are locked ok? I don't want to face Yami's wrath if something was to happen to you."  
  
"Gotcha you. Don't worry about me, I'm a survivor."  
  
"If that is supposed to comfort me, it is not working."  
  
"You relax? Never. Not even you're days as Setto."  
  
"Good night Raya."  
  
"Night Seto."  
  
Raya opened her gate and headed for her front door. Seto's words pounded in her head. She did still love Yami, but it was safer for everyone to act like she didn't. Couldn't he see that? That she was protecting Mokuba by not falling in love with Yami all over again? Obviously not. Sighing she continued her trek. At the foot of her porch, she halted. The door was slightly ajar. 'I know I left it shut.' Glancing around, she noticed that no one was around, even Seto had made it into his mansion. Gathering up her courage, Raya pushed up her down slowly.  
  
*CREAK*  
  
"Nothing like announcing my presence I guess."   
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked into her room. Nothing seemed amiss, but she knew her enemies better than that. They were here, quite possibly still there. Fighting the urge to run back outside, she pressed on, walking deeper into her own house.   
  
"Brr, did I leave the air conditioning on too high?" The room was bone chilling. Raya was surprised not too see icicles hanging off the ceiling. "Something is not right, not at all."  
  
Walking past the small kitchen area, Raya felt another presence. Not of a person, well not an alive one, but of a memory. She had experienced this so long ago. Hunter vs. hunted. "I will win this time Satire, count on it!"   
  
A deep chuckling answered here, coming from the living room. Raya turned and sprinted for the room. She skidded to a stop at the door and promptly let out a blood curling scream as force wrapped around her throat, squeezing it tightly, cutting off her cries for help.   
  
  
~Quick Note:  
I know some of you may have gotton confused with why I used the Japanese Names for their Egyptian ones. I did this mainly for recognition purposes. It was just easier to use them, then create all new names that we wouldn't know as well. Also, I know Bakura's Japanese name is Ryou, but there is a reason why I didn't use it and it will be explain later. Okay? I hope this clears any confuse on the name parts. 


	7. Reliving a Nightmare

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read these? I don't own Yugioh, but I do own Raya, Satire, and Jarha, and a lot of bills.  
  
The song "You'll be in my Heart belongs to Phil Collins and his management.   
  
Kris Beech: Hi everyone! I'm Anya's muse, she isn't feeling too well, but wanted to get this chapter out for all of you, so she asked me to do it for her. Also, she wanted to say thanks for all the reviews!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goodnight Mokuba." Seto whispered as he placed his baby brother to bed. It had been along day to say the least, and Seto was looking forward to taking a long sleep like his brother. Exiting Mokuba's room, he headed for his own. He barely had enough time to take off his coat when Mokuba darted into his room, panic written on his face.  
  
"MOKUBA. What's wrong?"  
  
"Raya's…something…is…wrong. A…scream…and…then…nothing."  
  
Seto didn't even hesitate. "Stay here." Taking the steps two and three at a time, he hurried to make it in time to Raya's 'What happened? She was fine 5 minutes ago. Was someone waiting for her? Stupid Seto, careless even. You should have checked out her house.' Once outside, he had no time to deal with gates and fences. Gathering up his speed, he hopped up the fence and jumped over it.   
  
"Wow." Mokuba whispered in awe from the doorway.  
  
Raya's front door was wide open as Seto approached it. 'That's not good.' "RAYA! Where are you? RAYA!" Receiving no response, Seto started worrying. 'Where can she be?'   
  
The house was uneasily normal. Nothing seemed out of place or taken. The rooms appeared how the always did, but still, something was not right. If everything was okay, Raya would have responded. Did Satire or Jarha come and take her? He didn't know. Fear gripped at his heart as he search each room, finding them all empty, void of any life. 'Yami is going to kill me if something happened.'  
  
Finally he turned into the living room. Like all the others, the room was deserted. "I better get back to Mokuba and then call the others and report Raya missing." Spinning on his heals, Seto turned for the doors. Only then did he notice the slight difference in this room. The color drained from his face. "Oh shit."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Bang, Bang*  
  
Yami jolted out of bed. 'Who would be here at this time of night?' Carefully, Yami slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the slumbering Yugi. Hurriedly, he ran down the steps, sensing that something was terribly wrong. He pushed open the door to the Turtle game shop. "Seto!"  
  
Seto pushed past Yami, carrying Raya in his arms.  
  
"What happened? Tell me!"  
  
"Mokuba here heard a scream at Raya's place. I searched her apartment and found her in the living room, curled up in a ball, shaking, and not responding. I can't get her to say anything."  
  
Yami helped Seto place Raya on the couch. Only then did he get a good look at his wife. She was cold, shaking, and her eyes seems to be focused on something only she could see. Her breathe was ragged at best. "Keep an eye on her, I am going to get a blanket. If you want, I'll put Mokuba in my bed so he can rest."  
  
"I wanna stay with Raya."  
  
"You'll do her more good if you get some rest. That way, you can protect her better in the morning."  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"She'll be fine. I promise that Yami and I will take good care of her."  
  
Mokuba nodded and went off with Yami. Seto turned his attention back to Raya. Sweat glistened on her forehead, but yet she remained in her comatose state. Yami arrived moments later, blanket and washcloth in hand.  
  
"Help me lay her down will you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Together, the two worked to uncurl Raya and lay her on the couch. Yami sat down on the couch as well and pulled Raya into his lap. Gently, he dabbed the washcloth over face, whispering to for her to wake up.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"I…I…don't know. She is seeing something that we aren't and it is literally killing her. She is trapped in her own mind."  
  
"Can I do anything to help? Can you?"  
  
"I think only she can wake herself up. But I think if we talk to her, it would help Raya find her way back to us."  
  
Seto nodded, then spoke. "Raya, sweetie. Open your eyes, please. Mokuba is worried about you. I'm worried about you."  
  
"As I am. Please Ruia, wake up and let us know you are alright. No matter what the problem, we will help you. I swear to Ra that I will."  
  
Raya didn't even stir.  
  
Seto sighed. "This isn't working."  
  
"Let me try something else. Be prepared Seto, you can use this as major blackmail on me."  
  
"If it saves Raya, don't worry about it."  
  
"Raya, I know you can hear me. Don't worry about responding yet, just listen. I understand now the game you're playing. I should have realized it in the beginning. You'll have to excuse my naiveness, I got the shock of the millennia at seeing my dead wife, alive and well. That had to be one of the greatest day of my life. I was so happy back then in Egypt with you by my side. I felt that I was on top of the world, full of life and love. I never wanted that feeling to end, and yet it did. Never had I felt so much grief than I did then. I wanted to kill Satire and Jarha for what they did to you, us. But at the same time, I knew I couldn't. I would have been just like them. So I turned my anger to the Shadow Games, and in the end, I did end up like them. I regret to this very day what I did to my people. But I got a second chance. Another chance to live my life right, with my one true love by my side once again. I didn't understand why you were so cold towards me at first. I thought that it had to be my involvement with the Shadow Games, and I was right, it was part. But the majority had to do with protection. I forgot your abilities laid in that area, like Sekhmet's did. Hers were of love and protection, two very strong characteristics in you. I should have known that you would do anything and everything to protect us from Satire's wrath, even if it meant certain death for you. That is why you pushed me away, to save me the grief at the thought of losing you again. Well Ruia, that is were you are wrong. I am not backing way from our love. I am not giving up. I love you. Nothing, not even Satire and Jarha can change that. We've been through so much, and I promise then to stand by you and that promise still is still valid now. Please Raya, wake up."  
  
Hot tears ran down Raya's face, but still she didn't wake.   
  
"Yami, she'll be ok."  
  
"Yugi what are you doing up?"  
  
Yugi crept into the room, with Mokuba close behind. "I heard about Raya and then I could not fall back asleep." He sat on the floor, next to the couch and took her hand into his. Mokuba climbed up into Seto's lap and snuggled down into his warm embrace.   
  
"Raya, it's Yugi. Please wake up. We need you. You're a big part of all our lives now. I miss you too much if something happened to you. Raya…."Yugi whimpered, but refused to cry.  
  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this Raya, but I think it maybe the only way to reach you."  
  
"What are you going Yami?" Mokuba asked, wide eyed.  
  
Yami grinned. "Recite my wedding vows to her."  
  
Seto's faced clouded over as he muttered "wedding vows?"  
  
"We wrote our own. With Anzu's help, I wrote Ruia a song. It always had a special place in her heart and I think it will bring her out of her confused state."  
  
"Try it."  
  
"Come on stop your crying it will be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect you for all around you  
I will be here, don't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart always…  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust, what they can't explain.  
I know we're different but, deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart always…  
  
Don't listen to them, what do they know  
We need each other to have to hold  
They'll see in time…I know…  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong   
I might not be with you, but you got to hold on  
They'll see in time…I know…  
We'll show them together cuz  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart always…  
  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart always  
Always…I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you, always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder,  
I'll be there always…"  
  
Yami softly kissed Raya on her pale lips. Brushing a piece of her hair out of her eyes, a single tear rolled down his face, dropping onto her Ruia's cheek. With a sob, Raya finally woke.  
  
"Raya!" exclaimed the group.  
  
Raya didn't respond, rather threw her arms around Yami neck and buried her head into his shoulder and cried. Yami held her close, rubbing the small of her back. "Shh, it's okay Raya. It's over now. You're safe."  
  
"I still love you too."  
  
The words were spoken so softly, Yami wasn't sure if he had really heard them at all. "I know you do." A quick glance down at Raya confirmed what Yami had suspected. She had fallen asleep.   
  
"Let's put her in my bed."  
  
"And where would you sleep then Yugi?  
  
"I'll go to my Soul Room. She needs a bed Yami."  
  
"Seto, you can stay in mine with Mokuba. Tomorrow we'll get the story out of Raya."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, I called the school and let them know that Mokuba and I wouldn't be present. However, I couldn't do the same for the office, but I'll be okay there. Mind watching Mokuba while I am gone?"  
  
"Nope, not at all. Yugi's absence at school has been accounted for since he is injured and I never went to school so I am okay as well. I called Joey to tell him to explain to the school that Raya was sick and to come to the game shop as soon as class was over. Can you be back from work then?"  
  
"Guaranteed. I want to know what scared Raya so badly. I can't get that image out of my head, seeing her in that fetal position."  
  
"I'm going to kill Satire when our paths cross. I should have did it back in Egypt when I had the chance."  
  
"I can't believe I am going to say this but you're not that type of person. You're not a cold blooded killer like she and her brother are. But I'm not sure that it was Satire or even Jarha. She would have killed them, not cower in fear."  
  
"It was Satire, I'll stake my life on it. This is just part of her twisted game against Raya. I'm surprised that Jarha hasn't tried anything on me yet. But then again, Satire, though younger in age, was the more dominant sibling."  
  
"So Satire is the one is charge?"  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"And if she could break Raya like that and that fast, it terrifies me to think what she could do to the rest of us."  
  
"Jarha was just as ruthless."  
  
Seto turned to watch his brother sleep. "What she did to Raya is unforgivable and I see now that they will resort to just about anything to finish what they started back in Ancient times. Pegasus was a bother compared to these too. Mokuba was caught in the crossfire then, and he is now too. Though now, I feel he is more danger than he ever was with Pegasus. The siblings will resort to anything to succeed, even if it means killing someone."  
  
"Like Mokuba or Yugi. Yes, the same thought has crossed my mind. Yugi's attack goes as far as proving it too. He wasn't supposed to live."  
  
"I know. We may never have gotten along before, but the competition was all in good fun. I would never wish death on anyone."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"I'd better get to the office. If anything goes wrong or even looks suspicious, call the office immediately. I'll tell my secretary to put you right through." With that, Seto headed out, leaving Yami alone, with two injured friends and one sleeping child.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Even though Grandpa was out of town, the Turtle Game shop was still open for business. In the mornings, Yami would run the shop and then later, Yugi would help out once he returned from school. Today, Yami didn't expect any help. It was already after 1 and neither Mokuba, Yugi, or Raya had awaken. When he heard someone walking down the back steps, he assumed it to be Mokuba, since he could still sense Yugi in his Soul Room.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"Afternoon actually. How do you feel Raya?" he replied, turning to face the young woman who came up behind the counter.   
  
Giving a small grin, she replied better. She didn't look much better than she had last night. Pale and obviously shaken, it was amazing to see her on her feet. She had taken off her red jacket, but had borrowed a black long sleeved shirt of his and was wearing it instead. Her hair, which was normally pulled up, was down and flowed around her like a blanket, protecting her from what ever evils that may cross her path.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Trust me, I am better than I was before."  
  
"I'll give you that one. You had poor Seto scared out of his mind. All of us actually."  
  
"I was terrified too."  
  
"What happened exactly? That is if you are ready to talk about it."  
  
Sighing, Raya sat down on the stool behind the cash register. And placed the cup that she had been holding on the counter. "I had just returned home when I noticed that the door to my house was open. I know that I should have gotten Seto to check the house out, but I didn't. I walked in. Nothing in the house seemed out of place. Every room was ok. Nothing was gone and no Satire waiting to kill me. But when I walked into the living room, I sensed something. Not a person, but a memory. Satire had been in the room earlier, and left a nasty little surprise there for me. A magic spell, one that lets a person relive their darkest day."  
  
Yami gulped. "That means you felt…"  
  
"Not only felt, but witness every agonizing moment of our son's death all over again. I sat there watching her murder our son all over again. The pain, the feeling of failure since I couldn't do anything, it was all very real. And then she started after me, but this time it was different. Jou didn't come. Satire had raised the knife to strike me, but somehow the vision had stopped. I dimly remember being carried here, but in all honestly, I saw nothing but darkness and that day. I vaguely remember hearing you and Seto talk to me, but I was scared and lost in my own mind. I had no idea how to get back to the real world at all, I was still under that spells influence. But then I heard the words that called me back, your vows."  
  
"I hoped that they would still have the same affect on you now that then did back in Egypt. I was so worried that I had lost you again Ruia."  
  
"You almost did, Yugioh. I was at the brink of destruction. Now I know what you must have felt like in the aftermath of mine and our son's death."  
  
"Darkness. That about sums it up."  
  
"It was so cold too. I couldn't find the light to get warm. I still feel that cold breathe, lingering just behind me, waiting for me to falter once again."  
  
Yami moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling Raya back into his embrace. "In order for the darkness to get to you, it will have to go through me first. And don't fear about falling, I will catch you."  
  
Raya tilted her head up and stared into his eyes. "I meant what I said before."  
  
"And that was…"  
  
"That I still loved you. I never stopped. You were right, I was only trying to protect everyone."  
  
Yami kissed her on top of her forehead. "You were always a good person Ruia, stupid but noble."  
  
"I'm sorry you know, about what I said before."  
  
"I know you are, don't worry about it. All is forgiven."  
  
"You always were good to me."  
  
"You're my wife, mother to my child, of course I will forgive and stand by you."  
  
"Better be careful with what you say around here. Granted we are over a millennia old, but to people, we look 16. They wouldn't take us being married, not to mention having a kid already, too well."  
  
"Point taken. Amazing how at one time, 16 was an appropriate age to be married and to be having kids and now, it is looked down upon."  
  
"It is for the best really. Even you have to admit, being married at 15 was sort of young. We could handle it then, the times were different, but now, I don't think I could do it. Too many problems in this era."  
  
"Like you said people change, did you not expect the times to change as well?"  
  
"I did, but I had hoped for the better. I mean, yes a lot has happened for the best, but then there are people like Pegasus that make me think that it hasn't."  
  
"One man shouldn't influence your decision."  
  
"It hasn't really. Anyway, where is Yugi?"  
  
"Still asleep in his soul room I believe."  
  
"Sweet kid, I noticed he gave up his bed for me."  
  
"He has a big, kind heart just like another person I know."  
  
"I wonder who that could be…" Raya replied with a small laugh.   
  
Yami was about to responded when he heard the squeal of tires. A sleek, black car tore towards the game shop. "Get down, now." Yami shouted, pulling Raya down to floor, with himself on top of her, shielding.  
  
"What's going…" Raya was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. She let out a muffled scream as another window broke. Then the sound of a car revving off.  
  
Yami stood up, shaking the bits of glass off his coat. "Are you okay Raya?"  
  
"Yes, fine." She gasped as the puzzle around Yami glowed. Yugi appeared next to Yami, fear written on his face.   
  
"What happened? I thought I heard glass breaking."  
  
"Someone threw this though our windows aibou. It's addressed to Raya and I."  
  
"Satire and Jarha, I bet." Mokuba said, walking down the stairs.  
  
Yami tore the note from the brick. Quickly he skimmed the note and clenched his fist. Raya at seeing his distress, grabbed the note for herself and gulped.  
  
Our first attempt fail,  
Our second won't.  
The futures will fall,  
Starting with the youngest of all. 


	8. Attack

Disclaimer: see previous chapter. (damn laziness has affected me again)  
  
Anya: I know I left all of you with a "men" little cliffhanger there, but I blame work for not updating.   
  
Kris: I thought you were sick. And see I was all concerned and I made you a card.  
  
Anya: Aww, thanks, I was sick too, but I still had to go to my job.::Sigh:: Not fun, let me tell you. Well, anyway, here is chapter eight. And hopefully, I'll get back to updating every other day. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Oh yeah, Lavender Wonder - if you see this, please email me and tell me what you figured out, I am sooo curious to see your guess. lol  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm the youngest of all, aren't I?"  
  
"I'm not sure who the note is referring to honestly Mokuba." Raya answered. 'Okay, I know perfectly well who it is, but it is better to act like I don't.' A quick glance at Yami confirmed that he knew as well.  
  
"Seto is on his way, but is going to stop by the school and pick up Tea and the others. Safety in numbers I guess."  
  
Raya grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him into the hallway. "What are we going to do? We both know who that note is referring to."  
  
"I know and so god help me if they harm Yugi, I will kill both of them."  
  
"We both would. And it is obvious to me that he isn't safe here. They know where to find him."  
  
"The thought crossed my mind as well. I have no idea where we would hide him though."  
  
"I don't know either, it is something we will have to bring up when the others get here. But right now, I think we better call the police."  
  
"And tell them what? That we have two crazy ancient siblings after us? Yeah, they'll believe that one."  
  
"No, I meant that we would have to report the damages. That way your Grandfather's store would be covered and the windows would be repaired."  
  
"Alright, I see your point, but you, Mokuba and Yugi better stay upstairs while they are here. No sense in all of you getting in trouble for playing hooky."  
  
"But we're not in a sense, but I see your reasoning. I'll get Yugi and Mokuba and head upstairs. Hopefully I'll be able to calm them both down some."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Man Yami, you weren't lying. They really did a number on this place." Joey stated, stepping over the pile of glass that Yami had managed to sweep up.  
  
"You should have been here earlier. Luckily, the insurance company called the glass repair shop and they were able to replace one window. They are coming back to do the other in a couple."  
  
"Jarha and Satire aren't wasting anytime are they?"  
  
"No, they aren't Tea. And this time, they are pulling out all the stops."  
  
"Where are Mokuba and the others?"  
  
"Raya is watching them upstairs. I didn't want them to be around when the cops came."  
  
"Is she feeling better?"  
  
"She's doing a lot better Seto. She is alert but hurting none the less."  
  
"What happened to her? And what happened here?"  
  
"We'll explain upstairs. Come on."  
  
The group headed up the stairs, only to find the trio sitting on the couch, watching TV. Mokuba was laying up against Raya, as Yugi sat contently in her lap.   
  
"Seto!" Mokuba yelled happily as he jumped up to greet his brother.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Heard you had an interesting day."  
  
Raya laughed dryly. "You always did have a sick sense of humor."  
  
Seto shrugged and sat down on a chair, pulling his brother into a protective hug. Raya shifted Yugi in her lap to make room for the others.  
  
"So Raya, how are you feeling?"  
  
Yugi felt Raya tense up. He gave her his trademark smile and a quick hug. Raya relaxed. "I'm better. Though a still bit shaken Tristan."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"To make a long story short, Satire broke into my house and cast a spell so that when I entered my living room, I would be forced to relive my darkest day. And by relived I mean emotions, sight, and hearing. Everything."  
  
"And the memory you went through had to be your son's death. That is why you were so distant. So cold."  
  
"That among other things. The spell would have killed me. It should have. But I was jolted out of the memory by something, probably since you found me Seto. But I couldn't totally escape the vision. I was trapped by the darkness."  
  
"But you're okay now right?"  
  
"Yes Bakura. I still feel the coldness right behind me, but I won't fall to it again."  
  
"Jarha and Satire must have sense that and planned this afternoon's attack then."  
  
"I think it was just Jarha. This is the start of his plans for me."  
  
"So who is the youngest of all? Is it Mokuba?"  
  
Yami glanced at Raya. "We're not sure. They could be talking about Mokuba since he is the youngest one here or they could be talking about Yugi since he was the youngest in Egypt."  
  
"They could also be referring to me, since I was the youngest of everyone in Egypt, not counting Mokuba and Yugi. But here, I am not the youngest, even counting Yugi and Mokuba."  
  
"So it could be anyone of us?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"So what do we do? Obviously Yug and Yami aren't safe here since Jarha has managed to attack then. Raya is in the same situation. They can't stay in their own places if the siblings have managed to reach them there. It isn't safe."  
  
"That is an easy one to solve Joey. Everyone will stay at my place. It is the safest and no one will question why everyone is there. Plus with all the security, we'll be safe. Well as safe as we could be."  
  
"Seto, are you sure?"  
  
"Totally Raya, and don't even try to talk me out of it. I'll sleep a lot better knowing that everyone is safely hidden from the psychos."  
  
"How do you plan for us to tell our parents though? I mean Joey, Raya, Yugi and Yami will have no problem. All of your guardians are gone. But I doubt mine would let me stay. And I really can't tell them that my life is in danger. I bet Bakura and Tristan are in the same boat."  
  
"You know, this would have worked out a lot better if it was summer break."  
  
"I'll ask Satire the next time I see her if she could please wait to kill me till June or whenever you summer breaks are here."  
  
"Funny Raya."  
  
"You asked it Joey, I gave you the solution."  
  
"Any way, Tea brings up a good point. How do we get them out?"  
  
"School project?"  
  
"Nah, parents never would by that excuse to stay over."  
  
"I got it. This is going to require a bit of acting on all of your parts, but I think it would work."  
  
"Go ahead Raya."  
  
"Okay, Tea. Tell your parents that you are staying at my place for the time being. Since I am all alone in my house and especially in a new town, not to mention country, you want to make me feel comfortable. In other words, you don't want me to stay home all by myself."  
  
"I think I get it. I could also say that we have a project due too, that is why I want to stay tonight. But the main reason being that I feel you are becoming isolated right?"  
  
"Exactly. And of course, my phone lines haven't been connected yet, so they can only reach us via my cell phone."  
  
"Nice. And Bakura and I?"  
  
"We can use the break in to your advantage. Since Yugi here is still injured, you and Bakura are worried that the vandals may come back. And since Yugi and Yami are by themselves, you two would feel better knowing that they had more help and protection. Catch my drift."  
  
"But what if our parents called the shop."  
  
"Um…."  
  
"I can fix that. I can make it so that all the calls to the game shop and Yugi's house rerouted to my place."  
  
"You can do that?"  
  
"And that is legal?"  
  
Seto shrugged. "It's our only option, you both know that."  
  
Yami and Raya sighed simultaneously. "He's right Yami, it is."  
  
"I know. Okay, Seto. Do what you have to do."  
  
"Meanwhile, the rest of us should return home and get clothes and whatever else we need."  
  
"Pack light, we don't need to draw too much attention to all of us." Seto warned, as he head for the door. "I'm heading back to the office, to get the equipment that I need. Mokuba, you better come with me. I'll need you're help carrying some of the stuff."  
  
"I'm going to pack our stuff aibou, you stay with Raya."  
  
As soon as everyone left the room, Raya glance down at the young boy, who was still sitting in her lap. "You're awfully quiet. What's wrong."  
  
"I'm the youngest of them all, aren't I? Don't lie either Raya. We both know the truth."  
  
"I should have known better than to try to fool you. Yes Yugi, both Yami and I fear that you are the one the note was hinting too. The reason why we didn't voice our concern was that we didn't want to scare you or anyone else for that matter. We can't lose our heads here. Besides we thought if you didn't know, we could protect you better. I am sorry that we lied to you. It wasn't our intent to hurt your feelings."  
  
"I understand that, but why are the after me? I was just a son to a servant woman in the palace. Why strike back at me now? Is it because I am connected so closely to Yami?"  
  
"Partly I guess. It is hard to understand or justify what Satire and Jarha are thinking. But it scares me to death at what they can do. She tried to kill you in the alley, she cast that spell in my house, and he vandalized your home. It terrifies me that they are trying to hurt all of you, especially you."   
  
We'll win Raya. Don't worry."  
  
"I wish I had your confidence, but you're right. We have to think positively about the situation. If we don't, we are doomed to fail."  
  
"Besides, if you were able to beat Satire and Jarha before, you can do it again. Not to mention that you already defeated that magic spell. I saw you that night. It must have been horrible to relive that day and yet you were stronger in the end. And if you could handle that Raya, I think you can deal with just about what ever Satire or whoever throws at you."  
  
"Thank you Yugi. You really know what to say to make a person feel better."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"A little tired still. Not sleepy tired, wore out tired which isn't good."  
  
"Jarha is likely to take advantage of that, isn't he?"  
  
"Yes. He and his sister are not honorable people at all. I never did see what Yami saw in him to make him a High Priest."  
  
"Yami is normally a good judge of character. After all, he married you."  
  
Raya hugged the boy. "Sometimes though Yugi, our instincts can be wrong or misleading. You have to be extremely careful when interpreting them."  
  
Yugi nodded and was about to reply when Yami walked back into the room, holding Yugi's schoolbag.  
  
"I thought it would look less suspicious packing our clothes in this instead of a suitcase."  
  
"Smart, I give you that."  
  
"Now what do we do?  
  
"Now we wait aibou. Seto still has to 'fix' the phones and then we can head out to Raya's to retrieve her stuff."  
  
"So we have time to kill?"  
  
"Yes, why?" Yami replied, noticing Yugi's mischievous grin.  
  
"So Raya, got any embarrassing stories on Yami."  
  
Raya burst out laughing. "Enough to last you a lifetime and then some."  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"Raya NO!."  
  
"Well there was the time that he, Seto, Bakura, Tea, and I were on the Nile, swimming and Yami here tried to impress us by doing a dive off a rock mound."  
  
"Raya, I am warning you…."  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
Well he did the dive and he landed in some very strong currents. And lets just say, Yami is very lucky cameras weren't invented yet because he was up steam and the clothes were um, not."  
  
"That's it, you're dead." Yami stated, grabbing a throw pillow off the couch, hitting Raya on the shoulder with it.   
  
"I see, you want to play it like that now do you." Raya shooed Yugi off her and picked up the other pillow. Giving a quick wink to Yugi, she tore after Yami. No way was she going to let him win this pillow war.  
  
"Yup, definitely made for one another." Yugi said as he turned on the TV, occasionally watching Yami run for his life as Raya chased him with a pillow and an egg beater.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Done." exclaimed Seto, an hour later.   
  
"Good. Is she around?"  
  
"No Yami, Raya is upstairs with Yugi and Mokuba. She quit chasing you a half hour ago."  
  
"Wipe that grin off your face. It isn't that funny."  
  
"Seeing an ex-pharaoh running for his life while his 'girlfriend' chases him with an egg beater around the house isn't something one expects to be greeted with when entering a shop."  
  
"That's Ruia though. I'm just lucky it was an egg beater."  
  
"Eh, I couldn't find anything else in that short amount of time. You finally done Seto?"  
  
"You're welcome too."  
  
Raya smirked. "You know for a computer genius, you sure did take awhile. But thanks."  
  
"I'd like to see you try this."  
  
"Is that a challenge? I'd take you up on it, but they didn't have computers or the internet in Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Then I wouldn't complain." Seto grinned, believing he had won.  
  
"But that doesn't mean I didn't learn in my one year in America."  
  
Seto snickered. "I should have known you would have an ace up your sleeve. Are you ever caught off guard?" He quickly caught his mistake in his choice of words. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it like that, but my mistake should warn everyone to stay on guard."  
  
"Should we get going then?"  
  
"You and Mokuba go on ahead. Raya, Yugi and I will head to Raya's in a short while. That way the others will have time to arrive, without it looking like all of us are staying there. Later, we'll come over."  
  
"Okay, do you think they are watching you three?"  
  
"Without a doubt. They knew that I wasn't home to cast the spell. They knew that Yami and I were here to deliver that message. Oh yeah, we're being tailed."  
  
"And on those oh so comforting words, we better go Mokuba and meet the others."  
  
"Be careful you two."  
  
"Don't worry Raya. Nothing can hurt my big brother."  
  
Smiling, Raya nodded. 'Unfortunately Mokuba, your brother has never dealt with the likes of Satire and Jarha. Pegasus was a saint compared to these two. Which is why all of us have to be extremely cautious. Where Pegasus had a conscious, small granted, they have none.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure it is safe to go back in there?"  
  
"Sure Yami. If there is one thing I know about the siblings, it is this. They never try the same things twice." Raya replied, pushing open her door. Both of her escorts noticed that she hesitated before walking inside.  
  
"It will be alright Raya."  
  
"I know. Come on in, make yourself at home. If you notice Yugi, most of the boxes are gone now."  
  
"I was wondering if you would ever get to unpacking."  
  
"Some, not all though. It is beginning to feel more like a home now."  
  
"I see you're still the talented artist Ruia." More of Raya's paintings had been hung, including a picture of everyone from Egypt.   
  
"Hey, we look the same. Except Tea's hair is longer. Is the baby in the picture your son?"  
  
"The one I am holding, yes." Raya shouted the down the steps.   
  
"Almost done up there?"  
  
"Nope, I thought we were chilling for a bit."  
  
"We can."  
  
"Good. Yugi, get on my computer and open up the file America. It is a list of everything Satire and Jarha attempted to do to me while I was there. Maybe you can figure out what they are planning, see what I am missing."  
  
"Alright." Yugi moved to the computer and booted it up. He clicked on the America document. "It's password protected."  
  
"And Raya hopped in the shower, so we can't ask her."  
  
"Well it probably refers to her time in Egypt, so now one today could guess it." He typed in Ruia. "Denied."  
  
"Too obvious aibou. Remember, she is protecting some of these documents from Satire and Jarha as well, so I am betting all her passwords have to deal with a time when they didn't know her as well."  
  
"That could be a number of things though. To her dad's name to her favorite word."  
  
"Or favorite toy. I remember when Ruia moved into the palace, she brought a small homemade doll. It wasn't like the ones made today, rather made out of sacks. But it was very special to Ruia because her mother gave it to her before she passed away. It was her most valued possessions. She named the doll after her mom. I bet anything that is her password. Not too many people know that story. But what was her mother's name. Aristae. That was it. But put an e at the end. I can remember Ruia saying Aristae with an e."  
  
"Okay. Hey it worked."  
  
12 Oct 2001  
  
Satire and Jarha arrived. Luckily they haven't found me yet. How did they get here? It is impossible. I can't face them again. But is running my only answer?  
  
23 Oct. 2001  
  
I have been discovered. Damn Satire and her spells. I should have realized that she would eventually cast one on the schools. Only I wouldn't be affected by it because I posse magic. Of course I had to go outside and investigate, giving up my location. Okay Satire, Jarha - Let the games begin.  
  
2 Nov. 2001  
  
Jarha struck today. Thank god for Mama Isabelle. She thought he was a kidnapper, which he is in a way. I never knew mom knew self defense. And luckily Jarha didn't deem it necessary to use his powers. Actually, I think he was afraid of mom. Too bad she wasn't there in Egypt with me. Man, no one would have dared to attack.  
  
"Mama Isabelle?"  
  
"Foster mother I bet."  
  
11 Nov. 2001  
  
Satire will pay. First she took my son, my baby and now she took my sister. Not killed, thankfully, but kidnapped. To use as a bargaining chip against me. Poor Jena. She had no idea what was going on. A life for a life. I'd give up mine to save hers. Of course I went, but Satire didn't expect me to use my abilities in front of my sis. Neither did I. But I had to protect her, us, the world. But now I had a problem, sis knew my secret. I got lucky, she didn't remember a thing. For now, the family was safe, but for how long?  
  
"Skip to the last one Yugi. I want to see what scared Raya so bad that she fled."  
  
"Okay."  
  
24 April 2002  
  
This will be the last entry, after today I will no longer be in America. No longer do I have the will to fight. Not after today, not after what I saw. The pain, the suffering, all because of me. The innocent have suffered enough. I am just glad Mama Isabelle agreed that going to Japan to study was a great idea. Of course, that wasn't my reason. I am fleeing, running to protect the ones I love. I'm heading to Domino City, hopefully to find help and to escape the wrath of the siblings. You've won this round Satire, but you won't win the game.  
  
"She doesn't say what happened."  
  
"Satire and Jarha cast a spell that was too powerful for them to control. The spell hit a nearby building and repercussions caused some of the building to collapse. Luckily no one was killed. The injury count was high though. From that moment on, I promised myself not to let the siblings injury the ones I loved, so I fled. That is the same reason why I was distant the first day I met all of you, I didn't want anyone I was close too to get injured. I thought maybe the siblings wouldn't follow, but they did." Raya answered, hair dripping down onto her shirt.   
  
"Was Isabelle your mother in America?"  
  
"She was my foster mother, Yugi."  
  
"Jena was the one who was kidnapped right?"  
  
"Yes, it was Jarha idea. To use something I loved against me. I suspect that they might try the same tactic here."  
  
"Meaning me?"  
  
"I don't know Yugi."  
  
"Shall we go to Seto's now?"  
  
"Let me grab my bag and we will go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Point me to a bed Seto, I want to sleep and pretend this ordeal never happened."  
  
"The bed I can give. The other request, dream on."  
  
"I can try." Raya replied sticking out her tongue.  
  
"How old are you again?"  
  
"This many." She held up 3 fingers.  
  
Seto shook his head. "Here," he said, opening a door, "you and Tea are in here if that is alright with you."  
  
"Fine." Tea answered, before Raya could respond with some witty remark. She shoved the taller girl into the room. "See all of you in the morning."  
  
"Just not you Seto. I don't want to see anything that scary in the morning." Raya shut the door before he could reply.  
  
"Evil that girl. Come on Yami, Yugi. I'll show you were you too are staying."   
  
Fifteen minutes later, everyone had adjourned to their respective rooms, except two.   
  
"What's up Yami?"  
  
"Tomorrow, something is going to happen, I can sense it."  
  
"To Yugi?"  
  
"I'm not sure, could be anyone. But I didn't want to say anything to the others and get them worried. But I need someone else to keep their eyes open."  
  
"Why not Raya? Can she sense anything?"  
  
"Maybe, but she is still recovering from that spell, I don't want her overextending herself more so."  
  
"I see. Is Yugi going to school in the morning?"  
  
"Yes, as is Raya. It is safer for everyone to stay together."  
  
"Do you really think numbers mean anything to the siblings?"  
  
"None. In fact, I figure that is when they will attack. More of challenge."  
  
"Are we ready to confront them?"  
  
"No, but I don't think we ever would be. But if we keep letting them attack us solo, one of us is bound not to survive. Both Yugi and Raya got lucky. Lucky Seto. How much longer can we survive on it? I'd rather have people with me who can fight, then face them alone."  
  
Seto sighed. "You're right. Okay, tomorrow, we go to and leave school together."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey walked into his last class of the day with a sigh of relief. So far, the day had been fairly normal. Even when the school had a fire drill, every one of his friends was present and accounted for. It was the perfect time for an attack, and nothing came. Lunch had been okay as well.   
  
"Hey Joey."  
  
"Hey Yug. Where's Raya?"  
  
"Inside already, getting the work she missed."  
  
"Good, Bakura and Tristan took Tea to her last class and Seto is at his. He checked on Mokuba and he was fine too."  
  
"Are you sure we aren't taking this to an extreme?"  
  
"Yugi, they sent you to the hospital and mentally crippled Raya. No, I don't think we are."  
  
"You're right. Hopefully this class will go fast and we can get back to the safe house alright."  
  
//We will aibou.//  
  
/I know Yami, but I have a feeling that trouble is on the way./  
  
//Don't worry, what ever it is, we will face it together.//  
  
/Thank you Yami./  
  
//You're welcome. Now pay attention.//  
  
Yugi grinned and started taking notes on today's lecture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yes Seto, we are all here."  
  
"Do you wanna do a head count to make sure."  
  
"Shut up Raya."  
  
"You're no fun Seto."  
  
"I'm not am I? I'll show you."   
  
Seto darted to the back, where Raya was walking with Tea. At seeing Seto charging at her, Raya gasped and ran past the gang, with Seto giving chase.  
  
"I never seen Seto act like that."  
  
"Ruia had the same affect on him. She brought out the fun side in everyone."  
  
"Should they be that far ahead of us?"  
  
"They'll be fine."  
  
Seto finally gave up chasing Raya. She was just too quick for him…for now. He would get her back later. Raya saw that he had stopped and started walking back towards him, cautiously. He grinned, good he had her worried.  
  
"I'm going to die aren't I?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
Raya froze. That wasn't Seto's voice. She spun around, only to come face to face with Satire. Dimly she hear someone shout for the others to hurry, but she paid no attention to that.  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
Satire laughed, tossing her long raven hair over her shoulder. "Now is that any way to treat your best friend?"  
  
"You're no friend of ours Satire. Where's your brother? Still hiding in the shadows?"  
  
"Ah, Yugioh. It is so good to see you again. In fact, my brother is just dying to see you. And your light too."  
  
Yami reached out and pulled Yugi behind him. "Leave him out of this."  
  
"I think not, he is part you. A threat, he must die." Jarha said, walking out of the shadows.  
  
"To get to the boy Jarha, you have to go through me." Raya started for the High Priest, only to be grabbed from behind.   
  
"I think not your Highness, you're mine." Satire shifted her grasp, placing Raya in a position to snap her neck.  
  
"Raya!" screamed Tea.  
  
"May I cut in?" Joey asked, swinging his fist, connecting with Satire's jaw. Satire stumbled, releasing Raya. Joey grabbed her, pulling her away.  
  
Before they could move two steps, Satire appeared in front of them. "You'll pay for your interference boy."  
  
"Not today he won't." Seto whispered menacing. He had no idea how to beat the sister, but he knew he had to try something.  
  
"And who is going to stop me? You?"  
  
"That's right. I guess you are smarter than you look."   
  
Satire screamed and lunged at Seto.  
  
At the same moment, Yami attacked Jarha, who had turned when his sister had screamed.   
  
"Ruia, get Yugi out of here. Now."  
  
"But you need my help."  
  
"GO. Take the others with you."  
  
"But…But…"  
  
"Come on Raya, before the get to Yug. They want to kill him, we have to get him out of harms way."  
  
"You're right." She ran over to were Yugi was. Tea was next to him, trying to get him to respond. He had gone into a panicked state when he saw Jarha almost knock Yami unconscious. Raya didn't even hesitate. She picked the boy up. "Come on Tea,"  
  
"No, I won't let you leave. Not when I have the entire Royal Family within my grasp."  
  
"Raya, go now. All of you…GO!"  
  
Tristan bent down and picked up Mokuba. "It will be faster if I carry him."  
  
Satire started after the group. Seto recovered from his latest blow and scrambled to stop her. Grabbing her ankle, she crashed to the ground, allowing the group to make it around the block and out of sight.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!! You'll pay for that. Both of you."  
  
She started chanting, softly at first, then steadily growing louder.   
  
Seto stopped fight, as did Yami. Jarha moved over to where his sister was, wiping the blood from the corner of his lips. Then he too started chanting.  
  
"Yami, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think we better run."  
  
The boys didn't even make it three steps before a dark blue portal appeared and the four of them vanished. 


	9. Trials of Ptah - Life

Disclaimer: I admit to nothing. If you really want to see the disclaimer, go back a few chapters. Also the quote "Life is Love" is credited to Leo Tolstoy, and the song You'll Never Stand Alone belongs to Whitney Houston.   
  
Author's Note: The Trials of Ptah are just a thing I made up, but Ptah and his information are all true.  
  
*…* visionary speaking  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Joey, take Yugi. I am going back after Yami and Seto."  
  
"Like hell you are. I know Yami and Seto will be okay, but if you go back, you are giving Satire an edge."  
  
"But my abilities…."  
  
"Later Raya, right now we need to get Yugi and Mokuba here out of danger."  
  
Raya sighed in defeat. "Okay. But let's not go back to Seto's so quickly. If the siblings give up fighting Yami, they will come after us. Let's not give them clues to where we are at."   
  
"Okay, then where do we go?"  
  
"Actually, it will be safer if we split up. Only one of the siblings will come after us, leaving the other to fight off Yami and Seto. So if we split into two groups, they can't follow the both of us."  
  
"Good idea Bakura. I'll take Yugi with me, since he is sort of attached to me."  
  
"I'll go with Raya too. Tristan, you better stay with Mokuba, you too Bakura."  
  
"I will go with them too, seeing they need all the help they can get. At least Raya has her powers, they don't."  
  
Raya turned to Joey. "Let's go." The trio headed down a side street, disappearing around the back.  
  
"Where should we go? It has to be somewhere safe?"  
  
"Let's go to my brother's office. There is a lot of security and people there."  
  
"Good thinking Mokuba. Let's go gang."  
  
Tea ran to keep up with the boys. Her thoughts turned to Yami and Seto, who were battling the siblings. Then it turned to Joey and Raya, who were running for their lives. 'Be careful everyone. There is no telling how many of us will make it back alive and who won't.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto groaned and opened his eyes. He blinked once, twice still not believing what he saw, a pyramid.   
  
"It's an illusion, don't worry."  
  
"Yami, where are we?"  
  
"If I had to take a guess, the Shadow Realm. That spell Satire chanted brought us here, though I don't know what the deal with the pyramid is."  
  
A chuckle echoed through the plain. "You of all people should know what this place is my King."  
  
"Satire. Why don't you show your lovely face and join us?"  
  
"As much as I would too, I can not. I am bounded by my magic not to."  
  
"You, follow the rules? Excuse me while I laugh."  
  
"I wouldn't laugh Setto. Yugioh, have you ever heard of the Trials of Ptah?"  
  
"It is a series of three tests that a person undergoes to determine if they posse a life of light or a life of darkness. Only if a person's intentions are pure, they survive, am I correct?"  
  
"Ai, you are. The spell I cast was the Trials enchantment. Together you will have to work to maneuver through my pyramid. It will not be easy as it sounds. Not only will you face the trials, but several other wonderful surprises I have hidden throughout the maze. I would wish you luck, but you know, that goes against my beliefs."  
  
"Satire, you'll pay for this. SATIRE!"  
  
"It's no use Yami, we are going to have to play her game."  
  
"You don't understand Seto, no one has survived the Trials of Ptah. Normally, thieves and murderers were sent to him and this was their punishment."  
  
"But we aren't thieves or murderers, so we can do this. No sweat."  
  
"It won't be that simple. If we were brought here, that means each of us has something dark in our past. Something we don't want to be judge on."  
  
"Everyone does. So what type of tests are we looking at here?"  
  
"Ptah was another higher up god. He wasn't on the level of Ra or Osiris, but still many people saw him as the 'creator of the earth.' He was also highly regarded among artists and metalworkers. Ruia sometimes left offerings at one of his temples when she need inspiration. Today however, most people refer to him with three symbols: life, power, and stability. So, I figure the tests have to do with those three symbols."  
  
"What are our chances of making it through this twisted game?"  
  
"Slim to none. But what worries me more is that Raya is on her own now, until we get out. And knowing Jarha, he'll play on her weakness, that being us."  
  
"Then Mokuba and everyone is in danger while we are standing here talking?"  
  
"With only Raya's abilities to protect them."  
  
"Shit. Well what are we waiting for, let's go."  
  
"Stay close, I don't like the idea of hidden surprises."  
  
"And I don't like the idea of being forced to work together, but if it get us back, then I say truce."   
  
"Agreed."  
  
The two nodded and walked into the temple, wondering what surprises and fears they had to face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where are we going?" panted Joey as he and Raya ran through the town.  
  
"I have no idea. I was just running. Any idea where to go?" Raya adjusted Yugi, who was riding on her back.   
  
"How about the game shop? They won't think we would head back there do they?"  
  
"Nada, too risky to travel back across town like that. Is there anything located on this side of town?"  
  
"It's just the warehouse."  
  
"Of course, come on. I know of a place where we can hide for the time being. Follow me."   
  
Joey led the trio to an abandon warehouse. He motioned for Raya to climb under a board, while he held it in place. Once she was through, he followed. Walking across the floor, he headed for a ladder. "Raya, put Yugi down. He'll go up the ladder first, but since it is dusty and slippery, I'll be his anchor, that way if he slips, I can brace him. I'll come back for you in a moment."  
  
"Okay, be careful."  
  
A few minutes later, everyone was upstairs. Yugi had moved over to the window, staring silently out it.  
  
"How did you find this place Joey? It is so concealed."  
  
"I used to come here all the time when dad got into one of his moods. It was the perfect place to think. I used to sit where Yugi is now and watch everyone pass by."  
  
"I'm worried about him. He seems so distant right now."  
  
"He's concerned about Yami and even Seto I imagine."  
  
"I need to go back and help them."  
  
Joey grabbed her wrist. "You know you can't." He lowered his voice. "If something happened to them, you are our only hope. If you go now, before we can plan, then all is lost."  
  
"I don't know if I can do it on my own."  
  
"You're not, what about Yugi?"  
  
"He does posse a great power, I can sense it, just underneath another feeling."  
  
"What feeling is that?"  
  
"Well the ones I can name are worry, fear, and doubt. But there is something else, buried beneath all of that. I don't understand it though, it makes no sense."  
  
"What's that."  
  
"Loneliness. That's the other emotion. But I can't understand why he is feeling it, you and me, we are here. Seto and the others are with him too. And of course we can't forget Yami and his Grandpa. I mean, he has a lot of people who love and care for him, why is feeling that now?"  
  
Joey turned to face Yugi. "Maybe it isn't loneliness you felt."  
  
"No, it is a feeling I know all too well. I just wish I knew what was bothering him so much."  
  
"Ask him."  
  
"He's trying to hide the feeling. I'm not sure he would tell."  
  
"If anyone can get the story out of him, it is you Raya."  
  
She nodded and crept over to where Yugi was sitting. Crouching down, she gazes into Yugi's iris eyes. She didn't say anything at first, just smiled at the boy hoping he would relax.   
  
"I can't feel him."  
  
That statement gripped at her heart. He couldn't mean what she thought he did. "Yugi, what do you mean?"  
  
"I can't sense Yami. His spirit is simply not there. I've tried to reach him through the puzzle, but there is nothing, just darkness." Yugi started to sob. "I can't feel him Raya. I feel so empty, so alone."  
  
Raya gathered the small child into her arms. Gently she rocked Yugi, hoping she would calm down. She stole a quick glance at Joey. His expression said everything. If Yugi couldn't sense Yami, did that mean he was gone?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can we walk a little faster? I'd like to get out of this pyramid sometime this century."  
  
"If I could see then I would hurry. But since we are in total darkness here, I decided to take my time. Sorry I didn't consult with the committee."  
  
"I am not a committee. All I was saying what that the longer we are in here, the more likely is it that one of Satire's presents will attack us."  
  
"But if we hurry, then we are not as alert or cautious, so we are more likely to fall."  
  
"Whatever, just walk faster."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The two continued down the dark path in silence.   
  
*hahaha hahaha*  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
*Seto! Seto, where are you big brother?*  
  
"Mokuba? Mokuba, where are you?" Seto charged past Yami, following the sound of his baby brother's voice.  
  
"Kaiba, wait. It's not Mokuba."  
  
"Like hell it isn't. I know my own brother."  
  
*Seto, why aren't you coming. Don't you love me anymore?*  
  
"Let's me go Yami, I am going to save my brother." Seto ran off again, with Yami close behind.  
  
Yami almost lost Seto twice, but finally caught up to him. He gasped at what he saw. It was Duelist Island. There was Pegasus' castle, the playing fields, and the docks. But how did they get here? It didn't add up. He had to find Seto and fast. The most logic place to look would be the castle. There, he found the brothers. Seto had fallen to the ground, in front of Mokuba.  
  
"MOKUBA."  
  
*Hello Yami, you're just in time. I was just telling my brother what a failure he really is.*  
  
"Seto, don't listen to him, he is lying."  
  
*Am I really? Was it not my brother who failed to protect me? Was it he who abandoned me and allowed Pegasus to capture and trap my soul into a card? Did he save me? No, he didn't. He let Pegasus win, defeat him in a game where he was a champion. To be honest, I am not sure he came to save me at all. I think he came to show both Pegasus and you who the best in the game was. His cocky attitude was his down fall. I was happy to see him fall. Taught him a lesson that family should come first and not your reputation.*  
  
"Stop it. Seto, you know that isn't true. You even told me and Yugi that nothing would prevent you from saving your brother. NOTHING."  
  
*Who are you going to believe? Me, your family or Yami, your enemy?*  
  
"I…I…I don't know."  
  
*Even when we were younger, you didn't care about me. Sure, you promised that we would be together forever, but are we really? I mean, you are always at the office or at tournaments. Never do you have time for just me, only you. Your selfish Seto Kaiba, selfish.*  
  
Yami stalked closer to the fake Mokuba. "You'll will stop these lies, right now."  
  
*But are they really lies? Even you Yami have felt that Seto was nothing more than a cold blood human who cared for nothing but himself. I am only confirming your suspicion. You know what my biggest wish is Yami? That you were my brother instead of that loser over there. I've seen how you care for your family, like Yugi and your Grandfather and even Raya. I wish I had someone who loved me like that. In fact, I don't want this piece of trash anymore* Mokuba reached around his neck and yanked off a string. He tossed the necklace down. The locket popped open, revealing a younger picture of Seto.  
  
Seto grabbed the necklace and hung his head in shame. "It's true, every word of it."  
  
Yami whirled across, smacking the taller boy across the face. Seto touched his check and then raised his eyes to face Yami.  
  
"You listen to me and listen well. That monster is not your brother. This is the work of Satire. Remember her? Your brother loves you Seto, worships you even. I know you love him with all your heart. The day you battled for his soul proves that. Sure you lost, but Pegasus had the unfair advantage with his millennium eye. If he didn't have that, you would have won for sure. Why, because you believed in the heart of the cards. They wouldn't have responded to you if you didn't. They sensed your unconditional love for your brother. And Mokuba knows that you did ever thing in your ability to save him. Pegasus cheated, CHEATED. The only reason why I beat him is because I leveled the playing field with my puzzle. Does that make me a better, more loving person that you? Not hardly. You faced him with a disadvantage and still almost came away the victor. The real Mokuba knows you fought your hardest to save him. He never gave up on you, even when we all thought you had died. He kept believing. Maybe you aren't home much, but your true brother knows you love him. He had the faith that you would come from him, and you did. And you did help save him. Because of your battle, I learned what edge Pegasus had over all of us, which enabled me to win. You saved your brother. Don't believe this fake."  
  
Seto closed his eyes. 'Fake, he is only a fake.' Memories pounded through his head. Mokuba and he with his parents playing outside. His father picking them up and tossing them into the air. A promise between brothers to always be there for each other. Mokuba running to him when the other boys in the orphanage threatened him. Teaching his brother how to play Duel Monsters, enjoying the time they had with one another. Mokuba tell Seto how much he loved him as he went to bed. "Liar."  
  
*What was that dear brother?*  
  
Seto clenched his fist. "Don't call me that, I am not your brother. You are a fake, a pretender. You are not Mokuba. I would do anything for my brother, even give up my life. No longer will I be persuaded by your trickery. I love my brother and I know he loves me. We are family. Sure, things can be rough and there are times I wish I could spend more time with him. But never would Mokuba turn his back on me like you say. Never, do you hear me. NEVER!"  
  
The image smiled. *Family and love is an important asset. Never forget that.*  
  
Seto and Yami blinked. No longer were they on the Duelist Island, but rather, back inside the pyramid.   
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"I'm not too sure. A test I think."  
  
"Maybe…hello what is this?" The locket that Seto had been holding was gone, in it's place, was a scroll.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
Life is love.  
All, everything that I understand, I understand only because I love  
Everything is, everything exists, only because I love  
Everything is united by it alone.   
  
Love is a great and powerful emotion. One we must embrace and never forget. For a life without love, is not a life at all.   
  
Test one: Of Life and Love - Passed.  
  
"So it was a test."  
  
"I can see why people didn't pass in Ancient Times. It was so real, so convincing. I never would have passed, if your weren't there."  
  
"And if that one was the first of tests, the others are bound to be harder."  
  
Seto gave a small shiver. "The first one was bad enough, thank you."  
  
"It wasn't true though."  
  
"I think it was though. Granted Mokuba doesn't resent me now, but what about later in life? I know I am not there enough for the kid, this test helped me realize that. It is like the scroll said, we can never forget love. And you have to remember Yami, love comes in all shapes. I didn't forget the feeling of love, but I had forgotten how to express that feeling. But now, seeing what that Mokuba was like, I know that I have to change, show more emotion towards people. That test was a real eye opener."  
  
"Now I understand why these tests were used a punishment. Not only did it show what the person had become, but how is affect others as well. No wonder people didn't survive. Even if they liked what they became, they couldn't survive knowing what they did to their family for example."  
  
"Comforting. These trials were meant to kill."  
  
"We managed to pass one, I wonder how many people actually got past that. Wait, don't answer. I think I would rather not know,"  
  
"Me either. So where now Yami?"  
  
"Onward. The only way out is to defeat the tests. And what ever horrible surprises Satire left for us to find."  
  
"As long as it isn't bunnies. Toon bunnies," Seto muttered, following Yami down the tunnels.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya rocked Yugi gently, softly humming to him.   
  
*Ring Ring*  
  
She reached into her jacket pocket and tossed her silver phone to Joey.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Joey? Is Raya and Yugi still with you?"  
  
"Hey Tea, they are. What's up?  
  
"Our group is back at Seto's. We were at the office, but when it closed, we had to leave. The main reason why I called though, um, Seto and Yami aren't here."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"They're not here. I sent Tristan and Bakura back to where we were confronted as well. They weren't there either."  
  
"Where are they then?"  
  
"I don't know. Did Raya or Yugi feel anything?"  
  
"Yugi did. He couldn't feel Yami anymore."  
  
Joey could hear Tea trying desperately not to cry. "I think you three better get back here then, we have to regroup."  
  
"Hold on a second Tea." Joey lowered the phone. "Raya, Tea wants us to meet at the house, asap. When should we go?"  
  
"Nightfall, it will be the safest time to go. The darkness will give us added cover."  
  
"Tea, we'll be there within an hour. Right, the darkness will provided us with the invisibility that we'll need."  
  
He clicked off the phone and tossed it back to Raya.  
  
"Yami wasn't at the house was he?"  
  
"No Yug, he wasn't."  
  
"I knew it, he is gone. If he wasn't, he be back already."  
  
"Maybe they went looking for us."  
  
"Then I would be able to feel him. Besides one of them would have thought to call Raya." Yugi sobbed. /Yami, where are you? Why won't you answer?/  
  
Raya glanced at Joey. Things weren't looking promising.   
  
"I feel so alone."  
  
"You're not Yugi, Raya and I are here."  
  
"Not in that sense Joey, but without Yami, I feel incomplete, like something is missing. He is part of me, even though we are two separate people. So with him gone, I am alone."  
  
"Yugi, regardless of what has happened, you're not alone. We're here and even if the impossible has happened and Yami is gone, he is still with you…right here." She pointed right at his heart.  
  
"I wish I could sense him though. My heart is so heavy right now."  
  
Raya nodded and motioned for Joey to take a seat next to her and Yugi. Gently, she cupped a hand under Yugi's chin, using her other hand to brace his back. She tilted his head upwards, so his eyes could stare into hers. Smiling, she whispered "Close your eyes and listen to heart."   
  
Yugi did, then heard Raya sing.  
  
"If there's a time when the tears should fill your eyes,  
And you can't see past the shadows,  
To the sun on the other side,  
Don't despair because there always will be someone there,  
Don't lose faith love won't let you lose your way,  
  
Because you  
You'll never stand alone,  
I'll be standing by,  
I'll keep you from the cold,  
I'll hold you when you cry,  
I'll be there to be strong when you can't find the strength inside,  
And you,  
You'll always have a home in these arms of mine  
You'll never stand alone, love is standing by  
Hhmmmm oh yes it is yes,  
  
If there's a day when the rain should find your heart,  
And your cold inside and lonely'  
And this world has you in the dark,  
Don't be scared you can just reach for me and I'll be there,  
Don't lose hope love will see you through you know  
  
Because you  
You'll never stand alone,  
I'll be standing by,  
I'll keep you from the cold,  
I'll hold you when you cry,  
I'll be there to be strong when you can't find the strength inside,  
And you,  
You'll always have a home in these arms of mine  
You'll never stand alone, love is standing by  
Hhmmmm oh yes it is yes,  
  
Standing by to lift you up from the hurt and pain,  
Oh yeah hmmm standing by to carry you through  
All the tears and rain reach from me,  
(I'll be with you) oh reach for my baaay  
(I'll see you through) see I'll be the one to hold you.  
The one to show you that you,  
  
Because you  
You'll never stand alone,  
I'll be standing by,  
I'll keep you from the cold,  
I'll hold you when you cry,  
I'll be there to be strong when you can't find the strength inside,  
And you,  
You'll always have a home in these arms of mine  
You'll never stand alone, love is standing by  
Hhmmmm oh yes it is   
  
Raya hugged the boy tightly. "Come on, it's dark enough to head out."  
  
Joey nodded, following the two toward the ladder. He still got shivers at Raya's voice. It was simply amazing. But what was more incredible, was hers and Yugi's relationship. It was a pretty deep friendship. But he couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen it before, in his own life. That was a laugh though. He never had a closeness like that before with someone, even when his mother and sister lived with him. And then it hit him. 'Oh my lord. Raya is, no it couldn't be. Man Joey, you must be losing it.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea opened the door for the trio as they scurried in. "Any trouble getting here?"  
  
"None, which worries me. Satire and Jarha aren't around."  
  
"Maybe they went to bed. Where I'd like to be, I miss sleep."  
  
"Sleep, I remember that. It's that thing where I lay on a comfy bed and pillow right?"  
  
"Drop it you two. We have more pressing matters to worry about."  
  
"Sorry Tea."  
  
Raya turned to friend. "I take it you haven't heard from Yami and Seto?"  
  
"Nothing, I am really worried about them."  
  
"As am I. Neither Yugi or I can sense them."  
  
"You can't feel them either?" exclaimed Joey.   
  
"Shush, I don't want Yugi to hear, but no I can't feel them either."  
  
"Does that mean they are um, dead?" Tristan asked, lowering his voice so neither Mokuba or Yugi could hear them.  
  
"I don't know what to think, but I keep telling myself that if something had happened to Yami, Yugi would have felt it through puzzle."  
  
"Then they are alive?"  
  
Raya shrugged. "Anything is possible right now."  
  
"Then where are they?"  
  
"I can only think of one place that can block both mine and Yugi's abilities enough that we wouldn't feel Yami or Seto, Tea."  
  
"That being?"  
  
"The Shadow Realm. See both Yugi and I posse light energy. When Yami was still fully apart of the puzzle, he was Yugi's darker half, thus he had dark energy. So it is obvious that Yugi would have light energy since he is Yami's light. And since the Shadow Realm is controlled by darker magic, my light energy would not be as powerful there. It is like a field power bonus in duel monsters. Certain fields give certain monsters an edge. Possessing dark magic and being in the Shadow realm increase the users control, making it more powerful than mine. So if Yami and Seto are there, I may not be able to feel them."  
  
"Can we go there and help them?"  
  
"No, neither Yugi or I can open a pathway there. Only Yami could do that out of us. He had the darker magic. And before you ask, no the Millennium Puzzle can not help."  
  
"How about my Ring though? It can open the way to the Shadow Realm. My yami did it before and neither one of us posse magic, not that I know of at least."  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"Raya, it may be our only chance."  
  
After much debate, she answered. "Alright, Bakura let's try it."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Yugi! How long have you been there?"  
  
"The entire time. I am coming with you Raya."  
  
"No way. You are staying here. Only Bakura and I are going."  
  
"WHAT? Are you crazy Raya?"  
  
"Listen, all of you have to stay here and protect Yugi. I can't risk taking him or any of you to the Shadow Realm. If Yami and Seto are there, so is Satire and Jarha. They want Yugi more than anything, and won't hand him over like that. Beside, the rest of you wouldn't be able to defend yourself there. That world is control by magic. The only reason I am letting Bakura come is because I need him for passage to and from."  
  
Yugi latched himself around Raya's waste. "But, what if Yami or you need me?"  
  
Raya knelt down. "Yugi, you will be helping me more if you stay here, where you will be protected. Please."  
  
He nodded and backed away. Raya stood and turned to Bakura. "let's go."   
  
Bakura called out his ring and concentrated hard.   
  
Raya turned to her friends. "We'll be back soon, I promise."   
  
'We're coming Yami, Seto. Just hold on.' 


	10. Trials of Ptah - Power

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh, but maybe that is a good thing. I would probably mess up the show more so than the dubbers. Again, the quotes "We thought" is credited to Stephan Vincent Bonet and "Wisdom is" is credited to Sophocles.   
  
Author's Note: This chapter is a little darker than my other ones. Nothing too seriously though, it is more up to the readers to decide what it means.  
  
* …* visionary speaking  
  
~Thanks for all the reviews, oh and Midori iro, thanks for reviewing nearly every chapter, it means alot to me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Didn't we already pass this wall?"  
  
"They look all the same and we're in totally blackness Seto. How the hell can you tell?"  
  
"I guess I can't, but it seems like we've been walking forever and not finding any path out."  
  
"There is no path out, not until we beat all the trials."  
  
"Great. This is your fault you know."  
  
"My fault? How is it my fault?"  
  
"You brought these two here, after all of us. Sure, Raya may have brought them over here, but if she hadn't, they would have come anyway. Once they killed her in America, they would have come for you. Don't you see, we are all in this mess because of you. Mokuba, Yugi, the dog, Tea, Tristan, and Bakura are all in danger because of you ignorance. You could have prevented all of this in Egypt, seen that they were planning to escape, but no. You were too wrapped up your own greed for power. All of this could have stop, heeded, but it wasn't. And now the ones we love most have to suffer because of it."  
  
"I did stop them, we did. They were captured and sent to prison. Don't accuse me of not punishing them because I did. I don't know how they got here, but it wasn't through any action of mine or Raya's or Yugi's."  
  
"Then how are they here?"  
  
"The next time we see them, how about we ask instead of playing the blame game?"  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"I wonder what ever happened to that truce of ours." Yami muttered under his breath. "Should have known that wouldn't last."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing at all. Just thinking aloud."  
  
"There's a laugh."  
  
A loud rumble answered Seto.  
  
"I wasn't expecting that loud of a response Yami."  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"Then what was…"  
  
Seto yelled when he saw what entered the passage. A large black bull blocked their path, a large angry bull. No one missed the knot just under its tongue.   
  
"Apis."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Apis. According to the legends, he is the reincarnation of either Ptah or Osiris."  
  
"Is it friend or foe?"  
  
Yami's face clouded over. "The legend never said. But by the look in it's eye, I would say foe."  
  
"I think so too. So what do we do?"  
  
"Head back the way we came." Yami slowly stared to back up.  
  
Apis kneed his hoof into the ground, staring intensely at the two intruders. Before either could react, Apis charged.  
  
"RUN"  
  
Yami and Seto speed out of the room, with Apis close behind. The darkness made it difficult to choose what paths to take. One wrong decision and it was over. Taking the corners at lightening speeds, Apis stayed right on the boys heels.   
  
"How is he keeping up with us?"  
  
"He is a god Seto, they can do anything."  
  
"Great. Hey give that back." Seto ripped his back part of his coat out of the bulls mouth.   
  
Apis reared in anger.  
  
"Oh good move now is he even madder."  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"Quick, this way." Yami answered, pulling Seto down a flight of steps. They were met with a brick wall, and two path ways. One to the left and one to the right.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What?!"  
  
They could hear Apis charging down the stairs, gaining speed.  
  
Finally, Seto ended it. He pushed Yami down the path to the left. "Go, we'll meet up later." He turned and ran down the right one.  
  
"Seto wait." Before he could move, Apis entered. Yami held his breath. If Apis turned his way, he was dead, no doubt about it. Instead it turned right, heading after Seto. Yami was at a lost at what to do now. Go down the path and follow the bull and Seto? Stay where he was and wait for Seto? The bull? Or another one of Satire's gifts? His final option was to go down the path.   
  
Summoning up his courage, he went after the bull. Maybe, just maybe he could catch up to it, before it managed to kill Seto. He had no idea how to stop it, but he had to try. Or they would never get out of here. But as he ran, one thought ran through his mind…how do you bring down a god?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*THUD*  
  
"A little unsure how to control that ring eh?"  
  
"Sorry, I am new at this."  
  
"It's okay Bakura."  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't see them."  
  
Raya sigh. "Well I doubt the ring would drop us off where Yami was exactly. I think we better explore."  
  
"Alright. We'd better be careful though. No telling who or what is here."  
  
"Quite right dear light."  
  
Both Bakura and Raya froze and turned to see who was behind them.  
  
"Yami Bakura!"  
  
"Ryou!"  
  
"Hello Bakura, Ruia. It's been some time since I have seen you both has it not?"  
  
"Too short if you ask me." Raya shot back.  
  
"You know my yami?"  
  
"Unfortunately. He was your brother, twin brother Ryou in Ancient Egypt. Only you two were as different as day and night. You were good, he was evil. Still is I bet."  
  
"I was misunderstood in the past. I have amended my ways."  
  
"Sure, that is why you tried to trap our souls here." Bakura muttered.   
  
"That was then, I have moved on to bigger things now."  
  
Raya raised her eyebrow. "Do tell."  
  
"Do the names Satire and Jarha mean anything to you?"  
  
"How do you know of them?"  
  
Yami Bakura laughed. "I met them in Ancient days. Right after they were captured for the seize on the palace. I had been in jail for a few days then, when they were assigned to my cell. There I learned about their hated for the Royal Family. Satire thirsted for revenge and would do anything to get it on you Ruia. Jarha was the same way. And I could give them that wish. Luckily, before my latest robbery, I went to see my brother Bakura. I convinced the fool that I had changed my ways and he told me of a spell he discovered. A time spell. I copied the spell and took it with me for later use. Imagine the heists I could pull. However, unlike my twin, I wasn't a spell caster or magic wielder. So the spell meant nothing to me. That was until I met Satire, who was. Together with her brother, we planned to escape to the future where we would extract our revenge on the future ones. By this time, Yugioh was already making plans to be sealed into the puzzle. And since we knew which item he was in, he would be the first to fall. But our plans went wrong. The siblings were able to escape, but I couldn't. They made it to the future while I was sealed away into that ring. And then Yami and I were awaken before Satire and Jarha could get to us. And I was sent to the Graveyard…to die. Thankfully, Satire saved me, to help her kill the ones who stood in her way in the past. That includes you two."  
  
'So that is how they got here…you told them the spell. Don't you see what you have done? Innocent people are suffering because of you. Don't you care at all?"  
  
"Not when it is Yami or Yugi. They deserve to die."  
  
Raya lunged for the other white haired boy, only to be restrained by Bakura.  
  
"Feisty one you are. I like that in a girl."  
  
"She is taken Yami Bakura, by me." Jarha said, walking up next to him.  
  
"I'm not yours and never will be. I would rather spend my life in the pits of hell then to spend one second with you."  
  
"Still the same Ruia I know and love."  
  
"Let me go Bakura, I'm going to kill both of them."  
  
"Raya, calm down. We need your level head."  
  
"Fine. Jarha, where is Yami and Seto."  
  
"Let me think, should I tell you or not. I choose not." He tugged on his green sweater in thought.   
  
Raya lunged again, her coolness turning red hot again.  
  
Bakura grabbed her and pulled her back. Jarha and Yami Bakura laughed. "I can let her go you know."  
  
"Her powers are weak here, she can't do a thing."  
  
"Then we are even Jarha. You abilities are light. Your sister got the dark ones."  
  
"You would think that, wouldn't you Raya. Well you are in for a little surprise then."  
  
"Gee, I just love surprises."   
  
"Then you'll love this one." Ryou grinned. "Your husband and friend are in a series of tests."  
  
Jarha smiled. "Ones that no one have ever passed."  
  
Raya stopped struggling in Bakura's arm. "What?"  
  
Jarha moved closer to his obsession. His eyes fixated on hers, drawing her in. "They are taking a series of trials, my dear." Raya stared into Jarha own green eyes. He almost had her totally under his control now. "Would you like to join them? I could take you there." He reached out to take her hand. Raya raised her own. Closer…Closer… until  
  
Bakura stepped in front of Raya, snapping the hypnotic gaze. "You'll have to go through me first to get to this Royal."  
  
"It can be arranged." Yami Bakura shouted, tackling Bakura to the ground.  
  
Raya jumped back, shaking her head clear of what just happened. 'Shit, Jarha powers are stronger here. Gotta get away.'  
  
Jarha move towards Raya. He almost had her. Soon, very soon. "Come my dear. Let us leave this retched place.'  
  
"Don't dear me. I know your tricks now. Now answer my question jaja, where is Yami? And consider you answer wisely, you don't want to tick me off more."  
  
"Does the Trials of Ptah mean anything to you?"  
  
Raya gasped. They couldn't have, there was no way. "NO!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A hand grasped her shoulder tightly. Spinning around, she came face to face with Jarha. His green eyes probed her. She raised her left hand to strike him. Grabbing both her wrists, he held her hands above her head, leaving Raya defenseless. She couldn't even recall her abilities at the moment. She was trapped, with no one to help her.  
  
"I told you one day I would have you."  
  
"Raya! No!" Bakura fought with his double, trying desperately to get to his friend.  
  
"I can feel your fear, my dear Ruia. You don't have anything to worry about, I am here now. Finally your destiny can come alive."  
  
'He is insane, literally insane.' Raya had little time to attack. Jarha wasn't going to wait much longer to leave. There was only one thing to do. Quickly, she raised her leg, kicking him right in the knee.   
  
Jarha fell in pain, releasing Raya temporarily. She scrambled away, hoping to reach Bakura. They had to get out…now. But before she could take three steps, she had the sensation of falling herself. She hit the ground hard. A rush of air exited her lungs, leaving her shaken and unable to move.  
  
"You always did think you were better than me, didn't you Raya? Well now that tables have turned. He knelt down and turned Raya over so she was on her back. Again, he took hold of her hands. "You will be mine."  
  
"No. Jarha, let her go." Bakura screamed 'This can't be happening. No.'  
  
Yami Bakura smacked him across his face. "Worry about yourself, double."  
  
"Let me go, Yami Bakura. Raya needs my help."  
  
"She'll be fine."  
  
"Does she look fine to you? Look at her!"  
  
Yami Bakura had never seen such command in his double voice. He felt himself turning to the once Queen. Her eyes were wide in fear. Tears streamed down her face, in panic and regret. Her whole body was shaking. A dim light flickered on her forehead. In an instant, Yami Bakura felt a pang of guilt. "What's wrong with her?"  
  
"She terrified. Jarha is going to do something to her, a spell most likely."  
  
"And what is wrong with that? I see nothing the matter with it."  
  
"It is against her will. He has hypnotic powers or something. Whatever he does to her, she won't be able to break it, don't you see she would be his slave."  
  
Yami Bakura stared at the girl. 'Why do I feel so guilty about that. I've robbed, I've stole. Why does this trouble me so much? Is this the line I refused to cross?'  
  
Jarha leaned down to kiss the sweet lips that he had so long to for over a millennia. Soon, Raya would totally be his. Finally the day had come. He bent down, leaning close to Raya who try squirming away. "Give in to destiny my sweet."  
  
"I don't think so"   
  
Jarha felt himself flying backwards from a punch. He looked up. "Ryou? Why?"  
  
"Not even my enemies deserve that. She doesn't love you Jarha. Get over it." He turned to his double. "Get her out of here, now."  
  
Bakura didn't hesitate. He hoisted Raya up, called forth his ring and disappeared.  
  
Jarha screamed. "You'll pay for your interference boy." He chanted over and over "Send him back from which he came. Send him back from which he came."  
  
Yami Bakura let out an anguished scream as he vaporized.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto ran as fast as he feet would carry him. Apis was right behind him. 'At least Yami got away.' Now all he had to worry about was saving himself. Only if there was light.   
  
*bang*  
  
Reeling back in pain, Seto realized he ran into a wall. Checking both sides, he found that he was in a dead end. Dead, yup that about summed it up. Deep breathing behind him caused the hair on his neck to rise. Slowly turning around he came face to face with Apis.   
  
"Nice Apis. I'm Seto, a good guy. Of course if Satire planted you, I'm the enemy huh?  
  
Apis growled, eyes narrowing.   
  
"Hey now, no need to get hostile. I am no threat to you, no matter what Satire said."  
  
"He's right." A bright light filled the room, driving the darkness away.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
"You were expecting…?" He asked smugly . His third eye shown brightly on his forehead.   
  
"Not you, get out before this bull kills both of us."  
  
"Unfortunately, if I returned without you, either your brother or Raya will kill me."  
  
Apis turned its mass head at Yami, then back to Seto. It snorted once, then twice trying to make up its mind at which human looked more appealing. Finally Apis turned back to Seto and started to advance.  
  
Yami saw his chance. He leaped onto Apis' back, clinging desperately to his thick black fur.  
  
Apis bucked in rage, trying to toss the Pharaoh from his back. He had all but forgotten of Seto.  
  
At seeing his chance, Seto slipped out of the corner and back to the safety of an exit. "What are you thinking Yami? Get off! You're not a cowboy, believe me."  
  
"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. Right now, I have a much more difficult problem of control this beast."  
  
Apis bucked again, this time causing Yami to fly into the air, back into the same corner that Seto had just left. His head connected with the brick wall.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
Yami shook the daze from his head. 'Can't pass out, can't leave Seto alone with that god. Gotta stay awake, can't let Satire win.'  
  
Apis charged towards his helpless victim.  
  
"YAMI! MOVE!"  
  
Seto covered his eyes as a brighter light filled the room. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion., except for one perfectly loud and clear word…Obliterate.  
  
When the light had cleared, Apis was gone. Seto moved to over to Yami.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I… am…still…move…powerful…than…she…is" Yami said, breathing deeply.   
  
"You okay?"  
  
"I…will…be" Yami's eyes rolled to the back of his head. He slumped against Seto.  
  
'I guess we both can use a short rest.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Yugioh, Yugioh. Open your eyes*  
  
Yami blinked open his eyes. Beside him, Seto was doing the same.  
  
*Are you two okay?*  
  
Standing before the two teens was an older woman. She looked no older than twenty one. Her icy blue eyes held a bit of sympathy as well as nervous to them. She pushed back a piece of her wavy long blond hair from her face.  
  
"We're both fine. Who are you?"  
  
*I don't expect you to remember who I am High Priest Setto, I died before you came to power. But Yugioh here should know who I am, at least in name.*  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are."  
  
*My name is Cleo but you know me better as…*  
  
"Mother." Yami replied. "But how? You died giving birth to me."  
  
*I'm not here physically, just spiritually.*  
  
"Why mom? Why are you here?" Yami blinked back his tears. The mother he never knew was right there before him. So many questions pounded through his head.  
  
*I am here to give you a message.*  
  
Warning bells sounded in Seto's mind. Something about that comment made him leery.  
  
"What's that mother?"  
  
*My dear son. How can you not know the truth? Even though I died right after you birth, I watched you grow into the man you have become. Such power you yielded, even as a small child. I just wish you learned to control them better. Unfortunately, you didn't. You used your abilities to control and harm others. You didn't care who you hurt, whether it was your people or your own wife. Did my death affect you that much? Did your father raise you that badly that you turn to evilness? What happened my child?*  
  
"I…I…I"  
  
*It pained me deeply to see my own son, my only son, be so ruthless, so cunning. You didn't care about your family, your job, or your people. All you cared about was power.*  
  
"That's not true Yami and you know it."  
  
*Is it really Setto? You must know of my son's involvement in the Shadow Games. He killed innocent people. He helped murder his own wife and child. Granted it wasn't in a literal sense, but his actions caused them to parish. All he cared about was power. Nothing else mattered to him. Only power and control. How could you do this to your own family Yugioh?*  
  
"I didn't. I loved my family and did everything in my power to protect them."  
  
*Protect them? You left them for death. If you were anything like your father, you would have ruled with wisdom, not power. He was a great and wonderful Pharaoh, unlike you. First, you married a commoner. I know you loved her, but she had no real training to rule Egypt, that was your first down fall. Secondly, you abused your abilities to intimidate others into your control. I will never understand why Ra saw you as a important protégé of his. Never.*  
  
Yami hung his head in shame as his mother lectured him. Seto stared at the woman in awe. 'This has to be a test, but how do I snap Yami out of it?'  
  
*Wisdom my son, that is what makes a great leader. And it is wisdom that you are lacking. How do you expect to protect your light from harm, when you don't understand his needs or feelings? All you want to do it control him, shelter him. Is that right? Of course not. But that is all you know, how to control, not feel.*  
  
"Shut up. I don't care if you were Queen of Egypt. No mother would treat her son like this. Even if it was true, which it isn't. Yami, think back. You are a good person, who leads with example and wisdom. Our duel outside Pegasus' castle, you could have killed me right then and there, but you stopped. I know you will argue that Yugi stopped you, but I know that you couldn't do it either. You're too good of a person for that. Beside, with your wisdom and insight, you knew you could find another way in to save your grandpa. And speaking of him, if you were so bent on power, it would have been all about beating Pegasus, but it wasn't. It was about the heart of the cards, trusting in them and save your grandpa. And wisdom helped there as well. You knew the value of trusting the cards and that could only come from wisdom, not power. The cards wouldn't have responded to that, power is evil. The cards aren't. And they helped you, so that proves you are not all about power."  
  
*The boy is misguided in his beliefs Yugioh. He spreads lies, only to allude you from the truth. Remember, mother knows best.*  
  
"You of all people should know Yami, I don't lie. Sure I have tricked people in the past, but I always had a good reason."  
  
*There is another lie. Remember, this friend of yours kidnapped your Grandfather, injured him, all in the name of the card. You are just a pawn in his game. Or maybe he is a pawn in yours. A clever scheme to gather more power.*  
  
Seto gulped. He always regretted that day, the day he harmed Yugi's Grandfather.  
  
"She's right, you did. How can I trust you Seto? You play for power, just like me."  
  
"NO!"  
  
*But you do. Power is all that you care about, isn't it Yugioh?*  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No, Yami. Listen to me. That day, it was my darker side that did that. You helped me repeal that darkness. Don't you remember? And besides, you don't battle for power. You battle for righteousness, love. And do you really think Yugi would stand by your side if you were evil? That kid represents love. He would know if you were all about power. He never would have joined sides with you if you were."  
  
"Yugi…"  
  
"Yes, your little brother. Your light. Your wisdom has guided him through numerous battles. From bullies to Duel Monsters. If it was power, he would have been a much darker individual, but he isn't."  
  
Cleo knelt down next to her son. *Lies, all of it. Here my boy. End your pain. End this troublesome cycle.* She handed him a small dagger.  
  
"Pain, my whole life. Nothing but pain. Caused from my own misdoings." Yami rotated the blade.  
  
"Yami no. Give me the knife right now. If you kill yourself here, that would be giving into power, Satire's power. You have wisdom. Clear your head and think about what the hell you are doing."  
  
'Clear head' Yami blocked everything from his mind. Memories, however, he couldn't block. Yugi running to him, asking about Ancient Egypt. The day at the castle, not allowing Seto to die. Protecting Yugi, instead of fighting. Preventing a war in earlier times. 'All of these show wisdom, not power. If I was all powerful, each one would have a darker outcome, not the ones they actually did.'  
  
"Sorry mother, I chose life."  
  
Cleo smiled. *I knew your father raised you well, I just wasn't sure how well. Now I am." She faded from their view.  
  
"That was close." Seto whispered, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"It was. Thank you, if you weren't here I would have…"  
  
"I know, don't mention it."  
  
"Oh look, another scroll."  
  
"What's this one say?"  
  
"We thought, because we had power, we had wisdom.  
However  
Wisdom is the supreme part of happiness.  
  
Power does not bring happiness or control, only wisdom can do that. And when a person is truly happy, do they have that wisdom.  
  
Test Two: Of Power and Wisdom - Passed.  
  
Seto turned to Yami "Two down and one to go."  
  
"Why does that scare me more than it comforts me?"  
  
"Because, the last one is bound to be impossible."  
  
"What more can they throw at us? I had my mother appear and you had your brother. That is painful enough to hear them say what failures we are. What else could Ptah and Satire have planned?"  
  
"Yami, if there is one thing I have learned being friends with all of you, it is this. Expect the impossible. We have to be on guard, or else it is certain death."  
  
Yami smile. "Well with Life, Love, Power, and Wisdom on our side, what can't we accomplish?"  
  
"Don't say that out loud, knowing Satire, she will use that against us."  
  
"Well, in that case, shall we continue on our trek or just sit here?"  
  
"Continue, I'd rather met up with test 3 in a more open place than in this corner."  
  
"Agreed. Come on."  
  
"Right behind you." Seto fell in step behind Yami, then a mischievous grin crossed his face. "Ninety - nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety - nine bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, ninety - eight of bottles of beer left on the wall."  
  
"You're no Raya." Yami grimaced, covering his ears. Through he was grateful for the distraction. Anything to prevent him from thinking what he almost did and the predicament they were in.  
  
Just for that Seto started over, singing louder and in a more annoying voice. 'Anything to pass time and annoying Yami is a plus in my book.'  
  
"Ninety - nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety - nine bottles of beer, take one down pass it around, ninety - eight of bottles of beer left on the wall. Sing it Yami."  
  
"Seto, for the love of Ra, shut up." 


	11. Trials of Ptah - Stability

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh still. Why must you make me admit that? I don't remember who owns the friendship quote, but it isn't me either.  
  
*…* - visionary speaking  
  
~ Much thanks for all the encouraging reviews. I am glad everyone likes the story so far. Oh, a just a little preview here, a secret is revealed. Lavender Wonder, your question is answered in this chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi stared out the window hoping to see any sign of Bakura or Raya. They had been gone an awful long time. Yami and Seto even longer. He wish that he could help, but he understood Raya's reasoning for not taking him. Too much was at stake here.  
  
Suddenly, he saw two shadowy figures coming up the path to the front door. Stretching out his abilities, he tried to sense who was coming up the path. Jumping off his chair, he ran out the door.  
  
"Yug? Where you going?" Joey followed close behind.  
  
Yugi ran down the path, but stopped short when the two figures came into sight. "Bakura, Raya what happened?"  
  
Raya was leaning heavily on Bakura's side. "Got into a small scuffle. Unfortunately, we lost, sort of."  
  
Joey came up behind Yugi. At seeing Bakura's discomfort, he moved over to help support Raya's weight.   
  
"Come on, lets go inside."  
  
"Can I sleep?"  
  
"Not right away. We need to talk first."  
  
Raya nodded, and let herself be carried into the house. Tea and Tristan met them at the door.   
  
"Hey, whoa, what happened to you two?"  
  
"I'll explain, just let us sit down."   
  
The group walked into the living room, where Mokuba joined them. "Did you find them? Did you see my brother and Yami?"  
  
Raya put her hand to her forehead and rubbed hard. "No we didn't. But I know where they are, Jarha and Yami Bakura told me."  
  
"Yami Bakura? How? I, Yami sent him to the Graveyard."  
  
"Like the rest of you, Yami Bakura was present in Ancient Egypt. His name was Ryou. And from the brief conversation we had with him, we learned that he met Jarha and Satire while in prison. Apparently before his capture, Ryou went to visit his twin, High Priest Bakura. While there, he either discovered or overheard the time spell, which he wrote down. When he heard of Satire's and Jarha's hatred for the Royals, he gave them that spell, which is how the got here. Later, Satire called him the graveyard."  
  
"But how can she do that?"  
  
"Easy Tea, she is my double. My alter ego so to speak. See, my abilities lay in the region of the souls, as does Satires. Where my abilities heal, hers kill. But since she is also a spell caster, she can conjure up all type of wicked spells."  
  
"Is that because her abilities are dark?"  
  
"No, she could control light spells, but she doesn't. Probably because they don't serve her purpose."  
  
"And Jarha, is he Yami's double?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Yes, he controls the lighter side of the mind. Hypnotics is what he uses."  
  
"Is that why you acted so dazed there? When he talked to you and almost kissed you?"  
  
"HE DID WHAT?" exclaimed Joey.  
  
"Tried to kiss me and bring me to their side. It would have worked to if Yami Bakura hadn't stepped in."  
  
"He saved you?"  
  
"Yup. I have no idea why though. Maybe he does have conscience. Anyway, what I don't understand is why he was more powerful than I was. We both have light energy, he shouldn't have been more powerful than me there, but he was. It doesn't make sense."  
  
Tea grimaced. "If he was more powerful there, would he be here?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
"You said that Jarha told you were Yami and my brother were, can we go after them?"  
  
Raya turned away. How can she tell them. "No we can't. There is no way we can get to them. Both your brother and Yami are going through the Trials of Ptah. It is a series of three tests, which no one is sure about. See back in Egypt, these trials were used as punishment for thieves and murderers. If a person passed all the tests, they lived and were set free, fortunately that never happened. No one ever passed them."  
  
"You mean Seto and Yami are undergoing these same tests!!" Tea exclaimed, shaking.  
  
Raya nodded, her voice failing her at the moment.   
  
Yugi turned to look at everyone in the room. "Then Yami isn't coming back is he?"  
  
Raya whipped around. "Of course he is…"  
  
"Stop it Raya! Stop lying. You know the truth. No one ever lived. NO ONE. Yami isn't coming back." He fled from the room.  
  
"Yugi, wait." Raya started after him, but Bakura grabbed her arm.   
  
"Let him think and cool down."  
  
"Yeah Raya. He knows that big brother and Yami will be okay. The news just upset him, that is all. He knows that Yami will come back for him."  
  
Raya sat back down in frustration. 'Yugi, I know what you are feeling, believe me I do. But we have to trust in Yami, trust in our love for him. He'll return to us, I swear he will. But you have to believe. That is the only way he will come back to us.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fifty -five bottles of beer on the wall…"  
  
"That is really getting annoying, you know that right?"  
  
"Really? I wasn't aware." Thankfully, the darkness hid Seto's smirk.  
  
"Like hell you didn't know. You not that stupid."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment. So where is that third test. I want to get out of here. Mokuba and the others have to be worried sick about us."  
  
"If it is like the others, it will find us."  
  
Seto sighed. That meant the could be here forever, which wasn't a good thing at all. He knew that Mokuba would be safe with Raya and the others. She, Tristan and even the dog would risk their lives to save him. And that was a strong possibility, death that is. With Yami stuck here with him, it was Raya vs. the siblings. He wasn't sure how strong her abilities were, but he doubted she could fight both on her own. After all, she fled America for help, didn't she?  
  
"Out of curiosity here, how far are we into this pyramid?"  
  
"Well, if I had to take a guess, I would say near the center. Mainly because the paths we keep taking have been dead ends. So somewhere in this maze, is the path to the main room, where the Pharaoh's body would rest."  
  
"There wouldn't be a body in this temple, will there?"  
  
"Doubt it. But we still need to find that room. I have a feeling that is where the third and final test is."  
  
"We've passed life and power right?"  
  
"Yup, so that means stability is final one." Yami turned left, heading down a narrow path. "I think this is the one, notice how narrow it is."  
  
"Great, the faster we get out of here, the better."  
  
"Agreed. I don't ever want to be in another dark place again. I now understand that saying, fear the darkness."  
  
"For one does not know what may lurk and attack in that darkness."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That is the rest of the saying. I forget where I heard it or who told me it. But after all this, do I ever believe it too."  
  
"As do I."   
  
The two shuffled down the tunnel. Finally, the path gave way to a large, high decorative room.   
  
"Welcome to the burial room."  
  
"Are you getting the sense of death?"  
  
"You are just getting the sensation now?"  
  
"Point taken, so where is that third test?"   
  
Yami moved around the room, searching as if. "Not sure."  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"Nothing solid, more like trying to trigger the final test."  
  
"Oh." Seto began to explore as well. Minutes later, he sat down in the chair that was in the room. "Nothing is here Yami, maybe we should head back to the front of the pyramid."  
  
"Maybe, I guess it doesn't matter where we are. The trial is bound to find us."  
  
Nodding, Seto rose, heading for the door. "I wonder who we'll face this time."  
  
*Me*  
  
Seto and Yami whipped around. Sitting in the chair that Seto had just occupied was Raya.   
After closer gapping, Seto realized it wasn't Raya, but Ruia instead. Her clothes were that of Egyptian attire. She bore a long white gown, that flowed at the bottom. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back, resting just at her waist. On top of her head was a bright gold crown, crested with blue and purple stones. Her ring finger bore a ring with the same colored stone.   
  
*Greeting Yami and Seto. I do believe congratulations are in order.*  
  
"So what do you have planned for us Ruia? I mean, Mokuba convinced Seto he was an unfit brother, my mother tried to hint that by ending my life people would be better off. So I will ask again, what lies do you have for us?"  
  
*None dear. I have no lies or anything like that at all.*  
  
"Un huh, sure. Like we really believe that one. Besides, we both know that you're not the real Ruia. She is now Raya and is back in Domino City, protecting Yugi."  
  
Ruia grinned and waved her hand. *Even now, you are very observant Seto. You are correct, I am not Raya. But I am Ruia. Everything you have seen today has been a projection of your own darkest fears. Seto, your biggest fear is losing your brother to your own misdoings. Yami yours is living up to your parents expectations. And yes, even I am a projection of your fears.*  
  
"And what fear is that?"  
  
*I can not say. That is something you to have to learn and beat. I can not give any hints or clues to the answer.*  
  
"So when does this wonderful experience begin my wife?"  
  
*Now.* Ruia raised her palm up to the sky. The pyramid began to shake. The floor near Yami and Seto cracked and started to crumble.  
  
"Earthquake!" screamed Yami. He stole a quick glance toward Ruia. Her expression was calm, but he could just detect a hint of nervousness under it.   
  
Seto jumped back, narrowly escaping from a falling piece of debris. The floor continued to shake violently, causing him to fall to his knees. A few steps away, Yami had done the same. "Yami, we have to get out of here!"  
  
Yami started to reply, but then disaster struck. The ground beneath Yami collapsed, causing the young man to fall with the dirt.   
  
"YAMI!"  
  
Seto moved as fast as he could to where he last saw Yami. Carefully he leaned over the cliff. His breathe caught in his throat at what he saw. Yami, cling to the side of the cliff, with boiling magma right below him!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea paced the library of Seto's mansion. It was now 2 in the morning, with no sign from either of the two missing boys. Things weren't looking good.  
  
"Tea, would you please sit down, you're making me dizzy."  
  
"Sorry Tristan. I'm just scared. This helps."  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
"I don't think I can. I guarantee that Mokuba isn't sleeping, even though he is in his room."  
  
"Then take a lesson from Raya and Bakura."  
  
"Both are exhausted though. Poor Raya, can you imagine what almost happened to her?"  
  
"I know, but I don't think she in concerned with that anymore. I think she is more concerned with Yami, Seto, and Yugi now."  
  
Tea nodded in agreement. "Did Joey go to check on him?"  
  
"I don't think so, I think he went to get something to eat."  
  
"Someone should go check on him."  
  
"I'll go." Raya answered drowsily.  
  
"Maybe you should sleep Raya, you look exhausted.  
  
"Can't, job to do. Sleep is for the weak anyway." She swung her legs off the couch and sat up. "Where is he?"  
  
Tristan pointed to the den.   
  
"Gotcha. I'll be back soon."  
  
Raya walked into the room, looking around for Yugi. She found him curled up in the corner, facing the far wall. Gently she placed her hand on his back, causing him to jump.  
  
"Raya, you scared me."  
  
"Sorry. It wasn't my intention."  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said before. When I called you a liar, I didn't mean it."  
  
Raya crossed her legs and sat down next to him. "I know you didn't mean, but I also know why you said it. Your connection to Yami is strong, very strong. I can understand why you said that he may not return."  
  
"Everything is so empty, so incomplete."  
  
"It must be scary."  
  
"Un huh. I mean, every since I put that puzzle together, Yami has been there, a part of me. I forgot what it was like for him not to be there."  
  
"Yugi, let me ask you some questions, but answer then with your heart, not your head, ok?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you trust Yami?"  
  
"With my life."  
  
"Love him?"  
  
"Of course."   
  
"Believe in him?"   
  
"Without a doubt."  
  
"Then you have to believe that he is alive and will come back. That believe Yugi, that you have in him, can single handedly bring him back to all of us. But you have to believe."  
  
Yugi stared off into space. 'My heart says Yami is alive, but the evidence says differently. But like the heart of the cards, I have to believe and trust in my own heart, which says he is ok and trying to get back to me. But am I just alluding myself to false hope?'  
  
"Yugi, I know this is hard to do, but sometimes you have to disregard common sense and just go with your feelings. Hope against all hope, even in the most impossible circumstances."  
  
"I want to believe that he is coming back, but I'm scared Raya. Scared that I have lost him."  
  
"If and I stress if Yugi, Yami is dead, you will never lose him. He will always be a part of your life. He will always be here, in your heart and memories. And knowing him, he will be here spiritually, protecting and guiding you."  
  
Leaning back against the wall, he sighed. "Maybe. Do you think we'll here from Satire and Jarha in the morning?"  
  
"Without a doubt. Our backs are against the wall, no pun intended."  
  
"Then maybe we should get some sleep, especially you missy. You look like your going to fall over any minute."  
  
"That obvious?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright, I'll go back to bed, I'll be in the living room. Okay?"  
  
"Sure." Yugi watched Raya stand and head out the door. "Raya!" She turned wearily around. "I do believe he'll come back."  
  
Raya smiled, a real and genuine one, not forced like her other one had been. Without a word, she turned on the back of her heels and head out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami! Are you hurt?" Seto screamed. He had to do something, before Yami fell to his death.  
  
"Just got the wind knocked out of me."  
  
"Can you climb up?"  
  
Yami raised his head upward, trying to ignore the hissing and popping sounds of magma just below him. The steam that rose upward left him hot and difficult to see. "A little, but not much, the walls are practically smooth."  
  
Seto swore under his breath. Things were not looking good. "Ruia, get over here and help, will you"  
  
* I can not interfere.*  
  
"You can't what? That is bull and you know it!"   
  
*I wish with all my heart I could help, but I can not.*  
  
"Fine, act like Satire for all I care." Thrusting down a hand, he tried to reach Yami. "Grab my hand."  
  
Stretching one hand up, Yami tried to grab a hold of his life line. Keeping his balance proved difficult. Rocks beneath his hand cracked and crumbled away. 'No.' Yami screamed as he slipped down the cliff even farther.  
  
"Yami!"  
  
He could hear Seto yell out to him, but panic clouded his mind. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. His hand smacked against a sharper piece of stone. Digging in, Yami clung on to the stone with all his strength. Blood ran down his arm, causing his grip to slip more. "I can't hang on much longer!"  
  
"I'm coming, just hold on." Laying flat on his stomach, Seto inched his way over the edge of the cliff. 'Got to get to Yami, have to save him.' Leaning as far over as he could, without falling over himself, Seto was still a good four inches away.  
  
"Yami, you're going to have to help me some. You have to climb or stretch up to grab my hand, I can't reach you."  
  
"I can't climb, my hand was injured when I fell."  
  
"Ruia, I could really use your help here."  
  
*Bound by this magic, I can not help. For I am not real, only a projection of what is real.*  
  
"I'll take that as a no. Yami, buddy, you're going to have to trust me here. I know it is going to hurt, but you have to climb or really reach."  
  
Yami reached with his left hand, trying desperately to grab onto Seto's. A sweet, soft voice filled his head as he neared the outstretched hand.   
  
*Can you trust him Yami? How do you know whether he'll pull you up or drop you to your death? He has always been envious of you. Jealous even. Do you really want to put your life into his hand?*  
  
Yami wretched his hand away.  
  
"Yami, what are you doing? Are you okay?"  
  
'I'm not sure. I can trust Seto, not even he would drop me into this magma.' "Fine, just lost my balance for a second."  
  
Seto inched over a little more, trying to make it easier for Yami. *Finally, you can get your revenge. It wouldn't take much. Accidentally dropping him in the lava and everyone would assume he fell. Think of the possibilities. You can regain you title as number one duelist in the country. Gain the respect you so righteously deserve. Do it Seto, drop him.*  
  
Seto whipped his head towards Ruia. The young woman glanced at him. Nervousness was etched into her features. Could she have just spoken? The voice couldn't have been have been hers, too deep. 'No time to ponder that, I have to save Yami.' When Seto glanced back down, he gasped. The distance between he and Yami had double!  
  
"What happened? Did you fall?"  
  
"No, the cliff got taller. I don't understand it."  
  
"Now you really have to trust me."  
  
"I can't you'll drop me."  
  
"What! Yami, I'm not evil, I wouldn't do that." *But you would Seto. Look deep into your heart, you know you would. *  
  
Staring into Seto's icy blue ices, Yami saw the confusion, the desperation, and the deceit. *Can you see the truth Yami? Look into his eyes, he wants to drop you and end your life. And once you are out of the way, he'll go after Yugi. Do you want that Yami? For Seto to destroy not only you, but your light too?*  
  
"Yugi…"  
  
*Yes Yugi. Don't let Seto win, beat him at his own game. Throw him into the lake instead.*  
  
"I couldn't….wouldn't…"  
  
"Wouldn't what Yami?"   
  
"Nothing Seto."  
  
"Un huh sure. Are you going to trust me or not?"  
  
"I…I…I"  
  
"Fine be like that. Just to clear the air here, I don't trust you much either."  
  
The distance between them double again. 'That is it. The more Seto and I distrust one another, the farther apart we get. But how can I trust one of my biggest enemies?' Yami glanced downward. He gasped at what he saw. A large magma bubble had formed beneath him. If he didn't drop, then the bubble would surly fry him when it popped. 'I have to trust in Seto and our friendship.'  
  
"Seto, I trust you. Do you trust me?"  
  
Seto closed his eyes. They didn't have much time, but the voice, it brought up points he never considered. But did he really feel that way? 'No, I trust Yami. I have too. It is the only way we can get out of here, back to our families.' "I trust you too Yami."  
  
The gap started to close and Seto grabbed Yami's wrist, hoisting him up. The bubble below erupted, spaying red hot lava everywhere, including on the two boys. When they looked down, there was no lava, no cracks in the floor. Everything was perfectly normal, just how they found when they came.  
  
"What happened?" Seto asked in shock.   
  
*That is easy.* Ruia moved toward Yami and Seto. Her purple eyes shown with praise.  
  
"And that is."  
  
Ruia opened a scroll. *The glory of friendship is not the outstretched hand, nor the kindly smile nor the joy of companionship; it is the spiritual inspiration that comes to one when he discovers that someone else believes in him and is willing to trust in him.*  
  
Yami and Seto smiled. "That sounds like our friendship."  
  
*It should. After all, it was the third test. The test of stability and friendship.*  
  
"Did we pass?"  
  
*Yes children, you have defeated my trials.* A large image of a man appeared behind Ruia. His face was blurry, hidden by the light that surrounded him.  
  
*Ptah, I was not expecting you to make an appearance.*  
  
Yami let out a small puff. "That voice, it was the same one I heard talking to me."  
  
"As did I."  
  
*The person you heard was I. If a person makes it to my final test, I am the one they have to overcome.*   
  
"Then why have Ruia appear?"  
  
*I am here for emotional support I guess you can say. I have no real part in this test at all.*  
  
*She is here on my request. Both of you are friends with the real Raya. She is here to remind you of that person. She also represents all your friendships you have ever made in your life, whether it be with family or non family members.* Ptah paused, then continued. *Yugioh, my son, Satire has put forth a challenge to you and Setto. Congratulations my sons, you have passed. The first and the last people to do so. Both of you have exemplified the necessary characteristics and traits that you will need to beat Satire and Jarha.*  
  
*Love, Wisdom, and Friendship is the key to beating them my husband. They fear the trinity, only that can beat them. I know you and the others can beat them and restore order to the future ones.*  
  
"The trinity? What is that?"  
  
*We can not say.*  
  
Seto grumbled. "Figures."  
  
Ruia smiled softly. *It is not that we don't want to tell you, it is just we're not sure what it means either. Remember, what held true for our time, does not mean it holds true for yours.*  
  
The imagine of Ptah turned to Yugioh. *You need to get back to your light Yami, he needs you right now.*  
  
"Yugi? What is wrong with Yugi?"  
  
*He is fine Yami, physically that is. Emotionally, he just misses you. Remember who is he.*  
  
Yami smiled. "I know."  
  
Ptah turned to Ruia. *I need to head back to the world above. I know you are just an image made real by their imagination, but you are still one of my children. Take care of yourself in the future.*  
  
"I too will give Raya that message too."  
  
Ptah nodded and disappeared.   
  
"So Ruia, how do we get back home?"  
  
*Just say, there's no place like home three times and click your heels together.*  
  
"RUIA" Both men exclaimed.   
  
*Okay, Okay. Just listen to your hearts. It will show you the way home.*  
  
Yami closed his eyes and listened. /Yami, Yami. Come home. I miss you. Please Yami, come home./  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey and Tea stood in the doorway of the living room. Raya was sleeping on the couch, with Yugi at her feet.  
  
"Those two have such a close relationship, don't they?"  
  
"They do Tea, it reminds me of another relationship we've all had in our lives."  
  
"What's that Joey?"  
  
"I mean, don't you find it strange that all of us played an important role in Egypt, but Yugi?"  
  
"Tristan mentioned that earlier, it is strange."  
  
"What's strange?"  
  
The two teens whipped around. "Yami, Seto" gasped Tea. "You're back! You passed the tests. Thank God." She hugged both boys. She was surprised when Seto not only hugged her back, but lingered as well.  
  
""Where is my brother and the others?"   
  
"Mokuba is upstairs, Tristan and Bakura crashed in the den. And Raya and Yugi are in there."  
  
"Be back then." Seto ran up the steps. Yami moved towards Yugi. Gently, he pulled Yugi into his lap.  
  
Yugi stirred in Yami's embrace. "Yami?"  
  
"Yes Yugi."  
  
Yugi wrapped his arms around his older brother. "Raya was right, you did come back. Oh Yami, I missed you so much."  
  
"I miss you too Yugi. More than you can ever imagine."  
  
Raya moaned in her sleep. "Move the party else where, would you?"  
  
A mischievous grin crossed Yami's face. "Sure Raya, will move our victory party next door to your place."  
  
Raya bolted up, wide awake. "Like hell you will….Yami!" In the next moment, Yami had another body next to him. "Ra, I was so worried."   
  
Placing an arm around her shoulder he pulled Raya close. Yugi snuggled down into both of their embraces. "Everything will be okay. We're alive and well. I got my family by my side again and nothing will take you all away from me again."  
  
Joey stared at his friends. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to what he was seeing. "You're family Yami, you mean Raya and Yugi right?"  
  
"As well as all of you."  
  
"But Raya and Yugi are you family right?"  
  
"In some sense, yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"It is stupid, forget I said anything."  
  
Raya turned to him. "Joey, spill it."  
  
"I was just noticing yours and Yugi's relationship earlier. For people who just met this week, you two are really close. And it remind me of something, I just couldn't put my finger on it, ya know? And then it dawn on me. You two act like a mother and son."  
  
Raya paled. Yami gave a small cough. "They act like that Joey, because they are." 


	12. Another Foe?

Disclaimer: Do I have to say this again? (Kris: YES!) Fine, I do not own Yugioh, the characters or anything related to Duel Monsters.  
  
~Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, it makes writing this story so much more enjoyable, as well as it makes me write faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi rubbed his eyes hard. "I must be dreaming still because I swear you just said Yami that Raya here was my mother."  
  
Raya's eyes misted up. "Wake the others, they'll want to hear this story as well."  
  
Tea gasped, "Then it is true, you two are related."  
  
Joey ran from the room. Minutes later, he returned with Bakura, Tristan, Seto, and Mokuba.   
  
"What's going on? This has better be good." Tristan muttered. "Yami! Seto!. Ok, I take it back, this is good."  
  
"This isn't why we woke all of you. We just learned that Raya and Yugi are related."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Yami shifted Yugi some. "Now listen, all of you are over exaggerating this. Raya is not Yugi's mother."  
  
"But…but you said." Tea started.  
  
"I said they are mother and son. But not in a literal sense."  
  
"Oh you mean they act like mother and son." Bakura asked, "It makes sense."  
  
"Not quite. I am a mother, remember that."  
  
Yugi's head spun. And then the answer came to him. "I'm your child, the reincarnation of your baby son."  
  
Tears fell down the side of Raya's face. "Ai, you are."  
  
"But then why say I was the son of a servant, why lie to me like that?'  
  
"A bunch of reasons aibou. One being for protection. Another was that we didn't want you to think you had to act a certain way around us. To live up our expectations for our son. Things like that."  
  
"And then there was Satire and Jarha. Remember, they feared our son. The power he wielded. We thought by not telling everyone that you were our son, that we could protect you better from the siblings. If no one here knew that you were the reincarnation, then there was a lower chance of a slip up and Satire not learning the truth. It's not like I didn't trust all of you, I just felt it was in our best interests to keep it quiet. Protect everyone."  
  
"But Satire did know, Jarha as well. The note about the youngest of all, it is Yugi. He was the baby of the group."  
  
"Yes Seto. Once we knew that they knew, I realize that all my actions had been in vain. I don't know why I didn't say anything then. Maybe it was because, no I know, I was scared. Scared that you Yugi would hate me because I failed to protect you then and now. I guess I never fully recovered from my son's death. And then I met you, I sensed who you were. I was shocked, scared. I didn't know what to do. But I knew one thing had to be different. I wasn't going to be weak. I promised myself that I was going to protect you from them this time. I wasn't going to fail you. I know none of my reasons seem like a good reason to lie to you, but at the time, they did. I acted without thinking. I'm sorry Yugi."  
  
"I'm not mad, just confused a bit. This whole reincarnation stuff is still hard to swallow. I never believed in it before, but the more I am around all of you, the more I am." He turned to Raya. "So you were my mother in Ancient Egypt and Yami was my father?"  
  
"Yes. You were the heir to all Egypt. But then that faithful day came when all went to hell. You were killed in the nursery and no one's lives were ever the same. Mine sure wasn't."  
  
"I don't blame you for that night. I know you Raya, you probably did everything you could. But I have another question. Before, you said I was the son of a servant, obviously that isn't true, but was there another baby?"  
  
Yami laughed. "Actually aibou, there was three babies born within two weeks of one another. First, there was you, then came the twins, a girl and a boy. Sadly, the girl was still born. And the woman, our servant, died later, an after affect from giving birth. I never found out what happened to the son."  
  
"So the son was the one I was raised with?"  
  
"Sure was. Athena, the mother, was ready to go back to work once she had the child, but we wouldn't let her. So she spent many mornings and afternoons with me and you. And the seize came and we all know what happened there."  
  
Yami paused and then turned to Raya. "Do you know anything about a trinity?"  
  
"Trinity?" Raya's face scrunched up in thought. "Not that I am ware of, why?"  
  
"Ptah and Ruia told Yami and I that the siblings fear the trinity."  
  
"You saw Ptah? Not to mention me?"  
  
Yami and Seto relayed their story to everyone, from the first trial to the very last.   
  
"Ptah told you to tell me to take care of myself?"  
  
"He did." Seto replied. "Why, do you find that strange?"  
  
"A little, okay actually a lot. Sure I left offerings at his temple in Memphis, but I was more closely associated with Sekhmet. I was under her realm of influence, the lighter side, of protection. Sure I had artistic talents that related to Ptah, but I was never a close follower of his."  
  
"Then maybe it wasn't a simple request like you two thought. Maybe it is more."  
  
"Come again Mokuba?"  
  
"I mean, maybe he is trying to warn you Raya, the only way he knew how, through Ruia. Maybe it is a sign to be on guard, that something is going to happen."  
  
"To me you mean." Raya laid her head back against the couch. "I barely could hold my own in the Shadow Realm, I don't think I could handle much else."  
  
"You were in the Shadow Realm?"  
  
Raya flinched at Yami's tone. "Yes, Bakura and I went to see if you and Seto were there."  
  
"What happened, is that why you and Bakura look battered and bruised?"  
  
"Bad choice of words there, Seto."  
  
"Raya, what happened."  
  
"We confronted Jarha and Yami Bakura."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Raya finished explaining what had happened.  
  
"Jarha is dead when I see him again. Are you sure you're okay Ruia?"  
  
"Tired, physically, mentally, and a little emotionally. But I'll be ready for tomorrow. Thank god it is Saturday."  
  
"I can't believe Yami Bakura went good, no offense Raya, I am glad he saved you in all, but I am still a little shocked." Seto said, giving his friend a quick hug.  
  
"Everyone has a line they refuse to cross Seto, just like when you dueled Yami and Yugi. They refused to take the chance to harm you. That was their line. I guess Yami Bakura's was seeing innocence lost."  
  
"You're not innocent, by far."  
  
"Shut up Joey." Raya responded, laughing. "What I meant was that if I fell under that spell, I would never me the same person again. My personality, traits, and beliefs would all be gone."  
  
Yami stared at his wife. Her words and her eyes were saying to very different stories. But, he knew why she didn't speak her true fears. It was too terrifying of a thought. He was so close to losing her, again. The next time he saw Jarha, he would make him pay for what he put Raya through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi tossed in his sleep. Sweat poured down his small face.   
  
[ Jarha stood in the middle of a large field. In his arms was an unconscious Raya.   
Finally my dear, the time has come. We can finally be together, forever.  
  
"Put her down."  
  
Yami appeared in front of Jarha, whispering the words menacingly.   
  
"And why would I do that? She is mine Yugioh, mine. She never loved you. She was forced to marry you because you got her pregnant. Why else would she flee now? Run straight to me?"  
  
"She didn't run. You tricked her, making her believe…"  
  
Jarha cut him off. "My hypnotic powers are strong aren't they?" No matter. She is mine Yami, say goodbye to your wife, you'll never see her again. And soon, your son will follow."]  
  
Yugi woke with a start. 'Raya'  
  
//Yugi? What is it aibou?//  
  
/Raya, another vision. Jarha captured her./  
  
//…//  
  
/Yami?/  
  
//Sorry, I am still upset at how close he got to her earlier. And now this vision scares me more. We thought you were in the greatest danger, but now Jarha is really getting anxious to get Raya, instead of us two.//  
  
/Should we warn her?/  
  
//Not yet, she was pretty shaken after this last experience. I don't want to worry her more. We'll just have to keep an eye on her.//  
  
/Yami, what was Raya like in Egypt?/  
  
//You mean, as a mother?//  
  
/Un huh. I mean, I feel really safe around her, comforted. I never felt like that around anyone but you and Grandpa./   
  
//She was very loving, hated to upset anyone or anything. But if you got on her bad side, so help you. She did have a temper. But normally, she was very gentle. I see a lot of her nature in you.//  
  
/I wish I remembered what my parents were like. I don't even remember you two from my past life. My time then was cut short./  
  
//Life can be cruel, too cruel if you ask me.//  
  
/Yeah, Yami?/  
  
//Yes Yugi?//  
  
/Was it scary?/  
  
//Being a young father, pharaoh? The trials?//  
  
/All of it I guess./  
  
//It was a little overwhelming to be a father, I was only 15. But at the same time, I couldn't wait either. Not only was I getting an heir to my throne, but more important, a child who I could care for, love, protect, and be with. But even more, you helped people see that Ruia and I belong together. You helped me realize how important she was. After I proposed, I worried about whether I was doing the right thing, I bet Raya did too, but after you were born, seeing what we had created, we knew we had been correct. I loved every minute of being a father. And at the same time I had a country to run. But being Pharaoh wasn't nearly as hard as it was to be a good father.. I had been trained since I was born to be it. I was more concerned with being a husband and father. And the tests, yes they were terrifying. There were times I wasn't sure if I was going to make it back.//  
  
/What brought you home?/  
  
//My friends, my wife, and of course, my brother.//  
  
/I was so worried that you weren't coming home./  
  
//I almost didn't. If Seto wasn't there, things would have been different. I wouldn't be here.//  
  
/You two have gotten closer./  
  
//We've reached an understanding.//  
  
/Finally./  
  
Yami chuckled. // I know, I know.//  
  
Yugi yawned.   
  
//Get some sleep aibou. Knowing the siblings, they will be waiting for us in the morning.//  
  
/Comforting. Night Yami. Love you./  
  
//Love you too.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami stumbled down the stairs fairly early the next morning. He met up with Seto and Bakura in the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Only if it is strong enough to walk away."  
  
Seto pushed him a cup. "Wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
"Are the others awake yet?"  
  
"Joey, Mokuba, and Tristan are not, but Tea and Raya left a note saying they were next door researching the trinity."  
  
"She called my computer an over modified, impossible piece of junk."  
  
"Who Tea?"  
  
"No, your girlfriend. But I took it as a compliment."  
  
"Do you think it is safe for the girls to be over there alone like that?"  
  
Yami sipped his coffee, ignoring how hot it was. "Probably, I doubt the siblings will try attacking Raya again so soon. But I'll run over in a bit to check on them, I'm a little concerned too."  
  
"Meanwhile, I started searching what I can on this trinity, as well as what other connection Ptah may have had to Ruia. I think Mokuba was right about it being another warning, but maybe I can uncover something else, like an event or something that Satire may use to lure Raya out."  
  
"That's not a bad idea, do that."  
  
"I'll stay around here and wait for the others to awake. I'll make lunch or something. I wouldn't be much help on researching, technology and I never got along."  
  
Standing up, Yami head for the door. "I'll go check on the girls. Knowing them, they've gotten into some mess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You know, you should really keep your doors locked when people are out to murder you."  
  
"I knew you would be over. I sensed you coming so I unlocked the door."  
  
"Un huh. Interesting typing position there."  
  
Raya laughed. She was laying upside down on her couch, with her lap top on the floor. "What ever works. It is comfy."  
  
"Where's Tea?"  
  
"Upstairs, showering I think. We've been at this researching since seven this morning."  
  
Yami studied Raya's features. She looked beat. "You look tired as hell."  
  
She shrugged. "I am but I really can't sleep. Too much swirling around in my head, too much going on around me."  
  
"You need to rest. That spell really took it out of you and that trip to the Shadow Realm couldn't have helped."  
  
"I'll survive…wanna know what we've found?"  
  
"Subtle. Sure."  
  
"Basically, nothing. All we have managed to dig up was a religious belief held by the Christians. The trinity represents the Father, or God, the son, who was Jesus, and the Holy Spirit. It is also represented in their faith by the sign of the cross. But I couldn't find anything really that the siblings would fear. This was the only thing so far, but I could find no real connection, unless you think out of the box for a moment. The Catholic trinity symbolizes the three most powerful beings in their faith, maybe that is the trinity Satire and Jarha fear, the three most powerful beings. Now is that our gods or something completely else? I'm not too sure."  
  
"Interesting theory. But who would be the three most powerful beings? Ra, Osiris, and whom? A lot of our gods could fit that third spot. I mean different regions held some gods higher up then others."  
  
"Well Satire and Jarha are from Memphis like we are, but that doesn't really help. Memphis was home to a lot of gods and goddess temples. Ptah being one of them."  
  
"True, but what if we are looking from the wrong time? What if the trinity is from this time period, not ancient Egypt?"  
  
"That could explain why neither of us have heard of this trinity." Raya stifled a yawn.  
  
"I knew you were tired."  
  
"Can't be helped."  
  
"Sit up. I'll do some researching, you just sleep."  
  
"Easier said then done." Raya replied, pulling herself upright.  
  
Yami moved to sit down on the couch. "I'll stick close by okay? Make you feel better?"  
  
"I'd be better if I knew Satire and Jarha weren't around to harm everyone."  
  
"Due time, I swear on it."  
  
Leaning her head down on his shoulder, she sighed. "But is time really on our side?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Yami rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her. "But no matter what, we will win and protect the future ones."  
  
"Promise me something Yami."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That no matter what, you'll stop Jarha. If something happens and I do turn, promise me you'll stop me at all costs. Promise me."  
  
Yami swallowed hard. How could he promise to kill his own wife? "I…I…it won't come to that."  
  
Raya tilted her head up. Her eyes shown with wisdom and force. "Promise me."  
  
Yami recognized that face. The narrow eyes, the tight, thin line of her lips, and a small crease on her forehead. Raya or Ruia had used it often when she was dead serious. "Okay, I promise."  
  
Staring into his crimson eyes, she finally nodded, sensing he was being truthfully.   
  
"Okay, shall I get to work then, your highness?"  
  
"Nah, I am comfy. You make a decent pillow Yami."  
  
Laughing, he grabbed a small blanket and wrapped it around Raya. Gently he rocked her and held her close. Silently he pondered her words. 'Promise me you'll stop me at all costs , promise me.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Isn't it a little hard to use the internet in that position?" Tea asked, coming done the stair behind Yami.   
  
"Not really searching anymore, just reading."  
  
"She was really tired, wasn't she?"  
  
Yami glanced down at the sleeping figure in his lap. "Tired doesn't begin to explain it. She's still recovering from that trap, not to mention that trip to the Shadow Realm. She was going to crash sooner or later. I am just glad it was now."  
  
Sitting down in an over sized chair, Tea agreed. "So what are you reading? Find anything we missed?"  
  
"Maybe, not sure. This site I found has nothing to do with a trinity, but is interesting none the less."  
  
"Oh, what's it about?"  
  
"My reign in Egypt. And what is shocking, it is pretty detailed and lengthy."  
  
"Detailed how? Accurate you mean?"  
  
"Exactly, I mean it includes everything, even my marriage to Ruia."  
  
"But I thought people now a days didn't know about that."  
  
"They don't, Ruia was a commoner and in many people's eyes, didn't deserve the recognition that other Queens got. She wasn't royalty."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"Either it is a really lucky guess or it is Jarha's doing."  
  
"You sound hesitate."  
  
"Because there are details about Ruia's past here that I didn't know. How would Jarha?"  
  
Tea pursed her lips together. "What does the site say?"  
  
"In 2875 BC, Pharaoh Yugioh wed commoner Ruia, daughter of the local bursar in Memphis. While the marriage was heavily disapproved, it was necessary since the young woman was believed to be pregnant with the future heir to the throne. After being expelled from her father's house for being pregnant and not wed, Yugioh and Ruia were married and she moved into the palace. Approximately, eight and half months later, Ruia gave birth to a son, which they named Yugioh II.   
  
Much is not known about the young woman that the Pharaoh wed, other than a few simple facts. Ruia was born in the year 2890 and was wed at the age of 15. Her mother Aristae died when Ruia was only two and was left to be raised by her father. No name was ever found for Aristae's husband. It was never known whether Ruia had any siblings, though it is suspected that she had a brother who was 16 years her senior. However, no records have ever been found to prove such an existence.  
  
In her youth, Ruia was found to be a talented artist and musician. Her soft angelic voice could soothe anyone, drawing them into the song itself. She was once accused of being a siren, but was quickly dismissed since sirens tended to live in the Adriatic Sea near Greece and her music appealed to woman as well. Her drawings were well sought after and the money was used to help support her father and herself.   
  
In her teen years, Ruia quickly gained the reputation as a follower of Sekhmet. Though the goddess was known for war, she also known for love and protection, two strong characteristics in Ruia. It was believed that Ruia was such a close follower due to her abilities, which many people believed Sekhmet bestowed upon her. Her powers to seemed to lay in the region of the soul, the light side.   
  
It is unclear how Yugioh and Ruia met, but their romance is not the only relationship to blossom from their meeting. Apparently, Ruia's best friend Anzu and Yugioh's High Priest Setto also joined the young couple in their meetings. Like the Pharaoh, Setto found himself falling in love with a commoner, Anzu. Anzu was often found with Ruia on the banks of Nile River. The two were best of friends and often performed original pieces the two composed. Ruia would sing while Anzu would dance. After the revolt on the palace, Setto and Anzu were married and a constant source of companionship to Pharaoh. It is unknown what happened to Ruia."  
  
"I see your point about it not being Jarha, he knew what happen to Raya and besides, he would have mentioned himself, not you."  
  
"Right and it can't be any of you, some of those facts no one would know, even me. I didn't know she had a brother."  
  
"Did she? The site said it was never determined."  
  
"Everything else was pretty accurate Tea, even you have to admit that."  
  
Tapping a finger against her chin, she sat in thought. "Well if it isn't any of us, Satire or Jarha, who does that leave?"  
  
"A really good psychic."  
  
"Are you sure there is no information about Raya?"  
  
"Positive. Nothing was constructed or written when I was around."  
  
"How about after? Maybe Anzu or Setto did something or Jou."  
  
"But how would they know all this: the brother, the siren, her mother's name?"  
  
"Maybe Raya's dad?"  
  
"Nope, after he kicked Raya out, he forgot he even had a daughter."  
  
"People change Yami. Maybe late in his life, he felt sorry and wrote about his forgotten daughter."  
  
"Then why isn't she more well known then?"  
  
"I don't know. This puts an interesting spin on everything though. Maybe this is what Ptah meant in his warning to Ruia. That someone else, not just Satire and Jarha, knows who she really is."  
  
"Just because they know about her past, doesn't mean they know Ruia and Raya are one in the same."  
  
"Yami think about it, if they know things you didn't, that means this person had to be there, in Ancient Egypt with us. And now, they are here too. That is the only explanation for the website."  
  
"Then Raya is in more danger than we thought, a lot more."  
  
"Not just her, but you and Yugi too. They must know you were the Pharaoh and that Yugi is your son reincarnated."  
  
"We better print this out and let the others see this. We may be dealing with another foe."  
  
"Print what out?" Raya asked, groggy.  
  
"This website about your life Raya."  
  
"How can that be, no one knew I was alive."  
  
"Well some one does and they are here too." Tea grimly responded.  
  
Raya sat up, alarm written all over her face. "You mean some besides Satire and Jarha are after me, us?"  
  
"It is a strong possibility Ruia. I'm ready to lock you in a closet somewhere were no one can find you and Yugi."  
  
"I'd like to see you try that one. Where ever you go, I go. I don't care about the danger." She shrugged off the blanket. "And don't even try to change my mind. I'm tired of running, of hiding, of showing fear. I want to help. I promised myself when I came here from America that I would not run, that I would help protect the future ones. Don't even try and make me sit this one out."  
  
"Alright, I promise. When the time comes, you'll be by my side. I don't like it, but I won't deny you the chance."  
  
"It's not that I seek vengeance, well maybe that is part of it, but I want closure. I want the nightmares, the feeling of doubt, and what ifs to be over. And the only way to do that is to fight my fear and that is to confront Satire and Jarha."  
  
"Not to argue with you here Raya, because I understand why you want to do this, but after every thing that has happened, can you handle it? I mean, can you survive another attack from the siblings? The trap Satire set for you, and Jarha's hypnotics are both more powerful than your abilities are right now. Do you really think that it is safe?"  
  
"No, I don't. However Tea, this is something I feel that I have to do. I know that I am weaker than the siblings. I know that I shouldn't be, that Jarha and I should be equal in strength, but we're not. I know I will be going in with a disadvantage, but there is no other way. This is something I have to do."  
  
Raya stood and stalked out of the room, heading towards the stairs. Minutes later, the sound of tinkling keys filter down the stairs.   
  
"She's upset."  
  
"What was your first clue Yami?"  
  
"She's playing music. Anytime she was upset she either composed or sketched. Let out all her frustrations you know?"  
  
"Yeah, should one of us go check on her? I mean we need to get back to Seto's and show everyone this website."  
  
"Let's give her a couple. It will only take a couple for her to work through her frustrations. We just can't let her get into her zone."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Ever here the phrase, practice makes perfect?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Raya could be the spokes model for it."   
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Worse. I remember one time she had a bad fight with her father and by the time all of us caught up with her at the Nile, she had composed 4 songs. And the funny thing was, even though she had four good songs, she was going over the first one trying to improve it."  
  
"I wasn't that bad, was I?"  
  
"Raya! Back so soon? And yes, you were."  
  
"I had to work out some frustration before I blew up on someone. Safer you know? This whole thing with the website scares me. Who would know all about me? I didn't even know I had an older brother. So how can it be Jarha and Satire?"  
  
Tea stared at Raya. "You mean you didn't know you had a sibling."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
The trio headed out the door. They quickly walked up the driveway that led to Seto's mansion. Raya couldn't help but notice the day. It was bright and sunny. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. 'Why is it that the weather can never match my mood?'  
  
The front door swung open. "Morning!"  
  
"Hey Bakura, where is everyone?"  
  
"Seto is out to prove you two wrong, that his computer isn't over modified. Tristan and Mokuba are researching what they can in the library. Joey is checking on the game shop with Yugi. They called not long ago, your Grandpa is home Yami. They are going to bring him by to meet Raya, if that is okay."  
  
"I have no problem with it. From the way everyone has talked about him, he is a great man."  
  
Yami smiled. "He is, wise and fair. He was at a convention all week. I forgot that it ended today. After Sunday, it is going to be hard to explain why Yugi and I have to stay at Seto's."  
  
"We'd be split though. That can't be safe."  
  
"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get there, right now, I hear you three have some papers for the rest of us to read"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
"Understatement of the year there Seto."  
  
"There is just one thing in paper I don't understand."  
  
Yami choked on his coffee. "One thing? That whole paper is confusing."  
  
"Well the content is, but what I was talking about was the page itself. The web address isn't a company or business, it is a homepage. More importantly, the web supporter is out of this very town, Domino City."  
  
"You mean the creator is in this very city right now?"  
  
Seto nodded his head. "I can try hacking my way into the company's database and see whether or not they have a record of who owns this page. But if I had to take a wild guess, I'd say this is no ordinary teenager. If I had to guess, they are more around our parent's ages."  
  
"Or maybe they are a reincarnation who just remembers the past and isn't a threat to me at all."  
  
"Odds of that are slim. I mean Ptah did warn Seto and Yami to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Thank you Bakura, ruin my hope that someone isn't out to kill me and my family."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"But the question still remains. Who created the website about Ruia?"  
  
"I can answer that."  
  
The group turned towards the door, standing there was Yugi, Joey, and Grandpa.  
  
"Grandpa, you can tell us about that page?" Yami asked, shocked.  
  
Sugoroku didn't reply, rather stared at something just behind Yami. Yami turned to see what Grandpa was so fixated on. What he saw, scared him. Raya was sitting on the couch, froze in shock. Her eyes were wide and gazed over. Her hands shook in her lap. "Raya, what is wrong?"  
  
"I can answer that my grandson or maybe I should say son - in - law. You see, Raya there is my daughter."  
  
  
  
Anya: So Grandpa's secret from chapter 2 is finally out. I love the plot twists way too much.  
  
Kris: You're readers are going to kill you one day.  
  
Anya: Nah, that won't happen for a few more chapters, I hope. ^_^ 


	13. Honor Thy Father

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership here.   
  
Anya: Yuri Syta and Mystic Dragon - thanks for the constuctive critcism. I went back through this chapter and tried to find the spots where it was unclear who was speaking and fixed it. I probably missed a few spots though because I had this chapter (and a few others) typed out before I saw your reviews. But I went back through the chapter and tried to fix it. I hope this makes the story a little easier to read.  
  
~This chapter is going to seem a little slow than the past ones, mainly because I had to do some explaining. Another interesting little twist is going to take place in this chapter. (I'm surprised none one guessed at it.) So I had to explain how that came to be. Also, thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I never expected to get as many as I did. It means a lot to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Father?"   
  
The words were whispered so softly, that it was wonder anyone heard it. Sugoroku moved to the couch, with Yugi close behind him.   
  
"Yes Ruia, it is me."  
  
"But…But…You must be a incarnation, you can't be the real thing." Raya said, still not believing the site before her.  
  
By now, everyone had moved into the room, sitting in anticipation with what could be revealed.  
  
"I am the real thing. Search your heart my daughter, you know it to be the truth."  
  
"As far as I am concerned, I have no father. He died when I left home." Raya spit the words out. The words were cold and harsh, but in her mind, very true.  
  
Grandpa flinched. "I regret that day with all my heart. I had no choice, you must understand that. I didn't want to kick you out. I had already lost my wife and now I was going to lose you. You have to understand Ruia, I didn't want you out of my life!"  
  
"Then why didn't you come see me? Why did you abandon me totally?"  
  
"I did come, several times. I just couldn't face you. You were so happy, I didn't want to ruin it for you. I knew you were hurt, mad and there was nothing I could do to fix that. But I did keep an eye on you. I was there for your wedding, on the banks of the Nile where you and Yugioh met. You looked gorgeous that day. So much like your mother. And I was there the day your son was born. I was in the crowed when you announced his presence to the world. And I was there the day of the seize."  
  
"You were there that day?" Yami gasped. He had never seen Grandpa in the palace. Of course, so much was going on, going wrong, that he very well could have been there.  
  
"Just long enough to get a special package from High Priest Bakura and flee to the future. I swear to all of you, I am not a reincarnation, I am from Ancient Egypt, like the rest of you."  
  
"How do I know that this isn't a lie father? How did I know that you are sincere when you apologize?"   
  
"I can say nothing that will convince you totally Ruia. You are just going to have to trust your heart and your instincts. Besides, I can help you defeat Satire and Jarha. I know what they have done to you, today, in this time. I sensed it even though I was a town away. I wanted to run home and protect you, Yugi, and Yami. But I couldn't. I don't have the abilities. Not to mention, I was scared. I dreaded the day when they would return. I knew it would come. But never did I imagine that I would have another chance with you Ruia. I never thought that would happen. Please, I am not asking for forgiveness, only that you understand that I did what I had to do."  
  
"You're really not a reincarnation are you?"  
  
"No Ruia, I'm not."  
  
Raya's head swam. So much information to process at once. "I don't know, so much has happened, I don't know what to believe."  
  
Yugi stepped forward. "I have known Grandpa all my life. He has always raised me to be true and honest. And he has always been that way to me. I believe him when he says that he is your father. Think about it Raya. What does he have to gain from claiming to be your father, if he wasn't? We're not dealing with Satire or Jarha here, this is Grandpa. He is on our side. Not the other."  
  
"Yugi, you've shown me forgiveness since the very beginning and if you can do that for me, I guess I can do the same for Father. I am not totally sure if I am over the hurt, but I do understand. We both would have died that day if you hadn't kicked me out. And maybe if you didn't, Yugi here wouldn't have had a past life to recall."  
  
"What past life?"  
  
"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out sooner Grandpa, Yugi here is Ruia's and Yugioh's child reincarnated." Joey spoke up from behind.  
  
Tea stood by the door next to Seto. 'Why was Grandpa sent to future? What was the special package that he was given to protect? What could have been so important that Bakura deemed it necessary to send here? I know they sent Yami and Raya, but what else?' "Oh my lord."  
  
"Tea? What is it?"  
  
"It can't be, he was killed. But it is the only thing that makes sense. Grandpa, that special package, it could only be one thing. It was your grandson, Raya's child!"  
  
"Tea, how could it be my child? He was murdered, I was there. I witnessed it all."  
  
"You did witness a murder Ruia, but it wasn't your child. "  
  
Tristan whistled. "Whoa, that means, their child was alive? But where was he all that time?"  
  
"He was in the palace. By the time Ruia was about to deliver, High Priest Bakura was having visions of the Royal Family's fall. Knowing that the young heir was going to fall first, Bakura did the only thing he could. He switched the babies. Luckily, another baby boy was born a week or so later and when the Royal Family received the baby, it was Athena's, not Ruia's. And before you ask, yes Athena knew who she was raising. I know what all of you are thinking, we killed an innocent boy. And I guess to an extent we did, but you have to understand one thing, Athena's baby was going to die soon anyway. The medical term for it now is sudden death syndrome. Bakura had foreseen his death. The child would only have lived another month. Athena knew that too. She was just glad that she could help save the young prince. We still wanted to save her son, we didn't just want him to die. Unfortunately, we didn't know when Satire was going to strike or even how she was going to do it. When she did attack, I thought I was going to lose you too Ruia. But the fates smiled down that day, sort of. By this time, Bakura knew that is was a matter of time before the siblings attacked again, and this time, they wouldn't hesitate to kill others. Afraid that the young heir would be caught in the crossfire, Bakura came to me, with a desperate plea for help. He asked me to help save the future, that the past was already lost, but the future, it could still be saved. He told me that Satire and Jarha would return and that the future ones would be needed to save it. And it was my job to protect the future ones."  
  
"There is that term again, future ones. I know now that all of us are the future ones, but why us?" Mokuba asked. His eyes were wide with curiosity. It wasn't everyday that you met someone who was over a 100, let alone a millennia.   
  
"Because Mokuba, all of you took down the siblings once. And they know all of you can do it again." Grandpa replied calmly.  
  
"But what was that special package Grandpa? Is it the trinity that Ptah told Yami and Seto about?"  
  
A small smile crossed Sugoroku's face. "Haven't you figure out what that package was Yugi? What did the siblings fear most? The heir, the most powerful being in all ancient Egypt. I was sent to the future with him. I escaped the seize with my only grandson."  
  
"Then that means, I…Raya…Yami…"  
  
"Aibou is…"  
  
Raya didn't speak, her voice failing her.  
  
"Are your parents Yugi. And your son Yami."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHAT!" exclaimed Joey. "You mean, Yugi is Yami's son, not the reincarnation?"  
  
"That is correct Joseph."  
  
"But…But, they can't be more than a year apart!" Seto argued. The young man wasn't caught off guard very often, but the notion that Yami and Raya were Yugi's parents, that had pretty much done it.  
  
Finally, Raya spoke. "It must have been the time travel. Grandpa and Yugi arrived here fifteen years before I did. So while Yugi had the time to age, I didn't. I arrived here the same age I left Egypt, fifteen. And I am assuming the same principle applied to Yami. While trapped in the puzzle, he didn't age. But as soon as he placed the puzzle together, he started living again, aging age, but like me, he was fifteen. But Joey is right, this is too weird."  
  
"Weird, but correct. Yugi is your son."  
  
"I'm not sure if I believe this either Grandpa." Yami replied. 'Yugi, my true son? Could it really be true? Or is this another cruel trick of fate?'  
  
"Let me pose it this way, how else did I know what puzzle Yami was trapped in unless I was in Egypt? How else could I know about Ruia and High Priest Bakura? Athena? You said it yourself, I raised you to be honest, why would I lie about any of this."  
  
Yugi stood, angrily. "But you did. What about the story you told me about Rachel and Nichols? Why didn't you say anything about Yami being my father if you knew? Why? Why did everyone lie to me since the beginning? Raya, Yami, and now even you Grandpa did. WHY?"  
  
"Because aibou, we wanted to pro.."  
  
"Didn't give me that protection speech again. That is getting so old. I'm fifteen, I can handle the truth, but yet no one trusted me. I'm not some little kid who all of you have watch over all protect all the time. Yes, I am little and maybe a little over emotional, but I can handle the truth. I have the right to know my past, MY TRUE PAST."  
  
Raya slipped down to the floor, crystalline tears streamed down her face like little rivers. "You're right Yugi, you did deserve to know the truth, especially the parts I knew. But you have to understand, the reason why we lied, it wasn't just about protection. We loved you and didn't want to see you harmed, physically or emotionally. And the past, what Yami and I knew, it would hurt you. It did hurt you, more than you let on. And that is the last thing I ever wanted to do. "  
  
All the anger Yugi had built up, dissipated. Seeing Raya cry like that openly, it shook him to the core. "Momma!" Yugi launched himself into Raya's arm. 'So this is what is feels like to have a mother hold you.'  
  
Everyone stood in awe, watching the mother and son. Yami over came his shock and joined his family, his family. 'Never again did I ever expect to feel like this again. Not after the shadow games, not after all those innocent lives were lost.'  
  
Seto watched the couple on the floor. Even his eyes were misting up. 'Together again, just like it should be, A family separated by war, brought together again by love. Maybe, just maybe our destinies never really change, only alter themselves to fit the times and our reactions.' Slowly, he raised his hand, and cupped it into Tea's, giving hers a soft squeeze. She turned, smiling. She too had tears in her eyes.   
  
"I'm so happy for them. Yugi finally has what he longed for all his life, parents." she whispered.  
  
"More so than that, he has a family. I'm glad for him. He could not have two better parents."  
  
Tea smirked. "You really are getting alone with Yami now, aren't you?"  
  
"Those tests helped me realize the important things in life." He stared down at hand he held, then gazed back up at Tea, who was blushing a deep crimson.   
  
Before she could respond, Joey tapped them on their shoulders. "Come on, we should give those four some privacy."  
  
The two nodded and headed out the door, behind the others, hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Anyone else finding all of this hard to swallow?"  
  
"It is hard to comprehend Tristan, but even you have to admit, the evidence is there." Bakura answered, staring at the closed door. "We should have guessed the truth long ago."  
  
"Evidence? Did I miss everything?" Joey asked. "Because I don't remember every seeing a connection that Yami was Yugi's father. Sure they had a really close bond, but I never guessed that it was something more than that."  
  
"Maybe I'm just better at seeing things. Sometimes, when we are together, it is like I am standing on the sideline, observing. Look at all the clues we had, Raya's painting, the way Yugi acted around her, the way she acted around him, the visions, all of it hinted that Yugi was something more to Raya. We just never pieced together the clues. The answer was staring at us the whole time."  
  
"It is still hard to believe. Little Yug has parents again…ones that our age. Still though, it is pretty cool."  
  
Tea grinned. "I couldn't be more happier for him. But Bakura is right, the answer was staring at us since the beginning. I mean, we should have know something was up, take a look at Yami and Yugi. There look alike. We assumed that was because Yami was the darker half of Yugi, but it wasn't, it was because they were father and son. Same goes for Yami Bakura, they were twins! That is why they looked identical and Yugi and Yami didn't."   
  
"I can't believe we overlooked all that." Seto smacked his forehead. "It was all right in front of us the whole time."  
  
"Don't worry big brother, we had other things to concentrate on: Satire, Jarha, finding you and Yami, and you went through the Trials."  
  
"Mokuba's right and I must admit, it is nice to have some good news for once, even if it doesn't have anything to do with me."  
  
"I think we can all agree with that." Joey paused then added "A day of peace and semi relaxation."  
  
"Not even close Joey. Just because the siblings aren't doing anything now, does not mean they won't try something later. Besides, we still have work to do. We still need to find out what that trinity represents. The Royal Family in there is going to need it if they are to defeat the siblings."  
  
"What do you think we should do?"   
  
Seto grinned. "I'll go back to the computer room and start checking there. Mokuba, you and Bakura search the library books. Tristan, you and dog head to the security room. Not only do I need you two to keep an eye out for the siblings, but start placing some calls. One to the local catholic church, see what you can find out about their trinity. The other to the local college, foreign history department. Ask them if the Egyptians had any beliefs about the trinity. If not, ask them what else it could represent."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Tea, you come with me. I can always use another hand in there."   
  
Joey leaned close to Tristan. "A computer genius needs a hand with computers? Somehow I am not buying THAT one."  
  
"A small enclosed, private room…me either."  
  
"It's nothing like that!" Tea yelled, smacking both boys upside their heads.  
  
"Ow, sorry Tea."  
  
"Likewise, I thought it was stupid getting Mai or Raya mad at me, but boy was I wrong." Joey rubbed the back of his head. "Man Tea, I think you gave me a bump."  
  
"I've learned from the best, what can I say?"  
  
"Come on Tea, worry about these two later. Let's report back in two hours with what we have or don't have, okay?"  
  
The boys nodded and headed off to their respective rooms. As he walked out of the room, Seto couldn't help but wonder what was going on in the other room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi snuggled down into his mother's arms, pressing his cheek against her shoulder. His mother. 'After all this time, I have a mother and a father. Okay, the age difference makes this a tad weird, but I don't care. I have a mother, who loves me. A father, who protects me. A grandfather, who guides me. Friends, who stand by me. What more to life is there than this?'  
  
"Father, thank you. You saved my son's life, raised him to be true and honest. I owe everything I have to you."  
  
"No Raya, you don't. I was just glad that I given another chance at life. When I kicked you out of our home, I died. I didn't have my little girl by my side. I regretted deeply what I did, but by society rules, I had to do what I did. Was it right? No. And if I had a chance to do it all again, I would do it differently. And then, Bakura came to me. And I was given a chance to help you, to save your son from certain death. But there was only one catch, I couldn't tell either you or Yami the truth about your son. For if I did, all of you would want to come as well. But as Bakura explained, that could not happen. Yami, you were needed to seal away the Shadow Games. Bakura told me that you would be sealed in the millennium puzzle and I was to give it Yugi when the time was right. However, Bakura never told me how Ruia came to get here or if she ever would."  
  
"Long story father, let's just say this: death, healed, sent to the future to protect the ones."  
  
"I have a question though. Yami, why didn't you recognize Grandpa as Ruia's father?"  
  
"I never met him. Remember, I wasn't allowed to travel through the town like normal people were. I was either under constant guard or supervision. The times I spent with Anzu and Ruia were the only times I was out of the palace. And by the time I married Ruia, she and her father were on non - speaking terms. So to answer you question aibou, I never knew."  
  
"And I was so mad, I never spoke about my father. So there was no way for Yami to ever recognize him."  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Yugi asked. "The siblings are still out there, waiting for us to slip up."  
  
"Grandpa, you said you could help with Satire and Jarha. What is it that Raya and I have been over looking? What is this trinity that they fear?"  
  
"I know nothing of a trinity, but it was the Royal Family that they feared most. The power that you three posed."  
  
"Maybe that is the trinity, the three of us. Me, mom, and dad."  
  
"Would be plausible, I am mean there are three of us, but we knew ahead of time that they feared all of us, it has to be something else, something more." Raya placed her chin on top of her son's head. "What that is though, I still have no idea."  
  
"What I can't believe is that the siblings haven't tried anything today. The silence, it is a bit unnerving."  
  
"They must be planning something big. But which one of us are they going after? Yugi? Raya? Or you Yami?"  
  
"I think it is going to be a full out attack on all of us honestly Grandpa. I can't shake the feelings that this is going to end soon, very soon."  
  
"So they just didn't drop off the face of the earth like I hoped?"  
  
Yami chuckled. "Nope, sorry Raya."  
  
"It's ok. I got a much better surprise instead. My father and son back."  
  
"And I got a mother and father."  
  
"Speaking of which, you better not call us mom or dad in public light, people may react strangely to that revelation."  
  
"I won't. Besides, I've been calling you Yami forever. It would be hard to change my ways all of a sudden."  
  
"So what are we going to do? Now that we know that Yugi is our real son, he must have inherited some form of powers."  
  
"Right, that is why we were sent to the future, because of them. However, Bakura never said what exactly they were."  
  
"That's because he didn't know. I know Bakura was a visionary, but the powers were gifts from the gods themselves. There is no way to tell for certain with area Yugi has."  
  
"Then how will we find out? I need to know if I am to help all of you."  
  
Yami glanced at Raya. The two silently talked with each other. "Through testing Yugi, lots and lots of testing."  
  
"Why don't I like the sound of that?"  
  
Raya grinned. "It won't be that bad…I hope."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
*Crash*  
  
Sugoroku cringed. "I hope it wasn't anything valuable."  
  
Seto, who had fallen to the ground, glared upward. "Everything in this house is valuable."  
  
Grandpa laughed. He had left the room when the testing began. It was a good thing that he did. Every two minutes, another loud crash or bang came from the room. "Is it not for a worthy cause?"  
  
"The kid is dead if he breaks everything in that room. Satire and Jarha won't get the honors."  
  
"Oh Seto, material possessions aren't everything are they?" Tea asked threatening.   
  
"Well…"  
  
"ARE THEY?"  
  
"No Tea. Man, Joey was right. I shouldn't get you mad."  
  
Before she could answer, the door opened and Raya and Yami wearily came out.   
  
"I take it the tests didn't go well?"  
  
"Oh contrary Tea, they did…somewhat. We've determined three things. One, Yugi's realm isn't mind. Two, it isn't soul either. Three, heart is a strong possibility. That is why the cards react so strongly with him."  
  
"But?" Seto asked, sensing there was one coming.  
  
"There is no way to tell, we couldn't get his attacks to work."  
  
"So, basically, we are still relying on you and Yami?"  
  
"For now, yes. But I think that when the time comes, Yugi will be able to attack. It is a matter of being forced, not drawn out." Yami replied. 'At least, that is what I hope.'  
  
"Where is Yugi?"  
  
"Still inside, asleep. The training took a lot out of him. Did Joey and Tristan call those places?" Raya asked, taking a seat on the floor.  
  
"They did, the college said that the Egyptians held no real belief in a trinity, but a near by country did. Greece had three top gods: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Now sometimes they were referred to as a trinity." Seto explained.  
  
"Well that fits our earlier belief that it represents our top three gods, but a lot of gods and goddess could fit that role."  
  
"Another thing occurred to me while Joey was explaining this all to me, some of the Duel Monsters cards are fashioned off of Greek creatures, like the Harpy Ladies. So maybe the trinity has nothing to do with a Egyptian belief at all." Seto countered.   
  
"Then what does it mean? What was Ptah trying to warn me of?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but you haven't heard what Tristan found out when he called the Catholic church. The trinity does represent the three strongest beings in their belief, much like the Greeks, but the trinity can also represent a number of things as well."  
  
"Like?"   
  
"Tristan couldn't remember exactly. Had something to do with a spirit or something like that."  
  
"I think we were right though, with the thought that trinity represents the three most powerful beings. Which would be Yami, Yugi, and I guess myself. But I don't understand how."  
  
"Question of the year right there."  
  
"Wonderful, just wonderful. We are still no close to cracking this clue then when we were when we got it."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Does anyone else find it weird that the siblings didn't attack?" Tea asked suddenly. "It is already 11 at night."  
  
Yami sighed, glancing at the room where his son slept. "Even arch villains need a day off. But we can't let our guard down. They are planning something, something big, something deadly."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
['Where am I?' Yugi glanced all around his surroundings. A huge palace stood behind him. It glisten in the morning light, the rays bouncing off the golden structure. Slowly, he worked up the courage to walk inside. Once there, he heard a voice.  
  
'Hush little baby, don't make a sound, mommy's going to buy you…'  
  
'Raya. I would know that voice anywhere.' Following the sound of the voice, he enter the nursery room. Sitting by a window, was Ruia, rocking a baby boy in her arms. 'I know now that isn't me, but still.'  
  
'Sleep tight my son.' Ruia placed the boy into her crib and turned towards the door. She gasped when she saw Yugi. 'Who are you? What do you want?'  
  
'I mean you no harm Queen Ruia.' Yugi quickly bowed before her.  
  
'I'm sorry, but do I know you?'  
  
'Um…my name is Yugi and no you do not.'  
  
'You look like my husband, a great deal like him. It startles me so.'  
  
'I am honored that you think I look like the King.'  
  
'What is you purpose here my son.' Ruia gave a small smile.  
  
'How, how did you know?'  
  
'No one could style their hair like that unless they were related to my husband. Besides, I a vision that you would come.'  
  
'This is real? I thought I was dreaming.'  
  
'You are.'  
  
'Then what did you mean when you said you had a vision that I would come?'  
  
Ruia laughed and sat down in a chair, straightening out her white gown. 'It is a long story my son. Let's just say your dreams and visions come from me, not Yugioh.'  
  
'Oh, I see. Normally my dreams warn me of something. Is this one of them?'  
  
'Not that I am aware of, unless someone forgot to inform me that I was supposed to warn you of something.'  
  
'Then why was I brought here?'  
  
'Because you wanted to be here. You wanted to know what your parents were like in the past, not to mention that you wanted to see if you could learn something. Am I correct?'  
  
'Yes, you are right.'  
  
'Then ask away my child.'  
  
'Anything?'  
  
'Of course. I'm your mother. I will try to answer any of your questions.'  
  
'What is my ability?'  
  
'There are several realms of influence that a person can posse. You're father's realm is the mind, mine is soul. Your grandparents were both heart. You could control any of those, or several other possibilities.'  
  
'Like?'  
  
'Health, Air, Fire, Earth, Water, Body, Time, Death, and many more.'  
  
'But you are not sure which one I am?'  
  
'No, I am not. See when you were born, a god or goddess would decide which realm, if any, you would posse and make you a follower of theirs. Ra is Yugioh's and Sehkment is mine. Anyone could be yours.'  
  
'Wonderful. Mom, do you know anything about a trinity?'  
  
'Sure, the trinity is the title that the gods gave to the most powerful people in our country.'  
  
'Really? Who are they?'  
  
"Well, your father is one, The High Priest Setto is another, and the other I believe was Jarha, another high priest till he left suddenly.'  
  
'Why are they the trinity?'  
  
'Mainly because they represent the three characteristics the gods see in themselves.'  
  
'Power, power, and power?'  
  
Ruia laughed. 'That is very true, but no. Loyalty, strength, and wisdom are the three.'  
  
'Then the three that best exemplify those characteristics are the trinity?'  
  
'Sure, but another is us Yugi. The Royal Family is another trinity now. And our three highest gods are too. It could be a number of things.'  
  
'Who are the three highest up gods?   
  
'Ra, Osiris, and Amon of course.'  
  
'Didn't Ra and Amon join together though and form one person?'  
  
'They did, but they are still our most important gods, and you have to remember, even though they came together to form one person Yugi, they were two very different people, trapped in one body. But their thoughts and actions could sometimes be different. So that is why the get separate honors.'   
  
'I see. Ruia, do you fear Jarha's sister?'  
  
'Satire? Of course. She is an evil woman, bent on nothing but revenge. But, that is her darker side talking. I know that there is good still in her. She was just hurt, as were many, by Yugioh's and mine's actions. We didn't mean to hurt anyone, but we did. I just wish everyone understand how much we loved each other. Maybe then, so many lives wouldn't have ended in sadness. I fear what she will do to my family. But seeing you gives me hope Yugi. And in the most hopeless of situations, hope is what we can rely on most, that and our hearts. Never will either steer you wrong.'  
  
'Mom?'  
  
'Yes dear?'  
  
Yugi walked over to Ruia and gave her a huge hug. 'Thank you.'  
  
'I don't know what I did, but you are welcome. But before you go, let me give you one more piece of advice. Everyone deserves a chance my son, even if their past actions are questionable. Don't judge or act until all the facts have been presented. Because sometimes, that one missing fact, can sway a whole opinion.' ]  
  
Yugi woke up with a start. The dream was so real, so vivid. But he wasn't scared, far from it.  
  
//You awake aibou?//  
  
/Yes Yami./  
  
//Did you have another vision?//  
  
/Yes, but I didn't mind this one. I saw Ruia and she was happy./  
  
//Must have been before the seize.//  
  
/It was and you know what, I think mom knew the attack was coming. Not exactly what time, but had an idea of what was to come./  
  
//I put money on it that she did. Like you, she got visions.//  
  
/Yeah./  
  
//What's wrong?//  
  
/Nothing, just trying to make sense of the dream, but maybe there is nothing to figure out./  
  
//Maybe.//  
  
/Where are you anyway?/  
  
//One room over. Do you want me to come in and keep you company?//  
  
/Yes please. Bring Raya too. I want to talk to her about the vision too./  
  
//Of course aibou, We'll be right in.//  
  
Yugi broke the link and stared outside. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was waiting just outside that window, wanting to kill him. 'Of course, there is. Two things. Jarha and Satire. Well, I am not going to let them win. We'll beat them. And then, I can be a family with Yami and Raya permanently.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Standing just outside the Kaiba mansion, stood a figure in a shadow of a large elm tree, watching the Royal Family together through the window. "Tomorrow my friends, tomorrow you're lives change. Tomorrow, you die." 


	14. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I am really being to dislike these. I don't own Yugioh and you won't get any money from me if you sued because I don't have any.  
  
~Just a little warning here, there is going to be a little character angst and self doubt here. Nothing major, let's just say all the revelations haven't been taken as easily as supposed. Also, thanks for all the reviews!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun rose high into the sky, chasing the shadows away. Seto stared out his kitchen window watching the gorgeous site. 'If only the real world worked like that. Then Satire and Jarha would disappear and never come back.' Taking a quick glance at the clock, he noted it was 5:58. 'Way to early to be awake. But maybe it is a good thing to be awake. The siblings didn't attack yesterday, which means they most certainly will today. Maybe I better check on the others and make sure everyone is accounted for.'  
  
He walked down the hallway that led to the living room where Raya and the others were camped out. Quietly as possible, he pushed open the large doors. The site before him shocked, but amused him as well. Yami was laying in his blue tilt back chair, holding a semi-awake Raya in his strong arms. Between them, was Yugi. 'Kodak Moment. Where is that camera?'  
  
Sneaking back into the room, once he found the camera, Seto snapped off two quick pictures. The second flash fully aroused Raya.  
  
"Seto? Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"6:15."  
  
"Way to early for me. Wake me in 10 hours."  
  
"You know Mokuba will never allow you to sleep that late." Seto replied laughing. He took a seat on the couch, near Raya's chair.   
  
"Good point."  
  
"Interesting night last night huh?"  
  
Raya smiled and glanced down at her son. Gently she brushed a piece of his golden hair out of his face, watching his chest slowly rise and fall as he slept. "Interesting does not even begin to describe it."  
  
"I don't doubt that." He replied with a small grin. If he thought that Raya would smile as well, he had another thing coming. He watched as she swiftly, effortless, slipped out of Yami's embrace, without waking father and son. She hurried out of the room. 'What was that about?' Just as fast, Seto was on his feet, following where ever Raya had fled too.  
  
He caught up with moments later in the kitchen. She was sitting on top of the counter, having a stare down contest with the coffee pot.  
  
"Winning?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. The pot has finally meet match. I will win."   
  
"Just don't give it an inferiority complex, I don't want to buy another one. I happen to like this machine just fine." 'I swear, this girl has the fastest mood swings I ever saw. One minute depressed, next insane.'  
  
"You're a strange one Seto."  
  
"I am? You're the one staring at the pot. Didn't your mother ever tell you that staring at a pot of water never makes it boil faster?"  
  
"My mother wasn't around to teach me much."   
  
Grimacing, he mumbled an apology. Finally the coffee was made. Seto turned to stare back out the window, when the crash was heard. Spinning around, he saw Raya on the floor, next to a shattered coffee mug. What worried him, wasn't the chips and pieces, but the condition Raya was in, shaking and crying.  
  
"Raya, it is a mug, don't worry about it." He moved over to help her clean up the mess, when he got a better look at his young friend. "Hey, what is it?"  
  
"It's nothing." She wiped away her tears with her sleeve and picked up the pieces. Grabbing for a larger piece, she silt the palm of her hand. Blood flowed from the newly opened wound, but Raya didn't even notice.  
  
"You're bleeding sweetie." Seto couldn't understand why Raya was being so distant all of a sudden. Pulling her to her feet, Seto led her to the sink and carefully washed out the cut. Running upstairs, he found the bandages and applied them to the injury.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome. Now what is wrong? Don't say nothing either. You're really out of it right now, not to mention you were crying, so I know something is wrong."  
  
"It's silly."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that if it has gotten you that worked up." He poured her a cup of the brewed coffee and then himself another.  
  
Sighing, she looked outside. "It's a nice day. Feel like a walk on the grounds?"  
  
Seto caught on instantly. 'She doesn't want my camera's picking up on the conversation.' "Sure. Better stick close though. No telling what we may face out their. Revenge seeking siblings, time spells, or worse a hyper active Mokuba."  
  
"The siblings I can handle, Mokuba hyper is another story." Raya walked outside an took a deep breathe. "Gorgeous isn't it?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"I always loved the mornings. I saw them as a new beginning, not just as a new day. A chance to change oneself, to start anew. Crazy I know."  
  
"Not really. It is an interesting way to think."  
  
Taking a long sip of coffee, Raya finally answered. "Maybe. I did a lot of thinking last night."  
  
"Let me guess, about your family?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
"Sort of?" He led her over the back swing. Together they sat down, facing one another. He watched as Raya rested her head against the chains and played with the red roses just behind her.  
  
"It's more complicated than just my family. I've accepted the fact the my father is alive, as is my son. I'll even go as far to say I have forgiven him as well. I did a lot of soul searching last night and I decided that all that anger I held towards father wasn't healthy. I needed to let go of it, let it stay in the past. We were given a second chance and I need to act on that. But at the same time, I am afraid of becoming like him."  
  
"Grandpa is a pretty wise old man. Why wouldn't you want to be like him? He's intelligent and honorable."  
  
"Now he is, because he learned from past mistakes. But have I? Do I have what it takes to be a mother in this century?"  
  
And there it was. Her deepest fear. What had been plaguing her all morning. "Of course you do, why would you ever doubt yourself? You're brave, honest, and true. You never back down for what is right. And most of all, you love your son."  
  
"Is it enough Seto? Is it enough to protect Yugi not only from the siblings, but other threats as well? I can't raise him like a son, the age difference is too close. How can I be a mother to him, when I am still learning myself? I almost wish father never made that announcement that Yugi was Yami's and mine's son."  
  
"Don't say that, you know you don't mean that. I've known Yugi for awhile, from school to the Duelist Kingdom. And even though he has had a stable childhood, he only wanted one thing in his life, to have parents that loved and protected him. And now he has gotten that wish, in you and Yami. He couldn't have gotten two better parents."  
  
"But the age differences, it makes everything so complicated, so messed up. We can't act like a normal family. Not that we would ever be normal anyway, not which the powers and all, but you know what I mean."  
  
"I do, but age does not mean anything to Yugi. You are his parents through and through, no matter what your age says. And even though in public, he can never call you mom or mother, you are still that to him. You are still the woman who brought him into this world, you are still the one who cared for him in Egypt, and you are still the one who can care for him here. Granted, not as a mom per say, but as an elder sister, who just happens to be his mother."  
  
"I'm so scared though."  
  
Seto stared in shock. It was enough to see Raya cry, but to admit that she was terrified, that was something else. "Of what? The siblings?"  
  
"Of course, but not in the way you think. They promise Yami and I that they would attack the youngest first, which as we all know is Yugi. I was always worried about his safety, but now that feeling has tripled since I learned he's my son. I know that sounds horrible, that I am more concerned now, but it isn't like that. I was always concerned. It is just now, I am worried that I am going to fail him again, let Satire get to him, like I did in Egypt. I couldn't live with myself if I did that to my son again. I couldn't handle watching him die again in that witches' hand. She would do it too, if she got the chance. I just don't want to be a failure. I…I.."  
  
Seto gathered Raya into a hug. She was crying so hard that she couldn't even finish speaking, "You're not a failure. That word never entered into anyone's thoughts concerning you. And I know that you won't let anyone that even thinks of harming Yugi or Yami or anyone of your friends near them. You're too determined."  
  
"Is it enough though?"  
  
"It has to be. Or else, all is lost. And failure is not an option right?"  
  
Sniffling, she replied no.  
  
"That's what I thought. Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"I think so. All of this is going to take time to get used to you know? I'm not used to being a mother anymore, nor is Yami used to being a father. Plus Yugi is going to have to get adjusted to the fact that he has parents, young ones at that. Not to mention all of you must be freaked out by all the revelations we've had this past week."  
  
"A little yeah, but it doesn't matter to me. What matters is if everyone is happy. I know you are, even though you don't act it right now. I've never seen Yami so exuberant in his life, and Yugi, well I think he is pretty much adjusted. That picture I took proves it."  
  
"He is a little sweetheart isn't he?"  
  
"I'm just glad he takes after his mother. The world couldn't handle two Yami's running around." Stealing a quick glance down at his watch, he stood up. "Come on, let's fix everyone breakfast. Have you seen how much Tristan and Joey can eat? I think if we start now, we should have enough for when they wake."  
  
Raya nodded and they started heading for the door. She stopped at the bottom of the steps the lead up to the porch.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I just thought of something."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Can the world really handle two Raya's?" She replied with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Probably not, but the world is just going to have to deal. Because I am not going to let either of you go."  
  
"Thanks, I mean it too."  
  
"I know. Come on, let's set out some dog food for the Chihuahua."  
  
"Stop call him that. This why you two never will get along well. You keep calling him a dog." Raya walked up the steps, only to be grabbed on the wrist. "What?"  
  
"Could you just imagine what the world would be like if Joey and I were best friends and not just friends?"  
  
"Bad mental pictures. Scary."  
  
"It won't be that bad would it?"  
  
Biting her lip, Raya stood in deep concentration. "Not as bad as if you, Joey, and Yami became best friends. If that ever happened, I'd flee the country."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Breakfast was somber at best. Everyone knew what today was, the day all hell broke loose. If the siblings hadn't attacked yesterday, that meant they had something huge planned for today. No one wanted to think what that could be, the possibilities and horrors were endless.  
  
"If only we had a plan, strategize some, I would feel a lot better about today." Bakura said, taking a seat at the dinning table next to Seto.  
  
"How can we plan? We don't know where they intend to attack us, how or when Yami. I don't want to say it is pointless, because it isn't, but um, really difficult to do." Raya stated, flipping pancakes in a skillet. Joey stood behind her, trying desperately to grab one, before she caught them.   
  
"There must be something we could do. We can't just stay here like sitting ducks." Seto pointed out.  
  
"I like ducks though, big brother."  
  
"You wouldn't like these kinds, believe me Mokuba." Raya replied. She paused briefly, then answered the second question. "I know what you are saying Seto, but how can we go out into public? If we do, we are risking innocent lives. We can't split up either for the same reason. We are safer if we are together."  
  
Yugi sat at the table in silence. He saw both point of views perfectly. But in the end, neither were right. They couldn't stay at the house, in fear of being trapped, but couldn't go out into public in fear of innocent people being caught in the crossfire. "Maybe we should just stay put until it is clearer which way we should go."  
  
Raya turned to her son, allowing Joey to grab the pancake that she had forgotten about when she heard Yugi's response. Just as quickly though, she remembered, bopping Joey on the head with her spatula.  
  
"Oww."  
  
"Careful Raya, you probably just killed Joey's last brain cells."  
  
"Thanks Tristan."  
  
"That's what you get for trying to steal the pancakes before they are done. Anyway, I think Yugi maybe right. I don't think we really have a clear path to follow. If you excuse the term, it is not our move."  
  
"Has it ever been though?" Tea asked, taking a bite of her pancake in the process. 'How can we plan when the siblings always seen to be three or four steps ahead of all of us?'  
  
"Sometimes, I know in my case I've made a couple of wrong ones."  
  
"That's not true mom, if you did, then you wouldn't have been here now. If you took the other option, things may have been very different."  
  
"Never thought about it like that, I guess your right Yugi. Here everyone, eat up, before Joey gets to them." Raya placed a huge stack of pancakes on the table.   
  
"Aren't you going to eat Raya?"  
  
"Not right now Bakura, I'm not that hungry yet. I'll eat the leftovers. Actually, I should do is go back to my place and check something out on my computer. I remembered something last night that could be helpful to us, but I won't know for certain until I see that file."  
  
"You can't go over alone, the siblings would surely use that to their advantage." Yami argued.   
  
"We may need that file though, I'll go with her, if it makes you feel better Yami." Seto stated. "I've already eaten."  
  
"Well…"  
  
"I'll take that as a yes, come on Seto. The faster I get over there, the faster we get back."  
  
The two rose and headed next door.  
  
"So what is this file that you suddenly remembered about?"  
  
"Egypt, what else? No, I did a report back in America on Egyptian Mythology. And it just dawned on me that I think I had something in there about this whole trinity."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I think so, but I don't want to get any one's hopes up, I could be wrong you know."  
  
"For all of our sakes, I hope not."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well? Find it?"  
  
"Hold on, I am reading. Let's see, beliefs, gods and goddesses, temples, Memphis, weighing of the heart, but nothing about a trinity." Raya sighed dejectedly. "I was so sure there was something in there too."  
  
"Maybe it was in another file."  
  
"Possibility. Between all my songs and other files, there has to be close to 50. Maybe I just conjured up this memory, you know talked myself into it."  
  
"Do you really believe that?"  
  
"Not in the least bit."  
  
"So what are you going to do?" Seto asked, taking a seat behind her.  
  
"Search every word document I have until I find it. Yes, I know that could take all day, but it something I have to do. We need that information. NOW."  
  
"No argument there, but do we have all day?"  
  
"Of course not, do we ever?"  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Then we better get looking, huh?"  
  
"Of course." Raya turned to open another document when the phone rang. "It's probably Yami, hold on a second Seto."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Raya grabbed the phone in the kitchen. "Hello?"  
  
"Raya, listen carefully. We have you father. If you want to see him alive, meet us in the park in ten minutes. Do not draw attention to this call or bring any of your friends with you to the park. If you do, we will kill your father. Would you like that Raya? To have another murder on your hands?"  
  
Taking a quick glance around the room, seeing that Seto couldn't hear the call. Raya responded. "Jarha, you listen to me and listen well. Leave my father out of this. This is our battle, not his. He has nothing to do with this. And I am not a murderer. Don't lump me in with your kind."  
  
"Brave words from a woman whose father's life lies in her hands. But you never did care about anyone else but you, do you Ruia? First you crush me, then you father, your son, your foster family, how do you live with yourself? And wouldn't Yami love to know your darkest secret?"  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"That you killed someone while you were in America."  
  
"I never, that was you and Satire and you know it."  
  
"Caused by your misdoings. And soon another causality will be added to your total, your own flesh and blood, your father. How would you live with yourself Raya if you knew you could save him and didn't? Would you cry at night? Or gloat at the victory of killing someone who caused you so much pain? Admit it, you're more like me than you like to admit."  
  
"Never, do you hear me, never! Besides, my father is fine, protected at the safe house."  
  
"You mean Kaiba's mansion? Oh please, we've known you have been hiding there since day one. Do you really expect your friends to be safe there? Your son? Believe me, if we wanted to, we could kill him in an instant, just like we did before."  
  
"Really? They why haven't you? If you two are so bent on revenge and have had the chance, why haven't you taken it?"  
  
"You said it earlier Raya, can't be repetitive. Now you only have 7 minutes left before we kill you father, what's your choice Ruia? Can you save him? Or are you going to leave him for death? I'll be waiting for you my sweet."  
  
Raya held the phone in her hand. 'There's no way they could have gotten to father, he was at Seto's still when we left. He's safe. No need to lure myself into their trap. But what if they aren't lying? Can I really take that chance? Risk my own father's life?'  
  
Acting quickly, Raya dialed Seto's number. Yugi picked up on the second ring.  
  
"Yugi, is my father still there?"  
  
"No Raya, he left about two minutes ago."  
  
'Two minutes? Not enough time to get to the game shop. What do I do? Meet the siblings? I can't, I know it is a trap, but at the same time, if they have my father..'  
  
"Raya? Is everything okay?"  
  
'No, not now, not ever.' "Sure Yugi. Tell Yami, I'll be out for awhile."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Raya hung up the phone. 'I have to do what my heart tells me. Okay Jarha, I'll play your game and I will save my father.' Exiting the kitchen, she walked past Seto in long strides, eyes never flicking, staring straight at the door.  
  
"Raya?"  
  
Opening the door, Raya ran outside, hoping to distance herself before Seto could catch on to where she was going.  
  
"Raya, what the hell are you doing? Get back here! It is to dangerous to be out here! RAYA!" Seto started to give chase, then hesitated. Noting which direction she went, he headed back to his house. He had to inform the others…right away.  
  
"YAMI! YUGI! Come quickly!"  
  
"Seto, what's wrong? Where's Raya?"  
  
"Took off, I have no idea where she is going."  
  
"What? You let Ruia go off on her own?" Yami started for the door. "Get the others Seto, I'm going after her."  
  
"She head towards the school, I lost sight of her when she turned the corner. Yami, I think it was the siblings. She got a phone call and then fled."  
  
"She called me a minute ago, asking where Grandpa was." Yugi added.   
  
And with that statement, the connection was made. "Yugi, call Grandpa and make sure he got back to the house okay. Seto, bring the others when he is done. I'm going after my wife."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya entered the park with a sickening feeling her stomach. The wind blew her strands of hair on and off her face. Despite it being so warm earlier, Raya felt nothing but coldness. 'Must be the work of the siblings. Maybe this wasn't a smart idea, I should have told someone where I was coming. But then, they would have killed my father. I couldn't let that happen.' Carefully, she unzipped her jacket pocket, fingering her silver cell phone. All it would take was one quick call, then help would be on the way. Could she really risk her father's life like that though? Could she risk her friends? Was there a right answer at all?  
  
"Raya, welcome."  
  
"Don't welcome me." Raya narrowed her eyes as Satire came into view. Her long black shirt ruffled the ground. But something was different about it, she just couldn't place her finger on it. As if Satire was reading her mind, she pointed to her shirt, her blood red shirt. "NO!. You said you wouldn't harm if I came. I did."  
  
"I must admit, the old man gives up a pretty good fight. But in the end, things went as planned. We got you here."  
  
"Where's my father? I want to see him."  
  
"I'd arrange that, if he was here."  
  
"What? Satire, stop playing games, I know you have him."  
  
Satire laughed, tossing her black locks behind her. "So gullible. My dear brother is a great actor is he not? Said the right key words and you came running, just like we knew you would."  
  
The words slowly sank in. 'Not only was this a trap, but I was set up big time. This is so not good.' "Where is your dear brother?"  
  
"Right behind you."  
  
Raya whipped around, alarmed not only at how close Jarha was to her, but also at she never heard him approach. "Jarha!"  
  
"That's right, my dear girl. Finally, I have you where I want, alone and way from that Yugioh."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. You would have to kill me first."  
  
"That can be arranged." Satire whispered into Raya's ear. Before she could react, Satire cupped a cloth over Raya's nose and mouth.  
  
'Have to get free, have too…so sleepy…NO I have to get…away.' Giving into the chloroform, Raya fell limply to the ground.   
  
Jarha bent down and picked up his prize. "Finally, my dear the time has come. We can be together forever."  
  
"Put her down." Yami whispered, menacingly.   
  
"And why would I do that? She is mine Yugioh, mine. She never loved you. She was forced to marry you because you got her pregnant. Why else would she flee now? Run straight to me?"  
  
"She didn't run. You tricked her, making her believe you had her father." 'This is just like Yugi's dream. Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?'  
  
"My hypnotic powers are strong aren't they? No matter. She is mine Yami, say goodbye to your wife, you'll never see her again. And soon, your son will follow."  
  
"We'd like to see you try to get to Yugi, Jarha. Now you heard Yami, put Raya down right now." Seto shouted, coming up behind Yami. With him was the rest of the gang, minus Joey.  
  
"Do all of you really expect to beat me? The all powerful High Priest Jarha?"  
  
Tristan smirked, "We did it once, we can do it again."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something? You're missing two people."  
  
"Count again." From behind, Joey jumped on top of Jarha. At the same time, Seto sprung forward to grab Raya.  
  
"I'm not giving her up that easily. Ancient spirits here my call, give me power to defeat the ones that deny me what is so righteously mine. Punish him for what he does!" Before Seto could take another step, he felt himself flying into the air, colliding with both Tristan and Bakura. The three toppled to the ground, grimacing in pain.  
  
"Careful of him Yami, his magic packs a mean punch." Seto groaned. The pain was overwhelming, but nothing could overshadow the fear and panic that gripped at his mind and heart knowing that Raya was in Jarha's grasps.  
  
"All ready ahead of you on that." Yami grabbed his son and pulled him close behind him. No way was he going to let Jarha have either Raya or Yugi. 'What can I do? How can I save my wife? I can't use magic, she'd be in the crossfire.'  
  
Luckily, Joey had a plan. This time, he attacked low, taking Jarha's legs out from under him. Both he and Raya fell to the ground.   
  
"Raya, no!" Tea watched in horror as the side of her head collide with a rock. Even from where Tea was standing, she could see the blood flowing out from the cut. Quickly as she could, she moved out from behind Yugi, rushing over to check on Raya, and to get her out of harms way. It never occurred to Tea that she was leaving Yugi defenseless from behind.   
  
"You'll pay for trying to hurt my wife Jarha, I'll see to it personally." Yami yelled. Once Joey knocked the sibling down, he was over the ex - High Priest. He would pay for threatening his family, pay dearly.  
  
"Who said anything about hurting Raya my King? It was never about her, she was just an added bonus."  
  
"Stop speaking in riddles."  
  
"I'm not, turn around."  
  
Yami did, "AIBOU, NO!"  
  
Satire laughed. "Did you forget about someone Yami? Maybe your son?"   
  
Yami stared in horror at the sight. Satire levitating in the air, holding out a terrified Yugi by the collar of his jacket.  
  
"Let him go right now Satire."  
  
"And why would I do that? Come dear brother. We got what we came for."   
  
"YAMI!"  
  
"Satire! Let him go, this is between us.!"  
  
"If you want your son back Yugioh, head back to the where this all began." With those words, Satire and Jarha disappeared, taking a terrified Yugi with them.  
  
Yami sank to his knees in defeat. His eyes blank. And then the dam broke. Pounding his fists to the ground over and over again, he let out one utter cry. "AIBOU!" 


	15. Memories Lost

Disclaimer: Nope no ownership here.  
  
Anya: Just a quick couple of shout outs here.  
  
Kris: Quick nothing.  
  
Anya: Quiet you. Anyway....  
  
The Dragon Master - Yugi's powers are going to be revealed in a few chapters. I have one more twist to his, as well as Yami's and Raya yet to be revealed. But I promise, it will be revealed shortly.  
  
Lavinia - Wow, thank you. I have never received such a review before, whether it be here on fanfiction or in school. It meant so much to me. And no, I didn't mind that it was long at all. Thank you so much.'  
  
To all the other reviewers - Thank you all, it means a lot to me when you review, it really helps me write that much faster and better because I take your opinions and try to weave them into the story. Thanks again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The park was eerie silent. No one could comprehend what had just happened. Raya unconscious, Yugi kidnapped. Things were bleak at best.  
  
Yami rocked back and forth on his knees, praying that his light was still with them. 'I failed him, I failed Yugi.' He continued pounding his fists onto the ground. Blood ran from the scrapes, but Yami barely noticed the pain. The only pain he felt was losing Yugi, his son. 'Aibou, I will save you. I promise.'  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
Yami snapped his head up. He crawled over to where is wife was laying down. "Raya?"  
  
Slowly, Raya's opened her eyes, squinting furiously to block out the light. She could just make out the figure in front of her. "Anzu? Is that you?"  
  
"Tea now, remember Raya?" 'Why did she call me Anzu?'  
  
"Who's Raya? And why did you change your name Anzu, er Tea." Raya asked, still laying on the ground.  
  
Yami gasped. 'No, this can't be happening.' "Raya is your name."  
  
Raya turned around to face Yami. Her purple eyes held a touch of sparkle to them. "Raya not my name my King, you know that. It is Ruia. Ruia Motou."  
  
"Stop messing around Raya, now is not the time. We have some major issues to address here." Joey stated, scrunching down next to Tea.  
  
"It's Ruia and who are you?"  
  
"I don't think she is kidding Joey. I think Raya lost her memory." Yami said slowly, as if he was trying to convince himself.  
  
"I haven't lost anything. I know exactly who I am. I am Ruia Motou, daughter to Sugoroku Motou. I am fourteen years old and live in Memphis. Yugioh here just took the throne just a few short days ago when he turned fifteen."  
  
Yami turned to his wife. "How old are you again?"  
  
"Fourteen, you know that."  
  
'This is worse than I thought. Ruia and I didn't get married till she was fifteen, which means, she doesn't know about Yugi! She isn't pregnant yet.' "Ruia, I think we better take you to Setto's house. We have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This has to be some kind of joke. I'm not sixteen and I am not in the future." Ruia replied, pacing around the large room that she had never seen.  
  
Seto sighed. They had been at this for two hours and no matter what Ruia saw, she refused to believe that she was indeed in the future. He couldn't blame her denial through. This was pretty overwhelming. "You are Ruia. You came to this time one year ago, under the name of Raya. You moved here to Domino City two weeks ago where you learned that your husband was presently residing. You came here to ask for help battling against the siblings Satire and Jarha. Tea, myself, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, and Bakura are all reincarnations from that time in Egypt. You met all of us during your reign of Queen."  
  
"This is too unbelievable. I must be dreaming." Finally, Ruia stopped pacing and sat down, head in her hands.  
  
"You're not Raya. Look outside, look at all the buildings and the technology. Surely you didn't have that in Egypt when you lived there. Not to mention there isn't a speck of sand anywhere" Mokuba countered. 'Why doesn't she remember any of us? I don't understand how she could somehow block all of us out.'  
  
"That is true Mokuba, we didn't. But how do I know that this isn't some illusion by some enemy? How do I know this all real? That none of you are not lying to me about this life I supposedly have now?"  
  
"Ruia, I am your best friend right?" Tea asked. "Why would I of all people lie to you?"   
  
"Anzu…"  
  
"Ruia, please try to remember. It is important that you do. We can't go after the siblings until you have all your memories back. And we do not have much time to waste." Bakura explained gently. Time was of the utmost importance.   
  
"I'm sorry, I am trying. But everything you are telling me, it is confusing. I don't understand how I got here or remember anything that happened to me in the past two years. I honestly believe this isn't real, a dream or maybe a vision. But then, I look around. Things are sharp and clear. The buildings, the designs, the people, they are not from my time. There is no sand, no Nile River, no pyramids, just tall buildings, trees, streets. It is all so very confusing."  
  
"Maybe I can help."  
  
Ruia turned to the sound of the voice. "Daddy!" She flung herself into Sugoroku's arms.   
  
Grandpa held his only daughter tightly. Tristan had explained what had happened at the park. He couldn't believe that his grandson was gone and his daughter lost her memory. "Shh, it will be alright Ruia. All of us will help you regain the memories that you lost. I promise you."  
  
"I just want to go home. To my home, in Egypt."  
  
Tea felt a tear roll down her cheek. 'There is no way Raya can return home, it doesn't exisit anymore. But in her mind, it is still a real place. I wish there was something I could do for her, but there is nothing. This is truly a battle she must fight on her own.'   
  
"Ruia, our home isn't there anymore. It has been a millenia since we lived there. Time has destored it. You can not return there." Grandpa explain gently as he could.  
  
"Then where have I lived the past two years? With you dad?"  
  
"You lived in America for one year and then next door to Seto here."  
  
"America? What is that?"  
  
"Another continent." Mokuba answered. He was still a bit confused why Raya couldn't remember who she was, but he did know that it wasn't good news. How could they get their friends back?  
  
"I wish to return home then. I need time to figure everything out, sort out the mess in my head."  
  
Yami stood, "I'll walk you there then."  
  
"No. I wish to be alone and my place of my stay is right next door. I will find it on my own just fine." Ruia stood and gracefully walked out the door. Everyone's eyes followed her.  
  
"Is it safe to let her go alone like that? Won't Satire and Jarha go after her again?" Joey asked. His eyes filled with concern. Not only at the siblings attacking his friend, but also because of what she must be going through in her mind at this moment.  
  
Yami sighed. "Fortunately Joey, they won't. Since Raya thinks she is only fourteen, she has no memory of Yugi ever existing. Therefore to the siblings, Ruia isn't a threat at all."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruia pushed open the large white doors to her apartment gradually walked in. The site before her was overwhelming. This whole experience was overbearing. Painting hung all over the walls, her paintings. 'I wish I could just remember painting all of these. Maybe something in here will jolt my memory. Her eyes settled on on painting. It was of Yugioh and a baby. 'Who is that child with Yugioh? Is it his? And if so, who is the mother?'   
  
She moved all throughout the house, taking in every breath taking feature in. Lights that never went away unless you wanted it too, cool air to keep a room chilled in the summers, a magically box that showed pictures of events actually happening. The most pecuilar box had to be the one she was sitting at now. It was no bigger than a case. But the most amazing thing about it, was that it opened and underneath it was letters. 'I wonder what this button does.' The machine hummed to life. 'By Ra, what is this contraption.' As the computer load, Ruia turned her attenion to a little machine next to her. All it was doing was blinking on and off. Curiously, she hit the button marked 'play.'  
  
"Hey Raya, it is Mama Isabelle. I haven't from you since you arrived in Japan. I just wanted to make sure you okay. In case you have forgot our number, here it is. Can't wait to here from you. Love you sweetie."  
  
'Mama Isabelle? Who is that? Is that the woman I lived with in America?' Without thinking, Ruia picked up the phone and dialed the number. 'How did I do that? How did I know? Was my subconscious directing me?'  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mama Isabelle?" Ruia asked nervously.  
  
"Raya? Is that you? It's Jena. Mom's in the other room, how are you?"  
  
"I've been better, how are you?" 'Jena, why does that name sound familiar?'  
  
"I'm doing alright. I miss you though. It's not the same since you left. I miss having a sister in the family."  
  
"I miss you too. Can I talk to mom? She left me a message to call."  
  
"Sure Raya, hold on."  
  
"Hi sweetie, I was beginning to think you forgetton about us."  
  
Ruia laughed nervously. 'How true that statement is.' "Now how can I forget about all of you?"  
  
"Well I'm not sure, I have heard the guys over there are pretty hot…"  
  
"Mama Isabelle!"  
  
Ruia heard her chuckle. "Well, you're not denying it, so I must be right."  
  
"You are."  
  
"So how is school over there? As challenging as you expected?" Isabelle asked.  
  
"More than you can imagine. I heard schools were tougher over here than in America, but never did I expect this. I'm surviving though. I'm doing really well in music and art." Ruia rambled, not sure where the information was coming from or even if it was correct.  
  
"Some how that doesn't surprise me. Everything back home is going pretty well. Jena is still sulking that you're gone, but she knows you'll be back for visits. She just started running track a couple of days ago and even won her first competition. She runs the 4 by 1 relay as the anchor."  
  
"That great."  
  
"And Kris is still in that travel hockey league. They have a game tonight that we have to leave for soon. He'll be uspet that he missed your call again. I know he would want to tell you this but I'll tell you anyway. Just act excited when he tells you. He scored his first hat trick the other night, for you since you couldn't be there."  
  
"Aww, that is so sweet. Tell him congratulations and not to take stupid penalties." 'Penalties? What is that, what is hockey?'  
  
"Still coaching him even from over there? He'll be happy to know that."  
  
"I have to keep him on his toes. Can't let him think that he can let his guard down."  
  
Isabelle laughed, then went silent. "Raya, did you find what you were looking for over there?"  
  
"I'm not too sure yet Mom, I think I may have, but it is too early to make speculations." she answered honestly.  
  
"Good, just remember, sometimes there is more to a mystery than just clues. Sometimes, you'll have to deal with instinct and memories as well."  
  
"Instincts and memoris. Got you mom."   
  
"Well, Kris' game is going to start soon, so we have to leave. Don't be a stranger, you hear me."  
  
"Yes Mama Isabelle. Tell Kris and Jena hi for me, okay?"  
  
"Sure, bye sweetheart."  
  
"Bye mom." Raya hung the phone back up. 'Instincts are sometimes part of solving a mystery. My instincts are telling me that the others are telling me the truth. My subconscious is slowly giving me information that I don't remember, but yet is true. Why can't I remember this time? What happened? Why am I blocking out this time? And why do I get the feeling that it is imparative that I remember my life as soon as possible?' She turned to face her reflection. "I know who I was, but now, I must discover who you are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Anyone else thinking that things can't get much worse?" Bakura asked, staring at the somber group.  
  
Yami glared, then his expression soften. "Not really. Things are pretty bleak. I don't know how to Ruia to remember her life as Raya."  
  
"I am not sure if we want her to remember." Seto stated slowly, "I know we have to, that is a given, but she is happy, not haunted by her past."  
  
"We need Raya, Seto. We need her help to save Yugi. As much as I like seeing my wife untroubled, it can't stay like this. It isn't right."  
  
"Maybe we should have just told Ruia about Yug. It might have jolted her memory."  
  
"No, it is safer this way Joey." Yami explained. " If Ruia was to learn the truth, that she has a son, before she gets her memory back, it could have dire conquences. She'll want to leap right in and help, but she can't, for two big reason. The first being that she doesn't know her enemy anymore, which puts her at a disadvantage. And the second being that she hasn't mastered her abilities yet. That didn't happen till after we were married and someone worked with her all day. She wouldn't be able to help us at all."  
  
"Then you mean we can't go after my grandson until Raya remembers?"  
  
"Unfortunately, that is correct. We need Raya, right now. The good news is that we have some time. Aibou is safe, Satire and Jarha won't kill him until we arrive, so until that time, he will be fine. However, the longer we take, that gives them more time to break his will."  
  
"Which means by the time we get there, Yugi may be unable to fight."  
  
"Correct Tristan."  
  
"Then how do we get my daughter to remember? She is already so confused and like Seto said, happy. She may not want to remember."  
  
"She has too though, for Yugi's sake."  
  
"Tea, she doesn't remember Yugi. In Ruia's mind, she and Yami are still dating. She hasn't conceived a child yet. She had no memory of Yugi at all. Nor does she remember the pain and suffering of losing that very same child. She doesn't feel the blame she put on herself from failing her son. Subconsciously, I don't think Raya wants to remember."  
  
"We can't just give up! My best friend needs us."  
  
"No one is going to give up Joey, that is the last thing I will ever do. If I have to, I'll fight Satire and Jarha on my own."  
  
"Yami, you can't do that, you'll be killed for sure." Mokuba replied.  
  
"It's a risk we may have to take."  
  
"Maybe some one should go see Ruia, try to jog her memory." Grandpa suggested. "I understand that she wants to be alone, but we really can't comply with that. She needs to remember who she was and making being around her friends will help do just that."  
  
Yami stood. "I'll go. Maybe, just maybe I'll make her remember."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruia sat in amazment. She had spent the late fifteen minutes on a wonderful contraption, which for some reason the name computer came to mind. It play music, games, and even held some of her own composes on it. One file though, she couldn't get into. The name of the file simply read "My Life." 'What I wouldn't give to read that file. I know that it holds the secret to my future in it. I just know it.' But the file was password protected and no matter what words she tried, nothing unlocked it. Some other files had been the same, but she was able to get into those ones easily. 'The password must be from this time. Think Ruia, what would Raya use that no one would think of.'  
  
She tried a bunch of words with little success. Then her eyes settled on the telephone. 'Hockey, of course. But it has to be more than that.' Ruia closed her eyes tightly, trying desperately to recall something, anything. And then she saw it. She was sitting in the stands next to a woman. In front of her was a large sheet of ice, with several men skating around. The word on the jersey was plain as day. Icers.   
  
'That's it. It has to be.' She typed the word in and to her relief, the file open. Inside was several other files, named after the months and then the year. Grinning, she opened the latest file.  
  
24 April 2002  
  
My last day in America. It is kinda of funny, I know I will miss this place deeply, but at the same time, I know I have to go. Not only to escape from the siblings, but also to learn the truth. I have to know. I thought I was strong enough to ignore my feelings, but I guess true love is too strong of an emotion. But at the same time, I can help but laugh at myself. I mean, come on, my husband alive? It must be a joke, some cruel twist of fate. But the picture I saw, the feelings I have, they are just too vibrant to ignore. I pray to Ra that they are right though. Not only to save my sanity, but also to save the future. I need help, the siblings must be stopped at all costs. I can't do it alone.   
  
Alone, there is a funny word. It has so many meanings. But the strangest one is not with another presence. I find that most perculiar, because in my mind you are never truly alone, that someone is always watching over you, just like dad and Yugioh are doing for me, or so I had hoped. But then, I saw the pictures, my King, my friend, and my husband. I didn't want to believe it at first, but the resemblance was unnerving, the hair was even the same!  
  
But, would our love be the same? Of course, I was assuming that this was indeed my husband, laughable I know. They say true love never dies, I know mine had not, but could ours last for a millenina? I wasn't sure. But I heard a song on the radio a few days back by an American singer, Jennifer Lopez. Her song really made me think about the though of my husband being alive. "It seemed to be the perfect thing for you and me. It's so ironic you're what I had picture you to be. But there are facts in our lives we can never change. Just tell me that you understand and that you feel the same. This perfect romance that I created in my mind. I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side. But yet we find ourselves in a less then perfect circumstance. And it seems like we'll never have the chance."  
  
Yeah, that sounds like our relationship. Maybe this time, I shouldn't even try. Act like I don't love him, to save both of us.  
  
30 April 2002  
  
Alright, shoot me. I've been here a week and I haven't accomplished anything, from unpacking to starting my mission. Sigh, such is the life of Raya Walker - Motou. Okay diary, between me and you, it is Walker - Motou. The world can't know that, and sometimes I wonder why I still consider myself a Motou anyway. Father kicked me out of the family, but yet, I can't seem to drop the name. I guess you can say I have forgiven him, but the pain is still there.   
  
I seem to suffering from a bout of depression lately. I miss my family in America, I miss Father, and I miss my friends and husband back in Egypt. It took me a while to figure out why I was feeling the way I did, and then it occurred to me. Happy Anniversary. One year ago, I arrived in America from Ancient Egypt. One year ago, all the trouble ended and began. I have to wonder though, when will it total end. Or will it ever? I don't know. I do know however that I start school tomorrow. Already, I am one month behind. Sigh, as if dealing with the siblings wasn't enough, I have enough homework to last me a life time!  
  
8 May 2002  
  
Wow, has things really explode. The siblings have followed. Yugioh is alive, now called Yami. Yes, I still love him, yes he still loves me. Anzu is here too, but now is called Tea. She doesn't remember Egypt, but that is okay. She is still the same person I knew then, even if she doesn't remember her past life. Setto, Bakura, Honda, and Jou are here too. I never imagine that I would find so much help here. Never did I think that I could be this happy again either. Nothing can bring me down, NOTHING! Satire and Jarha won't know what hit them when they meet up us again.  
  
10 May 2002  
  
My father alive, here in Domino City. My son…Yugi is alive. Father saved him. I have a son again.   
  
Ruia readed that last entry over and over again. It was no more that 4 small sentences, but the meaning was clear. She had a son. Who was the father though? 'No, it couldn't be. That is insane. But the other's did say I was a Queen, didn't they? I must be losing it. There is no possible way, I was just a commoner, not royalty. I never could have married Yami.'  
  
A knock at the door jolted Ruia from her thoughts. Quickly she moved to anwser the door. Standing there was Yami. His blue coat waved in the wind, tossing about his blond hair. Ruia stared at him. 'Could it really be?' Before he could speak, Ruia collapsed against him in tears. "Please Yami, tell me. Did we have a son together?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami wrapped his arms around Ruia's waist and pulled her closer to him. 'How do I tell the woman I love, that we had a son together, that he is now missing, and she can not help?'   
  
Ruia raised her face towards Yami's. She could sense the discomfort in him from her question. "Yami, please. I have to know the truth. Don't hide this from me."  
  
"Ruia, what is the last thing you recall? You're most recent memory. Humor me, please. I promise, I will answer your question."  
  
"Okay." she answered, a bit confused at how this was going to answer her question. "Anzu and I were sitting outside of her home, near that little rock garden of hers. We were discussing our current situation. She knew that I loved you, but wondered how things could ever work out. I was asking myself the very same questions. But I told her that I believe that true love could win in any situations. That some how we could be together, maybe not in this life time, but another. For I knew you could never marry a commoner. It would bring dishonor to your good name. And neither one of us could do that. But deep down, I still clung to some hope that the gods would somehow allow it. Foolish I know."  
  
"But it wasn't foolish at all Ruia. We did marry."  
  
For a brief second, Ruia's heart forgot to beat. "What? How, we couldn't. There is no possible way, unless. Oh no."  
  
Yami nodded. "Unless you were pregnant."  
  
Ruia felt weak in the knees. "But…" Dimly she felt herself slumming down to the ground. Luckily, she was still being held by Yami, who guided her safely to the ground.  
  
"Ruia? Are you okay?" His purple eyes held a touch of concern and panic to them. Ruia had to smile. Those were two traits rarely seen in her King.  
  
"Sorry, all of this is just so overwhelming. I'll be alright in a moment."  
  
"Maybe we should go inside, I have something to show you."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Yami helped Ruia to stand and lead her inside. He was astonished to see Raya's computer up and running, not to mention files open. "You're remembering?"  
  
Ruia grinned. "Some things. Like I think that contraption is called a computer. Plus, when I was talking to Mama Isabelle, I remembered certain things, like my brother's hockey game and what classes I took here."  
  
"Slowly, things are coming back then." Yami mused.  
  
"Slowly being the key word. And never are the things related. So to me, it is still just a jumbled mess in my head. Now what do you want to show me?"  
  
"Something that may help ease some of that jumble." Yami sat down at the computer and pulled up her father's website. "Read this."  
  
Tears streamed down her face as Ruia read. Yami's heart ached, not only at the fact that his wife couldn't remember anything about their son, or future, but also for Yugi too. He couldn't imagine what his light was going through. He tried to reach Yugi telepathically, but once again, the link went unestablished.  
  
"Dad kicked me out?"  
  
"He did, but rememeber our customs. He had to, but he regretted that decision with all of his heart. Just hours before you lost your memory, you told your father that he understood why he did what he did."  
  
"Where is our son now? I'd like to see him, maybe that would help me remember."  
  
"That can't be arranged."  
  
"Why not? I have a right to see my son Yugioh."  
  
"It's not like that Ruia, he was kidnapped, by the same people we told you about at Seto's. They are holding him hostage until you and I get there. But we can't go. Well, not you at least. You have to remember first."  
  
"Why? Why can I not help now?"  
  
"You have mystical abilities, do you not?"  
  
"Yes, you were trying to help control them."  
  
"Right, but after we married, you learned total control. I can not send you to face Satire and Jarha with untrained abilities. It isn't safe for you or Yugi."  
  
"But it is my son, we can't leave him there."  
  
"We're not. I would never do that. But Ruia, you have to understand this. The siblings fear Raya, not Ruia. We need you to remember your future."  
  
"I'm trying, believe me I am."  
  
Yami sighed. "I know you are and I am sorry that I snapped. But time is a very precious thing right now, and I am afraid the longer we wait, the harder it will be to save our son."  
  
Ruia stood. "Then teach me. Teach me to be Raya again."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
Ruia grinned. "Easy silly. Get the others, you're going to show me what Raya was like."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness. That was all Yugi could see. He couldn't tell where he was. He arms ached; they had been in the same position that Satire had put them. Chained right above his head. How long had they been like that? Hours? Days? Weeks? 'No, it hasn't been that long. Yami and Raya would have come. I know they are going to save me.'  
  
"Foolish child. You're parents are not coming for you. They don't care about you. Your friends are glad to be rid of you."  
  
"That's not true Satire! They do love me. You'll see, Yami will save me. Just you wait."  
  
Satire laughed and knelt down next to the small boy. She held a candle close to his face. Bruise were forming around his mouth and eyes. She had promised her brother she wouldn't kill the young heir, but still she had to have her fun. "Such power you yield. I do wish my brother would just let me kill you here and now."  
  
Yugi gulped, but his eyes shown with determination. "Coward. By killing me, you show that you are nothing but a coward."  
  
Screaming in rage, Satire slapped the boy across his face. "I would keep my mouth closed on issues that do not concern you boy."  
  
"My life does concern me. Mom was right, you are dumb."  
  
"You're mother is one to talk. She is a worthless human being, concerned for nothing but herself. She's a tramp and liar. Why else would she leave her son here to die?"  
  
"Do not talk about Raya like that. She is not you. And she and Yami are going to save me."  
  
"Then why aren't they here yet? It has been a few hours now. Wanna know why? Because they do not love you. You were always a bother Yugi Motou. You don't even know how to control your own abilities. How much do you want to beat that they are glad you are gone. Relieved that they don't have to care for a worthless boy like you anymore."  
  
"Stop it, it isn't true."  
  
Satire laughed. "So young, so delusional." She reached in the pocket of her skirt, pulling out a sharp object.  
  
Yugi gasped.  
  
"So, you do remember my knife. I'm touched. You were saved once, by your magic, but now that your toy is gone, things are going to be a little different."  
  
Yugi glanced down at where his puzzle should have been. It felt so wrong not to have it hanging there. But Jarha had taken it. And without it, Yugi couldn't link to Yami or control his abilities.   
  
"That's right." Satire anwswerd, as if reading his thoughts once again. "The puzzle is like a training device. It helps you to use and aid with your powers until you were able to control them on your own. Without it, you are nothing." Gently, she place the knife to Yugi's cheek, slowly pushing inward.  
  
Yugi tried to squirm away, but he was trapped, alone with Satire.  
  
Blood trickled out of the new cut. Satire removed the knife and placed it back into her pocket. She pushed back the hair on Yugi's forehead. "In due time boy." Laughing she stood.   
  
Yugi watched as the Satire left, taking the only source of light with her. Yugi sighed and then gasped when something lodged into the wall next to him. Carefully, he laid his hurt cheek against the object. In the next moment, Yugi felt sick, truly sick. Just millimeters from his head, was Satire's knife.  
  
'Oh Yami, please hurry, I don't know how much longer I can take Jarha's badgering or Satire's abuse. Please father, hurry."  
  
Curling his legs up to his body, Yugi managed to make a small ball. Crying softly to himself, he wondered how he was ever going to get out of this one.  
  
  
  
Anya: Kris, are our bags packed?  
  
Kris: Yup, this the chaper were the readers threaten to kill you?  
  
Anya: Most likely. If we hurry, I think we can make it to the border before they do.  
  
Kris: Way ahead of you.  
  
Anya: Sorry everyone, I had to write it, I couldn't just let them have Yugi and not have them do anything. So I apolgise in advance. Quick Kris, to the car! 


	16. Past Remembered, Future Discovered

Disclaimer: I refuse to admit anything.  
  
Anya: Free at last!   
  
Kris: Last day of work I take it?  
  
Anya: Yup.  
  
Kris: This means major concentration on the story? And that we can go home since no one is threatening to kill us?  
  
Anya: Definitely, anyway. many of you have been asking how I came up with this plot, it is actually a neat little story (Kris: or so she thinks). I started thinking about this idea after the epsiode where Yami Bakura and Yami were battling in the Shadow Realm. I couldn't get over the nototion that Bakura and Yami Bakura looked almost perfectly alike and Yami and Yugi didn't, so the initial idea came from there. (didn't a lot of stories though?). Now Raya, she isn't based off me or anyone I know. She, the siblings and their roles came from a dream I'd had one night. And since that night, I could't get the idea of Yami and Raya being Yugi's parents out of my head. So, that is how the story came to be, through a dream. Strange I know.  
  
Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I really do appreicate it.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So where do we begin?" Ruia asked eagerly. Time was of the essences. She had to remember who she was and quickly, or else her only son was lost.  
  
"Unfortunately, we don't know much about Raya, she, you, only moved here a two weeks ago. But, I think I may have an idea." Bakura said, thoughtfully and sorrowfully. Sorry because they didn't know that much about the girl sitting before them.  
  
"Anything Bakura, I am willing to do anything to regain my future."  
  
"I think we should take you to places that Raya has been too, to see if that jogs your memory any. All of us will take you there, but say nothing about what occurred there. Instead you will tell us."   
  
"I think I understand. So where do we go first?"  
  
Tea stood, "I think I have an idea where to start this process. Come on all, it is time to visit an old friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"SCHOOL is your idea of an old friend? Tea, sweetie, we have to discuss that later."  
  
"Seto, think about it. This is the first place that Raya met everyone, including her son. Go with me on this." Tea whispered.  
  
Seto nodded in understanding. 'Please let this work.' His eyes followed Ruia as she cautiously moved about the grounds, taking in every little detail of the structure.  
  
"Ruia, does anything look familiar?"  
  
She didn't respond, rather moved to the back of the building. It was there she saw the hill. A quick memory flashed in her head, a can of pop, a skirt, and the number 305. But as fast as the vision came, it left, leaving her even more confused.  
  
Yami moved behind his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder giving it a soft, comforting squeeze. "Anything?"  
  
"Maybe. Something about that hill. I saw a pop can and a blue skirt. And I recalled the number 305. Whatever all that means, I am not sure."  
  
"Cough"  
  
Ruia and Yami turned to the sound. "Tristan, what is the matter?"  
  
"I know what that means. The day after Yugi was first attacked and was in the hospital, Joey and I told Raya about Yugi up there on the hill."  
  
Joey nodded. "That's right, she was drinking pop, that spilled on her uniform."  
  
"And 305 was Yugi's room number." Yami added.  
  
"Why did you tell me up there?"  
  
"Because, you, Joey, Tea, Yugi, and I have lunch up there every afternoon. We have the same lunch period. However, our class schedules are different in the morning, we only have one class together, and we came in late that day since we had spent the night at the hospital. So we had to wait till lunch to tell you. And the reason why you weren't informed earlier of your son's condition was because no one knew who you were yet. You hadn't met Yami yet."  
  
"Ruia, does any of this help?" Mokuba asked hopefully.  
  
"I can't recall any of what Tristan was saying, but it feels right., like I should know it. But something is blocking me from it. If I could just get over that hurdle, then I think I could remember my time here."  
  
"Don't worry Ruia, we'll help you get your mind back, not that you had one to begin with." Joey almost smacked himself as soon as the words left him. 'Idiot, you can't joke with Ruia like you did Raya.'  
  
"Well at least I can always take pleasure in knowing that I will be smarter than you." Raya gasped. "I'm sorry, that wasn't a nice thing to say at all."  
  
It took everything Yami had not to hug the young woman to death. "It's okay, Raya and even you in Egypt did that to Joey all the time. It is reflexive for you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you and me joked all the time. I miss that, but I think I have a place that may help you remember some more, that is if you're up to it." Joey said, placing a comforting hand on Ruia's shoulder, knowing full well what a toll this ordeal must be taking on the young woman.  
  
"I want to recall my life. Lead on."   
  
Joey lead the gang to the warehouses. He stopped well before the entrance to the one he and Raya had hid at. "I know this seems like a weird place for Raya to have been, but she was here for a good reason."  
  
"There are so many different places, I…I…don't know if I have been in any of them."  
  
"Ruia, it is okay, deep breathes. Relax. That is the only way to remember." Tea explained. "It's okay if nothing seems familiar. We'll keep going till something does."  
  
Finally, Ruia responded. "Nothing, I don't recall ever being here. I'm sorry Joey…" she stopped mid sentence, listening to Joey hum softly to himself. Without realizing it, she nodded her head to the beat, "If there's a time when the tears should fill your eyes, And you can't see past the shadows, To the sun on the other side, Don't despair because there always will be someone there, Don't lose faith, love won't let you lose your way."  
  
Joey grinned, his humming had served it's purpose.  
  
"Where did that come from? I didn't compose that did I?"  
  
"No, it is song from a modern day singer. But you sung it here to Yugi…" Joey trailed off, hoping that she could fill in the rest of the blanks.  
  
"Because he was scared and felt alone because his connection to Yami was severed."  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
"And I sung it to him to explain that he'd never be alone. And we were that building over there, sitting in that window that overlooks the yard."  
  
"Exactly Ruia. You nailed it. Do you remember anything else? Anything at all?" Joey replied, grinning that his friend was remembering. Granted it was small things, but it was a start.  
  
"Nothing really big like that, but the word Turtle comes to mind."  
  
"She must mean your grandpa's game shop Yami." Mokuba piped up.   
  
"Why would turtle have anything to do with that?"  
  
"It's called the Turtle Game Shop, and I do believe that will be our next destination."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wakie Wakie boy."  
  
Yugi slowly raised his head, squinting from the brightness from the candle.  
  
"So you're finally awake. I must say, my sister really did a number on you."  
  
"What do you want Jarha?"  
  
"Nothing you can give me, not yet at least."  
  
"Stay away from my mother."  
  
Jarha laughed, causing wax to land on Yugi's already battered skin. "You hardly seem in the position to make threats."  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing more than to see you and your family suffer for the pain they caused me and my sister. To feel the same burning sensation we felt in our hearts. Yami will pay by seeing his wife with me and his son dead. Raya will pay by watching her son die by Yami's hands."  
  
"Yami would never harm me. NEVER do you hear me! He is my friend, my brother, my father."  
  
"He will have no choice in the matter. My hypnotic powers are very strong. You know of the Change of Hearts in Duel Monsters do you not?"   
  
Yugi flinched from the memory.  
  
"I thought as much," Jarha answered, noting the chord he had stuck. " My powers are just like that card, Yami will have no choice but to obey me."  
  
"You're powers are weak, that is why you feared the Royal Family. You could not match our abilities."  
  
"At one time boy, that was true. But my sister has found a way to level the playing field so to speak. Give us that added bonus."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Location and allies. But enough chit chat. It's time we got down to business, my sister isn't the only one going to make you suffer, of course, mine isn't physical."  
  
Yugi backed up against the wall, knowing full well at what was coming.   
  
"Sweet visions, little prince."  
  
Jarha left, just as Yugi's anguished filled screams echoed after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So this is dad's store?"  
  
"Correct. This is the legendary Turtle Game Shop, home to the great Yugi Motou and his Grandpa." Seto stated, as if reading it off a card or brochure. Tea poked him in the back. "Owww, sorry."  
  
The teens filed into the shop, meeting Grandpa at the counter.   
  
"Hi dad."  
  
"Welcome all. What brings you by? I thought you would be researching a way to defeat the siblings."  
  
"We are Grandpa, by trying to get Ruia here to remember being Raya." Yami answered. So many memories of Yugi being in that same shop filled Yami's mind, suffocating him some. 'Oh Yugi, I promise, We'll save you, just hold on.'  
  
"I see. Well go ahead and take a look around daughter. Anything to help get Yugi back."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
Bakura didn't miss Grandpa's reaction to the word dad. As the others lead Ruia around, he hung back. "Grandpa, what's wrong? Beside the obvious that is. Why do react strangely to Ruia calling you dad?"  
  
"She never called me that, not since Egypt. As her time as Raya, it was always father, but hearing her call me dad, it brings back such happy memories. But I know once she goes back to Raya, she will go back to calling me father. She'll go back to a time of distrusting me."  
  
"You don't know that. After everything that has happened, that has been discovered, I really can't see her not forgiving you. Just be patient, things will work out, I know it."  
  
Grandpa grinned. "And here I thought you were the pessimist of the group. But just between you and me, I have something that may make Raya feel like my daughter again"  
  
"What's that?" Bakura asked eagerly. Finally some good news.  
  
"This." Grandpa held up an envelope.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It is…"  
  
Just then, Ruia reentered the room.   
  
"Anything?" Grandpa asked, placing the envelope under the counter.  
  
"Nope, just a craving for eggs though." No one noted Yami blushing furiously in the background. "Hey, Duel Monster cards."  
  
"Yes, these are Yugi's. I never gave them back to him after that night in the hospital. It totally slipped my mind."  
  
Ruia shuffle through the cards. "Reborn the Monster, Curse of Dragon, Swords of Revealing Light, Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian, hey he even has Mystic Elf. She was always my guardian when we played in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"Guardian?"  
  
"That's right Mokuba. Despite her weaker abilities, I always played her because she was one of my favorite allies. Not only that, but she was my protector in that world. She always made sure I was safe."  
  
"Sounds like Yugi and the Dark Magician. It is his favorite card too. Would that make the Dark Magician his guardian Ruia?" Mokuba asked, curious about what Duel Monsters was like in Ancient days.  
  
"Well, it is hard to judge now a days. Duel Monsters here is not like it was in Egypt from what all of you have told me. I think now, any card of Yugi's would protect him with their life."  
  
"But in Egypt, only one would?" Joey asked in shock.  
  
"No, no. Back then it was an honor, granted by the holder of the games. And since Dark Magician was Yami's guardian, it is unlikely that Yugi would choose him as well. It was better to have a variety of protectors than duplicates."  
  
"So, who would have been Yugi's?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Sometimes, like in my case, I choose the Mystic Elf because she could control the spirit of any card. She could help raise or lower life forces. Since I had just learned that I could control the lighter side of the soul, I thought that by choosing her, she could help train me."  
  
"It was the same with me, only I was guided to choose the Dark Magician by Ra. I felt he was a worthy choice to protect not only myself, but the game itself. He was powerful and wise. And come to think of it, that does play a role in my powers of the mind. I have to be smart, but forceful when needed. I never thought about that before."  
  
"So if what Ruia said is true, and not only do our favorite cards show what characteristics we posses, but what magically ability would might have had?" Seto asked, a bit confused. 'Of course, Duel Monsters was so real at one point, why wouldn't it play a more direct role in our everyday lives and not just in the Shadow Realm?'  
  
"Sure sounds like it. Take you for example Seto." Ruia stated. "The legendary Blue Eyed White Dragon. Powerful and Commanding. Your abilities would like in Air I bet. Ever strong is the wind, ever powerful it is."  
  
"What would the rest of us be?" Tristan asked, intrigued.   
  
"It is hard to say. I'm not sure if I am even correct guessing Seto's." Ruia explained. "But if you want, I'll try to guess. Bakura would be Health, since his favorite is the Change of Heart. I know of you think soul, but that isn't the case. That card control people, like a virus, not personality. That is why it would be health."  
  
"Which could explain why Bakura was our physician in Egypt." Yami replied.  
  
"Right. Joey here would be fire. Ever courageous, but still knowing when and where to fight. Tea would be faith. Tristan would be earth. It all depends on the card I guess."  
  
"Then what would Yugi be, if the Dark Magician isn't his?"  
  
"I'm not sure Dad." Ruia, closed her eyes and shuffled through the cards again. "That's strange."  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"I was going through the cards again, try to get a feel for which one it might be. And a magic card came up. But that can't be right."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Joey think. How can a magic card protect you?" Seto responded, rolling his eyes some.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What card is it Ruia?" Grandpa asked. 'This could be the key to Yugi's powers.'  
  
"Reborn the Monster."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Reborn the Monster?" Yami stood in thought. "Maybe death then?"  
  
"No, death is darker, Yugi is light. Besides, wouldn't death be associated with the Reaper of the Cards?"  
  
"Touché Mokuba." The group replied. Everyone stood deep in thought at what mystical guardian and realm their young friend could posse.   
  
"Beside, Reborn the Monster doesn't complete the triad properly." Ruia answered. "So it can't be it."  
  
"The triad?"  
  
"Yugioh, don't tell me you don't remember the triad."  
  
"Ummm, I don't."  
  
"The triad is conception that every town or village in Egypt had. Basically, the triad represents the divine mother, father, and son. It differed who those gods and goddess were from town to town."  
  
"Okay, I am confused here." Tristan stated. "How does that relate to the Shadow Games?"  
  
"It's silly really. I don't think it is really of any relevance now that I think about it. But some of the girls in the village thought that Dark Magician and either the Mystic Elf or Magician of Faith acted as Divine Father and the Divine Mother in Duel Monsters."  
  
"Why the discrepancy between the two girl cards?" Tea asked. She was most curious, since the Magician of Faith was her favorite card.  
  
"Well some thought the Magician of Faith was the more motherly of cards since she was more powerful than the Mystic Elf. But others, like myself thought it was Mystic Elf because she aided others, rather than use violence. But it was just a silly childhood game. It holds no importance today."  
  
"It may though." Seto slowly replied. "Think about is. We all know Duel Monsters isn't just a game, that is played an important role in every day life back in Ancient times. Maybe this whole triad in the games isn't as far fetched as it seems. Does anyone else find it strange that the two most regard individuals in Egypt had the Divine Father and Divine Mother as their protectors, not only that but the sharing of their realms?"  
  
"Of course. The triad is the trinity. That is what Ptah meant by what held true for our time, doesn't mean that is holds true now. We were thinking that statement referred to the trinity itself. But it didn't. It meant the triad, another word for trinity." Yami exclaimed  
  
"Wait, I am confused. From that statement alone, it says the triad is not what we are looking for."  
  
"Because we're not. The triad isn't the answer. But the principals are. The Divine Mother, Father, and Son are not what we are looking for, why, because they are gods and goddesses. But we want the equivalent. Make the triad modernized."  
  
"Like the Catholic belief. The Father, Son, and Holy Ghost." Tristan added.  
  
"But, one of those is a god, another a ghost. How can that fit in with our battle?" Tea countered.   
  
Yami opened his mouth, then closed it again.  
  
"We can't." Ruia replied. "This is all just speculation. But I can't help think we are on the right path here. And that this card holds the answer."   
  
Reborn the Monster fluttered softly to the counter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[ Yugi ran through the streets of Domino City, not sure where he was going. All he knew was that he had to get away, far away. Footsteps slapped against the pavement, not far behind him.  
  
'Have to hide.' Ducking into the nearest alley, Yugi hid behind a large crate, inching out slowing to see if his tormentor had ran past.   
  
Footstep drew closer, causing the young boy to shrink back in fear. The noise stopped at the entrance to the alley.  
  
"Now where is that little good for nothing runt? I'll teach him for disobeying me."  
  
Glancing around the box, Yugi could just see the tail end of his nemesis' blue coat.   
  
"He couldn't have gotten far, that worthless boy. ER. He is so dead when I find him."  
  
Yugi held his breathe. He couldn't get caught. Not now, not ever. The air trapped in his lungs burned, but nothing would make Yugi let it out. The price was too high, way to high.  
  
"When I fund that boy………"  
  
Yugi slowly let out his breath, thankfully. He could just hear his tormentor head down the street. He had escaped, for now. Carefully, he turned to head back the way he came. He turned the corner and promptly smacked into a individual.  
  
"So there you are, you little monster."  
  
Yugi's eyes went wide with fear. 'Should have known the other would come for me too.' "Please don't hurt me."  
  
"Please don't hurt me." mocked the unknown assailant. "I should lock you in a room and throw away the key for the amount of trouble you cause me. Why did we even have you? You're nothing but a problem. God, I wish we never had you."  
  
"Please mom, don't say that."  
  
"MOM? I told you never to call me that. It is Raya to you. Come on, Yami is looking for you. I'll let him deal with problematic children like you. He'll find a way to make you never want to runaway again."  
  
"No, please Raya?" Yugi shook in fear. It was bad enough to deal with Raya, but not Yami too.  
  
"Don't beg or I'll tell Yami to double your punishment. NOW WALK."  
  
Yugi did as he was told, thinking at what his father would do to him. 'It can't be as bad as it was the last time I ran away. Nothing could top that.' The verbal beating that Yugi received was nothing like he had ever experienced. It had last over 2 hours, with both Raya and Yami telling him what a worthless failure he had become. Things got worse though when Raya called over their closet friends, and they told him what a pain he was to his parents. 'It a daily routine anymore. Parents yell, I run, I get caught, more yell, repeat.'  
  
Yugi stopped short at the sight of his house. 'No, I won't go in there. I'll just run. Mom won't be able to catch me. I'm too fast for her.'  
  
As if Raya had sensed what Yugi was thinking, she grabbed the collar of the boy's jacket, lifting him into the air. Yugi choked at the sudden moment and loss of air.  
  
"Oh hush up."   
  
Raya opened the front door and toss Yugi to the floor in front of Yami. "Look who just happened to collide into me."  
  
Yami kicked the smaller boy in the ribs. "I still think we should let the runt stay out in the cold, would serve him right."  
  
"Can't let him have what he most desires, freedom."  
  
"So true my wife." He kicked Yugi in the ribs again.   
  
Yugi didn't cry out. He knew what would happen if he did.   
  
"What should we do with the freak?"  
  
"I say a trip to the Shadow Realm would be in order. Maybe this time, we'll just leave him there."  
  
Yugi cringle. 'Not the Shadow Realm. I can't go back there. I almost died the last time.'  
  
"Yes, I do believe that would be the perfect place for such a dark one."  
  
"Agreed. Have a good time son. I'll get you when I feel like it."  
  
Yugi squeezed his eyes tightly, waiting for another blow from his father. Nothing came. When he opened them, he was in the Shadow Realm. 'Wonderful, well at least there is not fire breathing dragon chasing me this time.'  
  
"Oh, it is much worse than that son."  
  
Yugi whipped around, coming face to face with Yami.   
  
"I always wanted a son, one who would follow in his father's footsteps. Instead, I got you. A coward, a freak, a useless human being who will never amount to anything at all. You are a waste, a mistake."  
  
Yugi lowered his head, tears flowing down his cheeks.  
  
"You don't even deserve this." Yami ripped the Millennium Puzzle off his neck and tossed it in and out of his hand. "This represents loyalty, courage, and heart. Everything you're not." He tossed it over a nearby cliff.  
  
"NOOO" Yugi scooted over to the edge, watching the delicate puzzle bounce off the wall and shatter into thousand of pieces.   
  
"Don't worry, you'll be joining it soon." Yami picked up his son, holding him out over the ledge. "Happy landings son."   
  
Yugi screamed as fell. The ground got closer and closer until…]  
  
Yugi awoke with a start. He was alive, Jarha's dream still very much on his mind. This one had been the worse yet. 'It's not true, it's not true. Yami and Raya would never act like that. It's not true'  
  
But the seed had been planted. Even as Yugi repeat the phrase over and over again, he found himself doubting it more and more with each passing moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Ruia hung back from the group as they walked back from Seto's. She couldn't help but feel disappointed and upset. She was no closer in discovering her future than she was this morning. And because of her, Yugi was still in Satire and Jarha's clutches. Ruia glanced up and realized that they were taking a different path back home. The others were still a good distance ahead of her, but she wasn't concerned. She could catch up with them on the next block if need be. Instead, she gawked at her surroundings, in hope to take her mind off her son. She was amazed at the advances that humans had made over the years.   
  
Up head was a stone wall and a gate. Ruia stared in at the entrance. 'Local Park. Seems real pretty.' As Ruia stared, a shadow figure walked into her sight. Ruia squinted her eyes. 'Why does that individual seem familiar?' The figured turned and faced Ruia. It was then she realized who the figure was…it was herself. 'How, how can that be? I'm right here.' Ruia watched as another person joined her counterpart. She could tell, even from far way that this figure wasn't one to mess with. The two got into a argument, when another man came in, only Raya didn't see him. And then it happened, the attack. Ruia screamed at the top of her lungs, praying to reach herself in time. She slumped to the ground, sobbing, again she had failed. 'No, no not again.'  
  
Then next thing she felt was being pulled into someone's warm embrace. "Ruia, what happed?"  
  
Ruia tried to form words to answer Yami's question, but nothing came, only more tears.  
  
"Ruia, are you okay. Nod your head yes or no." Seto yelled, trying desperately to reach Ruia, who was all but in another world.  
  
"When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I might not be with you, but you got to hold on." Ruia whispered.  
  
Yami gasped silently to himself. 'How did she know the words to the vows? Is Raya coming back?'  
  
Ruia snuggled up closer to Yami. So many picture ran through her head: a horrible attack on the palace, of senseless deaths, an attack on a school, fleeing for her life, feelings of abandonment, loneness, a sense of renewal, courage, faith and hope. Nothing made sense, except one small thing.  
  
"Let's get her home, obviously something scared her out of her mind." Seto said. He bent down to help Yami pick Raya up. He stopped short when Ruia answered him.  
  
"You of all people should know Seto Kaiba, that I do not get scared."  
  
"Yeah right, wait, you called me Kaiba."  
  
"Yeah, that is your last name."  
  
Yami glanced down at his wife. "Raya?"  
  
Raya smirked. "You were expecting Ruia maybe?"   
  
Yami laughed an hug his wife tightly. "Raya, you're back. Thank god."  
  
"Feels good to be back, where did I go again?" Raya responded, obviously confused.  
  
"Raya, you lost your memory earlier." Tea explained.  
  
"I did? I guess that would make sense, the last thing I remember was fighting with Jarha, right over there." She pointed up the hill.  
  
Tea grinned. "The site of the battle must of jogged her memory."   
  
"Hey, where is Yugi?"  
  
Everyone stared at one another. How could they break this to Raya? Finally Joey spoke the horrible news. "Raya, Yugi is gone. Satire and Jarha took him."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Right after you lost consciousness. They used you to get to Yugi." Yami finished.  
  
Raya paled. "What are we waiting for then. Let's go save Yugi." She stood up. "Where's are they?"  
  
"We're not sure. Satire shouted at us to go back to where this all began, whatever that means." Joey stated.  
  
"But there is some good news, sort of." Seto explained. "We, you figured out the trinity riddle."  
  
"I did?"  
  
The group went on to retell Raya what Ruia had told them earlier, about the triad and the Divine family in Duel Monsters.  
  
"I had forgotten about the Divine Family. But Ruia was wrong on a point. The divine family wasn't just limited to gods and goddesses. During Yami's father's reign, I remember people calling his family divine."  
  
"The you, Yami, and Yugi could be a divine family as well. And that still leads us back to the original problem, what is Yugi's powers. That is probably the key to all of this." Tristan explained.  
  
"It is the key and this card Reborn the Monster is the only way to unlock it."  
  
"Do you feel it pull you to it?"  
  
"Yes Bakura, I do. The feeling is very strong. I can't make the connection though. I think only Yugi could do that. We must get this card to Yugi."  
  
"But the only way to do that, is to solve the next riddle. And time is wasting, Aibou's stability is hanging in the balance."  
  
'Back to where it all began, what can that mean. Does Satire mean the states? That is where is began, with me in America.' Raya sat in concentration. An idea popped into her head. "Yami, can you sense Yugi any?"  
  
"None what so ever."  
  
"What causes that?" Raya asked. Everyone gave her a confused look. Wondering how all this had to do with finding Yugi. "I know it seems random, but please, answer me."  
  
"If the puzzle isn't with Yugi, I can't feel him and death."  
  
"We both know he is still alive though, so the first one is probably the cause right?"  
  
"Sure." Yami replied, still not understanding where this was going. 'What is going on in Raya's mind?'  
  
"Let me ask you this, if Yugi is near the puzzle, but doesn't have it on, can you sense him?"  
  
"Sometimes, depends on the distance."  
  
Raya nodded. "I can't believe it. The idiots stumbled on the answer. They got lucky." At the confused and blank stares, Raya gasped. "Sorry, I'll explain in rational sentences. I think I know where Yugi is. Satire and Jarha obviously would take the puzzle away from Yugi, to stop the telepathic link between the two. But, the dummies wouldn't know to keep it a great distance from Yugi so Yami couldn't sense him. They stumbled on that by accident."  
  
"Then where is Yugi." Joey asked. "You know right?"  
  
"Yes, and the answer is right in front of us. There is only one possible answer to the riddle. The place where is all began was Egypt. Ancient Egypt."  
  
"Raya, get real. How could the siblings travel back in time?" Seto answered. Time travel was out of the question, impossible even. There was no way Yugi could be in Egypt, let alone ancient days. 'Could it?'  
  
"How could I, Yugi, and the siblings travel forward in time? A magic spell. Think about it Seto, it is the only way why neither Yami or I can sense our son. He isn't in this time. He is thousands and thousands of years in the past, a really great distance away. I know it makes very little sense, but what has in this crazy adventure?"  
  
"Raya does have a point big brother. Where else would Satire and Jarha want to battle, but in the place where they had their greatest triumph?"  
  
"But aren't they taking a risk? Wouldn't Yami's and Raya's powers be stronger in the past?" Tristan asked. "Aren't the siblings asking to be beaten?"  
  
"Depending how far back they went, not necessarily. If they go back to the time before I had Yugi, well no. I wouldn't have been trained yet."  
  
"Can they really go back that far though? Imagine how bad history would change. They could kill Raya before she even had Yugi. Then their problems wouldn't even exist."  
  
"Oh my god, Joey is right."  
  
"Raya, don't worry. They obviously haven't gone that far back or you wouldn't be here right now. They must be a few years ahead of that, remember if they were, they would run the risk of running into themselves."  
  
"Thanks for that picture, instead of dealing with one Satire, we can have two!"  
  
"Okay, let's just assume for a minute that Yugi is in Ancient Egypt. How do we get there? Raya you're not a spell caster and neither is Yami." Seto pointed out.  
  
Raya bit her lip. It was a good question. Then she brighten up. "I know, the Book of Secret Arts."  
  
"Isn't that a duel monster card?" Bakura asked, "I know I have heard of that book before."  
  
"Haven't all of you been paying attention to details? Duel Monsters was real at one point right?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Then why can't magic cards be too?"  
  
"You're telling me that the Book of Secret Arts is a real book?" Yami asked. He had never heard of it.  
  
"Sort of. Bakura, I am going to have to ask you to transport us to the Shadow Realm once again. And Yami, I am going to need your help as well. It's going to take a lot of magic to pull of what I am planning to do."  
  
"What are you planning to do Raya?"  
  
"That's easy…unlock the Shadow Games." 


	17. Home Again

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership here. Just borrowing.  
  
Anya: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted, I had to move back into my place at college. (ewww, school) And unfortunately, I don't have the internet yet, so getting this chapter up (as well as the next ones) prove difficult. But don't worry, I'll find a way! Also, some of you have been asking when I post, if there is any method to my madness. I have no timeline of when I post, but if you would like, you could give me your email in either a review or send me an email, (my email address is in the directory) and I can send everyone a short email saying that the stories been updated.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, for a minute there I thought she said she was going to unlock the Shadow Games." Joey said, rubbing his head. "I must be tired."  
  
"Well you may be tired and all, but you heard correctly. I want to unlock the Shadow Games."  
  
"Are you crazy Raya? Wait, don't answer that." Seto said, rolling his eyes. 'She can't unlock that type of power, image what the consequences would be.'  
  
"Yami, a little help here would be appreciated."  
  
"I'm not sure I can help, I agree with the gang. We can't unlock the Shadow Games, can you just imagine the havoc it would cause? No, I wouldn't do it."  
  
Raya rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said I was going to unlock the Shadow Games, bad choice of words. I can't unlock the whole game, one I don't have that type of power, no one does. The only way to do that is to have all seven millennium items, which we don't. And two, never would I even consider doing something that stupid. What I meant when I said that I was going to unlock the games was tap into the games, use a fraction of the power it posses."  
  
"Why Raya? Why even risk unlocking the game at all? Isn't there another way to save Yugi?"  
  
"Unless you know the time spell to get us there Seto, then no. This is the only way. Believe me, if I could, I would do this another way. But I can't. It has to be this way. Now, I'll ask again. Are you going to help me?" Raya said desperately, praying that others would see her reasoning. 'I know this sounds extreme, but there is no other way.'  
  
She meet everyone in the eye.  
  
Mokuba was the first to speak. He was willing to do anything and everything to save his friend. "I'll go. Big Brother?"  
  
"If Mokuba goes, I am definitely in. Besides, we have to save Yugi and if you are sure this is the only way Raya, then what choice do we really have?" Seto replied. 'I still don't like this, but with the fate of the free world on all of shoulders, we may have to risks that we normally wouldn't even consider.'  
  
"Joey? Tristan?" Raya asked, turning to face them, giving them a puppy look.   
  
"Where ever you go Raya, I'm behind you. Consider me your bodyguard once again."  
  
"And that means someone will have to watch Joey, so that means I'm in too."  
  
"If it will save Yugi, count me in as well." Tea added.  
  
"Bakura?" Raya's whole plan revolved around him.  
  
Bakura took a deep breathe and called forth his ring. "Good enough answer?"  
  
Raya grinned. "Yami?"  
  
"I don't like this, but you're right, it is the only way. Besides, you're going to need all the magic you can get. You know I am in."  
  
"Great. Bakura? Will you please do the honors?  
  
Bakura closed his eye tightly, deep in concentration. When he opened them again, the surroundings had changed. Everything was a bluish-black color. The Shadow Realm.  
  
"Raya, are you sure this is going to work?" Yami asked nervously. He still had no idea what his wife was planning to do.  
  
"Um, I'm not a hundred percent sure." Raya grimaced, waiting for the shouts of doubt to come. She didn't have to wait too long.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Seto, calm down. We have to trust in her judgment. We have no other way to save aibou right now. This is the only option we have right now."  
  
"Alright Yami. Raya what are you going to do?"  
  
"Just watch. Yami, come here. The rest of you, stay behind us. And no matter what, don't break the concentration of magic. Even if it looks like I'm or Yami is going to pass out."  
  
"What do you need me to do?" Yami asked, moving to where Raya was standing.   
  
"Pull out the Dark Magician from Yugi's deck, will you?"  
  
"Okay, care to tell me what you are doing?"  
  
"Just trust me, please." She pulled out her own deck, taking two cards out. The Mystic Elf and the Book of Secret Arts.  
  
Yami handed her his card and watch as Raya arranged the two monsters in front of her, placing the magic card between the two. 'Ra, please let this work.'  
  
Raya knelt in front of the cards. Softly she chanted, while the others stared on, waiting to see what happened.  
  
Yami strained to hear what his wife was saying. She wasn't a magician, so what could she be doing? And then, the words rang clear.  
  
"Soul of the cards, hear my call. I, Ruia, ask for your guidance. Blessed by the powers of Sekhmet, I decree, help me in my time of need."  
  
The Dark Magician and Mystic Elf glowed softly. Yami knelt next to his wife, lending her some of his power.  
  
"Mind of the cards, hear my wife's call. I, Yugioh, King of Games, ask for assistance. Exalted by the abilities of Ra, God of all Egypt, I beset you. Grant us with your presence."  
  
The glow around the cards intensified.  
  
Raya could feel herself growing weaker, but pushed on. 'I have to save Yugi. I can't give up.  
  
"Mystic Elf, grace ourselves with your presence. You're knowledge and soulful insight is needed"  
  
"Dark Magician, your courage and wisdom is needed as well. Come forth so we may save Yugi."  
  
The white light burst from the cards, causing Yami and Raya to fall backwards. Shielding their eyes from the light, no one noticed the two figures before them. When the light died down, hovering above their cards, was the Dark Magician and the Mystic Elf.  
  
"Are you alright Mistress?"  
  
Raya grinned, not wanting to break her magic concentration. "Yes Mystic Elf, I am fine."  
  
Seto stared in amazement. "The cards, they're solid."  
  
"And what did he think the Shadow Games we're like?" Yami answered back. "Dark Magician."  
  
Dark Magician nodded slightly, not responding.   
  
"Guardians of the Divine Family, we call on your protection and wisdom once again. No longer are we in an era of peaceful times. Our only son , Yugi, has been kidnapped by the High Priest Jarha and his sister Satire."  
  
The Dark Magician turned to the Mystic Elf. The two stared at one another in silence and then dropped to their knees. "Master, Mistress. You have our solemn promise. We will help you in any way to get your son back. Ask and it shall be down." Dark Magician pledged.  
  
"Thank you my friends. I'll tell you now, this will be no easy task. Aibou has been taken to the past, Ancient Egypt. We have no way to get there."  
  
"Mystic Elf can you consult the Book of Secret Arts and find the time spell that we desperately need?" Raya felt her magic flickering. Sweat glistened in her hair and brow.  
  
"Of course." She untwined her hands and open the book. "It may take some time to find the particular spell you are looking for however."  
  
"We may not have that time." Raya's breath came out short. 'I must last a bit longer.'  
  
"Are you okay Raya?" Joey knelt next to her.  
  
"Her power is light energy. It is taking double the amount of energy it normally would to ask for us to come here. To awaken our souls. It is the Shadow Realms doing." Dark Magician answered.  
  
"Raya, maybe you should let me help." Yami said.  
  
"It would do no good Master. It is her powers that called us here, her soul willed us here. If she blacks out or loses concentration, we will go back to our Realm once again, sealed back into the Shadow Games. Once again, we will only be cards."  
  
"Mystic Elf, then you must hurry before she loses the battle." Yami exclaimed, realizing that this was the only chance they had to save Yugi. If Raya was to lose control over her magic, it would be days before she would be recovered enough to try again. And even then, there was no guarantee that she could even will the souls back. No this was the only chance that they had.  
  
"I will try." The soul card replied.  
  
"I'll hold out, don't be concerned."  
  
Mystic Elf frantically flipped through the book, desperate to find the right magic spell. Her Mistress would not last much longer, no matter what she said. 'Where is that spell, Yugi is counting on it.' "I've found it!"  
  
"Good job Mystic Elf. Quickly Dark Magician, cast the spell. Your dark power is the only way to open the gate."  
  
Mystic Elf held the book open wide. The Dark Magician read in a loud and clear voice. "Long is the time forget where Kings and Pharaohs once ruled the land. Cronus, open your gates of time and send us back, back to Ancient Egypt!" He pointed his staff forward, opening a portal. "Quickly my friends, into the gate. Save my youngest master."  
  
Mystic Elf stepped forward. "If you need us again Mistress, don't hesitate. It is our duty to protect."  
  
Raya nodded, watching the Mystic Elf and the Book of Secret Arts return to their card forms. "Everyone through the gates. I'll follow last." She grabbed her two cards.   
  
"Come on Mokuba, let's go." Seto and his brother jumped through the gate, followed closely by Bakura, Tea, Joey, and Tristan.  
  
"Ready Raya?" Yami asked.  
  
"Of course. Thank you Dark Magician."  
  
He grinned, and turned back into a card.   
  
"Quick Yami, through the gate before it closes!"  
  
Yami grabbed his card and then Raya. Hand in hand, they jumped into the portal, right before it closed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh, who turned on the heater?" Joey groggily asked. He opened his eyes and gasped. In front of him, was a pyramid. "Wow, we're in Egypt. Hey everyone, wake up. The spell, it worked!"  
  
Beside him, Seto groaned. "Joey, what are you wearing?"  
  
Joey glanced down. "AHHH! I'm in a skirt. And so is Tristan."  
  
"That not a skirt Joey, it is what all guards wear."   
  
"Raya? Where are you?" Tea asked.   
  
"Right here." She stepped out behind the pyramid, with Yami in tow.   
  
Tea gasped. "Raya, Yami, you…you're…"  
  
"We know, look like Royalty." The two replied in unison. Yami tossed his red cape behind him. "At least I'm not in full armor this time."  
  
Raya laughed lightly. "Walking is a necessity right now." She wasn't liking this much either. Gracefully, she sat on the sand, legs wrapped behind her. Her white gown settled around her. Absentmindedly, she played with the silk blue sash around her waist.  
  
Yami smirked, then turned serious. "Aibou is here, I can sense him strongly. Can you Raya?"  
  
"Very, but something isn't right with him."  
  
"Something happened to Yugi?" Joey stood quickly. "Let's go."  
  
"Joey, sit down." Raya replied. She cringed at the sound of her voice. It wasn't sharp, just commanding. Yup, she was definitely back in Egypt. The royal command voice was back.  
What was more amazing, he listened.   
  
"We can't just sit here while Yugi is in those two clutches. If you're right Raya, then he is in danger." Seto countered. He too was in Egyptian attire. Unlike Joey or Tristan, he had a long blue robe on, tied at the waist with a white sash. Despite the overwhelming heat, he felt perfectly at ease with the clothing.   
  
"We're not, but we have to be smart Seto. Raya and I can't go around the town looking like royals, especially if we are here right after the locking of the Shadow Games. People would know all of us, ask questions we can't answer."  
  
"Then what do we do?"  
  
"Well one of us is going to have to go into town, try to figure out what time we are in. It can't be Raya or Yami, obviously. They look too important to be strolling around a bazaar. Joey and Tristan can't either; nor can Bakura and Seto. So I guess that leaves Mokuba and I to do the work."  
  
"If you think I am letting you and Mokuba go out alone, with the siblings roaming around, think again Tea."   
  
"We'll be fine Seto, don't worry. No one else can go, all of you are too important. At least Mokuba and I look different than we did in ancient, now times. Raya's painting confirms that. We'd be the perfect ones to search."  
  
"She's right big brother. It has to be us." Mokuba stood, dusting off his green robe. Beside him, Tea did the same.   
  
"Tea, please be careful. Just because the siblings are waiting for Yami and I, it doesn't mean they won't attack."  
  
"I know Raya, we'll be careful. Promise." Tea bent down and grabbed Mokuba's hand. "Come on Mokuba, we have work to do."   
  
"The nearest town should be up stream from here. Most of our cities were North, towards the source of the Nile." Yami told the duo. "Stick by the river, you'll bound to run into someone."  
  
Tea nodded and the headed upstream. Nervousness nipped at her subconscious. 'How am I going to learn what time we are in without drawing suspicion to Mokuba and myself? What if I run into the siblings, how can I protect Mokuba? Seto would never forgive me if I let something happen to his brother. I would never forgive myself either.'  
  
Mokuba tugged on Tea's ivory robe. "Tea, do you think Yugi is alright?"  
  
Tea smiled. "Of course he is. Yugi is strong, just like his parents." Even as she spoke the words, she knew neither Mokuba or herself believed the words. Like Raya had said, something felt wrong. And even though she had no real connection to Yugi, she could feel something as well. 'It's like, we've lost Yugi to the darkness. But that would never happen. Would it?' Without realizing it, Tea quickened her pace. The faster they learned what year they were in, what town, the faster they could save Yugi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The darkness was becoming a familiar sight to Yugi. At one time, the darkness had been a bother, a nuisance. However, now, it was a comfort. One of the few things that hadn't abandoned him.  
  
"Yami, where are you? Was everything you told me a lie? Do you really hate me this badly? To leave me here, alone and cold? I'm sorry for what I have done. I'm sorry I ran away. Please don't hurt me. Momma, don't say you didn't want me. I promise, I'll be good. Please don't hate me." Yugi sobbed.  
  
From the corner of the room, two shadowy figures stood.  
  
"Amazing brother, your powers have completely convinced little Yugi his parents hate him. He will be defenseless when dear Raya and Yami come visiting."  
  
"I know, the verbal beatings had nearly sent him to the edge of destruction, not to mention the physical. I must admit Satire, you do know how to strike fear into a person's heart."  
  
Satire grinned menacingly. "But our work is far from over Jarha. Our prince still have a role to play in our plan. To bring the down fall of his parents."  
  
"Speaking of which, I have felt their arrival. It is only a matter of time before Yugioh and Ruia come looking for their son."  
  
Satire waved her hand absentmindedly through the air. "All is going to plan dear brother. By the time our dearest friends realize where we are, Yugi will have totally given in to his fears."  
  
"And that means…"  
  
"The complete destruction of the Royal Family."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto sat on the banks of the Nile River. It was amazing, so calm, so serene. Even though he had no real memories of his past life, it felt right to be there, like he had been in this same spot a hundred times before. Just a little way down stream, Raya sat on perched on some rocks. Even from the distance, Seto could understand why Yami had fallen in love with her. When they had arrived, Yami confirmed that he and Raya had reverted to their past life, meaning they looked the same they did then, now. Her hair was longer, down past her waist. Some of it had been braided, others weren't. Nonetheless, to anyone else, she looked like a royal, the tiara gave it away, who didn't have a care in the world. 'If only that was true.'  
  
Tristan moved to sit down next to him. "Does this seem familiar to you as well?"  
  
"The more I see, the more I am here, the more I feel connected to this place."  
  
"Glad I'm not alone. It's funny, I didn't buy this whole past life non sense at first, but now, I can't deny it. Everything about this place, it feels normal. The clothes, the location, everything." Tristan stated.  
  
Seto turned back to Raya, who was now joined by Yami. "Too bad we couldn't be here under better circumstances."  
  
Tristan followed Seto's gaze to the two royals. "Do you think it is true, what they said about Yugi, that something happened to him?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I don't think Satire and Jarha would kill Yugi, they would save that until Yami and Raya could witness it. But I know they have done something to him, something just as bad as death. What that is, I'm not sure. But it definitely has Raya and Yami scared."  
  
"Can you blame them? Their son is with Satire and Jarha. I'd be scared if any of us were hostage to those two, but Yugi especially."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tristan shrugged. "A variety of reasons I guess. One being that he, like Mokuba, are so innocent, pure. And two being, he's defenseless. Before, he had Yami helping him through the puzzle. But now, he has nothing. Sure he has his own abilities, but he's never used them, never was trained. What happens if he uses them without Yami or Raya around? I'm terrified to think was could happen to him if he does try it."  
  
"I never thought about it like that. I just assumed that he would know how to use them, no harm, no foul. But if what you say is true, then…"  
  
"Yugi is in more danger than we thought. Not only from the siblings, but from his powers as well."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea walked through the town bazaar, gawking at the hustle and bustle of everyday life. "Mokuba, have you ever seen such a sight as this?"  
  
"Once before. At the Cherry Blossom Festival. Seto took me there when I was younger. There were a lot of people there as well."  
  
"A festival? Of course. That is why everyone is out and about. There's must be something going on."  
  
"Don't you know young lady? Today is a day of celebration!"  
  
Tea turned around, coming face to face with an elderly man. "No sir, my brother and I are not from around here. Tell me, what is all the celebrating about?" She tilted her head. 'Why do I feel as if I know this person?'  
  
"Today is the second triad generation of the locking of the Shadow Games! Pharaoh Yugioh gave up his life for his people, to save us all from the games! Today, we honor him for his noble deed. It is a day of revere, but of fun too. Later tonight, the whole village will meet at the old palace and pray for the late Pharaoh's soul."  
  
"The old Palace?"  
  
"Oh yes, a few years after the late Pharaoh's death, the palace was destroyed by enemies. It is in ruins now, expect for the west wing. It still stands. But no one goes there. It is haunted they say."  
  
"Haunted? By what?" Mokuba hid behind Tea.  
  
The Elderly man laughed. "It is nothing but a story, passed on from generation to generation. There is no truth to it. But the story says that Yugioh's son haunted the west wing, the place where he was murdered."  
  
It took everything Tea had not to laugh. 'If only they knew the truth.' "If the old palace is located here, I am assuming my brother and I have final made it to Memphis?"  
  
The man smiled. "You have, welcome my friends to Memphis. May I ask, is this a business or pleasure trip?"  
  
Tea grimaced. How to answer such a question. "A little both. We have friends here that we came to see. On top of that, we do have some minor business to accomplish as well."  
  
"Well, I do hope you stay for the ceremonies. It is a wonderful time."  
  
"I'd like to, however, we have to meet with our friends. It was nice talking with you." Tea ushered Mokuba around the man. They'd take the long way back to camp.   
  
The man turned and watch Tea and Mokuba walk away. 'Perfect. Run little ones. Run back to Yugioh and tell them what you learned. It is only a matter of time before you walk right into our trap.' With that, Jarha changed back and disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm afraid Yami, afraid that our son has fallen to the darkness." Raya said, breaking the stony silence. She picked up a stone and skipped it across the Nile, a skill Yugioh himself had taught her one day.  
  
"Yugi is strong, he wouldn't fall." Yami countered.   
  
Raya sighed. "I wish I had your confidence. I just can't shake the feeling in the pit of my stomach. And it just isn't my abilities telling me that. Call it a mother's instinct, call it whatever. I feel our son slipping and we are just sitting here doing nothing!"  
  
"Raya, Raya look at me."  
  
She turned. Her eyes brimming with tears.   
  
"Don't cry Raya. Yugi will be alright. We have to trust in him. I sense it too, that Yugi is falling from us. I want to do nothing more than run in and save him, but we can't. Not yet. We have to know what time we are in, before you and I can travel. No offensive sweetie, but you look like you own the place. We can't risk someone thinking that we are trying to take over and kill us."  
  
"Or think we are visiting royals and take us to meet the latest Pharaoh. I know, I understand, it's just frustrating. I have never been the patient type and I am not about to start now."  
  
"You patient? That is like calling me rational." Yami laughed. He followed Raya's suit and threw a stone into the Nile too.  
  
"Do you miss it?"  
  
"Miss what? Yugi? Of course."  
  
"No, I know you miss Yugi, we both do. And I want nothing more than to kill both Satire and Jarha. No, what I meant was, do you miss it here? Do you miss living in Egypt?"  
  
Yami paused. As much as he agreed with Raya in wanting to track down the siblings, they couldn't yet. If talking helped take out her frustrations, then so be it. "Sure, times were more peaceful. I miss the people, I miss the thrill of seeing my people happy. I long for the days when you and I could stroll on the Nile and worry about nothing. I wish we could go back to the times where we didn't worry about our son's safety, where we could go outside and not worry about being attacked or not. Yes, there are times I wish we could live here again. But Ruia, think about what we have in the present." Gently, he caressed her cheek. "Could you really give that up? Friends, a second chance with your father and son, your music?"  
  
"And a second chance with you? No, I don't think I could. But, there are times, I wish I could go back to these times. We were born into this age, not the future."  
  
"Raya, tell me your not thinking what I am."  
  
"Thinking what?"  
  
"That your not thinking of staying in this time once we rescue Yugi."  
  
Raya opened her mouth then closed it.   
  
"Raya, you were sent to the future to protect Yugi, you can't stay here. What of Yugi, what of us? You can't stay here. He needs you, I need you."  
  
"Yami, stop it. I have no intention of staying here. Your question just caught me off guard. As much as I want to stay in this time, my life here is over. You're in the future, Yugi, Father, our friends. My foster family is there as well. I can't turn my back on that for some selfish wish."  
  
Yami let out the breath that he had been holding. "Had more worried for a minute Raya."  
  
"Like I said before, my, our time is finished here." She stood and gaze at the water below her. Yami did the same. Together, they started at image. A Pharaoh and his Queen stared back.   
  
"You're right, this chapter closed long ago." He dropped a final rock into the river, causing the image to ripple and disappear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea and Mokuba ran back to where the others were waiting.   
  
Quickly Yami jumped down from the rocks, reaching a hand up to help Raya down. Together they scrambled over to where Mokuba and Tea were.  
  
"Tea, please tell me you have news."   
  
"We do Yami. Sort of. Mokuba and I learned that we are near your home village of Memphis."  
  
"Tea, tell them about the celebration and the haunted house."  
  
"Haunted house? Mokuba, what are you talking about?"  
  
"He means the haunted palace Seto. I'll explain that in a minute. First the celebration. Today is the second triad generation of the locking of the Shadow Games. Every year the people of Memphis and the surrounding areas celebrate Pharaoh Yugioh's heroics. And we've arrived just in time. And the haunted palace is your old living quarters. A few years after your departure, some enemies attacked and the palace was destroyed, except the west wing where Yugi was supposedly killed. The people here feel that it is haunted by Yugi's spirit."  
  
Raya stiffed a giggle. "If only they knew the truth."  
  
"That is what I thought too. But one thing still remains unanswered, okay two. One, what time are we really in, I never got a straight answer, and two were is Yugi being held?"  
  
"I think I can answer the one question."  
  
"Which one Bakura?"  
  
"The time one. Tea, you said that this celebration is the second triad generation?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Well a triad is 3, but since it is the second triad, that means it is 6. So we are in the time of the 6 generation of the locking of the Shadow Games."  
  
"Which means, it is the time of our great - great - great - great grandchildren." Raya slowly added.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Right, which means, you two should be able to move freely, no one would recognize you."  
  
"One problem, the tiara would give me away in an instant."  
  
"Cover it. Place something over it." Joey answered. "Now, we're do we think Yugi is being held? Did any of the town people mention any suspicious activity?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Damn it, my best friend is out there, cold and alone and we can't do anything about it!"  
  
Everyone jumped at Joey's outburst.   
  
"I know where to go." Raya stated. She turned to Yami. "You do too, don't you?"  
  
"Back to where it all began, it fits."  
  
"Um, hello, care to fill the rest of us in here?"  
  
"Sorry Seto. She means the palace. That is where the siblings are holding our son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A large crumbling stone structure rose in the horizon. Bakura gazed at the decaying palace in awe and in horror. The site itself was breath taking, but at the same time, it was a horrid as well. His friend was being held captive in those very walls, against his will. Despite the sun, he could tell that very little light seeped through the cracks. What shape would they find Yugi in?   
  
Raya stopped short at the entrance to her once home. She was suddenly overcome by fear and apprehension.  
  
"Raya, are you alright?"  
  
She hesitated before answering. "I think so, yes I am alright."  
  
Joey came up beside her, not saying a word. He knew full well that his presence would do enough to help calm her down. With everyone with her, he knew Raya would be able to confront the siblings.  
  
Timidly, she stepped forward, then took a more confident stride. Yami and the others quickly followed her lead. At the so called entrance to the West Wing, a torch was hanging, lit and waiting.  
  
"Ironic." Yami said, grabbing the torch. Grabbing Raya's hand, he lead the pack into the dark hallways.   
  
"Where do you think Yugi is being held?" Tristan asked. He glanced around the castle walls. Nothing appeared to been touched or move in years.  
  
Yami shrugged. "There where only bedrooms and servant quarters in the West Wing. I have no idea which room they would hold Yugi in."  
  
'Something is not right here. This has been too easy. Where is Satire and Jarha? I figured that they would greet us at the door, wanting to fight, but instead, we walk right in. This must be a trap.' Raya moved closer to Yami, taking comfort in his confidence.   
  
"Straight or right?" Seto said, breaking Raya's thought process.  
  
"I say right." Tea answered.  
  
"Then right we go."   
  
The light from the torch danced on the walls, giving the hallway an even more creeper feeling.   
  
"What was that?" Raya said suddenly, breaking the stony silence.   
  
"Come again Raya?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"I thought I saw something up ahead, shine the light back up the hallway again."  
  
Light shined back up the hallway, giving away another presence. Up ahead, in the middle of the hallway, laid a shadowy figure.  
  
"YUGI!" Raya ran up the path, leaving Yami and the others behind. Gently she rolled her son over. She gasped when Yami's light shined on his body. Blood clung to her son everywhere. 'Oh Yugi.'  
  
"They'll pay, I'll kill Satire and Jarha for what they did to aibou."  
  
Raya brushed Yugi's hair out of his eyes. "Yugi, sweetie open your eyes. Dad and Mom are here now. Please, open your eyes and left us know you are okay."  
  
Yugi groaned, flinching from the noise and the sudden light. "Momma?"  
  
Smiling, Raya replied yes.   
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open in fear. "No, no. I'm so sorry." He scooted out of Raya's arms.  
  
"Yug, what's wrong?" Joey took a step towards his friend.  
  
"No, get away from me. I won't suffer from your abuse anymore!"  
  
"Abuse? Aibou, what are you taking about?"  
  
"I know you hate me and never wanted me. All you want to do is hurt me!"  
  
Raya gasped. "Yugi, that isn't true. We would never hurt you."  
  
"Lies, all of it."  
  
Yami and Raya stepped closer to their son.  
  
"NO! I said to get away from me! I don't want to be hit and hurt anymore!" Yugi turned and ran down the hall.  
  
"Yugi, come back." Raya shouted, running after her son. She stopped short at the sight before her. "Satire."  
  
Satire stood in tall in the hallway, holding a struggling Yugi in her arms. "Greetings my King, Queen."   
  
Yami unshed his sword, pointing it towards Satire. "Let my son go, NOW"  
  
"There's a laugh. If I let Yugi go, he'll run from all of us."  
  
"What did you do to my son?" Raya asked, taking another step forward. 'I have to be careful here, one wrong word, one wrong step and Yugi's life could end. No, I won't let that happen. I will not fail him again.'  
  
"Nothing, just destroyed his faith in his parents."  
  
Yami and Raya gasped. "No, never. Yugi would never give up on either of us."  
  
Satire smirked. "Oh really? Did he not run from you when he saw you? Tell you he didn't want to be around you?"  
  
"I don't believe it. Aibou would never think that, you're making him say that."  
  
"It's true dad, I saw everything, heard everything you ever told me. You promised you would protect me, and where has that left me? Alone in a cold place trapped with the siblings. Why didn't you come sooner? Why did you come at all? You don't love me, you probably wanted to make sure I was dead. Sorry to disappoint."  
  
"Yugi, I never…" he trailed off.  
  
"Give it up father, I know my fate. I know you won't save me."  
  
"So true little Yugi." Satire turned to group. "If you want your son back Raya, head to the temple. We'll be waiting." With that, she and Yugi disappeared.  
  
Raya stared at the spot where her son just was. Dimly, she felt herself fall to the ground. Seto and Joey leaped forward, catching her before she hit the ground.   
  
Burring her face into her hands, Raya sobbed uncontrollably. "We've lost him, we've lost Yugi to the darkness. Satire turned him against us, don't you understand? My son, he's gone and there is nothing we can do to save him!"  
  
  
Kris: Emotional Crisis, check.  
  
Anya: Nothing like a little emotional downfall to kick off the school year.  
  
Kris: (dressed in PSU gear) I like college.   
  
Anya: Fine, you may go to my 8am for me.  
  
Kris: On second thought…..  
  
Anya: Figures. I promise, I will try to get the next chapter of asap, but it all depends on finding a computer with the internet hook up. 


	18. Bond of a Family, part one

Disclaimer: la sigh, nope no ownership here.  
  
Anya: Thanks for all the reviews, means a bunch.  
  
Kris: Still no internets?  
  
Anya: WAH! No. Oh yeah, if anyone can tell me what has happened in Yugioh the past two episodes, I would be so happy. I missed them. Thanks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami knelt in front of his wife. "Raya, we will save Yugi, don't give up."  
  
Raising her head slight, she gazed into Yami's eyes. She saw the doubt in them as well. 'Even Yami doubts our chances. Is this how it ends? No, I won't let it end like this, history will not repeat itself.'  
  
Before anyone could react, Raya was on her feet, sprinting for the exit.  
  
Bakura jumped out of the way as she ran past, not even slowing down for an instant. "Raya, where are you going?"  
  
The only answer was the fading of her footsteps as she ran.  
  
Yami placed his sword back into it casing. "Come on, we have to go after her, before she does something extremely stupid."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I can't fail my son again. I won't allow it. Failure is not an option.' Once outside, Raya continued her pace. In the back of her mind, she had no idea where she was going, but at that very moment, nothing was making any sense in her mind except one thing: save her son.  
  
"SATIRE! Where are you? I demand that you show yourself you coward! You want a fight, well you got one now. WELL? What are you waiting for, here I am. Scared now huh? You and your brother made a mistake when you attacked my son. I will kill you for what you did to him. Do you hear me Satire? I will get even with you! You will pay bitch, for all the pain you bestowed onto my family. This rivalry will end today and I promise, no I swear, we will be the victors. Why don't you show yourself, instead of hiding behind your cowardliness? That's right Satire, you are nothing more than a weakling, a coward. Using an innocent boy to manipulate his family. Do you have any heart? Any respect? You know what you are? You're a selfish, cold hearted individual who knows nothing of love at all. All you feel is power and greed and I promise you Satire, that will be your downfall!"  
  
Raya collapsed to her knees, sinking into the sand. All the frustration and emotional tow had finally taken affect. She barely had the energy to turn around when a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"Ai, Joey. I'm better. I just couldn't handle everything anymore. I needed to vent."  
  
Joey sat down next to Raya, never moving his hand from her shoulder. "Yugi's a survivor, he'll beat whatever darkness Satire and Jarha subjected him too. He's just confused right now."  
  
"I hope that you are right. God, Yugi has suffered enough, but never did I think he would turn like that on Yami and me."  
  
Joey pursed his lips together. 'Yugs was pretty scared of his parents. But why? How was Satire and Jarha able to do that? And if Yugi is totally gone, how are we ever going to defeat them?'  
  
"Raya, I know things are looking bleak, but you have to belief that Yugi will come back to all of us. Remember what you told him, that our belief in a person can single handedly bring a person back, whether it be from death or darkness. And you and Yami of all people are going to have to trust the most, because you are his parents. It isn't enough for his friends to stand by him only, he needs his family to trust in him as well."  
  
"I have never lost faith in Yugi, even when he said that he hated me. I know that was Satire's doing. I'm just scared that he won't remember fast enough and the siblings will kill him or do something just as bad."  
  
"Then we are just have to save him before that happens." Joey stated confidently. "Together, all of us will help restore Yugi's faith."  
  
Raya stared into Joey's eyes. The truth glistened in them. "Together." she agreed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Raya and Joey arrived back at the West Wing, night had fallen. Stars glisten overhead, giving the whole land a mystical look.  
  
Yami moved toward his wife, offering no criticism toward her. He knew full well what stress she was under going, for he was under that same pressure. "Raya, do you have any idea what Satire meant by meet her at the temple?"  
  
"None. We never met at a temple before, hell I didn't know Satire that well till after I moved into the palace and even then we weren't friends. I never met her any place."  
  
"Then maybe she means your realms temple. Don't you and Satire share the same realm of influence - the soul? Maybe she meant to meet at Sekhmet's temple." Tristan mused.  
  
Raya arched her eyebrow in thought. "Maybe."  
  
"I think Tristan is correct." Bakura countered, looking towards the entrance to the wing. "Raya, you said yourself that you posed the lighter side of Sekhmet's personality, her protection side. But wasn't she more well known as a fighter? A goddess of war, like Satire?"  
  
"Yeah, but why her temple? She wouldn't get an advantage over me, if anything we would be equal. We are both followers, Sekhmet would give us both a boost. It seems, I don't know, stupid."  
  
"Well let's think outside the box for a moment, shall we?" Seto stated. "It is obvious that Satire is an egomaniac. Maybe in her twisted little mind she felt that Sekhmet would grant her extra powers because she took after her mentor more."  
  
"It does make sense, actually a lot. Satire and even Jarha have been beating Raya and I at every turn when it dealt with magic. The only time when we were stronger is when I beat Apis. Maybe they did get extra powers or cast a spell that granted them it."  
  
"But Yami, why would our gods allow that? They aren't fighting for love or peace, but war and destruction. Ra would never granted them that type of powers, nor would Sekhmet."   
  
"Maybe it wasn't Ra or Sekhmet that did the deed. Could it have been another god?"  
  
Yami glanced at Raya, who in turn, shrugged.  
  
"Wait, Raya. When we were in the Shadow Realm, didn't Jarha say Satire had found a way to increase their abilities?"  
  
"You're right Bakura, he did."  
  
"Then maybe another god did help."  
  
"No god or goddess would dare go against Ra." Yami counter. He sighed in frustration. This wasn't helping Yugi, but in was information they all needed to figure out before the attack the siblings again. They had to figure out what was giving them the edge.  
  
"Maybe it wasn't an Egyptian God or Goddess." Mokuba piped up.  
  
Seto stared down at his brother. "Nice thought Mokuba, but why would any other Gods get involved in an Egyptian War?"  
  
"Supremacy." Yami and Raya answered simultaneously.  
  
"Wait, what?" Tea asked.  
  
"You have to remember, that during ancient times, the Egyptians were not the only one with a group of gods and goddess' ruling over them. Rome and Greece had them too. Anyway, the three countries always got into arguments with who had the more powerful beings. I know father had friendly relationships with the Romans, but Greece, I am not as sure. I believe we were on hostile grounds with them."  
  
"Alright, for a minute lets say that Satire and Jarha got extra power from an outside source. Why take the risk of offending their own gods?" Joey asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Well for starters, the siblings had already offended the gods when they attack Yami and myself. We were the Royal family and Yami was chosen by Ra himself. Can't offend a god much more than that."  
  
"So Satire and Jarha go to the Greek gods' and goddess' asking them for aid against all of you?" Tea asked. 'Suddenly, things just got a lot more complicated and harder.'  
  
"Sure, I guess. The siblings knew that our son would be the biggest obstacle they would have to face. What better way to get that extra strength then to ask a common enemy of Egyptians?" Yami replied grimly. He knew the Greeks to be powerful and if it was true what everyone was speculating, then saving Yugi just got fifty times harder.  
  
"So what Greek Gods and Goddess are we looking at here? All of them? None? What?" Seto questioned, wondering if there was any way to figure all this out.  
  
"Well Ares is the god of War, and Zeus was the over all leader, so I would assume it to be them. Since they are the Greek counterparts of our realm gods, it makes sense that they would be the ones the siblings asked for aide. Also, I remember hearing that it was believed that Ares was always in the mood for a war, what better than this, a fight to the death?"  
  
"Raya's right. And Zeus and Ra never got along either. The other always thought he was more powerful. That is why Greeks stayed in their country and we stayed in ours." Yami added, face falling more and more with each passing moment. 'Aibou…'  
  
"So, it isn't far fetched that they could be helping Satire and Jarha out?" Tea asked, leaning against Seto.  
  
"Not in the least bit because it would explain why they have the edge in all our battles, they have outside sources. But this doesn't answer our most important question, where are they holding aibou? What temple could they be at? Are they still in Memphis at all?" Yami exasperated.   
  
"Ptah's temple." Raya said suddenly.   
  
"What Raya?"  
  
"Yugi is in Ptah's temple, I am sure of it. That is what Ptah warning to me meant. He told me to protect myself in the future. But he didn't mean the future future, he meant this time, when I returned to Egypt once again. That is why he told Ruia. He was trying to tell all of us that we would be returning to this time period again. Not to mention that he would not be able to undo Satire's powers, only Sekhmet could do that. And there is no way Sekhmet could either, she would have to kill Satire to take away the powers and no god or goddess kills anyone under their realm, even if they are evil. It just was not done."  
  
"Of course, that has to be it. No god ever gave a clear answer, so why would Ptah? He was trying to warn us of where they would take Yugi!"  
  
Tristan turned to Raya. "How far is the temple from here?"  
  
"Just beyond where the palace gates once were. Come, we don't have much time. The longer Yugi is with the siblings, the worse shape he will be in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The black abyss was back again.   
  
Yugi craned his neck back behind him, hoping against hope for some sign of light…but there was nothing. Only a wall and darkness. 'Why do I search for a light that will never come? Why do I fool myself into believing that someone will save me? Why do I even delude myself like that? All it causes is more disappointment. I should be use to that now, my whole life has been nothing but pain and suffering. I never had a real family, friends, or a life. Nothing but shadows. I should feel right at home here in the dark.'  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps made Yugi's heart swell with hope. 'Maybe…'  
  
"Don't get your hopes up child, no one is coming for a worthless brat like you."  
  
Yugi lowered his head in shame, not only at what Jarha had said, but for also being weak, thinking that someone was actually coming for him. "What do you want Jarha?"  
  
The man laughed, "Nothing you can give me my boy. Seeing you in the state that you are is a grand gift indeed. No, I have come here to do something for you."  
  
Stuttering, Yugi replied "For…me?" This was something new. Normally when the siblings came it was either for information on Yami and Raya, he refused to call them mom and dad, or verbal or physical abuse. Never had they done something for him."  
  
"Yes, for you dear prince. You have helped me and my sister in ways you can not understand or comprehend. Now I ask you, what can we do in return? Ask and it shall be done."  
  
"Anything?" Yugi knew, even in his weaken condition, there had to be a catch.  
  
"Almost, there are some conditions. One, no granting of your freedom. Two, we can't send you home, and Three, no wishing that this never happened."  
  
Yugi didn't reply. 'Figures. Always a catch. What then, I can ask of them. Is there something that I can ask for that will help me in the long run? Even if I escape, I still have to deal with the threat of my parents. My parents…' "Okay Jarha, I know my wish."  
  
"And that is…"  
  
"Punish my parents for what they did to me. Don't kill them, just make them feel like they have made me."  
  
"It shall be done." Jarha stood and walked away from Yugi. A few steps away, Satire was waiting.  
  
"The plan is going according to schedule. Yugi himself has signed his parents own death warrant. I must admit brother, you powers are indeed very influential."  
  
"That they are dear sister. However, they haven't totally taken over little Yugi. There is still a seed of goodness and righteousness in him. Granted very small, but that little seed could blossom into an even bigger problem if nurtured correctly."  
  
"Meaning, if his parents were able to get him alone, then they could restore Yugi to what he was?"  
  
"Possible, but very unlikely. The longer they take to get here, the more time Yugi has to doubt himself and the goodness in his parents."  
  
"Then we should greet the Royals and their escorts when they arrive, should we not?"  
  
"Ah Satire, you were always eager for battle. No, the traps you planted should buy us the time to totally convert Yugi to the darkness. No, let them come and by the chance they reach Yugi, we'll attack, but at seeing what their son, their friend, no one will be in condition to fight."  
  
"And that means, we will have our revenge on the Royal Family."  
  
Laughter filled the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The temple of Ptah loomed in the distance. Covered in what appeared to be a relative of the moss family, the temple seemed all but abandoned. No villager or offer bearing peasant was in sight, most were at the center of Memphis, celebrating. It was a fitting scene for a final duel.  
  
Waiting no time, Yami marched forward to the entrance of Ptah's dwelling. No one spoke a word, all knew of the dangers and the consequences that could follow. Everyone could come out alive, or some could fall in the battle to protect the future. No matter what though, the siblings had to be stopped, there was no choice in the matter.   
  
Climbing the steps to the main entrance, Bakura could see specks of light in the distance. Fire, from the celebration. 'If only this was a time of celebratory. Instead, we are about to enter into an all out war, one these people will never know that happened, but one that will forever affect not only our lives, but theirs as well.' As he struggled up the staircase, Bakura couldn't shake the feeling of nostalgia, like he had done this very same thing once before. 'Was this what it was like during the siege? A sense of knowing that one of us will not come back out alive? When we came back to Egypt, was Raya and Yami not the only ones to resort back to their former ways? Did I reclaim some of my psychic abilities as well? Is this what I am feeling, that one of us is not coming back out of here alive?'  
  
Deep in thought, Bakura almost ran smack into Tristan's back. "What is wrong?"  
  
"I had forgotten, Ptah's temple was divided into three sections, each one lead to the main chamber. Each of the sections represented something else. The left path was of life, the middle stability, and the third of course was power. Even though each one eventually leads to the main room, Yugi could be held in either path." Raya stated.   
  
"Which means we will have to spilt up, doesn't it?" Mokuba asked, cling to both Tea's and Seto's robes.  
  
Yami and Raya stared at one another, but yet never spoke. Finally, Yami turned back to the group. "It does. Raya and I felt that it was in our best interests to be divided as well. That way, we could protect two of the groups however, the third one would be on their own."  
  
"I'll take that job." Seto said, without hesitating. "I've fought the siblings one on one before, granted sort of lost, but I'll take that chance again."  
  
"I'll go with you, to protect your brother." Tea stated. Seto started to argue, but when he saw the determination in the young woman's face, thought better of it. There were some things Seto knew he could push, this wasn't one of them.  
  
"Well since we are back in Ancient Egypt, I say we revert back into our bodyguard duties, how about you Joey?" Tristan asked, moving towards his once charge.   
  
"Sounds good to me, I have a little score to settle with Satire anyway." For once, the humor in Joey's voice was gone.   
  
"Bakura? What of you?" Yami asked.   
  
"I'll go with Raya and Joey. Someone has to keep those two hot heads under control."  
  
For once, neither Joey or Raya disagreed with the statement. Instead, they nodded in agreement and headed down the far left tunnel, the tunnel of life. Following their lead, Seto's group headed down the center, the path of stability, while Yami and Tristan took the third trail, power.   
  
Before Raya and Yami totally went down their respective paths, both turned back to face one another. Raya lifted her head high as she spoke. "Let the final battle begin. Remember, no matter what, we have to protect the future. Even if it means killing the ones we love."  
  
"I know, but we will save Yugi from the darkness."  
  
Giving a quick nod in response, Raya moved to catch up to Bakura and Joey. She took two small steps before sprinting back to Yami. Grabbing his hand tightly, she whispered forcefully. "Remember your promise to me."  
  
Gulping hard, Yami squeezed his wife's hand back. "I gave you my word, I will not go back on it. Just assure me that you won't do anything stupid."  
  
"I can't make that promise, not when my son's life is at stake." With that, she turned and ran to meet up with her guardians, leaving Yami to wonder again if he would ever see his wife alive again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What was that all about?" Joey asked, as Raya caught up to the duo.   
  
"Last minute instructions."  
  
"Anything we should know?"  
  
Raya lips thinned. "Nothing more than this, today Yami and I may be forced to take extreme measures to protect the future."  
  
Bakura faltered. His mind swirled at what that statement could mean. "How extreme are we talking about here, Raya?"  
  
"As far as it will take to insure that the future won't be changed. And if that means I have to…."  
  
She trailed off, knowing full well that Joey and Bakura were capable of filling in the rest. To Raya's relief, they neither spoke the words or challenged them. Joey and Bakura simply took the knowledge in strides, knowing that nothing would change Raya's mind.   
  
The trio continued down the darken hallway. Fire hung from the walls, giving off some needed light, but still gave the advantaged to whatever was lurking in the dark.   
  
"Wait."  
  
Joey and Raya spun to face Bakura, whose face was white in fear.  
  
"Yo, Bakura. What's wrong?" Joey asked.  
  
"I saw something. Something evil coming this way."  
  
Joey reached for Raya, pulling her behind him. Pulling out the sword that hung from his waist, he motioned for the group to continue moving forward. Around the next bend they found what frightened Bakura so badly.   
  
A giant three headed dog blocked their path. A hungry looking three headed dog.  
  
"Cerberus." Raya managed to whisper before the giant creature lunged at the them, giving the trio no time to hide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How long are these side tunnels? Will it take us long to reach the main chamber of this temple?" Tristan asked, as he and Yami ran along the path, hoping against hope to find Yugi.  
  
"I'm not sure, it has been some time since I was in this particular one. Even when I was with Ruia, I think we always went down the center one. It was the fastest way I believe."  
  
"But you are sure all of them lead to the main altar room?"   
  
"Yes, but you could leave an offering in any one of the three trails, like there." Yami pointed out a smaller altar, with fruits and money on it.   
  
Tristan nodded. "Is it just me or has this been a little easy getting to the main room? I thought for sure, we would be confronted by something."  
  
"Don't jinx us here Tristan."  
  
*He is right to be suspicious Pharaoh Yugioh.*  
  
The duo stopped short at a glowing figure in the middle of their path. Both of the men grabbed their swords and held them out toward the figure. "Are you friend or foe?" Yami whispered, menacing.  
  
The light dimmed, revealing a beautiful young woman. *I am a friend, Pharaoh. I know that must be hard to believe after everything that you, your family, and your friends have undergone. But I decree you, I mean you no harm.*  
  
Tristan lowered his sword slightly. "Who are you? What do you want with us?"  
  
*I am Clio, one of the nine muses that preside over the sciences and arts of Greek life. And I am here to give you a message.*  
  
"From who?"  
  
*From Zeus of course. All of the gods and goddess from Greece have been watching this particular turn of events very closely, I especially, for my muse is history.* The young woman paused to catch her breath. *You were correct in your earlier belief that the siblings Satire and Jarha asked for help from the Greek Gods. However, they didn't get all the help they wanted. Only one god aided them, Ares, the god of war. Zeus refused to help them in their battle.*  
  
"Why is that? I figured Zeus would jump at the occasion, a chance to prove he was stronger than Ra."  
  
Clio moved forward, now standing next to the two men. *That is true, our fathers always did feud, but this is not the way history was intended to be. And my father saw that. History must stay on it's correct path, or else…*  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
*The world as we know it, will cease to exist. Your son Yugioh, if he had stayed in ancient times and the siblings never attack would have done great things, he would have done something that no other Pharaoh, King, or dictator had done before him, he would have established peace between us, the Egyptians, and the Romans. However, the fates had something else in stored for him. What that is, I am not at liberty to say. But I can tell you this, if the siblings succeed, Egypt will not be the only country to suffer. As part of their bargain with Ares, Satire and Jarha have to help Ares overthrow his father, so my brother can become King of the gods.*  
  
"Why doesn't Zeus step in and stop Ares and siblings? If he is all powerful, can't he do it? I mean no disrespect there either Clio, it is just a question."  
  
*I know Honda, and it is for the same reason why Ra does not step in. Gods do not interfere with other gods plans until directly involved. Besides, this is not their battle, it is all of yours. That is what history intended.*  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Clio laughed. *I am not the muse of history for nothing. I know everything that history has intended and will intend.*  
  
"Is there anyway that Zeus can aid me and combine his abilities with the ones Ra gave me? Level the playing field with Satire?"  
  
*Unfortunately, no. Ares broke a sacred rule, interfere with other gods powers. We can not help you and you can not help us. Besides, it is not necessary. Even with Ares' help, the royal family is stronger. Much stronger.*  
  
"But if aibou is already lost to the darkness…"  
  
*He isn't. Yes, he is pretty far gone, but there is still a speck of hope left in him. For some reason, Jarha can not destroy that little ounce of faith. And that Pharaoh, is how you can save your son. It won't be easy, not by far, but it must be done. Because if you were to fail, everything we, you, have ever worked for will be lost forever.*  
  
With those words said, Clio disappeared. The duo glanced at one another and started spiriting down the hall again. As they ran, they could hear Clio whisper one final message. *Ares has left 3 traps for you and your parties to find, I have cleared the way for you. Hurry now hurry. Save the history that the fates have determined for us all.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea carried Mokuba on her back as they ran toward the main hall. 'Please hold on Yugi, we are coming. I promise, we will save you. Just hang on.'  
  
"Look ahead Tea, I think I see the entrance to the main room!" Seto shouted with glee.   
  
*Too bad you'll never reach it!* A woman appeared before them.   
  
"Satire?"  
  
The woman moved into the light. *Not hardly. I am Ate, goddess of strife.*  
  
Tea and Seto exchanged looks, neither had heard of her before.  
  
*I am Ares personal assistance. You were correct when you said he was aiding the siblings. I too have a personal score to settle with Zeus, and all of you will help me do just that.*  
  
"So Ares is involved with the sibling, why though?"  
  
*Because Ares wants to rule to gods and I want to be Queen. So in exchange for destroying all of you, the siblings promised to help us achieve our goals. So it is the end of the line for you Anzu and Setto.*  
  
Acting fast, Seto shoved Tea and his brother behind a statue. Drawing his sword, he ran forward.  
  
Laughing, Ate disappeared, only to reappear behind Seto, kicking him to the ground. *Do you really expect to defeat a goddess Setto? Please.*  
  
"You're nothing more that Ares lackey. How does that feel?"  
  
*You're in no position to be making threats boy.* In her hands, she began to make a purple ball filled with intense black energy. She shot her hand outward, sending the ball toward Seto at alarming speed.  
  
Moving faster than he thought possible, Seto dove out of the way, barely in time.  
  
Ate laughed harder. * Do you really think you can continue out running my attacks?*  
  
Seto stared back. "Whatever it takes to save the future."  
  
*Save the future? There is a laugh.*  
  
"Oh we will." Seto continued to watch Tea move silently behind Ate. If he could just keep her distracted long enough for Tea to do whatever the hell she was planning. 'Be careful. I can't lose you.'  
  
*I'd like to see you try.*  
  
"Then consider it done." Tea shouted, raising the small statue she had found and hit the young goddess on her head.   
  
Ate crumbled to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Is she dead?" Tea asked nervously.  
  
"No, she is a goddess Tea. It would take more than that. But she'll definitely be out for awhile. Good work. Come on. Let's make use of the time you bought and save Yugi."  
  
"Right."  
  
The trio moved down the hall. Once they were gone, Clio appeared. *They have the determination to defeat the siblings, but do they have the will?* Picking up Ate in her arms, Clio vanished. Zeus would want to have a word with the young traitor.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya dove to right side of the hallway as Bakura dove left. Joey stood in the middle, clutching his sword tighter in his hand. No way was he backing away.   
  
Cerberus snapped his mighty jaws toward his small prey. Joey swung his weapon with skill and confidence. How he knew how to defend himself, he didn't know. But he was glad to know it anyway. 'Some things, you just can't question.'   
  
Moving out from her position, Raya moved to stand next to Joey. "Raya, get back!"  
  
Palm facing outward, the eye of Horus appeared faintly on her forehead. "Soul Mystification."  
  
Cerberus turned his massive head from the intensive light.   
  
"Quickly my friends. We must get around him before he remembers what his mission is."  
  
Bakura hurried out of his hiding place and together the trio inched their way around the beast. Once around him, the light from Raya died, and Cerberus in his confused state, glanced around for his dinner.  
  
"Well that was fast."  
  
"I don't want to here it now Joey, run!"  
  
"No, I'll end this now." Joey raised his sword and threw it with all his might at the giant creature.   
  
The weapon lodged itself into Cerberus' leg. With a sickening howl, he fell to the ground.  
  
Again, Raya moved into her attack pose. "Soul Mystification." She turned back to her friends. "Come on, he is no longer a threat to us. When he wakes, he won't even remember meeting us."  
  
*Stop*  
  
Raya turned to face a young woman. "Who are you?"  
  
*Clio and I have already spoken with your husband. But I have to warn you as well Ruia.*  
  
"Clio, we have no goddess named Clio? How do I know you are not an illusion of Jarha's?"  
  
*You are very wise Ruia. I am Clio, historian muse to the Greeks. Zeus has sent me to warn the Royal Family of Egypt. You were correct, Ares is helping Satire.*  
  
"I knew it, I knew that witch was up to something."  
  
*Please listen to me, there isn't much time. Your son is slipping farther away from you even as we speak. I am allowed to come before you to speak with blessings from both Zeus and your god Ra. I am here to warn you Ruia that history is changing from its prescribed course. Only your son has the power to correct it. If he is lost to the darkness totally, the everything we know is lost as well. Nothing will ever be the same again.*  
  
"Nothing?" Bakura whispered in pure shock.  
  
Clio shook her head. *I have foreseen what will happen if the young heir isn't saved. It's not a pretty world. Hurry Queen Ruia, save your son.*  
  
As Clio departed once again, Raya waved to her caravan of friends. "Come on, it is time to save the future."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto, Tea, and Mokuba entered the master chamber with fear and anxiety in their hearts. The room was cast in an eerie glow. Candles hung from the ceiling, but yet no wax fell to the stone ground.  
  
"Are the others here yet?" Tea asked, stepping farther into the room, glancing around for her missing friends.  
  
"I don't think so, I believe we are the first to arrive." Seto replied. "Come on, lets look around in here. Stay close however, who knows what other traps Satire and Jarha have laid out for us."  
  
Together, the three moved towards the altar, which was covered in a silver metal. There were several indentations, none of which Seto or Tea could read.   
  
"Look at the pretty pictures." Mokuba piped up. "The one looks like a blacksmith."  
  
"Those are hieroglyphs, little brother. And I bet you are right, the one may represent a blacksmith or artist."  
  
"SETO! MOKUBA! Come quickly!"  
  
Seto whipped around, noticing that Tea was no longer behind him. 'So help me if the siblings hurt Tea, I will kill them.' "Tea where are you?"  
  
"In front of the altar, come quickly, I found Yugi. Oh god Seto, hurry."  
  
Hearing the panic in his so called girlfriend's voice, Seto raced around the altar to the far back of the room. The site before him made him sick. "Mokuba, stay back some kiddo."   
  
He moved next to Tea and crouched down beside her. Tears were falling from her eyes.   
  
"We have to get him out of him Seto."  
  
Even without any knowledge of medical training, Seto knew immediately that Yugi would need some. There were multiple abrasions and cuts all over the young heir's body. However, those would heal. It was the emotional scars that he worried most about. "We have to get him out of these chains and to his parents fast."  
  
Tea nodded. "How do we get them off? I saw no keys."  
  
"Sometimes, you have to take blunt force." Raising his sword, Seto swung with all the strength he could muster. With a loud clack, the first chain fell to the ground. Within moments, the second one followed.   
  
Tea cradled her best friend in her arms, rocking him slowly, trying to get the young boy to regain consciousness. "Yugi, Yugi, it is me, Tea. Seto and Mokuba are here as well. Please Yugi, open your eyes."  
  
"T…Te…Tea?" Yugi mumbled softly.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Can you stand?"  
  
"I…I don't think so. So tired."  
  
Seto stood up. Carefully, he picked up Yugi from Tea. "We better get him to Raya and Yami quickly, before the siblings decide to announce their presence."  
  
Yugi's eyes shot wide open. His eyes were glazed over, as if he had a high fever. "NO! NO! I won't go to them. I won't suffer from their abuse anymore. PLEASE. Don't take me to my parents. I hate them, HATE them. Please, don't make me see them." Yugi sobbed into Seto's shoulder.   
  
Tea and Seto exchanged glance. How were they ever going to convince Yugi to fight when he couldn't stand his own allies, his parents?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya entered the main room, quickly followed by Bakura and Joey. Across the room, Yami and Tristan arrived seconds later. A quick nod no from both groups confirmed Raya's worst fear, Yugi had yet to be found. 'Where are you Yugi.'  
  
"Someone's coming." Bakura whispered to her. "Coming from the back of the room."  
  
Motioning for Yami to back into their respective hallways, the groups waited to see who was coming, if it was the siblings, oh they would so pay.  
  
The silhouette of three people appeared. One appeared to being holding something in his arms. Yami and Raya both jumped to her feet. "Yugi!"  
  
Seto, Tea, and Mokuba stepped into the light. Yugi struggled in Seto's arms. "Let me go, I won't see them. Let me go." Yugi jumped down and moved behind Seto's tall frame. He glanced at both Yami and Raya who had stopped moving towards their only son. He shrugged helplessly.   
  
Bakura moved over to Raya and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Clio warned us that this wouldn't be easy. You have to talk to him Raya, call him back to all of us."   
  
Across the floor, Tristan was saying the same thing to Yami.   
  
Before Raya could speak, the whole temple began to shake.  
  
"EVERYONE, TAKE COVER!" Yami shouted.   
  
Laughter filled the room. "We see that you found your son, Yugioh. How does it feel to be hated by your own flesh and blood? How does it feel to be loathed by own of your own?" The two voices spoke in perfect unison.  
  
"Satire. Jarha." Yami spit.  
  
The two appeared in the center of the room, blocking off any path for the three groups to rejoin back into one. Satire tossed her raven black hair behind her. She gave Yami a wink. "Present and accounted for."  
  
"You'll pay for what you did to my son, I will kill you personally." Yami could feel the hatred run painfully through his veins.  
  
"We did nothing to your son, only shone him the truth about what his parents really were. That and granted him his one desire."  
  
"And what is that?" Tristan asked, not believing him for a moment.  
  
"Ask little Yugi himself." Jarha replied.  
  
Everyone turned to Yugi. What they saw, shocked everyone. His face twisted in pain and anger. "You want to know my wish, Yami, Raya? Well I will tell you. Jarha, Satire do as you wish to my parents. Just make sure they can't hurt me again." 


	19. Bond of a Family, part two

Disclaimer: I said it before, I don't own it.  
  
Kris: Wow, you're alive.  
  
Anya: Surprise , Surprise I know. Sorry about the wait everyone. Classes got really hectic there, but that is all in the past. Thanks for being patient with me and giving me such wonderful reviews. It means a lot to me.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's words hung unanswered. Finally, a tremendous scream broke the silence.  
  
"You bitch. You'll pay for this." Raya's third eye shined brightly from her forehead. Never had it been so intense. Across from her, Yami's third eye had appeared as well. It's brightness just as intense.  
  
"No, let us handle this bitch, you save your son." Bakura replied, moving in front of Raya. Never had he been filled with such anger, such rage. Not even when his own yami tormented him had his anger been so destructive.   
  
Beside him, Joey agreed. "We'll hold off the terrors, you just save Yugi."  
  
Tristan and Seto had seen what Bakura and Joey were up to and moved in front of their charges as well. Seto mouthed to Tea to move back and protect his brother and Yugi.  
'It's time to save the future.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya watched as her friends battled Satire and Jarha. She closed her eyes tightly in fear. 'This can't be happening again. My best friends are fighting a battle that they can not win without the royals help. I have to convince Yugi of the truth, before one of our friends is stuck down.'  
  
She tried to move around the battle, closer to were her son was hiding, but found that to be near impossible. Every time she tried to gain ground, either Satire or Jarha managed to block her path. Risking a glance over to Yami, she could see he was having the same problem. 'We're just going to have to stay here and convince him I guess. But how, how will Yugi hear us over the battle? There is no possible way.'  
  
//There is a way, Raya.//  
  
Whipping her head around, she searched for where Yami was. 'Okay, I know I just heard Yami's voice, but he is only the other side of the room, how could I have heard him just now?'  
  
//Raya! Move!//  
  
Without hesitating, Raya moved, right before a piece of temple slammed into her. 'How?'  
  
//Thought talk. You can do it too Raya. I am using by abilities over the mind to open mine and Yugi's link to you as well. It is the only way for him to hear us.//  
  
///Okay, I think///  
  
//See, you can already do it.//  
  
///But Yami, will he listen, open the other end of the link?///  
  
//I am not sure, but we have to try, we can't get over there.//  
  
///This isn't safe though. It is going to take a lot of concentration for both of us to do this.///  
  
//I know, but we have to trust our friends to protect us.//  
  
///Alright, let's do it.///  
  
//Yugi, can you hear me? It's Yami.//  
  
/Go away, I don't ever want to speak with you again./  
  
//Yugi, listen to me. Satire and Jarha have tricked you, made you believe that Raya and I are something that we aren't. We would never harm you like the siblings said we did.//  
  
/Liar./  
  
///He's not lying my son. You are our world, our life, our reason for existing. I would never hurt you the way Satire has. You can't believe her. Think of what she has done to you, to us, to our friends.///  
  
/Raya? How?/  
  
///Yami's doing. I'm not sure how he managed it, but we can thought talk too now.///  
  
/Great, now I have to listen to both of your lies./  
  
//Aibou, listen to me. Don't you remember all the fun times we had together? The Duelist Tournament, the festivals in town, teaching me what snow was, don't you remember any of that?//  
  
/Don't call me aibou. No, all of that was just a trick. You hit me, said you never wanted me, all of the fun times we had was just an illusion, one that I created in my mind./  
  
///Yugi, no. You have it all wrong. The fun times aren't the illusion, the abuse is. Please believe me my son, I would never harm you. I would rather die than to see you suffer.///  
  
/Then die./  
  
Raya and Yami reeled back in disbelief. Yugi really did want them dead.   
  
//Yugi, we're not going away until you are well.//  
  
/The only way I will be well again is when you two, my so called parents are gone for good./  
  
///You don't mean that.///  
  
/Oh, I do Raya, I certainly do./  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea held Yugi close to her. She couldn't let him go in fear that he would run from all of them. She tore her eyes from the battle to glimpse at her friend. 'It looks like he is in a trance of some sort. Oh I hope Jarha hasn't done something.' And then it hit her. 'Thought talk' She looked in Yami's direction, he too had the same trance - like expression of his face. Raya did as well. 'How is Raya thought talking with them. I thought only Yami and Yugi could do that. Oh I hope she found a way to talk too. This may be our only way to save Yugi'   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan ducked under Jarha's latest punch. "I think you missed." he said, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I wouldn't be laughing boy. I beat you once. I could certainly do it again."   
  
"Yeah, well this time, he has help." Bakura answered, punching Jarha squarely in the face. "I must admit, having Ryou as a yami certainly did teach me a thing or two about self defense."  
  
Jarha rose, wiping the blood from the corner of his lip. "Well, let's see how you deal with magic. Mind Muddle."  
  
Tristan dove out of the way of the darken light that shot from Jarha's fingers. "BAKURA!" He watched in horror as the light struck his friend. When it died down, Bakura face was void of any expression. "What did you do to him Jarha?"  
  
Jarha laughed. "Nothing more than make him a personal servant of mine. He know longer knows the meaning of the words free will."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You odds of winning Honda just decrease. We now have two of yours fighting for us. It is only a matter of time before the rest of you fall as well."  
  
Tristan rose to his feet, sword positioned in front of him, waiting to strike. "We shall see about that Jarha. It is our job to save the history that we know. We will not fail. We will beat you again, just like before."  
  
"I would like to see you try and defeat me boy."  
  
Tristan whispered two words that would forever change his young life. "Bring it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto and Joey walked slowly around Satire, both having their swords out in front of them, waiting to either attack or defend. Satire had made no attempt to assault them since they had trapped her in there circle. Rather she stood there, well floated, as if waiting for the two boys to make the first move.  
  
"Well what do you think Joey, do we stand here or attack this coward."  
  
"Oh I am all for beating her to the next century. After what she has done to all of us, it is the least we could do to her."  
  
"For the first time in our lives, I think I agree Joey."  
  
Giving his famous smile to Seto, Joey broke the circle and lunged at Satire. Calmly, the girl rose higher into the air, well out reach from Joey. Yawning, she glanced at the two fuming men. "This isn't going to be much of a fight."  
  
"Well with you floating and all, I guess it wouldn't be in your opinion. But Joey and I will defeat you Satire, remember that!"  
  
"You do realize you are in a battle that you can not possible win?"  
  
"Stop floating up there and make it a ground battle, a little more fair. We'll see who will win then." Joey stated, confidently. 'Have to do this, have to buy time for Yami and Raya.'  
  
"Brave words from a dog who posses no magic."  
  
"HEY! I am the only person allowed to call Joey a dog!"  
  
"Yeah, only Seto is. Hey wait a moment…"  
  
Satire watched the mock fight with mild amusement. Gently, she lowered herself to the ground. "I must admit, I admire your courage, battling someone you know you can't beat."  
  
"Well, I can see the word modesty isn't your vocabulary Satire, and that will be you downfall. Joey and I will see to that personally."  
  
"After all, I beat you once before, powers and all. And believe me, I am ten times more mad at you then I was last time."  
  
For the first time, Satire actually felt a twinge of nervousness. She could sense the fire and determination in the young warriors eyes and words. 'They will stop at nothing to defeat my brother and I. They are willing to die for the tramp and my Yugioh. Is this what friendship really is?' She shook her head. 'No sense dwelling on useless information. Ares expects us to finish the job…quickly.' "Ready to fight to the death gentleman?"  
  
Seto and Joey gripped their weapons tighter. Sweat glistened on their brows. But neither hesitated when they answered Satire's proposal. "Ready and willing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami watched the battle beside him closely. He knew that his friends could do little against the siblings. They need Yugi, immediately. But so far, nothing he or Raya said could draw the young heir back to them. He was totally lost to the darkness. 'I failed my light, my brother, my son. He is gone, never to return to what he was.'  
  
Yami's head jolted back as he felt a mental slap. He stared at his wife, whose eyes narrowed at him.  
  
///You told me that no matter what, we would save our son. I believed you. Don't quit on me now.///  
  
Yami nodded and opened the link back up to Yugi. Clio had told him that there was still a seed of goodness left in Yugi, but it would be nearly impossible to reach. But no matter what, he couldn't give up. Too much was riding on this.  
  
//Yugi, please talk to us.//  
  
/Go away./  
  
Across the room, Raya brighten. 'I think I know of a way to reach him.'  
  
///Yugi, don't talk, just answer with your heart. Block out everything but the sound of my voice and your heart.///  
  
/Okay./  
  
///Do you trust Tea and the others?///  
  
Deep inside Yugi's heart, the answer came. /Yes./  
  
///Believe they would never hurt you in any way?///  
  
Again, the answer came, stronger this time. /Yes/  
  
///Do you believe in Grandpa?///  
  
/Without a doubt./  
  
///Do you trust Yami and I?///  
  
/Ye….NO!/ Yugi cried. His heart screamed yes, but something prevented him from saying the word. Quickly, he broke the link, making sure not to reestablish it with either Yami or Raya. It hurt too much to thought talk to them. Burned deep inside of him, like what they were trying to tell him was the truth. 'But that is insane. They can't be telling the truth, can they?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan lunged at Jarha, sword swinging. Jarha met him with one of his own. The two met with a loud clank. Neither drew back, each pushing forward, neither one wanting to give up and ground that could cost them their live.  
  
"Give it up Honda."  
  
"Never, not as long as I can still breathe will I give up to the likes of you."  
  
"Pity, it is really. Well just don't say I didn't give you the chance to run."   
  
Jarha raised his leg and kicked Tristan promptly in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards, near Bakura. Oh how he wished his friend could help.   
  
As soon as he hit the ground, Tristan was back on his feet. "Lucky punch."  
  
Jarha laughed, "Whatever you say."  
  
The two continued their battle, not noticing another joining their party just behind them.   
  
Finally, one gained the upper hand. A sword flew through the air, followed by a scream and then a sickening thud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satire rolled underneath Seto as he flipped to attack her. It wasn't hard to avoid the boys attacks, though she had to admit, it wasn't as easy as she thought it would have been. 'They must been remembering their time here the longer they are here. Their training is coming back to them.'  
  
Stealing a quick peek at Seto, Joey mouthed an attack to him. If they couldn't beat Satire solo, then they would have to try a combination assault.   
  
With Satire trapped once again in the middle of them, Seto kicked her legs out from underneath her, and Joey brought his sword down as she fell.   
  
And then it happened. A scream to end all screams. A scream that froze everyone in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard the scream. She whipped her head at the sound of the commotion. 'Please, don't let one of my friends be dead. Please.' What she saw, scared her senseless. "Tristan! NO!"  
  
Raya gasped as she saw Tristan gripping at his upper arm. Somehow Jarha had managed to steal away Tristan's sword and even managed to strike her friend. Luckily the wound wasn't fatal…yet. Time seemed to slow as Jarha raised the weapon high. He was going to kill Tristan the same way he had before.  
  
'No, I can't let this happen again. I can't let one of my friends die in my personal war' Raya shot out her hand. Across the room, Yami started to call out his attack as well. Both knew that neither attack would save Tristan in time. Tea screamed from in front of the room, covering Mokuba's eyes from the oncoming horror.   
  
And then it happened,   
  
Jarha went flying to the floor.  
  
Raya let out a breathe. 'How?' She rose to her feet. The fighting in the room had all stopped. Even Satire and Joey had paused to see what was going on and who had stopped Jarha.  
  
With a grin, Raya saw the person first. The white hair gave it away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bakura?" whispered Tristan, "but how?"  
  
"Like Yami and Raya, I reverted back into my original form. Magic and all. I wasn't affect by Jarha's conjuring. I pretend that I was however so we could get the jump on him."  
  
From the ground, Jarha growled. "You'll pay for that boy."   
  
"JARHA!"  
  
Everyone turned to Raya was. She stood tall and proud. No longer was the fear present in her eyes, only determination and regret? 'That doesn't make sense.' Yami thought. 'Unless, oh no.'  
  
"Yes my sweet?"  
  
"I'll make a deal with you. Leave my friends alone, allow them to return home, and I'll stay with you. Forever."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The words hung in the air. No one, not even Jarha, could believe what Raya was volunteering to do. To stay with Jarha forever, just so her friends could live.  
  
//Raya, what are you doing? Stop this now.//  
  
///I can't Yami. Consider this my stupid move.///  
  
"Well Jarha, what is your answer?"  
  
"You'd stay with me, be my personal slave, just as long as I let your husband, son, and friends go?"  
  
Joey turned to Raya. "Don't do this Raya, we can beat them."  
  
"I told you Joey, that I would do anything to save my son." she hissed. She wouldn't dare to look at her friends, her son, or her husband. If she did, she knew she would back out of her offer, and that wasn't an option. Instead, she kept her eyes right on Jarha. "Yes Jarha those are my conditions, do you agree to them?"  
  
Jarha stood, pondering his obsession's words. "Mine forever?"  
  
"Brother!" Satire screamed. "Do not be tricked by this witches' speeches. Given the chance, she will destroy us."  
  
Raya stepped forward. "NO! I am not lying. I am willing to do anything for my son and friends. So I will ask you again Jarha, what is your answer?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sweat glistened on Yami's brow. 'This is what Raya meant when she made me promise that if she turned, I would have to kill her as well. She is giving all of us a chance to defeat the siblings, catch them off guard with this proposal.'  
  
Suddenly, Yami felt another presence. Yugi had reopened the thought link with him.  
  
/What is she doing?/  
  
//She thinks she is saving all of us by giving herself to the siblings aibou.//  
  
/Why would she risk herself like that?/  
  
And the second part of Raya's plan fell into place. Yami now saw it. She had given Yami a chance to convince Yugi that they weren't evil. //Because she loves her friends. She loves her son. She would rather die than see anyone hurt.//  
  
/…/  
  
//The same goes for me. I would rather die a thousand times Yugi than to see you injured. Raya and I would never harm you like Jarha showed you. We couldn't, wouldn't.//  
  
/I don't know who to believe anymore./  
  
//Trust your heart Yugi, it will always show you the truth.//  
  
At the altar, Yugi closed his eyes tightly. 'So many conflicting memories. I'm just not sure which are true and which are false. How do I tell? Is there anyway at all?' He reopened his eyes, which settled on Raya. Even in the darkness, he could see the dread in the young woman eyes. Dread from what she was willing to do. 'She is willing to give up her life for me. How can she be evil in one memory, but good in another? Is this stunt all an act? Or is she being truthful? Is Yami being truthful?'  
  
//Aibou, I will protect and stand by you always, no matter what.//  
  
/I'm so confused. Nothing is making sense anymore./  
  
//Clear your mind. And just trust in you.//  
  
/Okay./ Yugi blocked out everything going around him. 'I want to find the truth. Please, someone, guide me to that answer. I am unclear of who is telling me the truth and who is telling me lies. Please, help me.  
  
Unnoticed by anyone, the eye of Horus appeared faintly on Yugi's forehead. The first time it had appeared since his kidnapping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jarha turned to Raya. "Well my dear, I have decided. I will take you up on your offer."  
  
Raya lowered her head, knowing her fate. 'Yami, please don't back out on your promise.'  
  
"NO!"  
  
Yami and Raya snapped their heads in the direction of their son. Yugi stood under his own power, his own light blaring brightly.   
  
"Yugi?" she asked hopefully  
  
"I may not know which side is telling me the truth about my parents, but I do know that no one deserves to be a personal slave you Jarha, not even my mother."  
  
"But isn't this what you wanted Yugi? To have your parents suffer as you had?" Jarha asked, sensing that something wasn't right with the young heir.  
  
"Maybe, I am not sure anymore."  
  
And with that comment, a jolt of recognition went around the room. Yami stared at Raya, who nodded back. Their son was coming back to them. But how could they totally get him back? Was there a way before Satire and Jarha attacked?   
  
Joey looked at Seto, who looked at Tea and so on. They were so close. Yugi was coming back to them. All Yugi needed was one more tug back into the light. But how did they go about doing that? Was there a way at all? And then in answer to their question, a sweet melody filled the air. A song everyone, but the siblings, had come to know so well.  
  
"Come on stop your crying it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you for all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."  
  
Yami picked up where Raya had left off.   
  
"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry."  
  
Together, Yami and Raya sung the chorus.  
  
"Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more."  
  
Giving everyone a quick nod, Yami, Raya, Seto, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and even Mokuba sung the end of the chorus.   
  
"You'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart always…"  
  
Raya turned to her son, tears falling. "Always."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's head pounded in pain. It wasn't a headache, more like a heartache. The song, it sounded so familiar, so sincere. But could he trust his parents? He stole a quick look at his mother and father, as well as his friends.  
  
Raya, standing tall to the right of him. He could feel her confidence flickering. Threatening to consume her whole. Yugi stared at her. She did know the consequences of her actions, what becoming Jarha's personal slave meant. And yet she was willing to do it, for him. To make sure that Yugi wasn't harm again by Jarha and Satire.  
  
Yami, sitting to the left of him. Yami's eyes were cold and distant, but the stare wasn't directed at him, but at the siblings instead. Yugi could feel the hatred for the two siblings, for what they had done to his aibou. He could also sense the disappointment, not at that Yugi was still alive, like Jarha had made him believe, but at failing to protect his family from harm.  
  
Tea, hidden behind the altar. Her eyes wide in fear, but filled with sorrow as well. She was worried of what was to become of her best friends. One of which being him. He could feel her frustration at not being able to help more. He could also sense her determination. If one of her friends fell, she would gladly pick up the sword and continue the fight.  
  
Mokuba, who was inching his way toward Raya. Determination to beat the siblings ran through his blood. For the first time in his life, Mokuba felt vengeance. No one harmed his family and friends. Not while he and his brother were still breathing.  
  
Joey, in the middle, sword still pointed over Satire. And yet, he could not bring himself to stoop to their level and kill their opponents. Joey showed compassion where Jarha and Satire would have just eliminated whatever threat came their way.  
  
Bakura, tending to a wounded Tristan. Bakura had risk his life by posing as a slave of Jarha's and then attack Jarha when Tristan's life was threatened. He had risked his life for a battle that he wasn't directly involved in. But yet, here he was fighting by his friends' sides to the death.  
  
Seto, laying against a pillar, gasping slightly still for air. Not once did the young man consider the battle for his own personal gain. It was always to save him. Never did it occur to Seto that much recognition could be gain from this fight. Not once.  
  
And finally Tristan, whose arm had been injured, trying to save Yugi from a certain death. He had risked his own life, and almost lost, to save a boy who had told the siblings to eliminate his parents.  
  
'Why do these people continue to protect me, if I am nothing but a problem to them?' "WHY!"  
  
Joey stared at his friend as if he had heard Yugi's thoughts. "Because, we are friends, a family Yugi. Nothing, not even these two can change that."  
  
'Family? But we're not even related.' And then the answer hit Yugi like a sack of bricks. 'A family isn't just people who are related to one another, but of people who will go the extra mile to protect the people they love.'  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and then opened them wide again. This time, the glazed over look was gone, instead, determination shown through.  
  
Jarha and Satire inched their way into the center of the circle, away from any pending danger. They too, knew what was going on and it wasn't good news for them.  
  
Raya noticed the change in her son. "Yugi?" 'Could it really be true? Please don't let this be a cruel twist of fate, I couldn't handle it if it was.'  
  
"Here this now Satire and Jarha. I almost believed that my parents were truly evil, but it was you all along. You know nothing of love and dedication like my parents do. So hear this, the Royal Family will defeat you. I will see to that personally!"  
  
Smiles broke onto the faces of all Yugi's friends, Yugi was back!  
  
Everyone turned to the siblings, who had shocked expressions on their faces. Yugi 's voice rang out loud. "Satire, Jarha. You're planned failed. You tried to turn us against one another, used the ones we loved as pawns in your sick game. And it almost worked. I nearly fell to the darkness, but in the end, true love was stronger. Family was stronger. My family and friends will always be stronger than the two of you, no matter where you get help from. It doesn't matter. You can never beat my family." Yugi clenched his hands beside him, anger growing. "Prepare to face the wrath of the royal family and friends."  
  
  
Anya: Just a sneak preview of the next chapter here. Answers are finally revealed about Yugi's powers as well as the answer to the Reborn the Monster Riddle. 


	20. Reborn the Monster

Disclaimer: College has made me lazy. See last chapter.  
  
Anya: Wow, a 100 reviews. I'm…  
  
Kris: She's in a state of shock.  
  
Anya: Thank you so much everyone. Never did I imagine that this story would be so entertaining to everyone. Just to answer a question here.  
  
Lavinia - Yes the story is coming to close, however not as quickly as you would think. It is still a good 4 or 5 (depending) chapters away. And yes, I am bouncing ideas around in my head for a sequel  
  
The Dragon Master - I must thank you, the questions (or as I think of them suggestions) you gave me let me think of another small twist to add the story. It isn't in the chapter, but coming soon. You'll definitely get credit though when the chapter comes.  
  
Anya: Alright time to answer the major question through out the story….What is Yugi's realm and guardian. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satire laughed, quietly at first, but quickly grew into a large roar. Everyone in the room, took steps backwards, not sure at what the young crazed woman was planning.  
  
"You really think you can beat us young Prince? How do you plan to do that if you still don't know what your abilities are? Sorry, you are still weaker than me and my brother combined." Satire continued to cackle.  
  
"That's right Satire, I do plan to beat you. You'll pay for the pain you brought upon my family and I, we will defeat you. Count on it." Yugi answered. His voice had a hint of annoyance in it. 'I will not be deceived by the darkness again. They will pay for what they did to me and my family.'  
  
"Well, let's see you live up to your brave words boy." Satire raised her hands high into the air. Wind blew into the room, causing everyone to sink to their knees. The whole temple shook with the violent breeze, causing more of the loose stone to fall all around them.   
  
Over the wind, Raya could just make out Yugi's shouted words to her.  
  
What did they do now?  
  
For once, Raya had no idea, no plan. She watch helpless as Satire conjured up spell after spell causing her to grow in power. She had to think of something fast, or else they would surly lose. And that wasn't an option. When she felt a tug on her gown, Raya dismissed it as the wind, but when it came more persistent, she glance down to see Mokuba next to her.  
  
"Where's the card? Yugi needs the card." Mokuba yelled, hoping Raya would hear him over the ferocious storm.   
  
Raya felt like smacking herself. "Here. Hold it tight Mokuba." She could not believe she had forgotten about the card. It was up to Mokuba now. That card had to get to Yugi. And Mokuba was the only one small enough to reach Yugi without Satire and Jarha seeing him. But there was still a chance they would.   
  
Without hesitating, Raya stood and faced the tremendous winds that prevented them from reaching the siblings. She had to distract the siblings. But if she miscalculated the jump, the speed of the winds could cause her to crash into the walls and that would bring certain death. 'I have done a lot of stupid and crazy things in my young life, but this definitely has to be one of the stupidest. But it has to be done. Too much is riding on this fight. My life, my families' lives, and everyone's future. I can't back down now, not when we are so close to winning.' Without a second thought, Raya jumped into the winds, praying to Ra that she wouldn't die here not when she had just gotten her son back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom! What are you doing?" Yugi scream, watching as his mother rose to her feet. 'She wouldn't do what I am thinking. She isn't that stupid, that crazy, is she?' The next moment, confirmed his worst fear. Raya jumped into the tornado that protected Satire and Jarha. Yugi closed his eyes, waiting for the scream from Raya. But it never came. 'She did it, she must have got in. Thank goodness.'   
  
Yugi climbed to his feet. He couldn't let Raya face the siblings on her own. "I have to make my way in there. I have to help Raya, I can't let her fight on her own.' Valiantly, Yugi pushed forward, fighting every step of the way. 'Man, now I know what paper feels like in a breeze. Every step I take, I get pushed back four. If it is possible, I am losing ground.' Finally, Yugi sunk to the ground, out of breathe.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
Just over the wind, Yugi could just make someone calling out his name. But who? A quick glance around the temple showed him nothing. Tea was right behind him, holding desperately to a leg of the altar. She was in a wind tunnel, feeling the affects of the wind ten times more than he was. Yugi moved to help her, but Tea waved him away. Mouthing to him as best she could, she told him to stop the siblings. Yami, Bakura, and Tristan were trapped on the left side of the room, all three backing into the tiny hallway, taking some cover from the wind and rocks. Across from them, Seto and Joey were doing the same. 'Wait, where is Mokuba?' Yugi's eyes darted around the room, fear growing in his stomach. What if the siblings had taken Mokuba? Or someone else had? What if…   
  
"YUGI!"  
  
This time, the voice was louder, closer. Yugi glance over to where the sounds where coming from. Mokuba, crawling frantically towards Yugi, clutching something tightly in his small hands. He was having difficulties, but Mokuba was too stubborn to let some little wind storm stop him from performing the important task Raya had given him. 'I can't fail, I have to get this card to Yugi, too much rides on him and the card.'  
  
Dropping back to his knees, Yugi started moving towards Mokuba. Out of the corner of his eyes, he kept tabs on what the siblings were doing. He now understood what Raya did. She was giving Mokuba the cover that he need to get whatever he had to him. Finally, he reached the tired Mokuba.  
  
"What's up Mokuba?" Yugi shouted over the wind. Even though they were right next to each other, the velocity of the wind was just too loud, too fierce.   
  
"I have something for you. Something that Raya and Yami think will help you unlock your powers."  
  
"Really? What is it?"   
  
Mokuba pushed the Duel Monsters card into Yugi's hand. "A card to protect you. Sort of."  
  
"Reborn the Monster?" Yugi asked, "How does that protect me?"  
  
Mokuba shrugged. "I am not sure. But it has something to do with the Divine Family, the triad, a group of three people. Much like your family. It relates to Duel Monsters somehow, but no one knows how. But Raya is convinced that this card is the key to your powers."  
  
"A magic card though?"  
  
"No, the magic card is hinting to whom your guardian is. What card that is though, no one knows. I wish I did Yugi, but I don't. Only you can answer those questions." Mokuba replied.   
  
"Explain this Divine Family to me. How does this relate to my family?"   
  
"The divine family are the most regarded individuals, whether they be gods and goddess or the royal family themselves. But in Raya's hometown, the girls used to think that the Mystic Elf and Dark Magician acted like the Divine Mother and Divine Father in Duel Monsters. They never picked a Divine son though. Anyway, Seto and the others believed that this Divine theory held some relevance since both Yami and Raya held those cards as their protectors."  
  
"Protectors, of what?"  
  
"From the Shadow Games. I guess in this time, you had a guardian that protect you while playing the Shadow Game. Yami's was the Dark Magician and Raya's was the Mystic Elf. We couldn't figure out with card would be yours, but the Reborn the Monster kept leading Raya to it."  
  
"I have such a strong bond with the Dark Magician, could he be it as well?"  
  
"Not likely, since Yami had it as his, it is doubtful that he would be yours as well. Yami explained that it was better to a variety of protectors than many of the same, no matter how powerful. But Ruia noted that the guardians normally shared the same realms of influences as the gamers."  
  
"So what ever my realm is, my guardian has the same?" Yugi shouted.  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
"Wait, how did Ruia explain all this? Did she appear to all of you?"  
  
"No, when you were kidnapped, Raya was hurt remember? She hit her head. I guess it was a lot harder than we all realized because she woke up with amnesia. That is what took all of us so long to get here. We need Raya to help, not Ruia who didn't remember ever being in this time. She reverted back to being 14."  
  
"So, she didn't even remember having me."  
  
"Well, yeah. But don't hold that against her, it wasn't her fault."  
  
"I know Mokuba."  
  
"Good, anyway when Ruia held your deck, Reborn the Monster called out to her somehow. She said it felt right, like it was trying to reveal something. I didn't understand that, but of course, no one did, not even Ruia. But she said you might understand it."  
  
Yugi nodded, but didn't reply . The card did feel right in his hand. But how could a magic card be the Divine Son? It couldn't. 'Ruia is right, this card is trying to tell me something, but what? It is telling me my powers or who my guardian is? But according to Ruia, they are one in the same. Sort of like a bond, a link between holder and protector. But the question still remains, who is my guardian?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Well, I'm not dead, so that has to be a plus.' Raya thought as she fell out of the wind. Shaking her head clear, Raya lifted her head. Satire's back was to her. Jarha was no where to be seen. 'Well, well. Where is Jarha? I can't believe he would miss out a chance on trying to win me over while I am alone. What could he be up too? Oh no. Yugi. Please Yami, watch over him.' Raya quietly climb to her feet, thanking every god and goddess that she had sandals on. "Less noisy, finally something goes in my favor.' When she was right behind Satire, she tapped the young sorceresses on the shoulder.  
  
When Satire turned around, it took everything Raya had not to laugh at her.  
  
"Hi friend." Raya said, punching the young woman squarely in the face.   
  
Satire reeled backwards, obviously surprised that Raya had come through the wind, but yet, the wind wall stood.   
  
"So, the young mother comes to challenge her greatest adversary. Foolish Raya. You know you are weaker than me. Why do you even try and defeat me?"  
  
Raya grinned devilishly. "Because, unlike you, I have something worthy to fight for. Friends, family, a future that everyone has come to know. And what do you fight for? Power, greed, wealth. Yeah, you'll really win." She replied sarcastically.   
  
"We shall see about that, won't we?" Satire replied.   
  
Before Raya could react, Satire moved with inhuman speed towards her, tackling her to the ground. 'Thank god I didn't hit my head again.' Raya thought as she tossed Satire off her with a swift kick to the stomach. 'At least she isn't using her magic on me. I guess she can't split her magic, keeping the wind going at the speed that it is must be taking a toll on her. But why keep the wall up? What is it's purpose?'  
  
Raya had no time to ponder her thoughts for Satire had lunged for her once again. Rolling out of the way, Satire crashed into the stone ground, ripping her clothes and scrapping herself in the process.   
  
From her stomach, Raya pushed up onto her hands, glaring at the woman who had destroyed her life once, and was threatening to do so again. Rage flowed through her veins instead of blood. Her normal calm approach was all but non existent. All she felt was the urge to make the woman pay. Never had she been so mad, so determined to win. The eye of Horus appeared on her forehead, shining brighter than ever. The light spread throughout the enclosed space, blinding anyone caught inside.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami flinched as a bright light appeared from the center of the wind. 'Raya, be careful.'  
  
He had seen his wife leap into the wind head first into danger. But yet, he did not follow. Something warned him to stay, like something was going to happen outside. What that was, he had no idea. But he wished he knew. All he wanted to do was to go home, with everyone safe and sound. But the longer they were here, trapped in the past, the less likely it was that everyone was going to come out alive and well.  
  
//Aibou//  
  
/Yami, I got the card./  
  
//The card? The card! Yugi, do you feel it?//  
  
/Yes, but I don't know what it is trying to tell me./  
  
//Keep trying Yugi, trust your heart.//  
  
Yami cut off the link suddenly. He blinked once, then twice. Jarha was creeping up behind Tea and his son.   
  
Knowing full well that neither would hear his shouts, Yami sprinted to where Jarha was. Diving at the man, Yami and Jarha stumbled backwards into a wall. Pinning Jarha against the partition, Yami stared into Jarha's green eyes. "And where the hell to you think you are going?"  
  
Squirming under Yami's pressure, Jarha wonder what the ex - Pharaoh was planning to do with him. "So you got me. I know your type Yugioh. You can't kill me. You don't have to conscious to do it. You're not a murderer, that is why you couldn't kill my sister and I before. And I know you won't know."  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip. "After what you did to my wife, my friends, my son, Jarha, you have no idea what I am capable of anymore."  
  
"You won't kill me, not with your son watching you. You couldn't do that to little Yugi. Though he would finally see what you are really like Yami."  
  
Yami pulled Jarha's face to his. When they were only inches from one another, Yami spoke. "Listen and listen well Jarha, I am nothing like you or your sister. NOTHING!"  
  
Jarha laughed. "We shall see Yami. The war hasn't been won yet."  
  
Then next thing Yami felt, was being slammed into the very same wall he had Jarha supposedly pinned to.   
  
Dizzily, Yami look at Jarha. "How?"  
  
"I'm stronger than I look Pharaoh." As if to cement his statement, Jarha pummeled Yami across his face. "Looks like I win this battle."  
  
"Not even close." Yami brought his knee up into Jarha's chest. Thinking fast, Yami started to call upon his magic.   
  
From the ground, Jarha had done the same. The two energies met and dissipated.   
  
Inwardly, Yami cursed. 'Clio said that the royal family was still stronger than the siblings, even with their increased powers. But yet, we're not. What are we missing?'  
  
"I almost feel disappointed killing you first Yugioh. I wanted both you and Raya to watch your son die. To have the feeling of failure because you couldn't save him. But this opportunity is too great of a chance to pass up. Any last words Pharaoh?"  
  
"Just these. Jarha, you will pay!" Yami's eye appeared, creating another beam of light, equal in intensity and brightness as Raya's.   
  
From his position on the ground, Jarha gulped. Something was up. And what ever it was, it was not good for his sister and he.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Think Yugi think. You're family needs you. What is this card trying to tell me. What can reborn the monster have to do with my powers? What? Yami said to trust my heart. And that is what I am going to have to do.'  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and thought. 'The trinity. The divine family. What is the connection?'   
  
Slowly, information leaked into Yugi's thoughts. 'The trinity is a group of three individuals, powerful individuals. Mokuba told me that the royal family was consider this. But also the gods and goddesses. Is there a connection there at all? Wait, my vision. Ruia had said that the three most powerful gods where Ra, Amon, and Osiris. But how is that divine? The divine family was a mother, son, and father. There is no connection there. But maybe I am thinking about this from the wrong angle. Tristan had said something about a Catholic belief in the trinity, a father, son, and spirit. Hey, that sounds like Ra, Amon, and Osiris. Ra being the father, Amon being a son, and Osiris is the god of the dead. And going with that Catholic belief, wasn't the son god made flesh? That's sort of like Ra and Amon joining to be one person. But how does this all work in with my powers? This is so confusing.'  
  
Yugi's thoughts turned to his father briefly. 'Oh Yami, I wish you were here to help me. Aid me, thought talk to me. Wait, thought talk. The millennium puzzle. Two being in one. God and his son. Ra and Amon. Yami and myself. That has to mean something, but what? Okay, God, Ra, and Yami all have what in common? All are powerful, all are wise. WISE. They have the ability of the mind! That means that Raya and Osiris or Amon go together as well. But where is that connection? Osiris, god of the dead, guardian of the souls. Raya's power is the soul, like the holy spirit! I don't believe it, everything connects; the trinity, the divine family, the catholic belief, all of it. We all thought only one thing was the correct answer, it is not. Everything we learned intertwines together, which means that Amon, myself, the son do as well. What can our common link be thought, besides that we all we two beings in one?' Yugi thought hard.  
  
'Wait, the two in one, that is it. We were all hosts to a higher, more powerful being. Two souls in one body. All three of us, the son, Amon and myself gave up our bodies willingly for a good cause, salvation. Body. Hey…..Didn't Ruia say that body was a realm? Could it be? Could body be my realm? It makes sense. The son was the body of God, Amon was the body for Ra, and I was the body for Yami for the longest time. That's my realm of influence…Body. It has to be. It feels right. And if that is correct, the Dark Magician would be Yami's guardian since he is wise as well as powerful. He couldn't be mine either, the Dark Magician isn't an over powerful muscle card. He can't be it. Just like the Mystic Elf can't be mine either since she shares realm of the soul. But which card would represent body? Silver Fang? No, that would be moon. Celtic Guardian maybe? He is a strong candidate as well.'   
  
Yugi sighed, this wasn't getting him any where. Opening his eyes, his gaze settled on the Reborn the Monster card. Curiously, he stared deeply into the card, glance furiously at it, no not at it, but beyond it.  
  
'The card allows me to recall one monster from the graveyard. But this isn't a duel monster game, I have no cards in the graveyard. There is nothing to recall. Unless, I am thinking to literally. Everything else was not practical, they had hidden meanings. So maybe I have to think like that again. Find the hidden meaning in this card. But what else could it represent? I know I am missing something.'  
  
Yugi stared at the picture on the card. 'Isn't that the Egyptian symbol for life? I guess that makes sense, I am bringing back to life what I lost in battle.' As he spoke the words, a battle flashed into his mind.  
  
"Of course. I know what my power is!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto and Joey tried with all their strength to get to their feet. They had to help Raya. She was all alone with Satire in the middle of the wind storm. Neither had any idea what the light was, whether it was good or bad for them, but it didn't matter. Their friend was in life threatening danger and they couldn't do anything to save her. All their energy had been drained when they had fought Satire.  
  
"We have to do something!" Joey shouted to Seto.  
  
"I know, but what can we do?" Seto gasped out. Even with very limited medical training, he could tell he had a least a couple cracked ribs.  
  
"Something, we just can't leave her in there, alone. Who knows what that witch is doing to her!"   
  
"Somehow, I don't think we have to worry about her, I think it is Satire that has to be concerned. That light, it is Raya's doing, can't you feel it?" Seto shouted over to Joey. The wind was dying down, signaling to him at least that Raya was winning the battle.  
  
"Yeah, I do. But is it enough? We have to help. It took all of us last time to defeat the siblings."  
  
Seto paused, taking into account Joey's words. They were true. It have taken all of them. "Okay, what do suppose we do?"  
  
"I'm not sure, hey something is up with Yugi! Look!"  
  
Seto whipped his head towards the once heir. "He's glowing! Why is he glowing?"  
  
Joey grinned. "I think he did it, I think Yugi figured out his powers! That has to be the reason!"  
  
Seto stood. Moving as fast as he could, he pulled Joey to his feet. "Come on, let's get over there. Something tells me we are going to need to be over there."  
  
Together, the two supported one another and limped over to their glowing friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura wrapped the piece of cloth tighter around Tristan's wound.   
  
"Glad you'll still on our side Bakura."  
  
Bakura grinned. "Had you scared there?"  
  
"Just a little. Where's Yami?" Tristan asked, grimacing slightly from the pain. He'd kill for an aspirin right now. Of course, aspirin hadn't been invented yet.  
  
Bakura turn to find him. He hadn't seen Yami since they had taken cover in the hallway. "Oh no, he is fighting Jarha!"  
  
Tristan rose to his feet, wavering. "Come on, we have to help him."  
  
"No way, you're hurt. Jarha would surly take advantage of that."  
  
Tristan watched as he charge battled to the death with Jarha. Each exchanging blows that would knock out any normal person. But for two magic wielders, they were nothing more than slaps. As much as hated to say it, Bakura was right. There was no reason to put Yami in even more danger than coming over to help Jarha would have the advantage, even being out numbered. 'I am so sorry Yami, but Bakura is right. I can't risk your life by coming over to aid you. I'll have to find another way to help protect you and defeat the siblings.'  
  
"Tristan, look. Yugi's creating another beam of light like Yami and Raya. His is much weaker, but still…" Bakura trailed off.  
  
"Why is he glowing like that?"  
  
"He must be on the right track to discovering his powers. He knows, he has too. That is why the beam of light is there. He no longer needs the puzzle to help maintain his powers. That is why the light isn't as strong yet. He is on the right track."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"I say we follow what Joey and Seto are doing. Head over there. Protect Yugi, after all he is the key to all of this right?"  
  
"Yeah." Tristan agreed. 'Yugi has to be protected at all costs, and if Raya and Yami can't do it, than it is up to the rest of us to help. They have their hands full with the siblings.  
  
"Then we should all protect him with our lives. That is our job right now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea held Mokuba who was shaking in fear.   
  
"Why is Yugi glowing like that Tea?" Mokuba whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure, but whatever it is, I have a feeling it is a good thing." 'Please be careful Yugi. I don't want to lose any one. We almost lost you once to the darkness, I couldn't stand if something happened to you know. But no matter what, I will believe and trust in you.' Tea thought.  
  
"Maybe he unlocked the key to his powers."  
  
Tea gasped. "That's it Mokuba. You're right." She shooed Mokuba out of their hiding place. "Come on, we better get ready to fight. Find whatever you can to protect yourself. I have a strong suspicion that the final battle is about to begin."  
  
"I think you're right Tea. Look, here comes Seto and the others."  
  
Tea watched in horror as her friends and boyfriend limped over to them. Out of the four, two were already seriously injured. 'How much more can we last? How much longer can we get lucky?'  
  
Within minutes, Seto, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura had joined the trio, well duo since Yugi still had his eye closed tightly, deep in concentration.   
  
Joey was the first to speak. "We all know what is going on with Yugi right? This is his doing, not Jarha's and Satire's?"  
  
Tristan nodded no. "It can't be, the glow, it doesn't feel evil. It feels good. I can't really explain it."  
  
"Well hopefully Yugi can, when he snaps out of his daze." Seto pointed out. "But for now, I think we better guard him, make sure no harm comes his way before he awakes. Because if something happens to Yugi, all is lost."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya felt herself tiring. 'I can't keep this battle up much longer, but then again, neither can Satire. She looks a lot worse than me.' Raya dodged another punch of Satires, barely. She couldn't last much longer. All the energy had been sapped from her, but yet, the intensity from her eye hadn't dim, rather it grew.   
  
Suddenly, the wind wall disappeared. Both Satire and Raya stopped and stared.   
  
"How did you destroy my wall? I am stronger than you. There is no way you could have ruined it!" Satire yelled.  
  
Raya was equally as confused. "I…I didn't." 'If I didn't do it and Satire didn't Then who did?'  
  
Across the way, Yami and Jarha had stopped fighting as well. They too had confused looks on there faces.   
  
Satire eyes held a touch of fury and insanity to them. "WHO DID IT? WHO HAS THE NERVE TO DEFY ME"  
  
"I did."  
  
Everyone turned to face the altar, where the rest of the gang had convened. Raya gasped. A third beam was there, one that was bigger, brighter, then hers and Yami's combined. "Yugi" she whispered.   
  
Yugi pushed his way to the front of the group. "That's right Satire. I dare to go against you. You tried to defeat my family before and you lost. You tried a second time, and I swear you will lose again. Count on it."  
  
Yami stared at his son. Pride swelled through him. His son had found his powers. But what were they? And would Yugi be able to control them? He didn't know. But he had to trust in his son and his judgment.  
  
Yugi stalked towards his enemies and parents. He stopped well short of all of them. Anger and power replaced the innocence that normally occupied his bright purple eyes. The childhood virtuousness was gone, interchanged with knowledge and respect. The naïve beliefs were gone. Yugi know understood his role in his family, his ancient family. "The trinity is complete once again Satire. The divine family has rose from the past."  
  
The light around Yami disappeared. Yami stepped forward, but he was not alone. Behind him, the shadow the Dark Magician appeared. He was neither real or fake, but an image of Yami's power. "I Yugioh, Pharaoh of all Egypt rule with knowledge and wisdom. My realm is the top of the triad, the mind. Guarded by the Dark Magician, we are a deadly combination. I will protect my country, my friends, my family, and the future with all the power I can.  
  
Raya's glow too dimmed. She gracefully stepped forward, revealing the silhouette of the Mystic Elf beside her. I Ruia, Queen of Ancient Egypt control the bottom realm of the trinity, the soul. Protected by the guardian of the soul cards, the Mystic Elf, I will bring you down Satire. Count on it.  
  
"And of course Satire, Jarha. You can't forget about the Divine Son. The child created by the two most powerful beings. A child created by the light and darkness. An offspring who would posse supreme control over both regions of energies. A descendant who could control life and death itself. An adolescent whose powers could rival any gods or goddess power. An heir that would be feared throughout his young life. Together, with his guard, could control a person's body. And that ability we to me. I Yugi, the Divine Son and controller of the middle realm of the trinity, the body."   
  
Yugi paused, then continued. "But what card posed that type of power, that type of restraint? I didn't understand why the Reborn the Monster card kept calling to me. But then I understood. It meant to look over my past and recall what I had lost over my dueling days."  
  
Yugi had the attention of everyone is the room, no one was fighting, only listening to the prince.  
  
Yugi stepped forward. His light died behind him, revealing the shadow of a large monster. A small grin crossed over Yugi's face.  
  
"Bearer of the realm of the body, I and my protector will do whatever it takes to right wrongs and protect the innocent. We will do whatever it takes, whether we take a life or save it. When it comes to preserving what is true and pure, my guardian and I will do what we must. Arise and aid me, the all powerful EXODIA!" 


	21. Exodia Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except Raya, Satire and Jarha. That is it.  
  
Kris: (walks in and see Anya's searching under desk and bed) What are you doing?  
  
Anya: Searching for poodles.   
  
Kris: Poodles!?!  
  
Anya Yes, rabid green, pink, and blue ones. AH!  
  
Kris: (now hanging on the ceiling fan) WHAT?  
  
Anya: Dust bunny.  
  
Kris: Don't do that!  
  
Anya: Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and a special thanks to Sparky16 for reviewing every chapter (including my others stories as well ^_^ ) and giving me the motives to write faster. (looks behind her for the poodles)  
  
Also, The Dragon Master, I must credit you with part of this chapter. Your question about mutating light to darkness gave me a whole new issue to tackle, one I hope people will like. Thank you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh my god…" Yami muttered. "Exodia, Yugi's guardian is Exodia." It was inconceivable. But yet, the evidence was there. Exodia stood behind Yugi in his glories form.   
  
Across the room, Raya and Satire were having similar reactions. Raya stood speechless, in awe of the great powers that Yugi posed. Not even she realized how great her son's powers were. 'Amon - Ra, thank you. I know that it was you who blessed Yugi with these gifts. I understand now why so many people feared my son. To have Exodia as your guardian means you granted my son with the powers of a god. Thank you.'  
  
"No, this can't be…" Satire whispered. "We have worked too hard to get to this point. And I will not let some child defeat me." Quietly, Satire conjured up her abilities. She would eliminate the young heir before he had a chance to test his powers on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seto stared at the illusion of Exodia. 'Yugi did it, I can't believe it. Then again, yes I can. The kid never gave up, never said die. And the fact that Exodia is Yugi's guardian shouldn't surprise me either. Yugi was and still is the only duelist to ever call forth Exodia in a duel.' The memory of being defeat by Exodia and Yugi still rang clear in Seto's mind. 'It makes sense that he would be Yugi's guardian as well. That is why Yugi was able to assemble Exodia, a god card. Because he and Yugi are one in the same. I bet that is why the cards react so well to Yugi too. Sure the heart of the cards plays a dominate role in the reaction, but I bet Yugi's power influence the cards too. They sensed when Yugi, the heir was in danger, and protected him. Because they all knew what an important role he would play one day. Simply amazing.'  
  
Next to him, Joey had face faulted. He too never excepted such a powerful and all dominating card to be Yugi's protector, as well as sharer of the realm. 'This is it, the turning of the tide. This is where we take control of the ball and never look back. This is where we win.' Fighting against the pain, but not allowing it to show on his face, Joey climbed to his feet. Holding his sword, he moved over to stand next to his best friend. It was time to end everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi didn't even flinch when the room gasped when his guardian appeared nor when Joey moved to stand beside him. In that moment, all Yugi could fear was anger and rage. No longer was the innocence, the purity, and the light he once posed was there. Instead, he felt well destructive. He stared at Satire and Jarha. The two people who threatened to take away all the happiness in his life, who endangered his parents, his friends, and his grandfather. The people who would stop at nothing to destroy everyone's happiness, just for there own selfish wish. Who would destroy the past, present, and future, just to get what they want. He couldn't let that happen, wouldn't let that happen. Not now, not ever.   
  
"Satire, Jarha. You tried to take my family and friends from me. You tried to deny the world the futures they have grown accustom too. All in the name of some selfish dream. What do you have to say for yourselves? What possible explanation do you have? Do you have any at all? Why would you ruin so many lives, ones that have nothing to do with this at all? WHY!" Yugi shouted, trying to control his temper, but not succeeding at all.  
  
Jarha was the first one to take a small step back intimidation. Subconscious of course, or so he tried to convince himself. Never had he seen the young heir so vicious, so driven, so willing to do whatever it took to win. Yugi was almost acting like his sister and he. He had no answer for the Divine Son, well none that he would like.   
  
Satire on the other hand, did. "Because foolish one, we always get what we want and deserve." She threw the magic ball towards Yugi with disturbing speed.   
  
The purple ball zipped towards Yugi, who just stared at the ball. Emotion was absent from his face. He made no movement to stop the ball or to retaliate.  
  
"Yugi! Do something!" Raya screamed from her position. 'I have to do something, anything. My son's life is in danger, again. And I can not do a thing about it. My magic can't reach him in time, besides it can't counter a magic spell.' "YUGI!" Raya closed her eyes, she couldn't watch this again. 'Noooo.'  
  
Dimly, Yugi heard Raya's shouts, but only in the back of his mind. Time slowed as the ball neared him. 'Please Raya, just trust me. I am not going to die here today, not when I just got my family back.' At the last moment, the ball of energy flew back towards Satire.  
  
"How, you didn't even move!" Satire screamed in rage.  
  
Yugi smirked. "Please, you think your powers can match that of a gods? I can't believe you have the nerve to insult Ra - Amon and Exodia like that. Wow, you do want to die, don't you?"  
  
Satire stomped her foot in frustration and screamed loudly. "You may be able to protect yourself from my powers, but there is one person in this room that you can't protect, no matter how hard you try." She brought her hands together and chanted softly. Soon, the words rang clear.  
  
"Ying, Yang.  
You and I.  
Sisters by magic  
Enemies by fate.  
  
Bounded by the soul.  
You and I.  
One of light  
One of darkness.  
  
Together we are one  
Apart we are deadly.  
My Ying   
To your Yang.  
  
Light is strong,  
But Darkness is stronger  
And the sisters are no more  
As the Yang rebels.  
  
And the Ying is no more.  
Forever lost  
In the realm of the Yang.  
Darkness."  
  
Raya inched backwards. 'Not good, not good. I have been beaten by Satire's powers at every turn. There is no way I can beat her. Yugi's power can't override Satire's, can it?' Unknown to Raya, a black vortex was creeping up behind her. She had no idea she was backing right into it.  
  
Yami felt his throat dry up. His wife was backing right into Satire's spell and he was no position to save her. She would hit the apparition before he could reach her. 'Ruia…'  
  
"RAYA! BEHIND YOU!" someone shouted.   
  
Raya whipped around. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came, only a small squeak. The darkness came crashing down around Raya. She was done for, no doubt about it. She felt something slam into her and then nothing but darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Groggily, Raya opened her eyes. 'Check, one massive headache.' She blinked her eyes and then screamed. "TEA! No!"   
  
Tea stood in front of her, only her friend didn't respond. Tea was still as death, only the light shallow sounds of her breathing gave it away that she was still alive. Raya turned to face her enemy. "What the hell did you do to her?"  
  
Satire shrugged. "It was supposed to kill you, but since that girl had to go and be all noble and save you, I have no idea what the little spell will do to a non - soul realm poser. Not that it matters much. It is just one less person to deal with.. No sweat of my back."  
  
If Raya was mad, Seto was furious. "Does anyone mean anything to you at all? Do you even care about your own brother!" Seto lunged for the girl, only to be restrained by Yugi.   
  
"We'll save her Seto, I promise you. But know is not the time to lose our heads." Yugi stated wisely. Even as he spoke the words, he knew that neither Seto or himself believe them. Yugi's eyes never wavered from Tea. 'I promise you Tea. I will save you. You risked your life for us, for Raya. Thank you. You have my vow, I will save you, somehow.'  
  
Across the floor, Yami finally had enough of the running. 'No more will I run and let my friends stand in the line of fire. It is time to stop cowering in the background.' Carefully, Yami moved towards Jarha and his sister. Neither was watching the once Pharaoh. 'There is your fatal mistake.' Gathering his powers inside of him, Yami shout out his hand and called out "Obliterate!"   
  
Leaping into the air, Jarha flipped over the beam, landing behind the king of games. "Now that isn't very nice Pharaoh. Attacking my sister and I when our backs are to you. Why, you are becoming more like us with each passing moment." Jarha said, grabbing the back of Yami's cape and pulling him to the floor.   
  
Within moments, the two were on the ground, punches flying. Seto and Tristan felt compelled to help, but both knew that they couldn't. The injuries they had sustained would give Jarha the edge he would need over Yami. They couldn't do that to Yami, not when so much was at stake. No, it was best to remain and protect Yugi, even if they didn't like it much.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Satire and Raya watched each other intently. Both waited for the other to make the first move. Well, Satire was at least. Raya watched as Joey crept his way over towards Satire, sword outward, waiting to strike at the right moment.   
  
"So your highness, are you ready to die? I killed you once before. I can surly do it again. Only this time, things will be a lot better. I have an audience this time, including your son!"   
  
"I was weak before Satire. I let your mind games get to me. Not this time. I am stronger, wiser and definitely trained better to fight you. Go ahead and try to beat me. It won't work. I will never be defeated as long as someone threatens my friends, my family. And you definitely fit that profile."  
  
"That's what you think Raya." Satire stepped out of the way, just as Joey's sword came crashing down. It hit the ground just centimeters from Raya's face.   
  
The two locked eyes. Joey gasped at what he almost did. The sword fell from his hands, trembling at the thought at almost killing his friend. 'I almost killed her, I almost killed Raya.'  
  
Raya stared at the metal in front of her. 'That was close, too close.' Before she could comfort Joey, the two flew through the air into the back wall. The two looked up to see Satire hovering just above them, purple energy ball in hand.  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
Raya smiled. "Just one…die!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea opened her eyes and blinked. Battles were going on all around her. Joey and Raya facing off with Satire, Yami battling Jarha. She moved to help Raya. The girl was in a lot danger if what Satire said was true, that darkness was indeed stronger. But that couldn't be the case, could it? Tea moved forward, and then gasped. She couldn't move. She tried again. Nothing.  
  
'What the hell?'  
  
Desperately, Tea struggled to move her limbs, but nothing worked. She remained frozen to her spot. Tears formed behind her eyes, but didn't fall. 'What happened to me?'  
  
The darkness that had to be it.   
  
'Whatever that spell Satire summed, it was meant to kill, but yet, here I am trapped in limbo. Why? Is it because I don't pose the realm of soul? That must be it. But how do I break the spell? I have to get back to the real world. Yami and Raya need all the help they can get.'  
  
Tea tried everything so could think of, but nothing broke the spell. She was trapped, for now. Even though everything was dull gray, the images before her was perfectly clear, to much of her dismay. Joey and Raya trapped, Yami pinned to the ground, and Yugi looking more like Jarha than she cared to admit. Is this what it was going to take to save the future? Raya, Yami, and Yugi changing for the worse? To become something that they weren't? The rage they held in their eyes, it wasn't normal. But if this is what it took to save the world, it was worth it, right?  
  
Even as she thought the words, she knew that it wasn't true. 'I have to get back there, stop them from giving into the darkness that they are heading for. But with me here trapped in limbo, I can't warn them. But the family is wavering closely to the evil they swore to defeat, I must try. Because if all three fall, then the future is doomed forever.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Raya parried every attack that Satire threw her way. Despite the overwhelming exhaustion, Raya knew that she couldn't quit, couldn't give into the fatigue she was feeling. Emotion was a weakness, one she couldn't afford to plummet too. 'No, I have to win, I have to stop Satire and Jarha. Make them pay for the pain and suffering they put my son through. Nothing will prevent me from the revenge they deserve, absolutely nothing. I will make them pay.'  
  
"So my Queen, how does it fear to embrace the dark side?"   
  
"I haven't embrace the dark side Satire, you need to check a mirror. I am nothing like you or your brother. NOTHING. I fight to protect that future that we all have come to know, to protect the love and harmony we have established. And I won't let some sadistic magician like you ruin that for my friends and family. I'll kill you first."  
  
Satire grinned. 'The longer the fight draws out, the closer Raya steps into the darker side of her magic. Granted, her powers are light, but it never went unsaid that she couldn't be evil anyway. Yes, that would be a fitting punishment for Yugi. He has no problems fighting my brother and I, but if he had to fight his mother, well then, things could turn out very different. I must convince Raya to accept her new found powers.'  
  
"Kill me if you will, I have no fear. I know you could never defeat me. My powers are strong, after all, look what I did to your precious baby. So defenseless, so vulnerable. It was almost too easily to break his will. But that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy making him suffer. To make him bleed, to make him doubt in his parents love, in fact, it was one of the biggest thrills of my young life. I would do it all again too." Satire said, smiling sweetly.  
  
Fire grew in Raya's eye. "You forget one thing Satire, Yugi was stronger than you in the end. He broke your spells and found the truth. And as for ever hurting him again, go ahead and try it. I will stop you first."  
  
Inwardly, Satire grinned. 'Oh I may not be able to beat your son's magic Ruia, but I can beat him emotionally. And if you and your family falls to the darkness, well, that would just about kill poor little Yugi.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi felt his patience thinning. 'Raya, Yami get out of the way. I can't risk using my powers with you two there. The chance of me hitting you is too great. Please move.' As Yugi thought that, he knew his parents would never back down from the fight. Like he, they were driven by their emotions. They wanted nothing more than revenge. He was just going to have to wait and pick his moment of attack. 'Just leave some for me.'  
  
Behind him, his friends had gathered, mostly to recover. Seto was having more and more trouble breathing with each passing moment. It wasn't looking good for the once High Priest, something was seriously wrong. Tristan's cut was still bleeding, but at least Bakura's make shift bandage slowed it some. Even still, it was going to need stitches and soon. Tristan was losing too much blood. Mokuba, clinging to his brother, hoping against hope that Seto would be okay, that everyone would be okay. But as the seconds past, a little bit more of that faith diminished. Bakura, who was more hurt than he was letting on. It had taken a lot of energy to defeat Jarha's magic, and maybe too much. Every step he took, Bakura swayed. Joey, who stood next to Yugi, waiting for the right moment to strike. Even in his exhausted state, there was Joey ever present and willing to protect. Even if he killed himself doing it. And finally there was Tea…  
  
'Oh Tea…'  
  
Yugi gulped as he stared at his friend, frozen in some hell. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. The young woman had risked her life, to ensure that the Royal Family would be able to battle. In the back of his mind, Yugi couldn't help but wonder if Tea was the first of his friends to fall. He wanted to believe that she was still alive, but after everything that had happened, it was hard not to think the worst.   
  
'No, I refuse to believe that one of my best friends is gone. I will save her and the rest of my friends. They have risked everything to save me. Their lives, their futures, their dreams. I will not let someone like Satire and Jarha defeat me. I will have my revenge, for my friends.'  
  
"Joey, stand down. This is a battle between the royals, please protect the others."  
  
"Are you sure Yugi?" Joey asked. "I mean, is it safe?"  
  
"Probably not, but I ask you, when has it ever?"  
  
Joey paused. "I guess never, but not much else can surprise me at this point. Just promise me Yug, that you'll be careful. You're my best friend after all."  
  
"I will, don't worry." Yugi ran to join his parents in battle. 'Gotta help.' Yugi was able to make it half way across the floor when he felt the beam of light hit into his tiny chest.  
  
"YUGI!" Everyone screamed. Yami and Raya desperately tried to get to their son, who was lying motionless on the ground. But neither could get around the siblings.   
  
'Well, that hurt.' Yugi thought as he brought his hand up to his head. He could feel the hot sticky liquid between his fingers. 'What happened?' Sitting up, Yugi saw what happened.  
  
Standing in the middle of the room was a tall man, with black curly hair. He was dressed all in black. Turning to face Joey, he mouthed. 'It just got a lot worse.' Gingerly getting to his feet, Yugi stared at the man. Then he spoke.  
  
"Well, I was beginning to wonder when you would show your face Ares."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Greek God gave Yugi a snide glance before speaking. "You are the boy that everyone feared? The baby that was to pose great and unlimited powers? Please, I've seen mortals stronger than you. I'll crush you like a grape."  
  
Yugi gulped, but didn't back down. This was his battle to fight, no one else's. He waved back his friends, no need for them to fight in a battle that they could never defend themselves in. No, this was a battle between gods. Egyptian and Greek alike. And it was up to Yugi to do so. Raya had Satire to deal with and Yami had Jarha. He was on his own. His powers versus the god of war. Somehow, it just didn't seem like a fair battle. Ares had immortality on his side, not to mention years of combat under his belt and Yugi? He just learned of his powers.   
  
'I won't fail you Amon - Ra. You gave me these powers to protect Egypt and the future. I will fight. Even if it costs me my life again. I understand that this is my role in life, even if it seems unfair. I will battle, for love, for peace, for revenge on the ones who threaten to destroy all we have every worked for. I won't fail you, you have my promise as the Divine Son, heir to ancient Egypt. I will not let you down.'  
  
Yugi took a fighter's stance in front of Ares. 'I maybe tiny, but I pose more power than you ever will. Sure, you may have immortality on your side, and that means I can't kill you, but I promise you, I will win this fight. And make you pay for what you have done to this family, my family and country. You will regret the day you met the Royal Family and the Divine Son.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami watched the battle between his son and Ares out of the corner of his eyes. Unable to help, Yami doubled his effort and rage against Jarha. Nothing matter anymore, except making the siblings pay for what they had done. In the back of his mind, Yami felt the warning signals go off. Something about the way he was acting, it was familiar, but yet, he continued to ignore them. Right now, all his concentration went to either protecting himself from Jarha or hitting his once High Priest.   
  
"You should quit now Yugioh, you don't have the powers or the mind set to beat me."  
  
Yami gave no reply, but rather shot out his mind breaker towards Jarha. The High Priest skipped out of harms way. "Is that the best you can do Yami? Surly someone with your rank would have more control over his abilities, why you're no stronger than a infant."  
  
Inwardly, Jarha laughed. Even though he had no idea how his sister was fairing with Ruia, he could tell Satire was winning the mental battle. He could feel Ruia slipping, giving into the darkness she swore to fight against. And if she could be turned so easily, he might be able to do the same to Yami. Say the right key words and Yami would fall just as well. Granted, it was a risky move, but the rewards were greater. 'Imagine, the Pharaoh and the Queen could rule again, only this time with damped spirits and clouded minds. Their lives would never be the same again. No one's would. It is a risk I have to take.'  
  
"And once I defeat you, I will have my ultimate prize, your soul mate, your wife. She will be mine…forever. And there won't be a single thing you can do to stop it from happening."  
  
"I'll kill you first before you ever lay hands on my family again!" Yami yelled. He raised his sword high and then brought it crashing down towards Jarha.   
  
Jarha jumped backwards, but still managed to be hit by Yami's latest attack. His forest green robe now had a large slash in the front, but more than that, Yami had managed to draw blood. He stared into the King of Games' eyes. They were void of any color, any emotion, except one. Hatred.  
  
'Welcome to our side Yami.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mentally, Tea screamed in frustration. She had tried everything she could think of to get out the void she was in, begging gods to help, asking the Dark Magician, the Mystic Elf, anything that popped into her head. But for the moment, she was at a lost for ideas.   
  
'There must be a way, I will not give up. Think Tea think. What is the key to breaking this spell? Time is of the utmost in importance. I have to get back there and help in anyway that I can. The boys are pretty much done, two out of the four were seriously injured and the other two looked like they were going to pass out at any moment. And Mokuba is too little to fight. There is no way he could protect his brother and everyone else. I know he would try, but still….'  
  
Again Tea screamed, louder this time. It didn't really matter though. No one could hear her in the gray vortex.   
  
'The siblings can't win. This can't be the way the future is supposed to be. We're all supposed to grow old and have happier days. Not die here in a time long past. This can't be our futures. I refuse to believe it. I have faith that we will get out of this situation. I know it.'  
  
In front of Tea, a tiny speck of purple light shone. At first, she assumed it to be from the real world.   
  
'That doesn't make sense, everything there is gray. Could it be? Could that speck be in this world with me? And if it is, is it friend or foe?'  
  
She didn't have to wait long. As the speck moved closer, it grew in size. First to the size of a ping pong ball, then a baseball, soccer ball, and so on. Finally, when it reached Tea, it was just taller than she. The bubble burst suddenly, with a loud bang. When the light cleared, another person was standing before Tea.  
  
"Magician of Faith? But…But how?"  
  
The girl smiled and lowered her staff. "Is it not clear to you child?"  
  
"No, not really. I mean, aren't you a card?"  
  
"In your time, that is correct. But here, in this time, I was not. Like the Royal Family, commoners had protectors too. The shadow games were dangerous for everyone. I was your guardian." The Magician of Faith replied softly.  
  
"But how did you get here, in this void?"  
  
"That is easy, you called me here."  
  
"I did?" Tea replied, confused at how she could will a card to whatever realm she was in.  
  
"Ai, that you did. You said that you had the faith that you would get out of this situation. Well, here I am. Faith has come."  
  
"You can really override Satire's magic like that?"  
  
Faith shrugged. "Normally no, but since you are not a soul realm bearer, the full magic of her spell did not affect you. The spell is weak, so together we should be able to over ride it."  
  
"But I am not magic wielder. I have no powers like Yugi, Yami, and Raya."  
  
"Tea, having faith is not magic. Sure it is a realm of influence, but not in the way you think. Faith is having confidence in yourself, your friends, your family, whatever. That is not magic, that is something everyone can have and control."  
  
Tea grinned, realizing what her guardian was saying was all perfectly true. "Alright then, how do we get out of here?"  
  
"Close your eyes and concentrate on your faith."  
  
Tea did as she was told. Images pounded into her head, of defeat and doubt. But she heeded no attention to those pictures. Rather she kept repeating over and over again one simple little phrase.   
  
I have the faith. I have the faith. I have the faith.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I guess it is my job to take down Ares. Wonderful.' Yugi thought as he eyed up his opponent. 'Taller, stronger, bigger, heavier than me, but at least I am more powerful….I hope.'  
  
From his position in the center of the room, Ares watched the other battles with semi amusement. They weren't bloody enough for him in his utmost opinion. "Satire, Jarha. I am counting on you two to live up to your end of the deal. I will handle this little runt."  
  
Falling to the ground, Ares had no time to brace himself from the sudden attack. Flipping to his back, he glared at Yugi, eyes narrowing.  
  
Fighting the tingling sensation from his hands, his magic still hurt a bit to use, Yugi spoke. "I may be little Ares, but that doesn't mean my powers are. I was granted ultimate powers, ones that can take even you down."  
  
From his position on the ground, the god of war laughed. "Please, you are starting to sound like my half brother and sisters. Before I know it, you'll be talking about love and family."  
  
Yugi grinned. "I knew there had to be relatives in your family that I would like Ares. But thanks for telling me what exasperates you. I'll make sure to use the information wisely."  
  
"You won't have the chance boy." Moving at inhuman speed, Ares ran at Yugi.  
  
Flying back through the air, Yugi crashed into the altar, shattering the once great structure into a pile of dust. 'Okay, he is stronger than I thought, but that doesn't matter, I'll beat him.'   
  
Shaking the dust off his clothes, Yugi pushed himself gingerly to his feet. "Is that the best you got Ares? Please, Jarha's visions punched harder than that and they aren't even REAL!"  
  
Growling, Ares stood, energy ball in hand. "You just signed your own death warrant, kid."  
  
"Not today." Closing his eyes, Yugi concentrated. Looking deep into his heart, he drew upon the powers granted to him oh so long ago. In the back of his mind, he remembered the speech he gave Jarha and Satire. He could controlled both the light and the darkness. 'That means I can kill as well as preserve life, but does that mean I could kill another god? Do I have that type of power?' As soon as he thought the question, the answer came to him. He did and more shockingly, he was willing to use that power. Ares, Satire, and Jarha had to pay, for all the pain they had havocked. For all the pain they were willing to cause. Yes, he was willing to kill.  
  
Opening his iris eyes, Yugi felt nothing but coldness. No longer could he feel Raya, Yami, or any one in the room. It was like he was disconnected from the world. Blood no longer ran through his veins, only ice. Drawing his arms back into a fighter's stance, Yugi could feel Exodia become part of him. 'Thank you my guardian, for seeing me through this. Together, we will overcome this threat.'  
  
Across from him, Ares stood. 'I don't understand it. The boy stands for everything that I hated, but yet, he acts like any other villain. The coldness, the hatred, it is all there, counted and present for. The young heir has no idea that he is walking on the border of the darkness. Even if he manages to destroy me, I still will have won. For if Yugi kills me, he kills the light in him. Wonderful. But if I can stay alive, maybe I can convince him to join up with me.'  
  
Cackling Ares shot bolts of electricity at Yugi.  
  
Gasping, Yugi rolled to his side, narrowing missing the beams, though strands of his blond hair were now singed. "Big Mistake Ares." Leaping into the air, Yugi tackled the god to the ground.   
  
Ares was shocked at the smaller boy's strength. Though, he was still stronger. He was the god of war after all. No way was he going to let some fifteen year old upstage him. Kicking up with his legs, he tossed aside Yugi.   
  
Flipping to his feet, Yugi was back in his fighter's stance. This time however, he clasped his hand in front of him. "You should have gone back to Greece when you had the chance Ares. I tried to warn you that by threatening my family and I that I would kill you. You repeatedly ignored my warnings. Now prepare to face the consequences."  
  
Ares laughed. "Aren't you forgetting something Yugi? A mortal can't kill a god, even a mortal with powers. The only way to do that is if you have the blood of a Hines. And you don't."  
  
Yugi smirked. "That is all very true Ares, but you are forgetting one very important detail. I have the powers of a god. I am your equal. And even though it is an unspoken rule that gods don't kill other gods, I am willing to make an exception."  
  
Ares stopped laughing. 'Damn it. The boy is right. Gods can kill gods.' "But you are an Egyptian God. Everyone knows that the Greeks were stronger." Ares stated, though his confidence was slipping.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "If you say so. I guess we will just have to test that theory know won't will?"  
  
The eye of Horus appeared, but this time it wasn't on Yugi's forehead, rather it was on the ground beneath him. "It is time to end this Ares" Yugi shouted. Shooting out his hand, Yugi screamed with rage and hatred.  
  
"Body Annihilation!"  
  
The golden beam shot towards Ares. With a small laugh, Ares disappeared, before the beam hit him.  
  
Screaming in frustration that Ares got away, Yugi moved to help his parents. Ares may have gotten away, but Satire and Jarha won't. He would make sure of that one.  
  
*You would have really killed him wouldn't you?*  
  
Yugi whipped around, eyes narrowing. Who dared question his motives? A beautiful woman with long dark brown hair stood before him. "Of course. He threaten my family, my friends, and the future. He needs to be eliminated."  
  
*This isn't the way to do it Prince. This isn't the way the future was intended to be.*   
  
"And how would you know what history and the future has intended?"  
  
*I am Clio, the muse of History. I know all that has been and will be.*  
  
"Then you of all people should understand what my family and I are doing. We are saving the future."  
  
*But that is where you are incorrect. I have seen it. The future is not returning to its correct timeline, it fact, it is changing as we speak.*  
  
"I don't understand." Yugi turned and watched his parents fight. A tear cascaded down his face. "We're are risking our lives out there, and I pretty sure we are winning. Why isn't history correcting itself?"  
  
*Yes, you are winning Prince Yugi, but so is the darkness.*  
  
"How can both the light and the darkness be winning? That is physically impossible."  
  
*Is it really though? Your family represents light, but yet all three of you are giving into the darkness. You've forgot what you are fighting for. Instead, all of you are fighting for vengeance, revenge, and hatred. This is why history is not returning to what it was.*  
  
"I don't believe you. This is the only way to defeat the siblings. How do I know you're not on Ares side? Trying to lure me into false assumptions so you can get the upper hand?"  
  
*I am not a pawn in Ares' game. In fact, he is being dealt with by Zeus as we speak. But I can understand your hesitation. Please, you have to believe me young Yugi, I mean you no harm.*  
  
"You act as if you speak the truth, but yet I am not sure. Now I bid you adieu, I have traitors to deal with." With that, Yugi turned and walked from the girl.  
  
*No, if you kill the siblings in darkness…then everything you fought for will be lost!" Clio shouted, but Yugi continued to walk away, diminishing the light totally.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea blinked once, then twice. Slowing she flexed her fingers. Watching them wiggling, a huge grin broke across her face. She was back. But, was she in time?  
  
Glancing around her surrounding, she saw Satire and Raya in a fight to death. Raya's eyes held no emotion, her face blank of any expression. Tea realized that her friend had given into the darkness of her own heart.   
  
Turning away, she locked onto Yami and Jarha. Looking at Yami made Tea sick. He had to same posture as Raya. He too was lost, with no hope of her reaching him.   
  
'I have to get to Yugi before he is lost as well.' She found him in the middle of the room, talking to a beautiful young woman. Moving around the battles, hoping not to be noticed, she stranded to over hear the conversation between the girl and her friend.  
  
'Clio, eh? That sounds familiar. Duh, Tristan made mention of her earlier. She helped Yami and Tristan reach Yugi by destroying what ever trapped Satire had planned for them. Oh my lord, she speaks the truth then. History, the future, whatever it is, it's changing, and not for the better. I have to do something. Yugi doesn't believe her.'  
  
She watched as Yugi moved away from Clio, going to join his parents in the fight. 'No this is wrong. Things can't end like this.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"YUGI!"  
  
Yugi stopped cold. That voice, it couldn't be, could it? He turned the right and came face to face with…Tea.  
  
"Tea, how?"  
  
"Not now. Yugi listen to me. Clio is telling the truth. She is on our side. You have to believe her."  
  
"Tea…I don't know if I can. Satire and Jarha must pay."  
  
"There must be a better way then using the darkness Yugi."  
  
Yugi pushed around Tea. "There isn't. Now I have to help before the siblings kill Raya and Yami."  
  
*I wish I didn't have to does this young heir, but you leave me no choice in the matter.* Clio moved to Yugi, placing a tightening grip on his forearm.  
  
"Let go, what the hell do you think you are doing. Clio, I am trying to save your future here."  
  
*I'm going to show you that future that you are giving all of us.*  
  
Closing her eyes, Clio whispered a small spell, causing a silver vortex to open. *Come Yugi, it is time to return home.* With that, Clio pulled Yugi into the portal.   
  
Tea watched as the portal closed behind them. 'I pray that Clio can show Yugi the error of his way, but how bad could the future gotten?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi groaned and opened his eyes. Beside him, Clio stood, brown hair waving in an non existent breeze.   
  
"I demand you take me back. I have to help my family, don't you understand Clio?"  
  
*I understand better than most.* She waved her hands around the place they were standing. *Is this what you want the future to be Yugi?*  
  
Finally, Yugi took notice of his surroundings. Everything was a wasteland. Buildings were crumbling, people were fighting on the streets, either for money or a place to sleep, fires burned everywhere. Trash littered the streets. Smoke rose, blotting out the sun. Graffiti covered the walls and signs. Cars were overturned and on fire as well. Yugi closed his eyes when he saw two people start fist fighting over a small piece of cloth. "Clio, where are we?"  
  
*Don't you recognize the place Yugi? It's Domino City.* 


	22. This is the future?

Disclaimer: Pulled an all nighter last night, too tired to write real disclaimer.  
  
Kris: I missed you, did you miss me?  
  
Anya: You were gone!?!  
  
Kris: Training camp.  
  
Anya: Oh yeah, all the days are one big blur right now. But I finished the next chapter so all is good. But a brief little disclaimer here: NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER IS HISTORICALLY ACCURATE! Okay, with that said, onto the story.  
  
Kris: So you didn't miss me.  
  
Anya: Now you got it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This…This can't be Domino City. It is a peaceful town full of friendly people. It isn't this."  
  
*Ai, the Domino City you knew was that. This is the Domino City you will return too if you and your parents defeat the siblings with Darkness.*  
  
"I don't understand Clio. How can one little battle change history so much?" Yugi asked, still in awe of what had happened to his hometown. Nothing was the same.  
  
*It wasn't just the battle. The battle was the catalyst. The starting point of disastrous things to come. Once the battle was over, Raya and Yami were changed, forever. The goodness in their hearts was destroyed. They no longer knew what it was like to love or feel peace. And because of that, all the good things they would have done, well, they didn't happen.*  
  
"But, how did that change the past?"  
  
Clio sat down on a rock nearby. *I really shouldn't be telling you this at all. It goes against everything I was taught. It breaks several regulations I was sworn never to break. But at last, it must be done. Yugi, after the fall of the siblings, Raya and Yami went back to Memphis. They pronounced what had transpired and what not. At seeing their once Pharaoh and Queen alive, the villagers rebelled, believing that Yami and Raya were some kind of trick by the Greeks. When they realized what danger they were in, Yami and Raya, as well as all your friends, fled back to the future. The very time we are in now.  
  
Egypt however, never recovered from the shock of seeing their dead Pharaoh. Believing that it was Greece that had caused the vision, the Egyptian army rose together and sailed to Greece, causing one of the bloodies wars ever seen in history. Many lives were lost, Egyptian and Greek alike. And as the two countries battled, more were drawn into their war, including the Empire of Rome and the present day countries of Israel, Turkey, France, and Germany. It was almost like another world war. But since that term had not been coined yet, it was called the War of the Gods.   
  
After the battle, Egypt fell into a state of economic depression. Soon, they were taken over by other countries. This lasted for several years. Conflict and strife were always at the door of Egyptian homes. It caused the people to distrust their leaders which lead to the Great Egyptian Revolt. This basically caused the downfall of the Pharaoh and set up a dictatorship in Egypt. The ruler was a descendent of Setto's and Tea's. And like the other dictators, he ruled with an iron fist, causing more problems that solutions. It was a dark time indeed.   
  
Slowly, things did start to look up, this was the time of the common era. No longer were we in the before common era. But since history had changed so much in the past, it caused the future to fall into disarray as well. Egypt never become the regard country it was. The pyramids and sphinxes were all but destroyed in the wars. This lost caused the country to lose the travel that it would have had if it stayed. And for the Nile, well it became a polluted wasteland. Did you learn in history that in England people sometimes referred to their streets as blood since it seemed like everyday someone new was getting beheaded? Well that very same concept applied to the Nile. During the wars, the river was literally red from all the blood. And because of that, the water became tainted and unusable. Crops failed, livestock died, and people become sick and ill. Eventually, people moved off the banks of the Nile and traveled to distant lands. Some moved to Rome, others as far as Asia. All in the name of finding a home, somewhere were they felt they could live and prosper.  
  
Unfortunately, many of those people met with more hardships than opportunities. Some died on the way to new lands, either through disease or bandits. Others made it to new lands, only to find that they weren't wanted because of their skin. But some did make it and their lives were okay. They did great and wonderful things. But as you can see, those people were few and none.*  
  
"How can one little event change history so much?"  
  
*One major event can cause several repercussions. It is like when you toss a rock into a pond. One ripple causes another and then another.*  
  
"The domino affect." Yugi stated, slowly understand what had happened. "But how did all these events in Egypt affect the world so badly?"  
  
*When Egypt and Greece went to war, towns in both countries suffered terribly. Trade and sale went down, which affected whatever countries were involved. With no food, no money, regions are bound to suffer. And when the villagers of Egypt fled their homes, other countries didn't take kindly to having foreigners in their country. Some people wanted the Egyptians out and took any means necessarily to get them out. Others felt their own countrymen were wrong and it started several civil wars. It was a terrible age indeed.*  
  
"But that was several hundreds of years ago. How does all of that affect this present time? I don't understand any of that."  
  
*It is simple really. Wars change people Yugi. It causes them to become people they really aren't. It affects them in ways that only they can understand. And because of all those wars in the past Yugi, certain key events in history didn't happen. Events that needed to happen in order for our world to function as it should. Look around Yugi, what is missing from this era that wasn't in yours?*  
  
Yugi glanced around. "The first thing I notice is love. I mean, it isn't here."  
  
*That is very true. Do you have any notion why?*  
  
Yugi shrugged. "I guess something happened for people to distrust one another."  
  
*Many things happened. The first great downfall of the human race was of World War Three in 1992. That lasted for several years. Eventually the battle was ceased in 1997. But the damage had been done. The United States stock market crashed in 1999, worse than it did then the Great Depression. It caused many small towns to close and forced many people on to the streets. Here in Japan, our economy crashed just as hard as the United States, maybe harder. Other countries tried to help were they could, but they too were feeling the affects of the war. England lost many of it's population, as well as the death of Royal Family, assassinated right in their own home by their enemies. Russia fell once again to communism, a once thought dead way of government. But the worse hit had to have been what you consider third world countries. No longer were they able to receive aid from their allies. Their allies you see, were trying to save their own people. And because of that, many people died of starvation.   
  
The second downfall of love was the after affects. People had no money for food or to keep a roof over their heads. It became a battle to survive. They didn't care who they hurt, just as long as they survived one more day. And that is what you see here Yugi. The lasting affects of a loveless society. Not a pretty picture is it?*  
  
Yugi should his head, words failing to come to him. 'This is the world we have to look forward to if Raya and Yami kill out of darkness? Can it really be so?' "Clio, I mean no disrespect here. But is this all real, or an image create to scare me into what is right?"  
  
*Unfortunately, everything you see here is one of many possibilities. Come, I have many things to show you.* Clio stood, letting her hair blow behind her.  
  
"Um, sure." Yugi stood and took the Grecian's slender hand. "Can these people see us?"  
  
*No, to them, we are just a figment of their imagination. They can harm us in no way.* She lead Yugi down a street. People gathered on the corners, huddled around a trash can that had a small fire in it. No one was speaking, just trying to get warm.   
  
Yugi gave a small shiver at what he saw. 'Oh Yami, Raya. Please be careful. I promise, I will return soon so I can help defeat the siblings. But first, I have to see what Clio is so desperate for me to learn.'  
  
Clio stopped at an abandon building. The window were boarded up, vacant of any life.   
  
"What is this place Clio? Why are we here?" Yugi asked, confused.  
  
*Do you not recognize your home Yugi?*  
  
Yugi gasped. "NO, it can't be. This isn't Grandpa's store! This can't be the Turtle Game shop! No, I refuse to believe it."  
  
*But it is. Come, let's go inside, shall we?*  
  
Within seconds, Yugi found himself inside his home, only it wasn't. Dust blanketed the floor. The glass counters had been shattered long ago, but yet, glass still littered the floor. The pictures that had hung on the walls had been torn and ripped apart. With out much thought, Yugi hurried upstairs. The living was in worse condition than the downstairs. The couch had been shredded to pieces, fluff all over the room. Chairs were knocked over, and broken into smaller pieces. The TV and VCR was gone, most likely sold for money. Unable to resist, Yugi raced to his room. Upon opening the room, Yugi wished he hadn't. His room had been torched, burn mark were left on the walls and floor. Nothing had escaped the fires wrath. Except one small object. The eye from the Millennium Puzzle. It sat oddly out of place in the center of the room, lying there forgotten, as if the puzzle and Yami had never existed. Moving over to the piece, Yugi cradled it in his hand. Tears formed in his eyes. 'My home, it is gone, like it never even existed. Why? Why did this happen?'  
  
Yugi jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had forgotten all about Clio. "Why did this happen Clio? What happened to Grandpa and everyone?"  
  
*When times got rough, so did the people. Your Grandfather's store was not the only one targeted. Other stores were as well. They had things people needed to survive. It was a sad time.* Clio stated, shrugging.   
  
"What happened to Yami and Grandpa?"  
  
Clio pondered the young heir's words. Finally she answered him. *It is better that you do not know Yugi.*  
  
"Clio please. To fully understand why we can't continue on the path the Royal Family is on, I have to see how everyone is affected, including that of my family and friends."  
  
Clio nodded. *It shall be done then. Who would you like to visit first?*  
  
"Seto and Mokuba. Surly they haven't been affected as hard as the others, right?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I…I…I don't understand it. Where is Kaiba Corporations?" Yugi stared at the offices that were once his friend's company. Now, it was another abandon building, a repeating trend.  
  
*Seto lost his business during the depression era of 2000. He took a tremendous hit when the United States fell in 1999, but he totally went bankrupt when Japan fell the following year. He lost all his business partners. There was no reason to make products when no one was buying. So he did the only thing he knew possible, he filed for chapter seven.*  
  
"What happened to him and Mokuba? Surly they are surviving. They had money saved, didn't they?" Yugi asked anxiously.  
  
Clio waved her hand and suddenly they were in front of the Kaiba mansion.   
  
"Whew, at least his house is still here."  
  
*Really? Look over there."  
  
Yugi followed Clio's gaze. His eyes rested on a sign. It read Foreclosed. "NO! Seto and Mokuba couldn't have lost their home. There is no possible way."  
  
*But yet, it happened. Seto sunk a lot of money into his company, trying to save it. When it went under, he lost a great deal. And the rest of his money was placed in the United State's Stock Market as well as Japan's. And when those took a hard hit, it was the end of Seto's money. He had enough to support himself and Mokuba for awhile, but eventually the banks caught up with him.*  
  
Yugi gulped. "Where are they now? Are they ok?"  
  
Clio gave a small nodded. *They are surviving. Separated, but living. Mokuba is at a boy's home right now. At least he has a roof over his head. The boy's home wouldn't take Seto, since he had reached the age of eighteen. Right now, Seto travels around town, working whatever jobs he can find. Any money he makes goes right to his baby brother.*  
  
"Where does Seto sleep?"  
  
*Here, in the abandon offices. It was his home away from home after all.*  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do for him? Anything at all?"  
  
*No, he and Mokuba are beyond your help anymore. Most of these people are.*  
  
"Will they be ok?"  
  
Clio sighed. *It is hard to tell Yugi. There are factors even I can't foretell. But the future looks very bleak for the Kaiba brothers, Seto especially. At least Mokuba is young. He still has a chance to flee the country and find a home that can really help him. But Seto, well he is too old. He'll spend the rest of his days here in Domino City.*  
  
"But, they'll be separated. They promised each other long ago that that would never happen. That they would always be together."  
  
*Seto would never deny his brother the happiness that he could have. That is why he allowed Mokuba to be taken from him and sent to the boy's home. He knew that Mokuba would be feed and sheltered. Two things Seto himself couldn't provided.*  
  
"I understand, I think."  
  
Clio nodded, but offered no further explanation. She knew the sites and information that she had provided was enough for Yugi to answer what ever questions he could form.  
  
Yugi walked to the door, touching them gingerly. He remembered all the times he had opened those very doors. Remembering all the fun times, as well as scary. "Clio, is everyone's lives this bad?"  
  
*Some are the same, some are better, and some are worse.*  
  
Yugi shook his head, as if that was the very answer he was expecting. "Clio, may we continue? I can't stand here anymore."  
  
*Of course Yugi. Who do you want to see now?*  
  
Taking another glance at the once Kaiba Corporations, Yugi replied "I don't care Clio. I can't imagine who would have worse fate than the Kaiba brothers."  
  
'Unfortunately Yugi, in the eyes of many, the Kaiba brothers have it good.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the mist cleared this time, a house appeared in Yugi's line of vision. Crumbling, roof half missing, and all the windows broken, Yugi was still able to identify the structure. "This is Joey's house!" Yugi exclaimed, shocked, as well as horrified.   
  
*Ai, it is. Come, let's go inside. There is someone you need to see.*  
  
Yugi nodded and followed her into the house. The inside wasn't much better than the Turtle game shop had been. Yugi moved through the room searching for the person Clio had mentioned. Upstairs, Yugi found the person.  
  
'Oh Joey.'  
  
Joey sat in the corner of the room, arms curled around a frame. His clothes were damp and ripped. He rocked back and forth, muttering some in comprehendible over and over again. His golden blond hair was now a dirty blond. Dirt clung to Joey's face, streaked from where unseen tears had fallen.  
  
"Joey, can you hear me. It is Yugi." Yugi knelt down next to his friend. He put his hand on Joey's shoulder, or at least tried to. His hand went right through Joey.  
  
*He can't hear or feel you Yugi. We are not real, we are not a part of this time…yet.*  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Clio sighed. She knew that Yugi wouldn't handle what had happened to his best friend well. *It isn't a pretty story prince, in fact, it is far from it.*  
  
"I have to know Clio. Please, tell me."  
  
*Joey's pain started right after you returned to this time. His father became more violent, more of a drunk. Joey tried his best to stay out of his father's path of destruction, but that didn't always work. His dad sent Joey to the hospital numerous times, from broken bones to concussions. The authorities did very little to protect Joey. It wasn't that they didn't want to help him, it was just, there wasn't personal to help.   
  
And then, things got worse for Joey. His mother and sister Serenity were killed in a car crash. That was the last straw for Joey. His one stability in his life was gone. He just, well snapped. His father took whatever money the young man had and left. Joey never really noticed. He just sits in that corner day after day clinging to that picture of his family, when they were all together and happy.*  
  
"What about friends? Don't they care."  
  
*Everyone has their own problems to worry about. People like Joey, tend to slip through the cracks in society. And for his friends, they have their own lives to manage. Friendships no longer exist.*  
  
"That so sad."  
  
*That's life Yugi.* Clio replied. *It is survival. Nothing more, nothing less*  
  
"There has to be more to life than that." Yugi shouted. "I mean, what of friends, what of family?"  
  
*Those things never exist here. By the time all of you came back, the future you had known, was gone. Each minute all of you spent here, the less you remembered about the previous time. To all of you, it was nothing more than a dream.*  
  
"I don't believe that. Surly one of my friends remember friends. I know, Tea. She could never forget her friends."  
  
*If that is what you truly believe Yugi, than Tea will be our next stop.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clio and Yugi stopped short of a house, no a mansion that even rivaled Seto's.   
  
"See, I knew Tea would make it. Surly she hasn't changed that much."  
  
*People change all the time Yugi. Sometimes less noticeable than others. But when the darkness consumed everyone, well the changes became more noticeable.*  
  
Yugi nodded, but gave no respond. He couldn't believe that Tea would give into the darkness. There was no way. The inside of the house was more extravagant than outside. Rich color gave the house a warm, but yet cold feeling. Painting hung all over the walls, from famous artists all over the world. A crystal chandler hung from the center of the hallway, catching the light.  
  
'Wow, Tea has it good. She must be happy.'  
  
*Happiness comes in many forms and is defined differently for people.*  
  
"Is something wrong with Tea?"  
  
Clio wavered her around absentmindedly. "Just watch, you'll see."  
  
Yugi turned back to the stairway. Two people entered from the North wing. An elderly man and a younger woman, Tea. Her hair was much longer and done back into a long French braid. The dress she was wearing was an icy blue.   
  
"Father, Alexander and I are leaving for the States this afternoon. Do you need anything before we adjourn?"  
  
"No Tea, everything has been arranged for you. You just go and enjoy yourself. Carry the family name proudly."  
  
Tea curtsy. "It shall be my honor father."  
  
Yugi turned to Clio. "That man isn't her father. Who is he? And why is Tea calling him father?"  
  
*That is Christopher Robbins, a wealthy businessman. One of few that wasn't hit hard by all the destruction the economies took. He had a few Swiss Accounts that has kept the family afloat. Anyway, his son Alexander always had a small fancy towards Tea. And when her family learned of this, her parents made a deal with the Robbins. They allow Tea to marry Alexander, for a small dowry.*  
  
"That sounds like something out of the eighteen hundreds. It's wrong."  
  
*It's life. And even though Tea appears happy, she's not. She loved Seto. But when everything fell, her parents refused to let her marry Seto, a man with nothing over Alexander, a man with money. She was forced to engage to a man for money, rather than love.  
  
Tea's life is like this Yugi. A woman who can have no life of her own. Who must obey the men in her life, whether it be her husband, father, or any of their male friends. If and when she has children, she will be expected to yield to her son's authority. For Tea, all her dreams and goals died when she returned from the past.*  
  
"No dance school? No New York?"  
  
*Dance, no. New York yes. But not for what she wants, but for what her husband wanted. Business, not pleasure.* Clio sighed, *Tea would have been an extraordinary dancer, but…*  
  
Yugi nodded in understatement. 'This is what everyone meant when they said that the future had to be protected. That if the siblings won, things would change. But at the same time, no one ever realized that if we won, but not in the correct way, things would change horrible too. Oh god, what have we done? Raya and Yami, please be careful.'  
  
*Are you ready to continue Prince?*  
  
"There's more to see?"  
  
*Lots and I promise you, it won't be pretty.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Clio, I know understand why it is important not to let the darkness consume any of us, but why is the battle between Satire and Jarha so key? I mean, why our battle? What made it so key that Yami, Raya, and I stay to the light, rather than the dark? Hasn't other battles between good and evil been like this? Meaning, the good tapping into the darkness?"  
  
*That is very true, other battles have paralleled to yours. But you must understand Yugi, the High Priest Bakura foresaw that this very battle would be the key to the future, which is why he took great lengths to ensure that you would live. He knew that the Royal family would be needed. For you see Yugi, this battle that your family is fighting it the battle of all battles. The very core of light and darkness. You've heard and seen first hand what the outcome will be if darkness wins over your family. Because if that happens, darkness wins forever. The goodness will never return to what it was. It could never recover. Do you understand that?*  
  
"You mean the light will diminish forever. The light of Horus and Ra and everyone?"  
  
*Exactly.*  
  
Yugi gulped. "But how do I stop this future from happening? The siblings need to be stop, but according to this future, if we stop them, then this happens."  
  
*If you defeat the siblings presently, then yes. But Raya and Yami have forgotten what they are fighting for. They have lost the goodness in their hearts. You, Yugi, have to rekindle that fire of goodness they had in their hearts, as well as the strength in your friends. Look at Seto and Mokuba, do you want them to end up like that? Or Joey, lost in the past? Or even Tea in a loveless marriage?*  
  
"No, of course not. It's just that, it is hard to understand how all my friends gave into the darkness, that is all"  
  
*I see. Come, there is someone I want to you to meet.*  
  
"Who?"  
  
Clio didn't answered, rather lead Yugi to a small building. The old structure was the best building in shape Yugi had seen all day. Oddly, it seemed out of place in the ruined town. It was decently kept, well as decently as you could get in this time. Sure, it needed to be painted, but at least it had a roof. A major plus in the future.  
  
"Where are we Clio?"  
  
*This is Domino City's only chapel. Once it was a shelter for the homeless, but now it is forgotten, like most of the people anymore." Clio replied, face falling a bit. Throughout this whole trip, Yugi never saw the young woman flicker, but now even she was feeling the affects of this horrible time.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
*There is someone who comes here you know, quite well I may add.*  
  
Yugi walked into the small chapel. It was dark and dusty, only a small candle on an altar gave away the presence of another person. Hunched over, a white haired boy knelt deep in concentration.   
  
"Bakura." Yugi breathed softly, as if he was afraid of startling the young man. "Why is he here Clio?"  
  
*He's praying for lost souls and asking for guidance. Listen.*  
  
Yugi felt a sense of wariness as Bakura's inner thoughts became a part of his.  
  
"I don't understand why things turned out this way. It doesn't make sense. We did the job we were supposed to do. We defeated the siblings, and yet, the future wasn't saved. In fact, we destroyed it. Why, how did things come to this? So many lives were ruined that day.   
  
Tea, trapped in a loveless marriage. Oh how she pines for Seto and his love. I fear what she may do one day. She feels compelled to follow her parents wishes, but at last, they are not her own. I fear one day that Tea will do some drastic to escape, much like the rest of us are considering.  
  
Seto, forced be separated from the one and only joy in his life, the one constant thread of his inner being, his brother. And then, to have Tea cruelly taken away from him, oh the pain he feels. Why? Why is everyone being punished like this? We didn't ask for this job in the first place, but now we are all suffering from it.  
  
Joey, who's mental stability is in high question. It was hard enough to lose his family, but to see his best friend become what he has, that must have sent him over the edge. Joey, even though the kidder of the group, was the one who took his friend's safety the most. If something happened to someone, Joey blamed himself. And seeing the world for what it is, who caused it, sigh.  
  
Mokuba, whose child innocence is no more. Who's faith in man is all but destroyed. A child who once believed that nothing in the world was evil now much face that his once friends are evil, pure evil.  
  
Yami, Raya, and Yugi. Never did I think, never did I except…no it is too painful.  
  
And finally, Tristan, oh Tristan. I wish things could have turned out differently. But I guess history is correct. If you don't learn from it, it is doomed to repeat.   
  
What I am to do? How can I save my friends from the darkness that has consumed their bodies whole? Is there a way at all? AGH! I need to escape, get far away from here. But yet, I don't. I stay right here and deal with this troublesome cycle. Please, someone answer me. What am I to do? End this cycle. That is what I am to do.  
  
Bakura pushed up from his knees and stood. He started for the door, then stopped and turned to look at Yugi and Clio. "Good bye my friend."   
  
With that, Bakura walked out the door.  
  
"Clio? Please tell me he isn't planning to do what I think he is."  
  
*End his torment? His pain? Unfortunately, I can not do that.*  
  
"I have to stop him!"  
  
Clio placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. *You can't do that. There is no way to stop him. You, I can do nothing.*  
  
"There must be a way."  
  
*There is nothing.*  
  
Yugi placed his face in his hands. This was too much for him to bear. "Clio, what happened to Tristan? Bakura wouldn't even think about it."  
  
*Look out back. You will see.*  
  
Yugi moved to the window and glanced outside. Out there was a single grave stone. The inscription was faint, but still readable. Tristan Taylor.  
  
"NO! Tristan! Clio, please. Tell me this isn't Tristan."  
  
A single tear casketed down Clio's face. *I…I...can't. This is the future Yugi. Everything you see here is a likely possibility, unless you can make Yami and Raya realize what they have done. What they have become.*  
  
*"How, How did he die?"  
  
*From the injury he received in the battle. He lost to much blood Yugi and no hospital here carried that much blood anymore, not after the wars.* Clio sniffed. *He just bleed to death. Bakura took it the hardest. He watched Tristan die. The only one to see him.*  
  
"Where were the rest of us? We were Tristan's friends, we should have been there!"  
  
*Yes, I guess you should have been there. But the darkness was so strong in all of you, it override any of your other feelings.*  
  
"And my family? What has become of them?"  
  
*Your Grandfather is dead as well Yugi. He was murdered, not long after you returned. Killed by….*  
  
"Who killed him Clio? Who?" Yugi couldn't control the tears that ran down his face.   
  
*Your parents Yugi.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Raya and Yami killed Grandpa? No, I refuse to believe it. They wouldn't, couldn't." Yugi stuttered. 'Raya and Yami would never.'  
  
Clio knelt down next to Yugi and embraced him. *Oh Yugi. I wish it wasn't true. But they did. You have to understand though, the people who killed your grandfather, they were not your parents. They weren't the Raya and Yami you came to know and love. It was their darker selves. The ones who knew nothing of love. Their memories clouded, common sense gone. It wasn't totally their fault.*  
  
"I want to see them."  
  
*I can't allow that. It would destroy you.*  
  
"CLIO, please. I have to know. To fully understand what is going on. I must see them."  
  
*You will not like what you see Yugi. I will not lie to you.*  
  
"What have I liked so far?"  
  
*Nothing, but this will pale in comparison.*  
  
"I'm willing to take that risk."  
  
*Alright then, let's go see the Royal Family.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clio and Yugi walked for several miles till they reached the outskirts of town. Yugi understood why Clio hadn't instantly taken him there. It was a matter of preserving the mind. She was giving him the time he needed to collect himself. It was hard to imagine that his very own parents had murdered his grandfather. What amazed him more, was that no one had cared. 'I can't let the future become this. I must do something…'  
  
*We're here.* Clio said suddenly, breaking Yugi's concentration.  
  
Yugi glanced down the small dirt road. "We live down this path?"  
  
*Ai, you do. Secluded from everyone else.*  
  
"Gee, I wonder why."  
  
*Leaders normally do not want to be in the public eye constantly, even if they are dictators.*  
  
"My parents are the rulers?"  
  
*Come, it is better if you see it with your own eyes than hear it from me.*  
  
Clio led Yugi to the front door. Standing on the porch was Raya, at least her darker half. Yugi couldn't get over how different this Raya looked from the girl he had come to know. Her eyes were narrower, a much darker, richer purple. Ones that held a constant icy glare to them. Her brown hair was now a chocolate brown, striped of any of it's previous lighter shades. Her body tone was stronger too. Just one look at Raya sent shivers down Yugi's spine. 'That woman can't be my mother. She's so cold, so evil. It's like she doesn't care for anyone, anything, but herself.'  
  
A few minutes later, another presence joined Raya on the porch, Yami. He too was different. A long red cape hung from his shoulders. His facial expression were hard and cold, one wrong look could kill a person instantly. The purplish tint to his eyes were gone, replaced a black color, a sign of true and utter evil. His hands were worn and rough, as if he had seen many battles since returning to Domino City. He showed no expression of love or thoughtfulness to Raya, rather greeted her with a slight nod, nothing more. It was like the two never had a history. Just two souls bent on domination.   
  
"I assume the job was taken care of?" Raya asked, never facing her husband.  
  
"Are you doubting my control? My authority?" Yami asked angrily. There was no speck of humor in his words.  
  
"Of course not." Raya replied sharply. "I was only making sure the deed was done so my people could start on their next mission. We must act quickly if we are to purge this world of doubters."  
  
"All in due time my sweet. No one will dare to rise against us. The lesson we made on Sugoroku and the other leaders made sure of that. No, let us draw this blood bath out. Enjoy it some." Yami clasped Raya's hand tightly, the only sign of slight affection between the two.  
  
Raya sighed noisily. "If we must. I do wish though we would hurry, it is more fun to see the people run. The longer we give them, the more time they have to plan against us."  
  
Yami laughed. "And who would plan such a battle? Seto? Please, after we destroyed his precious Kaiba Corps, he was no longer a threat. Bakura is dead, though he was never much of a threat. I'm just sorry I wasn't there to see the traitor go. And dear old Joey is in no state of mind to fight us. He is lost in his own little world. The reason why I won't eliminate him is because I know he will never rise against me. Besides, he does provide much entertainment."  
  
"You do have a point, I guess I am just eager for battle."  
  
"After the way you killed Satire, I can understand. The power you wield, I must admit, I was quite proud." He gave a small peck on Raya's check before heading to down the steps.  
  
"Just promise me Yugioh, that I will have that power again." Raya called after him.  
  
"Soon my Queen, soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clio glanced down at Yugi. She had no idea how the young man was going to take seeing his parents in this condition. A quick glance down revealed that Yugi was no longer with her. 'Where could he have gone?'  
  
Walking around the side of the mansion, she found Yugi throwing up, into a not so real bush. Gently, she rubbed the heir's back, whispering soft words to him, in order to calm him down. She knew that Yugi would react at like this. But maybe this is what he needed, to see what would have become of his parents to make him realize that the future was indeed in deep trouble.  
  
*Are you alright Yugi?*  
  
"No Clio. I understand now. Ra, do I understand. My parents are on the brink of destruction. We must stop them. But why? Why are they finding pleasure in hurting our friends? Grandpa?"  
  
Clio sat cross - legged on the ground and motioned for Yugi to sit her lap. She had to make sure he was feeling well before they returned to Egypt. *It is not that they sense the pleasure of hurting others Yugi, to Raya and Yami, it is a source of supreme power. It drives them, fuels them to hurt others. And as for your friends Yugi, Raya and Yami directed their original attacks at them because they knew that Seto and the others could prove to be a threat to them. And Grandpa, well, he was a powerful and influential man Yugi. He almost beat Raya and Yami. But in the end, the darkness prevailed. Mainly because it had consumed so much of the light already. There isn't much light here anymore.*  
  
Yugi nodded. He felt literally sick and feverish at the knowledge of what his parent's had become. And yet, he knew there was more. Something just as sickening, possibly worse. "Clio, where am I in all this? What side am I on?"  
  
Clio brushed a piece of hair out of Yugi's eyes. *You are no longer here Yugi. Originally, you were on Raya's and Yami's side. Fighting with the darkness, destroying people day after day. But now, you're not. I can't sense you. This may be because you have seen the truth of what may become of the future. And because of that, your path is unclear right now. One path may be that you never exist here, or it means, well you're dead.* Clio replied bluntly.   
  
"You mean, Raya and Yami might have killed me here? But…."  
  
*It is only a possibility Yugi. Please, do not over react. Remember, nothing is set in stone yet. You can change all of this. Prevent it from happening. None of this has to happen. It can all just be a horrible, horrible vision. Just show Raya and Yami the errors of their ways.*  
  
"You make it sound so easy."  
  
*I won't lie to you Prince. It will not be. But still it has to be done. Or else, this future will become a living reality.*  
  
"I don't want that."  
  
Clio smiled. *I figured you wouldn't. Are you ready to return to the past?*  
  
Yugi nodded. 'Don't worry everyone. I won't let our lives become like this. I'll die first.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea jumped back in shock when Yugi reappeared before her. "Yugi, you're back! But you just left!"  
  
Yugi stared at Tea in surprise. 'My trip only took a second? It felt like a lifetime. But Clio's purpose now is very clear. I must protect the real future, at all costs.'  
  
"Um…yeah." Yugi pushed past Tea. There was no time to lose.  
  
Tea turned to face Yugi. "What are you going to do?" Nervousness nipped at her subconscious. 'What if Yugi still fights with darkness in his heart? Then what?'  
  
Tea's concern did not go unanswered. Yugi whipped around. "I'm going to save the light and our futures."  
  
"Yugi? What does that mean? Yugi?" Tea shouted, but was drown out by a loud scream from Satire.  
  
Tea watched in horror as Raya raised a sword, where she got it Tea had no idea, and screamed in disbelief as Raya brought it down, a small smile of pleasure on her face.  
  
And in that instant, Tea knew the future would never be the same again. 


	23. Light Vs Dark

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownership here.  
  
Anya: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I got hit with a case of writers block and a whole lot of homework.  
  
Kris: Speaking of, don't you have an exam to study for?  
  
Anya: Everyone needs a break. Anyway, the verse in this chapter is from a poem I wrote a while ago, so it is mine. And I promise, I will try to update faster than I have been! Thanks everyone for the reviews and patience.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Time stopped. Everyone moved in slow motion. Yugi screaming to stop. Mokuba covering his eyes in horror and disbelief. Seto holding his brother tightly, at knowing what was to come. Joey begging for Raya to stop, as Yami cheered her on from across the room. Bakura and Tristan, mouths open, no sound coming from anyone.   
  
But the sensation was there. Everyone knew that this was the end of the future.  
  
Tea ran towards Raya, desperate to stop the teen. 'This is just like the battle between Yugi and Seto at Pegasus' castle. I know I won't reach them in time. And this time, the stakes are higher. Everyone is going to be affected by this. Us and the world. And it isn't going to be good.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya grinned smugly. "Say goodnight bitch."  
  
She brought the sword crashing down towards Satire. She was lucky that Tristan had dropped his nearby. It had given her the edge she needed.   
  
Satire gave no scream, she wouldn't give Raya that satisfaction. She waited to feel the cold blade on her skin. Vaguely, she wonder if it would hurt any.   
  
And then, the scream came. It took Satire about a millisecond to realize that it wasn't her screaming, but rather, Raya. She turned to see her enemy about 50 feet away, tossed aside into some debris as if she was a piece of crumpled paper. She turned to see what had saved her life. Unconsciously, a hand rose to her mouth. 'No way.'  
  
Yugi stood, a mere twenty feet from Satire. Hand still out in attack mode. He was shaking in disbelief at what he just did. 'I…I…I attacked Raya. I assaulted my own mother.'   
  
The temple was eerily silent. No one could believe what they had just witnessed. Son attacking his own mother and defending the ones who had hurt him. But at the same time, it felt, well right.  
  
Raya shook her hand to regain her senses. Gingerly she stood and stared at her son in rage. "YUGI! WHY?"  
  
Yugi gulped. Never had Raya used such a tone with him. 'This isn't Raya. Remember that. Remember what you saw.' Despite the confident thoughts, Yugi still shook as his family, friends, and enemies stared down at him. Finally, the words came to him. He took a deep breath, then spoke, without a hint of nervousness or tremble. "Because mother, this isn't the way. Darkness is not the way to save the future."  
  
Raya tossed her brown locks behind her shoulder. "I am not the darkness Yugi, they are." She pointed her sword at Satire, then at Jarha. "They turned you against us, killed our people, made our friends suffer. They need to be taught a lesson."  
  
"Not this way Raya. You've changed. Yami's changed." Yugi accused. He wanted nothing more to shake Yami and Raya back into their senses, but yet he frozen to the ground in fear, as well as shock.  
  
Yami left go of Jarha's shirt when he heard Yugi's accusation. Jarha fell to ground and quickly scurried to his sister's side.   
  
"Aibou, we haven't changed. We're still the same people you've come to know and love. Don't let Satire's and Jarha's manipulations fool you." Yami stated, turning to Yugi, sword resting at his side.  
  
Yugi gulped. Not only was he under suspicion from his friends and enemies, but his own parents as well. 'No one ever said that beating the darkness would be easy. In fact it never is, how many battles with good and evil going head to head been simple? None, and this one won't be the exception. Only this time, the stakes are higher. If light falls, it can never recover and the world as I, my family, once knew will be shattered, a distant dream. No, I refuse to let that happen.'  
  
"No Yami. You're not the same person. The darkness has claimed you and Raya as pawns in its quest to destroy the light. I have seen first hand what will happen if you two openly embrace the darkness as well."  
  
"Yugi, Yami and I haven't embraced anything but the light. Why would you believe differently." Raya relied. "It isn't possible. No."  
  
"But it is mother. Look in your hearts. It will show you the truth, of what you have become."  
  
Raya closed her eyes. 'This is stupid. It is leaving Yami and I open for an easy attack from the siblings. And I will not let that happen. The siblings need to pay, die for what they have done to my family. Nothing else is expectable.'  
  
She opened her eyes once again. A faint dark glow echoed off Raya. "This is silly Yugi. Let's finish off these troublemakers, save the future, and get on with our lives." She raised her sword once again.  
  
"I'm sorry mother, but I can't you do that." Yugi shot a golden ball at Raya's sword causing it to fly from her hand.   
  
Raya whipped around. "YUGI! Don't you want to save the future? Don't you care about it at all?"  
  
"No, Raya, you don't understand." All the coolness Yugi had, was lost. If rationality wasn't going to work on his parents, then maybe a bit of irrationality would. "I care more about the future than anyone. I have seen what the future is like if the siblings die at yours and Yami's hands. It isn't pretty. It's not the same world we knew. It is different. You're different. I don't want that."  
  
Yami glanced across to Raya. For the first time, the two had mixed feelings about what they were doing. Maybe, just maybe this wasn't the best course of action.  
  
"Don't you understand? All those years ago, we were sent to the future so that we could return to Egypt as a family to protect the very future we lived in. We were the only people capable of handling such a task. It wasn't just because of our powers, but because of the bond the three of us. That was the key. That is why the darkness could not consume me whole. The bond the three of us had is something that no amount of darkness can destroy. It is too pure, too strong. Basically, it is pure light. That is why the job of the future went to the Divine family. We were divine because our trinity had that seed of goodness that no one else posed. We are the core of the light. Not representations, we are just the light.   
  
And even though Satire and Jarha can't destroy what we have, it can become corrupt. Clouded by our own misbelieves and misjudgments, like I was. But that doesn't mean the light dies. We still have it within us. It is up to us to decide what we do with that light. Use it and protect the future or ignore it and let the darkness win. And if the darkness wins, the light will never recover. After all, if the core of lightness fails, what is there left? Nothing but darkness. This why Yami, Raya, everyone, you have to understand why it is so pivotal that you remember our mission.  
  
No, not to get revenge on the ones who destroyed our people so long ago and trying to now. Our mission was to protect past, the present, and the future. And by killing Satire in rage Raya, is not doing that. It goes against everything we ever stood for. You said it yourself, you're powers can not kill. You can not kill. But yet, there you stand, sword raise, ready to serve the final blow.  
  
Yami, you too are ready to end the reign of the siblings. Sure, your powers are darker, but that doesn't mean you are darkness. In fact, you are the extreme opposite. Why throw everything that we had away over all this. Why should we stoup to Jarha's and Satire's level? We do not use pain, suffering, and death to get want we want. We used the heart, the soul, and the mind to. When did everything change? When did you embrace what we once loathed?   
  
It's not too late. Raya don't pick up the sword. Please. If you strike down the siblings in rage, in anger, then we have failed our mission of saving the future. In fact, we will have done the opposite. We will have destroyed it. Can you really have that on your conscious? Knowing that you have ruined so many innocent lives? How about you Yami? Could you really handle another incident like the Shadow Games? I promise you, if the future changes to what I have seen, the Shadow Games will look like a wonderful celebration compared to the pain and suffering I have seen.   
  
So I ask you mom and dad. What is your course of action?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami stared at Yugi in disbelief. 'Am I approaching the darkness? No, that isn't impossible. I know what my mission is. I never lost sight of that, or did I? Was I so wrapped up in making Jarha pay for what he did to everyone that I lost sight of what I was sent here to do really? To protect the future at all costs? But in order to protect the future, did I have to lose my son? My only son? No, I would never let that happen. This is the correct course of action. The siblings, they must pay for what they have bestowed upon my family. No other punishment is suitable.'  
  
"Yami, no. Yugi is right." Raya stated, raising a hand to her head. No one was really sure how she knew what Yami had thought, but at the moment, no one really cared much. In the next moment, Raya collapsed to the ground, body racking in tears.   
  
"RAYA!" Joey and Seto shouted. The two rushed over to their fallen friend. It would just be like Satire and Jarha to attack when Raya and Yami were down and out, but yet, never were doing anything. They stood in the middle of the triangle, deep in thought. It was as if, they too were considering Yugi's words.   
  
"Oh Ra, what have we done?" Raya could feel Joey and Seto shaking her gently, but nothing but her son's words were making any sense to her. "Yami look at us! We were about to kill our enemies…KILL! We never stood for that. Yugi, I'm sorry. You were right. The darkness has consumed me. I can feel it. Hiding deep in my heart, causing me to doubt not only myself, but others as well. Doubt my actions, options and choice. I let the darkness rule me instead of the light. I almost let evil reign. Yami, don't you understand what we've done? We've destroyed the very thing we swore to protect and uphold. We almost eliminated our future. Everything that we would have come to know, would have been gone, because we lost sight of our goals. Oh Ra, I hope it isn't too late."  
  
Raya moved over to where Yugi had knocked the sword out of her hand. She picked it up with the very tips of her fingers. Before anyone could stop her, she clenched the sword in her hand and hurled it out of the temple. She watched the metal glisten in the starry night, and then nothing as it fell to the ground, sinking into the sand. With a satisfied nod, Raya turned back to her friends and family.  
  
"No more. I refuse to let the darkness control my mind."  
  
Across the room, Yami stared at his sword. 'I'm so confused. Everything Raya and Yugi say is very true, but yet I can't let go of my anger. Why!' He rotated the blade of his weapon, watching as the light cascaded off of it. Images appeared in the sword, his wife, his friends, temple walls. Finally it rest on him. But yet it wasn't. It couldn't. Yami raised the sword to his eye level. The image staring back at him, wasn't his own reflection. It was Jarha's.   
  
'How can that be? It must be a trick, over the mind. There is no way I can be seeing Jarha, when I should see myself…unless. Unless what Yugi is saying is true. That I have become the darkness. And by becoming part of that darkness, I have turned into my enemies. Sure, we maybe be fighting for two very different things, but if we use the darkness to our advantage, then I am no better than Jarha himself.'  
  
He turned to face Yugi. Yugi's face was exploding with grief. Something had happened to Yugi, something awful. But it was not the doings of Jarha and Satire. It was if he and Raya had done something so horrible, that nothing would ever be the same again. 'Yugi said the future was changing, the more I fought Jarha. Is that what scared aibou so bad? The future? What is happening at home? Could it be? No, home can not be total darkness. But if it has Yugi this alarmed, this concerned, then it must. And if I am really changing into Jarha, then it is my fault. Mine and Raya's alike. We were weak. We forgot our true mission and because of it, darkness is gaining the upper hand. I refuse to let that happen. I understand now what I must do. I must fight with a pure heart, not a corrupt one.'  
  
Yami looked back down into the blade of his sword. This time, he saw his own reflection smiling back, with the image of the Dark Magician right behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's faith began to flicker with each passing moment. Yami had made no move. It was as if he was trapped in time, pondering Yugi's words, as well as what his corrupted powers were hinting at him to do. 'If it is taking this long for Yami to decide, it must be a good thing. He's at least considering my words, but is it enough?' Yugi thought desperately. If Yami refused to believe what he had said, then what would happen to the past, as well at the future? Could he and Raya really defeat Yami? Could they even battle him to begin with?  
  
Finally, Yami responded to Yugi's words. He leveled the sword at the siblings. 'You were correct before Jarha, that I was becoming like you and your sister. I didn't want to believe that, but now I see that you were correct. But luckily and thankfully, that is one way I don't have to accept. If there is to be any killings today, it will not come from my hands." Yami tossed the sword back down the path of power. It clattered deep down the hall.  
  
From her position in the center of the room, Satire stood, laughing. "I don't believe it. The three of you voluntarily gave up enormous amount of power and you still have the notion that you can defeat my brother and me? Please. You should have embraced the darkness when you had the chance. Maybe then, I won't have killed you. But now, well, staying alive is no longer an option."  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something Satire?" Raya asked, crossing her arms across her chest, a smug tight smile on her lips.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
Raya waved her hand around the room. "Not only is the Royal Family here, but the divine family as well. The so called people who have more power than anyone. Not to mention all of our friends, who I may add, have not only defended themselves against you with near perfection, but have almost beaten you too. And you have the nerve to say that you'll win? I think you must be the delusional one."  
  
"You don't have the nerve to kill us Raya. You had your change to eliminate my brother and me with the darkness, but now your window of opportunity has passed. Evil shall reign" Satire raised her hands high into the sky. Beside her, Jarha had done the same.   
  
Subconsciously, Yami, Raya, and even Yugi took a step backwards. Raya glanced at Seto who was leaning against the pillar beside her for support. His normally cold eyes were wide in fear. He knew, as well as Raya, that this was it. It was up to the Divine Family to pull through, no one else. 'You can do it Raya, just believe.'  
  
Joey placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. She tore her gaze from Seto and rested them on Joey's face. He grinned mischievously and whispered the words that Ruia could recall Jou telling her all the time. "To the end of our days, we will stand behind you. Fighting till we are no longer capable. Together, we will overcome whatever stands in our way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What do I do know?' Yugi thought desperately. Satire was in the middle of the room, preparing for something awful and Yugi was standing here just letting it happen. 'I can't attack though. No one can. If we do, then the future changes. What can I do? I can't let the siblings win, but if we attack…'  
  
///We fight with light.///  
  
/Raya?/ Yugi head snapped in his mother's direction. She had moved back in front of Seto and Joey. In her hands, the light flickered. She was willing to battle, again.  
  
//It's okay aibou. Before we were fighting with the darkness. Now that we are prepared to battle with the light, the future can not change.//  
  
/I don't think it is that simple Yami./  
  
///Nothing ever is, Yugi. But Yami is right. We just can stand by and let them attack the past like this. We have to stop them, no matter what the costs or risks.///  
  
/Then what do we do?/  
  
No one answered Yugi's question, for there was no clear answer. If the family couldn't use their powers, then there was no way to prevent the siblings from taking over the past. Nothing at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I will not lose, not now, not when am I am so close to winning. Soon, my brother and I will have ultimate power and no one will dare challenge us. Though, I wish things could be different. That Yugioh and I…no, that will never be. I see this now. Even though it hurts me so, I will destroy my beloved and his family.' Grasping her brothers hand tightly into her own, the two began to chant a spell, one they had learned long ago.  
  
"Black as the night,  
Evil as a demon,  
We summon you  
Oh wicked power  
  
Hear your followers   
In this time of need  
The light is strong  
Threatening to destroy  
  
Protect us, darkness  
Grant us your powers  
Allow us to defeat  
The light once  
And for all"  
  
A thick, black mist rose around the siblings, spreading out from them. It moved into every crack and crevasse. Lighting crackle from some unknown location in the cloud. Howls, echoed off the walls, screams from the souls beaten and trapped by the mist. It weaved its way around Yami, limiting his view greatly. Soon, he couldn't even see it front of his face.   
  
'Well, this isn't good.'  
  
Diagonally, Joey was having similar thoughts, only his was coming from a distant memory. 'This fog, it seems familiar, but why?' Joey closed his eyes and thought. 'Black as night, Evil as a demon. That sounds so memorable. Of course, the last time I battled Satire. She had just begun to conjure up this spell! But I defeated her before she could! Is this what would have had if she had beaten me? Darkness? That has to be what mist is, pure darkness. But, how do we go about beating it? How do you beat pure darkness?'  
  
Joey reopened his eyes and blinked. The fog had cleared a bit in front of him, revealing for a millisecond the outline of his best friend. And then, the answer came to him. 'Duh. To beat pure darkness, you would have to counter with the opposite, pure light. And who here is the purest light? The Divine Family.'  
  
"Raya! Yami! Yugi!" Joey shouted. "Where ever you are, l hope you can hear me. Satire and Jarha have called up pure darkness, you three have to beat it with the light you posse. I know all of you are hesitate to battle after what has happened, but it must be done. This is why the three of you were saved. This is your duty. You can't let evil reign!"  
  
"It's a good thought Joey, but I don't think we could even break through that wall the siblings have in front of them!" He heard someone yell back.  
  
"Of course you three can. The light is always stronger than the dark. You just have to believe. Please, before they have enough strength to beat us. Use the trinity."  
  
From his position, Yugi stood dumbfound. 'I thought the trinity was just a metaphor for our powers, that it really didn't exist, but if what Joey says is true, then it is a real attack. A three in one. Of course.' Recognition ran through Yugi's body. 'That is why Yami, Raya, and I were so protected. We were the only three who could control such an attack. An all out light attack. But will our powers be enough?'  
  
A hand rested on Yugi's shoulder, causing him to jump. He turned to see Tea, standing there, smiling. "You need help, you got Mokuba and I." Mokuba grinned and placed his tiny hand on Yugi's other shoulder. As soon as it made contact with the soft material, something amazing happened.   
  
The eye of Horus appeared.   
  
On the ground, beneath the three friends. A beam of golden light shot around them, chasing away the darkness, protecting them from what ever the siblings could throw.   
  
Yugi turned back to the battle, searching his parents out. He know understood what had to be done, he just hoped Raya and Yami figured it out in time too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami gasped as a beam shot through the darkness, like a beacon of hope. 'Alright aibou!' Somehow, his son had managed to find a way to beat back the darkness. Now, he only he could do the same. Then maybe just maybe, the siblings would finally be defeated.   
  
"YAMI!"   
  
"Bakura? Where are you?"  
  
Bakura and Tristan came stumbling out of the mist, almost tackling the once Pharaoh to the ground. Yami had appeared suddenly in front of them, as they did to Yami.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Yami asked. He knew that his friends were more injured than letting on. There was no sense in making them fight. They would be injured more so, or worse, killed.  
  
"What else?" Tristan replied. "To protect you." He clasped Yami's shoulder. "You need to fight, we need to fight. We're not going to leave you to battle on your own. No matter what you say."  
  
"Tristan…"  
  
Bakura stepped forward. "Yami, there is no time for argument. We are helping, end of story."  
  
Yami mouth dropped open at the tone in his friend's voice. Never had Bakura sounded so commanding. It made Yami hesitate before answering and he hardly ever did that.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Bakura let out the breath he was holding. "Good. I was hoping I won't have to yell." He placed a hand on Yami's forearm.  
  
All three jumped when a golden - bronze light materialized around them. The eye of Horus glowed brightly below them, casting away any shadows.   
  
"Yami, what is going on?"  
  
"It's simple Bakura, it's pure and golden light."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya watched as the second beam of light shot up from the ground. 'Well, I guess I am the only one left. But…' Raya's thoughts trailed off. She was terrified to fight, mainly because of what the outcomes could possibly be. There was a strong chance the damage that had already been done to the future was irreversible. Or that something worse could happen. Or one of her friends could die right here and nothing, not even she or Yugi could bring them back Or…. 'There is no point in playing this game. There is no reason to ponder what may be when I have the most important job of my life to accomplish, but…this feelings of doubt, they are hard to let go.'   
  
As she though these very words, a song, rather a verse since it wasn't complete yet, came to mind.   
  
'These times are changing,   
The future unknown  
So much around us  
That we don't know  
How can we survive  
What we do not see?  
Well don't you worry  
We will be alright  
With you by my side  
I have nothing to fear'  
  
Raya took a deep breathe. 'Nothing to fear. With friends by my side, there is no reason why we can't win.'  
  
She watched as Joey helped Seto moved over towards her. Even injured, the two were willing to battle, as in the name of friendship.  
  
Joey spoke no words as he stood beside his friend, his confident smile said enough. He believed in her and that was that was important. No words had to be exchanged between body guard and charge. A soft small smile said everything.   
  
"I'm counting on you Raya." Seto wheezed out. "And I don't mean in beating the siblings. Everyone knows that you can handle that. No, I am counting on you to be the same loving person you are forever, so that if another threat like Satire and Jarha rises again, we will not feel threatened by them. I have no doubts that you can protect all of us. You just have to believe it yourself. I know you can do it little sister."  
  
Raya blinked once, not believing what she had just heard. Seto had paid her the ultimate compliment, by calling her a little sister. He had made her a part of his family, showing her and Joey a side to him rarely seen by others. A single tear cascaded down her check as she replied, "I won't fail you big brother." She fell into Seto's embrace and hugged him tight.  
  
Joey shrugged and joined in the hug.  
  
Neither member of the trio was startled by the silver - golden beam that shot up around them. They all understood what it represented, the trinity and everlasting friendship.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'It's time.' Yugi thought as he saw the third beam join his and Yami's. He watched as Raya broke away from the hug and turned to the center of the room. Joey and Seto however, moved up behind her, still offering support.   
  
The purple mist still moved around them, but still posed no immediate threat, which confused Yugi greatly. Something wasn't right with all of this. But maybe this was the break the Divine Family desperately needed. The trinity was now formed, the three beams of light acted like one point in a triangle, leaving Satire and Jarha vulnerable in the center. That had to be the key.  
  
///The time to act is now. The trinity has been formed.///  
  
//Right. But….//  
  
/How do we go about this. If we proceed wrong Raya, then the whole future./  
  
///Look in your heart Yugi. There you will find the answers we need.///  
  
//Raya's right Yugi. When everything around us is nothing but a mess, then we must turn to our hearts for the answers.//  
  
/Your right, so what do we do?/  
  
///Watch and learn boys.///  
  
Raya cut off the mental link and shot out her hand in front of her. "SOUL MYSTICFICATION."  
  
The magic weaved itself around the darkness, head for the siblings. Luckily, neither Satire nor Jarha had seen the attack coming and when the beam of light hit both, they stumbled forward, shocked that such a weaker attack could penetrate and break their concentration.   
  
'Please, let this work.' Raya thought desperately. Her whole battle plan revolved around her abilities working.  
  
Satire turned to her brother, a dazed look on her face. "What were we doing brother?"  
  
"I am not sure sister, I can't remember." Jarha replied, just as confused.   
  
Raya inward rejoiced. However, now wasn't the time to celebrate. Satire and Jarha would soon remember what their soul willed them to do. This power was temporarily at best. "YAMI! YUGI! We have to attack now, before they remember what their mission is! Use the trinity!"  
  
Yami and Yugi snapped to attention. Simultaneously, the divine family went into their guardians attack poses. The light around them intensified, chasing away all the dark mist. The three closed their eyes, each searching their hearts for the attack that would end all of this and save the correct future.   
  
Raya opened her eyes first. Her eyes now held a touch of amber to them, much like the Mystic Elf. Spreading her arms out, one facing Yami, the other Yugi, she spoke her words gently, yet commanding, just like her realm protector.  
  
"Satire and Jarha. You're souls are nothing but blacken voids. You know nothing of what it means to love and be loved. But instead of destroying what ever evils has posed your bodies, I will heal your soul, instead of killing. As the bearer of the bottom part of the trinity, I call upon my healing powers to expel the darkness from your souls."  
  
Wind shot through the beam, causing Raya to float into the air, hair high in the air.   
  
"SOUL PURIFICATION!"  
  
The light shot thorough her fingertips, but did not strike the siblings, rather moved around them, heading towards father and son. Neither beam struck Yami and Yugi, rather stopped well before them, waiting as if.  
  
Yami then opened his eyes, a trace of blue surrounding his purple eyes. His voice was commanding, yet had a hint of wisdom to them. "The mind is a precious thing to waste, especially when darkness takes it over. It becomes clouded and poisoned. It can't not reach the full potential that the light had had planned for it. But no more, Satire and Jarha. Like my wife, I will cleanse the darkness from your minds. No longer will you be corrupted by misbelieves. As the controller of the top of the triad, the mind, I will beat the darkness once more."   
  
Another gust of wind entered the temple, this time causing Yami to levitate to the same height as Raya. He stretched out his arms, similar to Raya's. He tilted his head back and shout the words that he had come to know and had used before to protect the ones he loved.  
  
"MIND BREAKER!"  
  
And then, something strange happened. One of his bronze beams connected with one of Raya's, the one had shot towards him. But the other had stopped well short of Yugi. Waiting for the third part to join them.  
  
Finally, Yugi opened his eyes, his too changed by his guardian. "The body can represent several things on many different levels. Physically and Mentally. And both elements are corrupt for you two. But it does not have to end like that for you Satire and Jarha, for I control the final part of the trinity, the body. And with my help, you can chase away the darkness forever and embrace the light!"  
  
A powerful gust lift Yugi into the air, stopping at the same height as his parents. The three of them were well over 10 feet into the air, but none noticed what was going on, all were embracing the light around them.  
  
Yugi curled his arms from his body and aimed them at the two beams his parents had created. Taking a deep breathe, Yugi called out his most powerful attack,  
  
"BODY CLEASING! "  
  
The beams all joined together, creating a triangle, the symbol of the Divine Family.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From the center of the circle, Satire clung to her brother and he to her. This was it for them, they both could sense it. The Royals had destroyed their most powerful spell like it was nothing. Satire tried to think of any spell that could save her and her brother, but nothing was coming to mind. They could even escape, they were trapped in the center of the trinity. There was nothing left to do, but to die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From their positions in the air, Yami, Raya, and Yugi suddenly moved back into their attack positions, still managing to stay levitated. And then, in one clear unification, they called out the light itself.  
  
"DIVINE LIGHT!"  
  
The beams of light moved forward, narrowing the gap between them and the siblings. Time seemed to slow as the light approached the darkness, but as soon as it hit the siblings, time speed up again.  
  
The darkness that was trapped for so long in the siblings, exited their bodies, shattering into thousand of tiny specks, that dissipated into the night's air, caused by the wind. The light grew brighter as it destroyed more and more of the darkness, finally annihilating the darkness totally.  
  
And as suddenly as the light came, it disappeared. The Royal Family floated softly to the ground, where all three collapsed to their knees in total exhaustion. All three smiled at one another as the sweat glisten down their faces.   
  
Their friends ran towards them, making sure they were alright. However, Yami waved everyone back. It was still unclear if the light had totally succeed. The siblings laid in the center of the temple, neither moving.  
  
'We couldn't have killed them, if we did , then the future….' Yugi thought hard.   
  
As if to answer the question on everyone's mind, a groan escaped Satire's lips. She lifted herself from the ground and looked around her surroundings. She gently nudged her brother, who had just woken up. Together, they stared at their Pharaoh. "What happened?"  
  
Yami gulped, not sure how to answer the question. Thankfully, Yugi jumped in.  
  
"The darkness took over your brother's and yours bodies. Don't worry, it is gone now. The Divine Family took care of it."  
  
Satire raised a slender hand to her head. It was then that everyone noticed what was different about her. Her clothes were no longer black and red, but rather white and yellow. "I don't remember much about the past few months, but I have the sense of relief though." she smiled softly. "What of you brother?"  
  
"Ai, sister. I have that very same feeling. Like I am finally back in control of my own emotions and thoughts." Jarha gave a small laugh. "We're free Satire!" He picked her up and swung his baby sister around.   
  
"Yes brother, free."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is anyone else finding it difficult to believe this?" Seto whispered to Joey and Raya.  
  
Joey nodded in agreement while Raya shot Seto a glance. "Of course it is hard to comprehend Seto, after all they did to us it is hard to believe that they would suddenly chance. But can we really doubt the light like that?"  
  
"After all that has happened Raya, yes I can."  
  
Still panting from the ground, Raya only shook her head in response. All the energy was gone from her body, she physically felt weak, but emotionally, she was elated. 'The nightmare, it is finally over.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi gulped in breath after breath of fresh air. Raising his face, he let out a small sigh of relief. The siblings were still alive, which meant the future would be saved, correctly. He could feel it, deep down in his soul. And best of all everyone was still alive. 'We did it, we actually did it. And everyone is still alive.'  
  
As if to ruin Yugi's good fortune, a small piece of rock bounce off his head. Snapping his head to the ceiling, Yugi's heart sank to the pit of his stomach. The ceiling was cracking. A loud creak followed. Jumping to his feet he screamed. "CAVE IN"  
  
Raya and Joey shot to their feet dragging a rasping Seto between them, heading for the path out. Across the hall, Yami and Bakura where doing the same with Tristan. Tea and Mokuba started for the closet path to them. Yugi started to follow, then noticed a horrifying scenario. The siblings were frozen to their spots. If they didn't move soon, they would surely be crushed by the cave in.  
  
Yugi took a step away from them, after all they had done to his family, it would serve them right, but in the back of his mind, he recalled something Ruia had told him in a vision. Everyone deserves a chance my son, even if their past actions are questionable. Don't judge or act until all the facts have been presented. Because sometimes, that one missing fact, can sway a whole opinion.'  
  
'Satire and Jarha were being controlled by the darkness, just like Seto. I can't let them die for actions they had no control over. I just can't. They might have done a lot of things to my family and friends, but I all that time I felt that I hated them, I was forgetting one simple fact, the darkness was controlling them. They don't deserve to die.' Yugi ran for the center of the room, dodging rocks left and right. A huge piece of temple cracked above him and the siblings, then started to fall. He pushed himself to run harder, managing to reach his enemies in time. Not wanting to waste the precious seconds he had, he shoved Jarha and Satire well out of harms way. He braced himself for the rocks to crush him. 'I guess we all don't get out alive.'  
  
The suddenly, he felt the sensation of falling, only to be caught by something else. Something warm and soft, not hard and cold like the ceiling should have been. He cringed when he heard the rocks hit the ground behind him. The sound echoed in his ears. 'What? How did I get over here?' He looked up to see Raya holding him, but tears streaming down her face. She was barely able to choke out the words.   
  
"Oh dear Ra, no. YAMI!"  
  
Yugi tore his face back to where the temple had collapsed. And it only took a millisecond to release what had happened. Yami had pushed him out of harms way. Frantically, Yugi looked around for his father. Then came to the same conclusion Raya had. Horror gripped at his heart and rivulets ran down his face.  
  
That massive pile of rocks in the center of the room was where Yami now laid…trapped beneath there bone crushing weight. 


	24. Goodbye My Friends

Disclaimer: Yeah right, like I own anything but bills.  
  
Anya: Okay this is just a quick apologue, for two reasons. One for leaving with a mean cliff hanger last time and a the second in is in advance for something in this chapter. Also, I had no idea what Mokuba's favorite card was, so I just made up one. If it isn't right, my bad. Anyway, onto the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yami!" Yugi screamed, eyes filled with unshed tears. He couldn't be trapped under all that rubble, he just couldn't. Yugi tried to run forward, he had to find Yami, only to be restrained by Raya. Her distraught expression confirmed Yugi's deepest fear, things were not looking good for Yami.  
  
Joey raced over to the mother and son who appeared to be in sheer panic. "Can you feel him? Feel him at all?" he asked desperately. He fought the urge to shake the two, hoping to snap them out of whatever daze they were in.   
  
To anyone else, the words meant very little, but to Raya and Yugi, they meant a lot, those little words meant life and death.  
  
Yugi was barely able to whisper a no and then turned to Raya, hoping against hope that she could sense anything, but if he couldn't….  
  
Raya lowered her gaze, so not to look any of them in the eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, she slowly shook her head no. 'Oh Yami!'  
  
All the composure Yugi had managed to muster was lost in that millisecond of time. Unable to control his tears, he flung his arms tightly around Raya's neck, sobbing into her shoulders. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and felt water droplets hit his head.. Raya too, was crying.   
  
'What do I do? I can't leave these too here like this. Someone needs to stay with them, but the others need my help as well. Oh man, what do I do?' Joey thought desperately. He watched as Tristan moved another stone. Confused at who needed more help, Joey nearly jumped when hand tap his shoulder.  
  
"Go and help find the Pharaoh. I'll stay and watch the Queen and Young Prince. It is the least I can do. After all I have done…" Satire trailed off, voice failing her.  
  
"You're right…" Joey started to yell, temper rising. It was this woman's fault that one of his best friends was fighting for his life under all those rocks. But as soon as his temper turned red hot, it suddenly cooled. His voice trailed off as he noticed Satire's features a little more. The young spell caster was crying softly to herself. Joey lowered his gaze. Maybe just maybe, the woman was sorry. "Alright. I'll help the others find Yami, you stay with these two." Joey started forward, then turned around. "Thank you Satire."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya wasn't very aware of what was going on around her. All her thoughts were concentrated on one statement. Was Yami still alive? She gripped at her son tightly, afraid that somehow she was going to lose him too.   
  
"The Pharaoh is strong Ruia. You'll see. He is a survivor. And also, I'm sorry, for everything."  
  
"Satire." Raya whispered softly, startled that Satire was able to sit next to her without realizing it.  
  
Satire cringed, waiting for the smack and the sharp words to come her way, but yet, nothing came. Gulping, she raised her head back to eye level with Raya. This was a lot worse than not getting a verbal beating. She and her brother had done a lot to the Queen and her family, it was too much to ask for forgiveness. She opened her hazel eyes and stared at her once ruler and then blinked.  
  
Raya was smiling. Granted small, but still smiling, at her no the less. This had to be some kind of trick, to build up some hope, only to crush it later.  
  
"You have my forgiveness Satire, you and your brother both. I understand now that you had no control over your actions, that the darkness was fueling you and Jarha."  
  
Stuttering in shock, Satire managed to reply. "Thank you." She never expected to be forgiven by her worst enemy. After all the pain and suffering she and her brother had caused, never did she expect Raya to openly forgive her. Hurt her yes, punish her for all her terrible crimes, definitely. But to absolve everything that had ever exist between them just like that…no.  
  
Yugi raised his head off Raya's shoulder. Inwardly, Satire flinched. If there was one person in the world that she feared more than Raya, it was the Divine Son. He was pure light, pure goodness and she had almost destroyed everything and everyone he stood for. It broke her heart to see Yugi so upset and knowing that she had caused this, it was almost to much to watch.   
  
"I forgive you too Satire." Yugi whispered, but never making eye contact. He may have forgiven Satire and Jarha, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still upset with them. He understood that the darkness had been toying with their emotions, but that didn't give him back the time he lost with his parents and it didn't give him back Yami.   
  
"What? I don't understand. You of all people Yugi should hate me and want me to suffer as you have."  
  
"At one time Satire, I did. But I remembered something Ruia had told me. That sometimes people act a certain way because they can not control it. That I should never judge a person or people before all the facts had come in. I didn't understand at the time what that had meant, but now I do. I have seen in first hand in you and your brother. Your character was overridden by the darkness, your true nature could not be seen. But when Yami, Raya, and I expelled that darkness, you were back to your original state. And that is why I forgave you. It is the darkness I can not forgive. It is for the very same reason why I couldn't let you die. It wasn't your fault." Yugi lowered his head back onto Raya's shoulders, eyes filling with tears once again. 'Yami, Yami, please answer me.'  
  
Satire sat pondering the heir's words. Nothing made sense to her. The Royal Family should be furious with her, but yet they refused to let the darkness claim them as pawns. If only she and her brother had been that strong. She understood now that Life was too short, too pure to be wasted on revenge. You only had a small amount of time with the ones you loved and if you didn't make something of it in that time, then it was lost forever, never to come again.  
  
'And Jarha and myself may have done just that to the Royal Family. I may have killed Yugi's father. Maybe he and Raya can forgive me, but I doubt that I can ever forgive myself if something killed Yami.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan grunted as he lifted another stone off the pile. Beside him, Seto groaned as he lifted another smaller stone from the rubble. It was apparent to the human eye that Seto was in pain, the white face and sweat glistening down his face confirmed it.   
  
"Maybe you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this Seto." Tristan cautioned as he struggled to move a larger boulder.  
  
"I have to do this Tristan. Yami risked his life for all of us, my brother and I included. And this isn't the first time either. He did it when he battle Pegasus for our souls. I don't care how much pain I am in, I am going to help Yami if it kills me."  
  
Tristan didn't dare argue Seto. The set determination in his face convinced him of this. Some battles were worth fighting, and this wasn't one of them. Tristan turned to glance at his other friends, hoping against hope that they had found Yami. Bakura and Joey dug off to one side, hope falling with each toss of a stone. Mokuba dug to the other side, moving the smaller, lighter stones, but still contributing none the less. Tea was there as well. But the most surprising had to be the individual in front of him. It was no other than the enemy himself, Jarha.   
  
Tristan was the last person to believe that the siblings could suddenly turn good after being evil for so long. But the same incident occurred with Seto, had it not? After everything he had seen, it was hard to say what he did and did not believe in. So much had happened to change his believes and way of thinking. Just maybe, it changed his perception of the world too.  
  
"Guys! Come quick, I found something!"  
  
Tristan jerked his head in the sound of Bakura's voice. He moved cautiously towards his friend. "What did you find Bakura?" he asked, loudly enough for Bakura to hear, but soft enough to hide it from Raya and Yugi.  
  
Bakura didn't answer, but rather continued to dig deeper, with the aid of Joey and Seto.  
  
First, they uncovered a hand, one with minor scratches and bruise. After much digging, they finally uncovered the battered and bruised body of Yami.  
  
"How is he?" Joey asked, concerned as well as disheartened. Yami had made no attempt to responded to any of the questions they had asked. Blood was caked to the side of face and in his blond hair. Dark blue and purple spots had started to form on his skin. However, they had no idea what type of injuries Yami had suffered internally.   
  
Bakura tested his pulse. "It is very weak. He is alive, but barely. He needs medical attention immediately."  
  
Inwardly, Seto cursed. "In other words, we need to get Yami home. No way he can get the medical attention he desperately needs here. The technology, it is limited, where at home, he could get the best possible care."   
  
"But, how are we going to get home big brother?" Mokuba asked suddenly.  
  
Seto opened his mouth then shut it tightly, lips drawn back into a thin line. He didn't know how to answer Mokuba question. He wasn't a spell caster, nor was Raya and Yugi. But maybe….  
  
Bakura shook his head no, as if he knew what Seto was planning to ask. "I'm not sure Mokuba. But no matter what, I'll find a way. And if not me, definitely Raya."  
  
"I think I may be able to help."  
  
Everyone turned to face Jarha, who refused to look any of them in the eyes. "How can you help us?" Tea asked cautiously.  
  
"My sister is a spell caster and if we can find the original time spell, we should be able to all of you back to your correct time period." Jarha replied, still refusing to glance at any of them.  
  
"And why should we trust you, Jarha? After everything you and your sister did to us, how do we know that you aren't planning to lose us in time forever? Huh? Well answer me!" Tristan yelled, taking a threatening steps towards the shorter man.  
  
"I don't expect you to believe me Honda. But I beg of you, if you want to return home in time to save the Pharaoh then you have to trust my sister and myself."  
  
Tristan fumed. "I don't know."  
  
"Tristan, we have to trust him." Yugi whispered suddenly. No one had heard he and Raya approach. Though Yugi had spoken the words to the group, he didn't dare face any of them at the moment. Rather his eyes never wavered from Yami, who was cradled in Joey's arms. Yugi continued to stare, then suddenly turned and sobbed into Raya's waist.   
  
Gently, Raya bent down and lifted Yugi into her arms, trying desperately to calm him down. 'Yeah right, how can I calm him down, when I can't calm myself down?' She rocked Yugi back and forth, hoping that at least the movement would soothe one of them.  
  
"I'm still not sure…"  
  
Sighing Raya responded. "We don't have a choice in the matter Tristan. Yami needs help now. And the only way to return home is to trust the siblings and I do. Do you really doubt the Divine families powers that much?"  
  
Tristan shook his head no. "Satire, do you think you can help?" he answered finally. Raya and Yugi was right. Then only way to get home and save Yami's live was to trust the ones that had tried to kill them all. It was a dangerous   
  
Satire stepped forward and clasped her hands together. "I can hold the portal open for all of you, but I do not remember the spell at all. I doubt the spell book still exists here anyway. So unless you can find the spell another way…then no. I am deeply sorry."  
  
"Raya, you can help. Call forth the Mystic Elf again. Get the book of spells and let Satire use that spell to open the portal." Bakura responded suddenly. "It worked before, why not now?"  
  
Raya's face lit up, then fell. "It would have worked, however there are two conditions that your not taking into account. One we're not in the Shadow Realm and two," Raya stopped suddenly, gasping for air. After several seconds, she regained control. "And two you just saw. I don't have the energy to will the cards here. I am still under the affect of the divine light." Raya trailed off then started again. "But, I will try anyway."  
  
"Mom no!" Yugi's head snapped up. He remembered what happened to him when he used to much power in the Shadow Realm, the result was less then pleasing. It felt like he had died, he had died in a way. "You can't, you'll die. Your soul will be trapped there forever."  
  
"Yugi, we have to get home." She brushed her free hand against the side of his cheek, to wipe away a stray tear. "This is the only way. For Satire to have full control over her powers, she must be in the Shadow Realm. The time spell will be stronger there, giving us a better chance of returning to our correct time period. Bakura can get us to the Shadow Realm with his ring and I will have to call forth the Mystic Elf and the Book of Secret Arts. Luckily this time I don't have to call forth the Dark Magician, that took a lot more energy."  
  
Yugi paused. "Can I help? Call forth the guardians in anyway?"  
  
Raya placed her check against Yugi's. "You can't call forth the Dark Magician as easily as Yami did, he is not your realm guardian. Plus I'm afraid of letting you try after using your full powers. You haven't been totally trained, even with the Millennium Puzzle to help you. I can't take that risk. No, it is best to let me summon the monsters." She turn to Satire. "And trust in our new friends to get us home."  
  
"You have our word my Queen that Jarha and I will get you home. We will do everything in our abilities, both natural and magical."  
  
"Um, I hate to break this conversation up, but Yami's getting worse." Joey broke in. Panic was written across his face.  
  
Yami's breathing had become more labored, more raspy. His normal complexion had turned a paste white, eyes red with fever.  
  
Raya snapped to attention. "Bakura, call forth your ring and transport us quickly." She sent her son down and reached into her sash where she had stored her cards. She flipped through them and then cursed, loudly.  
  
"Raya, what's wrong?" Tristan asked.  
  
Shaking, Raya replied. "It's gone. The Mystic Elf, she's gone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Raya, please tell me your joking." Jarha stated, eyes wide. Even as he spoke the words, he knew Raya would never kid in such a serious matter, but still he had to hope. They all did.  
  
"No, Ra I wish I was. But the card, it isn't here. It must have fallen out sometime while I was here in Egypt." Raya collapsed to the ground. "Dear Ra, how are we going to get home now?" She brushed a piece of Yami's hair out of his eyes. 'What do we do now?'  
  
"What about my Mystic Elf? Can you use her?" Yugi asked hopefully. Maybe things weren't lost just yet.  
  
"Unfortunately Yugi, no." Raya sobbed. "That card was given to me by Sekhmet herself. There was something differently about my Mystic Elf that no other card had. I can't use yours, Yugi for that very reason. It isn't the same card in a magical sense. It doesn't posse something, I am not sure what. Maybe it is more powerful or maybe it has to do with being chosen of Sekhmet. But whatever it is, your card can't help! I could ask for your card's soul to come and help us, but there is no guarantee that it would work. Or if she could even perform the tasks that we would ask of her. The only reason why the Dark Magician came when I asked is because Yami was here to help."   
  
"Then how do we get home?" Mokuba asked softly.   
  
Raya blinked. "I'm honestly not sure Mokuba. I'm really not. But I promise you, I will get all of us home, one way or another."  
  
Mokuba nodded. 'There must be a way I can help. But I am neither a spell caster or a magic wielder. I am just a little kid, but that doesn't mean very much. Even in this time I was helpful. So how can I be of assistance again?' Then an idea popped in his head. "Raya, explain the role of Duel Monsters in Ancient times to me again."  
  
"Little brother, we don't have time for trivial matters."  
  
"Seto, hush. Nothing is ever trivial. Everything, though it may seem insignificant, does have a real purpose in life." Raya replied sharply. Then she answered Mokuba's question. "Back in these days Mokuba, the shadow games were real. The monsters were real and the fighting was very much so too. Death was a constant threat, which is why people had their guardians to watch over them. Everyone had a monster guardian, even the common people like myself. Now sometimes if you posed magic, your guardian would be chosen for you, like in the case of Yami, Yugi, and myself. Now, why do you ask?"  
  
"You said the monsters were real, right?"  
  
"Correct, they were real monsters before Yugioh locked the games away into the shadow realm."  
  
"But, what is stopping you from contacting their bodies now? Isn't Yugi's influence the body? Can't he will the body of the lost cards here, without you having the card?"  
  
It took everything in Raya's powers not to squeeze Mokuba to death. "Mokuba, that is it! You're absolutely correct. Between my willing of the soul and Yugi's of the body, we should be able to reach my guardian." She paused to look down at Yugi. "This is going to take a lot of magic, maybe too much. Are you up to it?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "We have to save Yami. Let's try it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi reached into his puzzle and shuffled through them, searching for a card.  
  
Raya cocked her head in confusion. "Yugi, what are you doing?"   
  
"Getting a card to help us."  
  
"And what card is that?"  
  
Yugi flipped a card up for Raya to see between his fingers.  
  
"The Dark Magician?" Seto responded, confused. "I thought you and Raya couldn't summon him."  
  
"That's true Seto, we can't. However, the Dark Magician has a very strong bond with Yami and myself. And just because we can't see him, doesn't mean he can't help. I bet anything if one card hears our call for Raya's Mystic Elf to appear, that all the cards everywhere can. Maybe just maybe, the cards can help find her." Yugi stated. He placed the card between him and Raya.  
  
"I follow you." Seto stated. Then he did something unexpected. He reached into his deck and drew three cards, his Blue Eyes. "The more cards to hear the call, the better the chances." He arranged them around the Dark Magician.   
  
Mokuba tugged on his brother's tunic and ask for the deck. He ran through the cards until he came across what he was looking for. He placed Saggi the Clown down. "I like clowns." he replied as he say the shock looks for Yugi and Raya.  
  
Bakura stepped up, not offering any words. Just placed his card down, the Change of Hearts next to Saggi.  
  
"Everyone needs a little faith." Tea said smiling as the Magician of Faith took her position between 2 blue eyes white dragons.  
  
Tristan strolled up next. "Maybe my guy can send up flares or something," he said with a small grin. He placed the Cyber Commander on the stone floor and quickly turned away.   
  
Joey nudge Tristan and handed him something. Tristan moved back up to the mother and son. "Joey says that everyone needs to courage to undergo the most difficult of tasks." He handed them the Flame Swordsman.  
  
"I did not…I said…"  
  
"Okay, or more or less words that is what he said."  
  
Raya grinned, then turned serious. "Ready to go everyone?"  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
Yugi look up to see Satire towering over him. "Take this." She handed him another duel monsters card.   
  
"Sorcerer of the Doom?" he whispered.  
  
Raya raised an eyebrow at the young woman. "You're guardian card I take it?"   
  
Satire nodded. "Darker powers, spell caster I guess Sekhmet has a sense of humor. That or she foresaw what would happen to me." She shrugged.   
  
"You can use this card as well." Jarha hand Raya his guardian guard, the Black Night Gaia.  
  
"Jarha, how? Black Night Gaia is one of the strongest and rarest cards in all of Duel Monsters."  
  
"The mind is a powerful tool for everyone. It needs strong guardians to protect it, like mine and Yami's."  
  
"Thank you." Yugi whispered in awe.   
  
Turning, he gave a brisk nod to Bakura, who closed his eyes and concentrated. The scene around the friends and once enemies slowly changed from being inside of a collapsed temple, to that of a bluish realm, the Shadow Realm.   
  
"Ready Yugi?" Raya asked as she sat on one side of the cards.  
  
"No, but I don't think I ever will be. Let's do it." he replied, sitting across from Raya.  
  
Together they stretched out their hands, palm barely touching each others. Under them, was the cards that all their friends had given them, arranged in a circle, an unbreakable bond.   
  
Together, Yugi and Raya concentrated their powers on the circle, causing a yellowish glow to appear around both of them. Obvious to the pain both were feeling, Raya and Yugi opened their eyes and started to speak.  
  
"Guide by the light, Protectors of the weak  
We the Divine Family decree  
Protectors of the Dark games  
Here us in our time of need.  
Gone is the age of darkness  
And yet your presence is needed still.  
Here us and find the Guardian we seek  
Hear our call Mystic Elf,  
Your knowledge insight is needed.  
One the light has fallen  
We need to return from which we came.  
Aid us Heart of the Cards in our time of need."  
  
Together, Yugi and Raya closed their eyes and doubled their efforts in their magic, searching the realm for the spirit or body of the one they so desperately needed to find.  
  
'I…I'm not sure how much longer I can do this." Yugi thought. His eyelids were starting to feel heavy, his mind swimming. The Shadow Realm was starting to take it's affect on the young prince. 'I have to hold on, for Yami's sake. He has done so much for me numerous times. I can do this….I have too.'  
  
Across from him, Raya could sense the inter turmoil her son was undergoing. Carefully, she tried to stretch her magic more, to take some of the strain off Yugi. She was train at least in her magic, she could survive a little longer in the Shadow Realm than Yugi, but not much longer. 'Come on Mystic Elf, here my call. I need you….my family needs you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Joey shifted Yami's weight as he watched the scene in front of him. The Pharaoh was practically dead weight, dead being a poor choice of words. Joey wasn't much of a big worrier, but this was scaring him big time. Yami was getting worse with each passing moment. His breathing was shallower with each passing breath. Seto wasn't much better, though the genius thought he was hiding it well. He was pale, almost looked like was turning green, and every once in a while, coughed up blood. Though Seto had thought he had hid it from everyone, Joey had seen it. Dimly he wondered how he and Tristan didn't pass out from exhausted or in Tristan's case, a lack of blood. His wound was still bleeding. They had to get home….now.  
  
He watched as Raya and Yugi continued to chant. The two of them weren't looking much better than the rest of the gang. Joey gave a slight shiver in remembrance at the last time someone had used to much of their magic in the Shadow Realm. He was so sure he had lost his best friend, practically had. And now, here they were again, risking the same thing as before, only there was a lot more to lose here. More lives were at stake. Inwardly, he gasped when he saw Yugi involuntarily lurch forward, only to snap back to his originally position.  
  
'God Yugi. Don't do that. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're my best friend buddy. Be careful.'  
  
He glanced at Raya, hoping to find her in better condition, but that hope was in vain. She seemed to really be pushing her magic, maybe too hard. In was obvious to all that were watching that she had reached her limit and had gone well over it. Shaking furiously, Raya refused to break the concentration. No one dared to step in and stop her. Everyone knew that this was a risk they had to take, or else, adios home and Yami. If they didn't return to the future, it was certain death for the once King.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Why isn't this working? Is my guardian gone forever? No, I can't think negatively. My family and friends need me. I can't fail them.' Raya continued to pour all her energy into calling forth her protector. Even as she did it, she could feel the emotion strain it was doing to her body. Never had she felt she weak, even when she had supposedly died. This feeling was indescribable. 'Can't be weak. I just can't.' Even as she thought the words, she could feel her powers giving out to the darkness. She just couldn't fight it anymore. Barely having enough time, Raya opened her eyes just in time to see Yugi doing the same.   
  
"Sorry Yugi…" she whispered, before giving into the darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
Simultaneously, Yugi whispered. "Sorry everyone," and crumpled to the ground.   
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" Tea screamed. Her friends couldn't be gone, not yet. She started to move forward, only to be stopped by the purity of a light. 'Their souls are gone, I know it. That is what that light must represent. Oh Yugi, oh Raya.'  
  
But as the light dimmed, a shocking scene unfolded.   
  
The Flame Swordsman, cradling a unconscious Raya in his arms.  
  
The Cyber Commander holding a slumbering Yugi in his.  
  
Three Blue Eyes White Dragons around the perimeter of the group, protecting them from any upcoming dangers.   
  
The Change of Hearts tending to Yugi, while Saggi the Clown looked over Raya.   
  
And into the center of it all, was the most peculiar of all. Six figures stood, the Black Night Gaia, the Sorcerer of Doom, the Magician of Faith, the Dark Magician, and finally, the Mystic Elf. The sixth figure was what made the sight all but unbelievable. It was Clio.   
  
Finally, the Mystic Elf spoke. She had moved over to where Raya was cradled in the Flame Swordsman arms. She placed a delicate hand on her charges check. *I heard your call Mistress and I pray that we are all not too late.*  
  
*Don't worry Mystic, Ruia is strong.* The Magician of Faith responded. *But that doesn't mean we should relax, I have a feeling our young charges here would like to return to their homes if I am not mistaken.*  
  
"I…I…still can't get over it." Tea whispered. "The cards are really real people."  
  
*In this era we were. In your time, we are nothing more than cards. But if you are in the Shadow Realm, that all changes. We are living beings just like the rest of you.* Saggi replied, for once not looking like an excited clown.  
  
"Can you really get us home?" Mokuba asked hopefully.  
  
*It's is going to take all of us here to do it since Raya and Yugi exerted too much energy to help, but I believe it is very possible still Mokuba. Don't you agree Mystic?* said the Sorcerer of Doom.  
  
*Ai, it can and will be done. I will not fail my Mistress. Come all of you. I am going to need all the help I can get. Clio, can you please watch over our charges, they must not try and help us.*   
  
*I will, but somehow I doubt they will awake for some time. They over did it, maybe too much.* Clio replied, moving out of the way so the monster could do what they needed.  
  
*Are they…* The Charge of Hearts asked, lowering his voice some as not to alarm the others.  
  
*No, not yet. But for the Pharaoh, his future is the most unclear at the moment.*  
  
At the mention of his protégé being dead, the Dark Magician tensioned.   
  
Noticing his fear, the Cyber Commander broke in. *Come let us get them home then were they can get the help they all desperately need. I don't know about the rest of you, but I can feel that all of them are in need of medical help.*  
  
All the monsters and Clio nodded in response. Together, they clasped their hands together, even the all mighty Blue Eyes. At first nothing happened, then a rip appeared in the Shadow Realm. The Mystic Elf turned to her Mistress' friends. *Through the portal, all of you.*  
  
Not wasting any time, Joey jumped through, still holding Yami. Tea came next with Seto supported between her and Mokuba.   
  
Bakura bent down and picked up all the cards that were still on the ground. As he stuck them into his pocket, he moved over the Dark Magician, who was now rocking Yugi in his arms. The Mystic Elf loomed over his shoulder. When Bakura moved in front of him, the Dark Magician placed the boy into the ex High Priest's arms. *Take care of this one for us. He is very special to all of us.*  
  
"You have my word." With that, he jumped through the portal.   
  
Tristan limped up to the Flame Swordsman. "Thank you."  
  
*It was nothing. Now hurry, you two both need to heal and then only way to do that is to get home.* He started to hand Raya over, when he suddenly stop. Gently, he placed her on the ground and removed his cape. Wrapping it around the Queen, who was still shaking, he lifted her back into Tristan's arms. *Get going.*  
  
Tristan nodded, then turned to Satire and Jarha. "You two coming?"  
  
Jarha turned to his sister then turned back to Tristan. "No, this is are time. We have a lot to amend and we both feel that our repentance needs to start here."  
  
*Don't worry about Jarha and Satire, Tristan. Their fates are intertwined with the past, they are needed here. You however are needed in the future. You and Raya both. You better go before your friends wonder what has happened to you two.*  
  
"Of course Clio. Thank you everyone." With that, Tristan and Raya moved through the portal. Once they were through, the gateway closed.  
  
*You think they will be okay?* Mystic asked to no one in particular. She felt the Dark Magician embrace her from behind.  
  
*I don't know Mystic. They are all strong individuals, but this is something that even we can not help them with.*'  
  
*They will be fine.* Saggi replied as the Blue Eyes roared in agreement.  
  
*How can you be so sure?* Flame Swordsman asked with a confused look on his face.  
  
*Name one time in our charges' lives were they have all rolled over and gave up.* Saggi replied smugly.  
  
*Not once.* The Change of Hearts replied, feeling a bit better. *Come we better return home, there is nothing more we can do here. It is out of all our hands.*  
  
With that, the monsters disappeared, leaving Satire, Jarha and Clio behind.  
  
'They will be okay, right Clio?" Satire replied. Even though she knew the group to be strong willed, death eventually claimed everyone.  
  
*Unclear in the present right now Satire, but I wouldn't worry that much.*  
  
Satire's and Jarha's face lit up with that bit of news. "So what is going to happen to us now?" Jarha asked.  
  
*Come, we have a lot of work to do young ones.* With that Clio snapped her fingers, sending the siblings out of the shadow realm. Turning her head to where the portal once was Clio thought. *Unclear is the present and even though I told the siblings not to worry, even I can't see whether they live or die.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya woke with a muffled groan. Ra she ached all over. All she wanted to do was sleep, but in the back of her mind something told her that it was imperative that she woke up.  
  
"Ruia?"  
  
"Father?" she responded softly. Her voice sounded weird to her, as if it had been used in some time. She tried opening her eyes, but the light was just too intense. "Kill the lights for a minute will you?"  
  
Sugoroku obliged, then brought them back up gently, so Raya eye's could adjust to the sudden change. Finally he moved back to his daughter's side. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
Raya paused before answering the question. "The future I hope."  
  
Grandpa stiffed a laugh. "Well you're right, but do know anything else?"  
  
"That I am really really tired, but not much else. I know we were all in the past and that….OH MY GOD. Yami and the others? Are they okay?" Raya tried to sit up only to be coxed back down by Grandpa.   
  
"So you do remember." He whispered. "Ruia, I know this is hard, but you must rest. You've been asleep for four days."  
  
Raya blinked. "Four days? What? How?"  
  
Grandpa brushed a piece of Raya's hair behind her delicate face. She looked so weak that he wanted to protect her, but he knew he couldn't. "You were found with your friends four days ago unconscious at the park. The police assumed that all of you had been beaten by a gang or something like that since all of you had sustained some form of injuries, Yami being the worse of the group. However when the found all of you, you kept muttering something about Shadows which they had no idea what it meant, but I did. I figured that you must have been in the Shadow Realm which was why you and Yugi were in the shape that you were…pure exhaustion.   
  
Anyway, the brought all of you to the hospital, which is where you are know, for evaluation. Tea and Mokuba were released the same day that they were brought in, with orders to rest. Tea and her family have been taking care of Mokuba while Seto is in the hospital. Bakura and Joey were released the following day, Bakura had a broken wrist that required a surgery to fix up and Joey had himself a nice little concussion, so they kept him over night to observe. But like I said, they both are doing okay.  
  
Tristan and Seto are recovering together down the hall. Tristan was a very lucky young fellow. He had lost a great deal of blood, and by some small miracle of god, the hospital had enough of his type here to do a transfusion. If they hadn't….. Anyway, he is fine and resting done the hall. The doctors figure he can go home either tomorrow or the following day.   
  
Seto is a walking miracle too. I figure you know that he had broken ribs, but once of those broken ribs punctured a small hole in his lung, which caused him a great deal of discomfort, not to mention coughing up blood every now and then. Before you ask, yes they did surgery on the lung and after many hours of work, they finally repaired it. They set the bones in his ribs as well and I gather it is going to be hard for him to keep his breathe for some time. He too should be released fairly soon."  
  
"And what of Yugi and Yami father?" Raya asked, eyes wide with hope.  
  
"Yugi is much like yourself. He has been asleep for the past four days too. Tea and Joey are in with him right now. Mokuba and Bakura are probably with Seto and Tristan right now. The doctors figure that Yugi will make a full recovery once he awakes. His body just has to recover from the exhaustion."  
  
"I'm glad he is not alone right now." Raya smiled.  
  
"Why do you say that daughter?"   
  
Raya brushed her son's spirit again, just to make sure. "He's awake now. I can sense him."  
  
Sugoroku grin grew, then fell once again.  
  
"Father, what is it? It's Yami isn't it? What is wrong with him. Please, tell me." Raya pleaded desperately. Even though she could sense her son's soul, Yami's she couldn't. And if she couldn't sense Yami, that could only mean one thing. And it scared her deeply.  
  
"Ruia Ana. I don't know how to tell you this."  
  
Raya gulped. Her father had used her middle name. Never had that happened unless it was serious.  
  
"Yami wasn't breathing when they found all of you." Grandfather choked out. He tried to calm himself down before continuing. Even though Yami wasn't his natural grandson, rather son - in - law, he still considered him his child. "They thought he was dead Ruia. But luckily the got him breathing again before they arrived at hospital. To make a very long story short, he has a broken leg and swelling on the brain. Ruia, he is in a coma right now and the doctors aren't sure he will wake up."  
  
Raya stared at her father in shock, not reacting to the words she had just heard. Instead a small phrase was repeating over and over in her mind. 'Lose your soul mate once and the pain is overwhelming. Lose your soul mate twice and never live again.'   
  
"YAMI!" she screamed.  
  
Sugoroku embraced his daughter as she sobbed. Gently, he rubbed her back, not even trying to calm her down. He knew nothing he said or did would even come close to consoling her, not even if he said her mother was alive and well. Instead, he just held her close, letting her cry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From the doorway, Joey watched as Raya heard the news of Yami's condition. His heart broke to see her so upset. Realizing now was not the best time to tell Grandpa that Yugi was awake, Joey slipped out of the room. In the back of his mind, Joey figured that they already knew Yugi was okay. After all Yugi had been correct in his statement that Raya was awake.  
  
He walked back into his best friend's room and forced a smile on his face. Yugi didn't know about Yami yet and he didn't want to be the one to tell him. One it wasn't his place and two it would kill Yugi, literally.   
  
"You were right Yugi. Raya is up. Your grandpa is with her. I figured that I would let them have their reunion in private. You don't mind do ya? I could go back and get your grandfather if you really want him here."  
  
"No Joey, it is fine. How is everyone else?"  
  
Tea and Joey exchanged quick glances. "Everyone is fine." Tea replied, hoping that Yugi wouldn't ask her to elaborate.   
  
Yugi nodded, then whimpered in pain.  
  
Joey and Tea leaped to their feet surrounding their friend's bed. "YUGI!"  
  
"It's Raya. It is like her heart has broken into a thousand pieces. You're both lying to me. Something has happened to Yami. That is the only explanation. Tell me, what has happened to him."  
  
"I'm going to get your grandfather." Tea said, running out of the room quickly.   
  
"Joey?"  
  
"It is better than your grandfather tells you Yugi. It isn't our place."  
  
Just then, Grandpa enter the room. "Yugi! I am so happy to see you awake."  
  
"Grandpa what happened to Yami?"  
  
"Joey, why don't you go tell Seto and the others that Raya and Yugi have awaken. Tea is staying with Raya."  
  
"Um, sure." Joey fled from the room, making sure to close the door on the way out. He had no idea how Yugi was going to react, but it couldn't be good. Joey sighed. 'Okay God, I know I haven't been the best person in the world here. But please don't take Yami away from Raya or Yugi. They just got their family back neither one could handle it if they were broken up again please.'  
  
Joey ended his little plea and walked into Seto's and Tristan's room.   
  
"Hey it is the dog."  
  
"HAHA. Glad to see you're feeling better Seto." Joey sat in the empty chair next to the beds.   
  
"What's up?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Yugi and Raya just woke up a few minutes ago."  
  
Bakura, Mokuba, and Tristan all grinned. Seto did as well, the his face clouded over. "Do they know?"  
  
"Raya does. Gramps is telling Yugi now. And from what Yugi said or felt, Raya wasn't taking it too well at all. He said it felt like Raya's heart had shattered."  
  
"Poor Raya and Yugi" Mokuba commented, who was sitting on his brother's bed. He had tears running down his face. Seto noticed this and gather his brother into a hug. Seto too, had to fight back the tears that threatened to flow. They all did.  
  
And for the first times in their lives, they all felt helpless. There was nothing they could do, for Raya, for Yugi, and most of all for Yami.  
  
They were helpless. They couldn't do anything, except wait and pray.  
  
It was up to the fates now.  
  
  
  
Anya: I wasn't going to leave it off there, but since I was already over 18 pages, I had to end the chapter. I swear.  
  
Kris: You are evil you know that.  
  
Anya: I'm sorry!!!! Don't worry though, the next chapter is already written so it should be up really soon. Please don't kill me.  
  
Kris: I say they should kill you.  
  
Anya: Quiet you. One more thing, about picking Saggi as Mokuba's guardian, I don't know if Mokuba had his own deck, so I just picked one from Seto's deck and at 2 in the morning, Saggi was the only one I could think of. 


	25. Something Worth Fighting For

Disclaimer: Nope I refuse to admit anything.  
  
Anya: Haha Kris, they didn't kill me.  
  
Kris: *snaps fingers.*  
  
Anya: None of that now. Just because you got sent to the minors…  
  
Kris: And at the same time, still musing for you.  
  
Anya: Could be worse.  
  
Kris: Do tell, no wait don't.  
  
Anya: lol. Well, I made it under my two day deadline, Sparky16. So I am hoping the poodles are being recalled back, except the purple one, I won it right?. And I hate to say this everyone, but only 2 more minor chapters after this one. And I must say, it has been fun to write. Anyway, I know everyone is dying, heh bad pun, to know how Yami is. Bad time to say I don't reveal his condition in this chapter either?  
  
Kris: You're evil.  
  
Anya: I know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'What am I going to do?' Tea thought as she tried to comfort Raya down. She had been with the girl for twenty minutes now and neither had spoken. Raya had continued to lay there facing away from the other teen in the room, crying and Tea could do nothing but try to calm her down some. Nothing had worked and in the back of her mind, she knew nothing ever would.  
  
'She loves Yami so much, this has to be killing her. She lost him once before and to lose him again would just be too cruel.' Tea reached out and grasped her friend's hand. She may not know what to say to her, but at least this simple gesture would let Raya know she wasn't alone.   
  
"Tea…"  
  
Tea jumped at the sound. She hadn't expect Raya to speak. Her voice sounded so lonely, so small, so lifeless that it shocked Tea. This wasn't the same girl Tea had grown to call a best friend over the past few weeks. "What is it Raya?"  
  
"He can't die, he just can't. Yugi still needs him. His friends still need him. Grandpa needs him. I…I…still need him." She whispered softly, eyes never moving off the window. A light drizzle was coming down, matching the young woman's mood perfectly.  
  
Tea gulped, not sure how to respond. Raya turned slightly still facing out the window, but enough to keep Tea in her line of sight. The move made her heart swell in anxiety. 'She's terrified of losing another friend. That in the one moment she takes her eyes off us, we're gone, dead. Like what happened with Yami, except Yami isn't dead.' Tea mentally yelled at herself for even thinking that Yami could die. It couldn't, wouldn't happen. Finally, Tea found the words she had been searching for. "Yami will pull through Raya. There is no doubt in my mind." What surprised Tea more, was that there wasn't a speck of doubt in her mind anymore.  
  
"How…How can you be so confident?"  
  
Tea smiled softly. "I wasn't at first, but then I thought about it and it dawned on me. Yami has something very important to fight for. There is no way he will give up and leave you and Yugi behind. Believe me when I say this Raya. He is going to live."  
  
Raya turned back to her friend and peered right into her eyes. "I wish I could believe you and honestly, part of me does. It is just hard to totally believe when my heart and soul feels nothing but pain right now. Pain and emptiness that is." Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, but Raya refused to give into her depression, she had to be strong for Yugi, she had…'oh forget it.' For the first time in a long time, she felt truly weak.  
  
"But that is expected Raya. After everything you have undergone these past few weeks and now to learn this terrible news, it is no wonder why you feel the way you do. And I know you. There is no way you have given up on Yami, even if you heart tells you differently. You're not that type of person."  
  
"Do you think they would let me see him?" Raya asked, eyes tinted with a speckle of hope. It was so small, Tea could have easily written it off as the light catching in Raya's iris.  
  
"I'm not sure Raya. I mean, Yami is in ICU and only family is allowed. And even though techniquely you are family, the hospital doesn't know that. So, I doubt it. But maybe you can talk to your father and let him convince the hospital to let you see Yami."  
  
"Maybe…where is my father? Is he still with Yugi?"  
  
"Most likely. He was breaking the news to Yugi about Yami." Tea stated. 'I wonder how Yugi is taking all of this. God, I hope it is better than Raya.'  
  
Raya remained silent at the sound of her husband's name.  
  
Tea knew she should have just dropped the subject, but she had to ask the question pounding in her head. "How is Yugi taking it?"  
  
"Better than what either of us would have expected." Raya answered. "He is upset, but not nearly as bad as what I had expected. He is blaming himself for all this, which is just ludicrous, but father is convincing him otherwise. But other than that, he is optimistic."  
  
"That's good right?"  
  
"Maybe. It depends. I mean, I am happy that my son is confident that Yami is going to get better, I just hope he realizes that there is a very small chance that he might not."  
  
"Raya, we can't think negatively."  
  
"There is a difference between thinking negatively and realistically. I don't want to build my hopes up that Yami is going to get totally better only to have them crushed later on. I couldn't handle losing him again Tea. Him, Yugi, any of you. That is why I am thinking realistically rather than negatively."  
  
"There really isn't much a difference." a voice called from the doorway. Standing there, was Bakura and Mokuba.  
  
"Hey you two." Raya said, giving Mokuba a hug as he climbed into her bed to give her one.   
  
"How you feelings?" Bakura asked, taking seat near the bed.  
  
Raya shrugged. "Tired, physically, mentally, and emotionally." She paused, then continued. "How is Yugi? Have you seen him?"  
  
"We just came from his room. He is upset about Yami, I won't lie to you like that. But you know Yugi, eternally optimistic. He is more worried about you at the moment however." Bakura answered honestly, not meeting Raya in the eyes.  
  
"Well when you see him again you can tell him that I am doing a little better. I am over the initial shock. It still hurts but I am going to try to ignore that and concentrate on helping Yami get better. How I am going to do that, I have no idea. But I have to do something. I can't just sit here and do nothing. I may be thinking realistically, but that doesn't mean I have given up on Yami. I will find a way to get him better."  
  
"How do you plan to help when you are still a patient here yourself?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Not sure kiddo. But I will find a way. I need to see Yami, for a piece of mind, soul, and body. How I am going to get in there, I don't know. But I will find a way, somehow. And once I do, I have a feeling that I maybe able to help Yami. I just need to see him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
['Where I am?' thought Yugi as gazed around his surroundings. He was in a large hallway, but the weird thing about it was that there were no lights on. In fact there was very little light at all. Remembering what the battle between him and Satire and Jarha had taught him, Yugi suppressed his fear of the darkness. It couldn't hurt him. He could find the light, if he needed to, he could create his own.   
  
Yugi moved down the hallway, searching for anything. Another person, lights, or even a doorway out. But there was nothing. It seems like he walked for hours and the hallway never seemed to end. It was just one big endless maze. 'Yami, Raya.' Yugi whimpered. He was alone. He couldn't sense either of his parents or another soul for that matter. There was nothing. Finally, he came across a door. Gingerly he pushed it open, hoping against hope that it was his ticket out of here. Instead, he got worse.  
  
Laying inside was Yami, on a bed, attached to so many different machines that it made his head spin.   
  
"Yami," he whispered. As fast as he could, he moved over to Yami's side. Cautiously, he lifted Yami's hand into his own pressing it to his check. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I am so sorry. This is all my fault. I didn't mean to get you hurt. Please Yami, open your eyes." Yugi could taste the salty tears from his eyes as they hit the corners of his face.  
  
"Not you're fault."  
  
Yugi jerked his head up, "Yammmi?" he stuttered.  
  
"Aibou." he managed to gasp out before taking another deep breathe and then close his eyes.  
  
The machine next to Yugi went flat line.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked, shaking the taller boy. "Yami?!? No…it can't be, no I can't lose him. I refuse to believe it. He can't be dead, he can't be. NO YAMI!"]  
  
Yugi jerked out of his dream gasping for air. Sweat ran down his face and his arms. The dream was so real like, so vivid, could it have been a vision? No, he refused to think that Yami was going to die. But he was known to has prophetic visions, after all he got them from Raya. But if Raya hadn't sense anything, then it couldn't be nothing more than a horrible dream. A very realistic dream. Dimly he parried Raya's brush against him to see what was the matter. He didn't want her to know about his dream. It would be too painful for her, especially if it came true. To have your soul mate die was one thing, but to know that it was coming and there is nothing you could do to prevent, well that was a whole other issue. One Yugi didn't feel like dealing with.   
  
Instead he flicked the television on, anything to distract him. When there was a knock at his door, Yugi smiled. 'Perfect timing.' A quick glance at his watch confirmed what he was suspecting. It was either a nurse or a doctor since most of his friends had gone back to school. Two days had past since he had woken from his deep healing trance. Bakura, Tea, Mokuba, and Joey all returned to school, while Tristan and Seto were released yesterday. Tristan was able to get up and do little things (like visit) but not much else. Seto was bed ridden by his employers, to make sure the CEO didn't over do it right away. He still called daily to check in, either with him or Raya. Grandpa had even gone back to work after much persuading from him and Raya. There wasn't much point in sitting in a room with the two of them and staying in the room with Yami….well that was too painful. Though Yugi was positive Grandpa spent more time there than at the shop.  
  
/Oh Yami./  
  
Yugi hadn't been allowed yet to see his brother. The doctors claimed that the shock would be to overwhelming for him to handle. As much as it upset Yugi, it was also a minor relief. He had no idea how he would react to seeing his father in his comatose state. He wasn't even sure if he wanted too. The doctors had told him that Yami's condition had not gotten much better in the past two days. The swelling in his head had gone down, so the surgery to relieve the pressure wasn't going to be necessary. They had also explained to him that it was too early to say whether or not Yami had suffered significant brain damage or not. Only when he woke up would they be able to tell.  
  
A louder, more impatient knock jolted Yugi out of his thoughts. "Sorry, come in."  
  
The door opened and the squeak of a wheelchair was the first thing Yugi heard.  
  
"You know, I was beginning to wonder whether I had the right room or not."  
  
"Mo…Raya!" Yugi shouted, barely catching his mistake in time. Calling a sixteen year old a mother in public would have interesting repercussions, especially since the son was only fifteen. The National Tabloids would have a field day.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Raya wheeled in closer to her son's bed. It was the first time either had seen one another since leaving the Shadow Realm. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Glad you are alright. I was really worried when you passed out."  
  
"How did you managed to get sprung? Hey, you passed out on me too."  
  
Raya grinned. "I took the Seto approach. I whined and begged. Then I threatened. Finally I got smart. I offered them a deal. Let me visit you and Yami and I'll never ask for anything again."  
  
"And they believe that? Even I don't." Yugi replied, returning the smile, even though it was small.  
  
Again, Raya shrugged. "They'll learn their lesson later. That or they just wanted to get rid of me so they gave in. So, how you feeling? I felt you before, something scared you, badly."  
  
Yugi grimaced. He was going to have to learn to control his powers better. Broadcasting emotions could not be a good thing. "It was nothing Raya just a bad dream. And I am feeling better I guess. I'm not as tired as I used to be, but the doctors tell me that I am in here for a least another two days. Something about getting my nutrition levels normal. What ever that means."  
  
"I was told the same thing. Basically sweetie it means that we didn't get all the minerals and victims we needed while in our deep sleep, despite the ivs. It is just a safety measure to make sure we don't make ourselves sick and what not. And to make you feel better, I am stuck here for another day too. The only reason why I get to move around is that I agreed to do it in the chair."  
  
"But at least you get to move. They won't let me see Yami at all."  
  
"Yeah, I heard that. Father was telling me that the doctors thought the sight might be too painful and overwhelming or something like that."  
  
"You're right. And to extent, so are the doctors. I don't think I could handle seeing Yami like this mom. Maybe it is a good thing they won't let me see him yet. I mean I want to be there for Yami, but he and I are still one in the same. Light to Dark. And even though we are two very separate beings now, I can still feel certain things he does. Never is it physically pain, but emotional. In all honestly, I don't think I could see Yami without having sometime of breakdown, you know?"  
  
"I know what you mean. I'm not sure I want to see your father like this either." Raya confessed, playing with her necklace that hung her ring from Yami on it. The stones caught the lights sending light multicolored beams bouncing off the walls . "To see him weak and unable to be himself…" Raya trailed off.  
  
"But yet…"  
  
Raya grabbed her son's hand. "I have too. For a piece of mind. For both of us. Grandpa knew that the doctors would never let you see your 'brother' like this which is why he convince the doctors to let me see him so we both could be there. But, if you don't want me to go, I won't."  
  
"NO! I mean, you have to Raya. Yami needs us, like you said. I can't deny him that. While the doctors block me from getting there, at least you can. Yami needs to know that we are supporting him."  
  
"Believe me Yugi, he knows."  
  
"Then go to him mom. Go to dad and call him back to us. You're the only one who can do it. Your love for each other has overcome death before and has lasted over 5000 years. I know you can bring Yami back to all of us again. Please Raya, go to him and call him back."   
  
"I'll try Yugi." she turned in her chair and headed for the door.  
  
"Raya, one more thing."  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"Tell Yami that I love him."  
  
Raya nodded and exited the room, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I don't know if I can do this.' Raya thought as she rode the elevator up to ICU with the nurse behind her. 'What if I can't handle this? What if Yami is too far to be reached? What if….?'  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Raya looked up, surprised to see that she was now in front of Yami's door. "Ah, yeah. Thank you."  
  
"Anytime." The nurse opened the door and Raya wheeled herself inside. The moment she was inside, she wanted to leave. Machines were everywhere and all were hooked up to Yami. She couldn't begin to name any of the machine, but she knew for a fact that the majority were keeping the once invincible king alive.   
  
She rolled next to his bed and gasped. The nurse had prepared her for the worse, but nothing could truly prepare her for this. Yami's face had turned a deep bluish purple from the amount of bruises he had receive. His hands had been bandaged from the abrasions he had sustained. His normally wild hair wasn't even visible either. With Yami sustaining several abrasions on his head, the hospital staff had wrapped it up, covering the majority of mane Yami called his hair. Only a small wisp of blond hair could be seen, resting against his white check. Wires ran all over the place, each servicing some purpose in keeping Yami alive. Raya couldn't help it. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry, but the tears were unstoppable.   
  
"Oh Yami. Why did this have to happen?" She laid her head on his bed and took his hand into hers. "Ra, I wish you would just wake up and end this horrible nightmare or better yet, walk through the hospital doors telling all of us this never happened. But I guess I have to face reality, you are here and there is nothing Yugi or I can do to change that. Ra I wish you were awake. I don't know what to do anymore. Yugi is consumed with guilt that you got hurt. He won't come right out and tell me, trying to save me some pain I guess, but he poured his little heart out to Joey. And of course, Joey informed me. You need to wake up Yami and let Yugi know that this wasn't his fault, that he didn't kill or injure his father. Joey tried his best to convince him of this, but you know Yugi, he didn't want to hear it. Once he gets an idea stuck in his mind, it is impossible to get out.   
  
The others are doing alright too. Physically I guess. It's not the same Tea told me not having the whole gang together. And I guess I can understand that. All of you have been together for so long that it would feel weird not to be together. I haven't seen them much since they all returned home. School and bed rest keeps them away. Though Seto calls to harass me and Yugi. I appreciate his attempts though I finally found someone with a worse sense of humor than you. Mokuba told me to tell you that he wish you would get better soon, he misses talking to you. We all do."  
  
Raya paused, not sure at what to say anymore. She wasn't even sure Yami could hear her anymore. Was there a point anymore? Talking that is? She wasn't sure. It felt right to talk, but at the same time, she was uncomfortable doing it. 'I can't leave, I want to stay right here until Yami wakes up, but I can't sit here in silence either. I promised Yugi that I would try to call Yami back, so how do I do that?' Sighing Raya glanced around. Her eyes settled on a picture. Smiling she released that her father had to have put it there. It was a picture of her, Yami, and Yugi asleep in the chair at Seto's house. Seto must have gotten the pictures developed after he was released and sent the photo over.  
  
Staring at the photo brought even more tears to Raya's eyes. "We were so happy in that picture Yami. That was the night we found out that Yugi was truly our son and not the reincarnation. Man we were happy. Who would have guessed that in a few short days that everything would crumble around us? Damn it Yami it isn't fair. Every time it seems that finally our lives seem settled and great something comes along and destroys that dream. I am so sick of it Yami. I can't take it anymore."  
  
More tears fell. All the frustrations Raya had been trying to control this entire ordeal finally erupted. She couldn't maintain her emotions any longer. Finally the dam had broken.  
  
"When will this end? Will we ever have the chance at life that we wanted so long ago? I guess these are question we will never have answers too. They are just too rhetorical. But that doesn't mean that I or Yugi don't want to try. We want to be a family, well as close as one as we can get. But in order to do that, you need to come back to us, to your friends, to grandpa, to Yugi, and to me. I need you Yami. You are part of my life that I can't just ignore, whether in life or death. Yugi needs you just as much or maybe more. You two are closer than closer. Dark to light, light to dark. And if you do wake Yami, we have all the time in the world to figure out what the hell to do about our lives.   
  
Time, there is a funny word anymore. I am beginning to dislike it as much a fate and destiny. But I heard a song the other day on the television. And I don't know, it got me to thinking. About a lot of things I guess. But more importantly, about us I guess. It's hard to explain really, so I'll just sing you the song.   
  
Time ain't nothing but time  
It's a verse with no rhyme  
Man, it all comes down to you  
  
And change ain't nothing but change  
Just the faces and the names  
But you know we're going to make it through  
  
I'll believe  
When you don't believe in anything  
  
I'm going to hold ya 'til your hurt is gone  
Be the shoulder that you're leaning on  
I'll be standing here  
For the next 100 years  
If it all should end tonight  
I'll know it was worth the fight  
And well be standing here  
For the next 100 years  
  
I, when I think that I'm losing my mind  
It all comes back to you  
  
And you. You know that it's true  
After all we've been through  
  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
  
Stand by me  
And I would gladly give up everything  
  
I'm going to hold ya 'til your hurt is gone  
Be the shoulder that you're leaning on  
I'll be standing here  
For the next 100 years  
If it all should end tonight  
I'll know it was worth the fight  
And well be standing here  
For the next 100 years  
  
I'm going to hold ya 'til your hurt is gone  
Be the shoulder that you're leaning on  
I'll be standing here  
For the next 100 years  
If it all should end tonight  
I'll know it was worth the fight  
And well be standing here  
For the next 100 years  
  
Time, ain't nothing but time  
  
It's a verse with no rhyme, Man it comes all down to you.  
  
  
It's funny how a song can sum up a person's life, don't you think Yami? Okay, maybe that whole exhaustion is settling back into my body and I am losing it greatly. Or maybe I lost it long ago. But when I heard this song, I couldn't help but relate to it. The whole idea of time and change just being time and change. I mean there is nothing we can do to make either of those different, so why worry about them? And the line about it being worth the fight. That is true too. We had to save the future, at all costs. And if that meant death, then it was a risk we all had to take. But Yami, you can not die. I wouldn't know how to go on without you again. I just got you back into my life. I can't imagine losing you again. But if it comes down that either of us dies, then I will wait till we meet again. I waited 5000 years and I will do it again, in a heart beat. But in my heart, I know you can hear me and that you are trying everything in your abilities to get back to Yugi and your friends. I can't explain what I feel, it is something I just sense."  
  
A tapping at the window signaled that Raya's time was up.  
  
"I have to go Yami, the nurses are only letting me visit for a short time. Please Yami, I beg of you. Get better. I…" Raya hesitated. "Yugi told me to tell you that he loved you and just between us Yami, I love you too." She squeezed Yami's hand and started to pull away.   
  
She jerked back when she felt pressure on her hand.   
  
"Yami?" she asked hopefully. This would be too cruel of fate to play with her emotions like this if it was only an illusion.   
  
She squeezed Yami's hand again, a bit harder this time. And then waited. She knew that the nurse was waiting for her, but she had to see, had to know the truth.  
  
Moments passed as if they were centuries. And then she felt it, Yami was squeezing her hand, harder this time. Joy leapt through her body. Could it be true? Could Yami be coming out of his coma?  
  
"Yami?" she asked again more excited this time.  
  
Raya waited, then remembered that Yami wouldn't be able to speak with a tube down his throat. Fighting the fatigue she felt, Raya stood and receive in her opinion, an early Christmas gift. Yami's eye were open, tears running down his face like faucets.   
  
Unable to resist the jab, Raya grinned as she spoke. "First time in my life that I was able to leave you speechless."   
  
Yami rolled his eyes and then weakly pointed to the tube.   
  
"Oh, I get you. Okay, I'll be right back. I'm going to get a nurse. Squeeze my hand if you understand."  
  
Yami did and Raya's heart swelled. Yami was out of his coma and more importantly, he understood her. "I'll be right back."  
  
Raya ignored the wheelchair and ran for the door. She burst outside and grabbed the nearest nurse. "He's awake."  
  
"You mean Yami Motou is awake?"  
  
Raya nodded, too excited to speak anymore.   
  
"Alright, let me page his doctor. You wait here."  
  
"Someone needs to call his grandfather." Raya remembered suddenly.  
  
"We'll do that. Why don't you tell his brother though? Something tells me that he would rather hear the news from you, than us." the nurse replied, smiling at Raya's enthusiastic nod. "Then go ahead, but take the wheelchair, you're still a patient here."  
  
Raya nodded. She would do anything at that moment. She quickly head down to her son's room. She couldn't wait to tell him the good news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raya didn't even bother to knock at Yugi's door, rather just rolled in. In her excited state, she could think of her own name let alone to knock at the door.  
  
Yugi's back was to her when she entered. She could hear him talking on the phone with someone, but she wasn't sure who. Yugi must have sensed her presence and turned to her and mouth Seto.   
  
Raya nodded and started to tell him the good news, when the phone drop from Yugi's hand. At first Raya was concerned, but then saw the look on Yugi's face. It was a mixture of awareness and happiness. 'Thought talk, of course.' Raya was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard Seto yelling into the phone asking if Yugi was okay. Knowing that Yugi would be distracted for quite some time, she picked it up.   
  
"Hey Seto, Yugi is busy at the moment. You could say he is off in his own little world."  
  
"Meaning Raya sweetie?" Seto replied, a bit confused. "I mean, the kid is alright right?"  
  
Raya stifled a laugh knowing that Seto would get her meaning quite soon. "He's fine. He's just getting Duel Monster tips so he can really kick your butt next time."  
  
"Duel Monster tips? Wait, you mean thought talk don't you? Why that little…..wait. Talk thought takes him and Yami to do. But that means…."  
  
Raya pulled the phone way from her ear as Seto shouted in pure joy. "Thanks Seto, I am now deaf in my right ear."  
  
"Is he really awake?"  
  
"Yeah, Yami is. I am going to head back up there soon and see the prognoses and everything. Will I be seeing your beautiful face here soon? Shall I alert the nursing staff that jerk boy is coming back?"  
  
"You better believe it. I'll call the others. We'll be there soon."  
  
Raya didn't even get a chance to say bye as Seto hung up the phone. Chuckling, she placed the phone back on its cradle and turn back to Yugi. "How is he?"  
  
Yugi grinned. "He wants to know the number of the truck that hit him. I gave him the rocks name, he didn't get the joke. Also he wants to know where, wait, I have to get this quote right, where the hell the blackmail picture came from and if it was Seto's doing, he was dead."  
  
"Better warn Seto then… How is he feeling?"  
  
"Sore and tired. He went back to bed right now. Seto and everyone on their way?"  
  
"Yeah and the nurses were going to call dad so he is on his way too."  
  
Yugi nodded then started to cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Raya asked alarmed.  
  
"Nothing more. These are tears of happiness. We did it, we saved the future from the one I had foreseen and managed to stay alive in the process. For awhile there, I wasn't sure. And now that the horror is over, we can be a family again. You, me, Yami, Grandpa."  
  
Raya flinched at her father's name.  
  
"Raya, you're not still upset with him are you? I thought…" Yugi started, noticing Raya's complex expression.  
  
"No Yugi." Raya cut him off. "It is nothing like that. In fact, you remind me of something that I have to do, that is all."  
  
"What is that mom?"  
  
Raya tapped her son's head. "Don't worry about it right now. I'll take care of it later. Right now, let's see if I can't convince the hospital staff to release us now and let us visit Yami."  
  
"Really? Do you think they will?"  
  
Raya grinned mischievously. "If they thought Seto was bad, they have another thing coming to them. After all, I'm a Walker - Motou." She winked at Yugi. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here. Just relax for a bit."  
  
Yugi snuggled back against his pillows. He had no doubt that Raya wouldn't get them released tonight. He couldn't wait to see Yami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later, Yugi was starting to get impatient. Raya hadn't returned yet, but Tea and Joey had come by saying that she was in the process with Grandpa of getting him release. Neither had seen Yami yet, they were only letting one person in at a time and that had to be family right now which meant Grandpa only. But Grandpa had said that Yami looked a lot better than he had.   
  
/Yami? Are you too tired to talk?/  
  
//No aibou, I am alright. How do you feel?//  
  
/Better now that I know you are okay. Is Grandpa with you?/  
  
//He was a minute ago. He just left to sign something. Maybe you are getting out of here today.//  
  
/Doubt it, the doctors really want to keep an eye on me still./  
  
//It is for the best I guess. Is anyone with you?//  
  
/Joey and Tea just left. I saw Tristan and Bakura earlier. Any word from Seto or Mokuba?/  
  
//Hehe//  
  
/What?/  
  
//Seto's under house arrest for the time being. His company isn't letting him out till he is totally recovered. He called earlier.//  
  
/I bet he isn't taking that well./  
  
//No, kept threatening dock pay if they didn't let him out soon. Anyway, have you seen Raya lately? I haven't seen her since I woke up.//  
  
/Not recently. She came to tell me you had woken up but then left. I haven't see her since. You don't think the hospital staff lost her do you?/  
  
//Knowing Raya, that is exactly what happened. That girl never did like doctors much.//  
  
Mentally, Yugi chuckled. /Hold on a second./ Yugi watched as the door to his room open and in bounced, literally, Raya. /Found mom. Be right back./  
  
"You look happy Raya." Yugi commented with a grin. He noted the street clothes that she was wearing. Her traditional jeans, white tank, and red jacket.  
  
"Free at last, free at last!"  
  
"Doctors finally released you?"  
  
Raya settled down and took a seat next to Yugi. "That they did. This is also why I was gone for so long. My hand is going to be permanently cramped. Paperwork and I do not get along at all."   
  
"Yami was asking where you disappeared too. We figured that you had fled."  
  
"Sort of." Raya replied mysteriously. "I did run home for a moment, to take a shower and get a copy of my independence records for the hospital. But for the rest of the time, I was sort of working on other things."  
  
"Sort of? Come on mom, what does that mean."  
  
"Father and I have been arranging something since he couldn't get you discharged today. Something for you and Yami."  
  
Perplexed, Yugi tilted his head, giving Raya the full out puppy dog expression.  
  
"That is too cute, but unfortunately for you it is not working on me. Besides Grandpa wants to be the one to show you. Grandpa!" Raya yelled out towards the door.   
  
Grandpa walked in, smile as big as the sun itself. "Yugi, how would you feel about a roommate?"   
  
"Company is nice I guess." Yugi replied, not sure what was going on.   
  
"Glad you think so. You can bring him in now." Grandpa said to someone in the hallway.  
  
"Yami!" Yugi shouted as he saw the person being wheeled in on the bed.  
  
"Aibou." Yami managed to wheeze out. It was evident to everyone that while Yami was out of the woods, he had a long road of recovery ahead of him.  
  
"Since we couldn't discard you Yugi, your grandfather and Raya suggested that we make Yami your roommate since we could bring him down from ICU. How do you like that?" The nurse asked.  
  
"I like that very much. Thank you."  
  
The nurse left and Sugoroku followed. "I have to finish filling out papers." He winked as he left. He just wanted to give the family a chance to have a small private reunion.  
  
Unable to control himself any longer, Yugi flung himself onto Yami's bed, careful of both patients wires. Wrapping his tiny arms around Yami's neck, Yugi snuggled up close to his 'brother.'   
  
Weakly, Yami returned the hug, still quite fatigued. Still, a question had been looming in his head for quite some time. "How…how did…we get...home?'  
  
Yugi opened one eye and stared at Raya, who was on the other side of Yami. "It wasn't easy Yugioh, let me tell you that. But you'd be quite proud of Yugi. Without his powers, we probably never would have gotten home. He helped me summon the cards. And they got us back to our true time." Raya finished. Tea had told her how the monsters had come and save all of them, it was simply amazing.  
  
Yami grinned. "I was always proud of him, more so after he saved Satire and Jarha."  
  
"Really Yami? I thought you'd be upset. For getting you hurt."  
  
Yami couched in surprise. "Never, you did the right thing. You should maturity and wisdom well beyond your years. Raya is right. I and she couldn't be more proud of you. You faced your innermost fears, beat the darkness, and even overcame obstacles that quite honestly, I am not sure if I could even overcome. But you did it. You managed to stay with the light and because of that, all of us were able to win and escape with our lives."  
  
"Really? I did all that?"  
  
Raya moved to clasp one of her hands onto Yugi's, the other holding Yami's. "That and so much more Yugi. More than you can ever realize. You saved the future from a dark age and restore it to its correct timeline. You gave Satire and Jarha another chance at life. And you gave our family another chance at being together as well. Yugi, you are nothing short of a hero."  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami, then at Raya. "No, not a hero. Just a son. Your son."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'The hospital staff has to be getting sick of everyone.' Yami thought as he glanced around his room. Five days had come and gone since he had awoke from his coma and everyone but him were home and practically back to normal routines. Seto had finally managed to convince his staff to let him do something, anything, so they sent him to Yami. And Yami was thrilled, honestly.  
  
///Yeah right.///  
  
Yami smirked at his wife who for some reason never lost her ability to thought talk with him or Yugi. It was like the bond the three of them shared could never be shattered, even with magic. That or the conniving little sneak had found a way around the rules.  
  
As if reading his thoughts, Raya flashed him a devilish smile and return to watching the gang. Yami decided to do the same, even though secretly he was enjoying the semi-private time he had with Raya. Not that he didn't enjoy his friends company, far from it.   
  
The whole gang was there in fact, Joey and Yugi were in a corner of the room, dueling it out. Of course, his son was winning. Bakura was watching on with much interest as was Seto, though Seto was mainly poking fun at Joey's skills. But even the World Champion had to admit that Joey had come along way since they had dueled. Joey was trying to convince Seto for a rematch, but Seto didn't become head of a company for his looks. He knew easily that playing Joey would be one of the toughest duels he ever played. He needed more time to prepare than this.  
  
Tristan, Mokuba, and Tea were all gazing out the window. Whatever had peaked their interest, Yami had no idea. All that was out there was trees, more trees, and occasionally a deer or twelve. After staring out that window for so long, the outdoors had lost its thrill.  
  
///Never was the outdoor type were you?///  
  
//Not a once.//  
  
///Spoiled Palace Brat.///  
  
//Commoner.// Yami countered. The playful grin had to be plastered on his face.  
  
///Just be glad your hurt or I would so kill you.///  
  
Yami chucked. Grandfather had told everyone to come to the hospital today for three reasons. What those reason were, no one knew, but everyone was dying of curiosity. Hence why everyone was trying to distract themselves in anyway possible. Eventually Yugi got bored with the Duel Monster game and crawled up into Raya's lap and promptly fell asleep. It didn't take much for Yugi to get worn out.   
  
Finally, their patients were rewarded. Grandpa came in hold several pieces of paper and a large white envelope.   
  
"What is all that father?" Raya asked as she gently nudged Yugi awake.  
  
"Due to Ruia. First things first. I know you are all wondering why you have been asked here today so I won't keep you in suspense any longer. First off, Yami. I talked to the doctors today. All your tests came back negative which means they are going to release you tomorrow."  
  
"Thank Ra, it is about time." Yami exclaimed.  
  
Everyone laughed. "What Yami? White not your color?" Seto asked.  
  
"Not any more."  
  
Grandpa cleared his throat and everyone turned back to him. "Next, I mysteriously found this history book on the kitchen counter at home with this page open. I think we gotten a visit from this Clio you all told me about. I think you find the article on the page most interesting." He passed out copies of text.  
  
"During the celebration of the second triad generation of the locking of the Shadow Games, the temple of Ptah suddenly collapsed from internal damages. It was unclear how these damages came to be, however local myth claims that an all out battle for life, love, and stability took place there between the light and the darkness. According to the legends, the Divine Family, who apparently was the late souls of Pharaoh Yugioh, his late wife Ruia Motou, and their son, Yugi, battled against the extreme darkness. Aided by the souls of their friends, the High Priest Setto, his wife Anzu, High Priest Bakura, Guards Jou and Honda and even the younger brother of Setto, Mokuba, the Divine Family was able to overthrow the darkness, locking it away forever. And thus creating the age of the Light, the period of which we live in then, now, and forever." Yugi read.  
  
"So the battle didn't go unnoticed." Raya whispered in awe. "Anyone else getting totally creep out by this? This battle happened over 5000 years ago and we took part in it."  
  
"Creepy yes, but so totally cool none the less." Joey replied, raising his fist into the air. "We are apart of history."  
  
"I wouldn't say that so loud Joey. If overheard it is another event that we really can't explain." Tristan captioned.  
  
Bakura turned back to Grandfather. "And the third bit of news?"  
  
"Is for Raya." Sugoroku replied.  
  
"Me?" Raya said, totally confused.  
  
Bakura watched as Grandpa handed her the white envelope. He remembered that letter. Sugoroku had said that it very well may hold the key to getting Raya to forgive him. He had forgotten all about that letter. That conversation had happened long before they fled to the past to save it. It fact, that was when Raya thought she was Ruia. Curiosity nipped at Bakura's subconscious.   
  
Gingerly, Raya opened the envelope, giving her father curious glances all the while. She pulled out the documents and began to read them over. She gasped and raised her head to father's eye level. Disbelief was set in her eyes.  
  
"Raya, what is it?" Seto asked, concern written all over his face. From the look at Raya's face, what ever the papers said, it wasn't something she was expecting. And Seto couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.  
  
"Adoption papers." 


	26. Second Chances

Disclaimer: yeah right.  
  
Anya: Well here is the first of two epilogues. I must warn, kind of cheesy, but hey I needed at least one of those moments in this story somewhere.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's right Raya. They are in fact adoption papers. I been working on this since I found out you were still alive. I have already worked it out with the Social Workers in America. If you want, I can legally adopted you as my daughter again. All you have to do is agree to give up your independence till you're a legal adult. Ruia, look at me. When I learned that you were still alive, I wanted nothing more than to reconcile our past and start anew. But, I am not going to force anything on you. This is your decision and you're decision alone. And you don't have to make it now, you can decide at anytime."  
  
Raya gripped the papers in her hands tighter. 'I could be part of a real family again. But yet…' She glanced up at her friends. She really didn't have to look at them to know what their responses would be. She knew that they would want her to say yes, Yugi most of all. But her father was right. This had to be her decision and her decision alone. She couldn't be swayed by other opinions. She had to go on her what her heart said to do.  
  
"I just don't know dad…" Raya finally stated.  
  
Sugoroku's face fall, but then clouded over, something about Raya's statement.  
  
At noticing everyone's downcast looks, Raya realized that she better explain herself. "I mean, you are already raising two teenage boys who I know for a fact are more of a handful than normal teenagers. Why would you want to throw a ungrateful teenager daughter who caused you nothing but grief and trouble in the past into the mix? Who said hurtful things to you when all you were trying to do was show your daughter that you trusted her enough to make her own decisions and knew that she was capable of taking care of herself. Why would you ever want to bring such an ungrateful and very sorrowful daughter like me back into your life dad?"  
  
"Simple. I love her."  
  
Raya couldn't help herself. She shooed Yugi out of her lap and flung her arms around her father. "Daddy, I am so sorry. I understand totally now what you did. I should have never gotten mad and broken off all ties. I should have…"  
  
"Ruia, stop. It is all in the past. Let us not dwell on it, rather look to the future that we will be sharing. You, Yami, Yugi, and I."  
  
Raya nodded. "So who has a pen?"  
  
Seto flipped her one from his pocket. "Sweet isn't it?" he whispered to Tea.  
  
She nodded in agreement. "Yeah, finally things are as they should be." She grasped his hand and held in tightly. "Exactly as they should be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tell me this is the last box Raya. For the love of God tell me this is the last box!"  
  
Laughing, Raya came up the steps behind Joey. "It is, don't worry. God, you act like I had a hundred boxes when I had ten. It was worse when I moved here from America. All my things came then, at least now the music software and art supplies stayed at my other place."  
  
"So explain again while you are keeping that place?" Tristan asked, as he took the majority of the things Raya was carrying and took them to her new room.  
  
"Dad didn't have to room for my music, so with Seto's help, he bought out the apartment and I am going to use it as a studio for my music and art."  
  
"Nice." Joey added, placing the box down in what was once Grandfather's upstairs office. It was now being converted into Raya's bedroom.   
  
Two weeks had past, and a lot had happened in those two weeks.  
  
Yami was released from the hospital and was under super strict orders to rest and relax, which meant he got out of moving detail.  
  
Raya had officially signed the adoption papers in Yami's hospital room. It had taken two weeks to get everything worked out. From what room she was going to use as her bedroom to what they were going to do about her music. Luckily Seto, being the sweetheart Raya always knew he could be, said that he would arrange something. Never had she expected him to buy the place and rent it out to her, dirt cheap none the less.  
  
Raya walked into her room, trying to avoid the massive pile of boxes and bags that litter her new room. "I swore to myself that I would never move again and here I am. I either have to stop breaking promises or stop making them. One has to go."  
  
Tea laughed from somewhere on the floor. She was trying to move things around, just so the unpacking process would go smoother. "Raya, maybe you should stay in here for awhile and starting unpacking some of this stuff."  
  
"Yeah and maybe I can find a nice sweet husband to help out!" Raya shouted out her door towards the couch were Yami was propped up, watching TV.  
  
"I can't. Doctors orders." he replied with a small laugh.   
  
"Now there is a laugh. You listening to orders." Raya yelped and ducked back into her room as a pillow came at her head. "That's not funny!" She yelled back out the door, only to get hit with another pillow.  
  
From the shop's floor room Sugoroku suppressed a laugh. It was wonderful to have his family back again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Done." Raya stated, putting the last picture frame on her nightstand next her bed. The others had left long ago, leaving her and Yugi to do most of the unpacking.  
  
"I wish you would have just burned that picture." Yami replied. "I do not look normal when sleeping."   
  
"I think that is why Raya likes it Yami, blackmail." Yugi stifled a laugh. He didn't look much better in the picture either, but it was still a family photo. 'The first of many' he added silently.  
  
"He gets this from your side right?" Yami asked, grinning.   
  
"What the 'I am innocent look?' Yes." Raya replied, knowing full well that wasn't what Yami meant.   
  
"You two are hopeless." Yami stated throwing his hands into the air but not mad at all. "Did Grandpa show you two what Seto brought over earlier?"  
  
Both Raya and Yugi shook their heads no.   
  
Yami hands them a computer print.   
  
Clio, along with her two loyal followers Satire and Jarha worked all throughout Greece and the surrounding areas preserving history as it was, as it should be, and as it will be. Satire became so well known for her sarcastic and spoof responses that in the modern world, it is referred to as satire. Though she did posses magical abilities, Satire was a mortal .She later married a Grecian named Jason and had a child name Pandora. Jarha meanwhile fell in love with a woman from Corinth and had a son named Alexander.  
  
Raya grinned. "I am glad those two found the happiest they deserved. Now I think it is safe to say all as gone as it was supposed too."  
  
"You think so, eh?" Yami replied devilishly. He crept up behind Raya lifted her into the air and tossed her onto her bed. Winking at Yugi, the two dove on her, preceding to 'welcome her to the family.'  
  
"Stop. Uncle." Raya shouted as Yugi and Yami continued to tickle her endlessly. "I give up you two win." She tried to squirm her way out of the torture, but Yami was just too strong for her, broken leg and all.  
  
"Think she has had enough Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi scrunched up his face and took a good look at Raya. She was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face. "Nah."  
  
"YES, yes I have."  
  
Yami got off her and offered her a hand up. It had been a long time since he had seen his wife so full of life. The last time he could recall was when Yugi was born. And now, centuries later, here they were together again. A little older, a little wiser, but a family nonetheless. Come to think of it, he couldn't recall a time he was any happier either.  
  
"You know, that is very true." Yugi stated.  
  
Confused, Raya and Yami glanced at one another and then back to Yugi. "What is son?" they asked together.  
  
Yugi walked over and sat in-between his parents. In his hands, he was holding the frame that contain Yami's wedding vows to Raya. "I was just looking at the words here and it dawned on me how true they are to… I don't know, everything."  
  
Raya took the frame from Yugi. "These words always did have a special meaning to me and even Yami. I guess the circle is now complete. The song is a family one."  
  
"It's more than just that Raya. It applies to life itself. Our lives, Joey's, Tea's, everyone's."  
  
A small frown cross Yami's face. "How?"  
  
"Look at these lines:"  
  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong   
I might not be with you, but you got to hold on  
They'll see in time…I know…  
We'll show them together cuz  
  
Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart always…  
  
"Don't you see it. It talks about all of us. Destiny called all of us to do a job, one we all had to be strong for because all of us underwent some form of a test that we were all alone in, but at the same time we weren't. We always had each other. From family to friends. We may have not have seen it at the time, but by the end of the battle, we were a family. And I am not just saying us three, but our friends too. They are our family too. They will be a part of me, my heart forever. It is just like your wedding vows say Yami. Do you see it?"  
  
"I do aibou. I do."  
  
"Raya?" Yugi asked, tilting his head towards his mother.  
  
"I see it too Yugi, it is perfectly clear now."  
  
"It's a great ending isn't it?" Yugi stated. "An ending to this horrible but very rewarding saga no?"  
  
"Wrong aibou. It isn't the ending…"He glanced at Raya who finished off the sentence.  
  
"But the beginning. A second chance for all of us to be a family again." She bent down and hugged her son and then laid her head on Yami's shoulder.  
  
"A new beginning. I like the sound of that." Yugi then jumped off the bed.   
  
"Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
Yugi turned to face his parents. "I have to do something. Promise me you're not going anyway mom."  
  
Raya grinned. "It would take death itself to lure me away from my family again."  
  
Satisfied with her answer, Yugi bolted for his room, puzzle smacking him all the way.  
  
"What do you think that was all about?" Raya asked, peering into Yami's intense purple eyes.  
  
"Not sure, he'll tell us later I am sure. Raya?"  
  
"Um?" She responded.   
  
"Have you found that closure you were looking for?"  
  
"Ai, I think so, except…"She leaned closer to Yami.   
  
"Except what?"  
  
*WHAP*  
  
Yami blinked as he watched Raya laugh hysterically, pillow still in hand.   
  
"That was for ticking me. I now have total closure."  
  
Yami reached out and grabbed her around her waist. Thinking fast, he kissed her on the lips. "And that was for telling me that you're happy. And this, is for that last trick." Pinning his wife to the floor, be preceded to tickle her for the rest of the night.  
  
Yes, life was indeed good.   
  
And maybe that wasn't even the best way to sum it up. That particular honor belong to the saying taped on Raya's wall.  
  
When the world says "Give up,"  
Hope whispers "Try it one more time."  
  
Indeed the Royal Family was willing to try to be a family once more.  
  
  
Kris: Cheesy!  
  
Anya: Could have been so worse.  
  
Kris: So very true.  
  
Anya: Anyway, only one more chapter to type the whole story up together. Sigh. 


	27. What Family really is

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, sigh, though I wish I did.  
  
Anya: And here we are everyone, the final chapter of Family History. I must admit this has been really fun to write and I thank everyone for their reviews, suggestions, and comments. They really meant a lot to me. Alright, real quickly I am going to answer some questions.   
  
Dracana Luna Challenge Master - Don't worry, there is a sequel and a prequel in the works. There are more details about them at the end of the chapter.  
  
Yami - Yes the song from last chapter was from Tarzan. I loved that song and just seemed like a good theme for the Divine Family.  
  
KaTyA - thank you for all the gifts, the pen will come in handy for the prequel and sequel.  
  
Kris: Don't I get to say anything?  
  
Anya: You just did.  
  
Kris: That isn't what I meant.  
  
Anya: Alright, go ahead and say what you want.  
  
Kris: Thanks again everyone for the reviews and enjoy the conclusion!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whistling as he walked down the hall, Mr. Anthony Li looked forward to another school day. He had spent the majority of the weekend grading the final family history papers. He was quite pleased with the effort the students had shown. Most came from more normal backgrounds, others had royalty or some claim to fame in theirs. And others, well their lives were a sob story waiting to happen. He never would have guessed it consider how adjusted and happy his students were. Especially one in particular. To have had both your parents taken from you and to have never had known them, well that just had to be difficult.   
  
He pushed open the door to his classroom and moved over to his desk. He was shocked to see a note a stack of papers there. Curious, he placed his briefcase down and picked the note up and read.  
  
Dear Mr. Li,  
  
I know our Family History papers were already due, but after these past few weeks, I felt that my paper was adequate at best. If you don't mind, I would like to add these pages as well to my paper. While the content has very little to do with my history, I still felt compelled to share this new knowledge in my paper. After all, it isn't everyday that a person learns what the true meaning of family really is.  
  
Thanks,  
Yugi Motou  
  
Subconsciously, Anthony sat down reaching for the added pages. He folded back the title page, which simple said "My New Family." And even before he began to read, he knew this was something that would forever change his life.  
  
My New Family  
  
When I was younger, my brother Yami asked me what I thought the word family meant. I quoted him the definition from Webster's Dictionary. "Children and their parents as a group." Yami didn't comment at first, but after several awkward moments, he asked me if I thought that was an accurate explanation. At that time, I replied yes. How could be a definition be wrong? I explained to my brother that a family were parents, children, aunts, uncles, and cousins who were all related by blood or marriage. Yami nodded in agreement, but then asked me a question that would haunt me for quite some time.  
  
"We as a society Yugi try to explain every phenomenon that happens in our lives. Come up with the perfect reason and in this case the perfect definition for every scenario that we could possible face. But nothing is perfect Yugi. There is always some tiny flaw. So let me ask you this, What is the flaw in the word family?"  
  
I was barely fourteen when Yami had asked me that question. And until two weeks ago, I never had the answer. And like every other great revelation, I stumbled on the answer accidentally. If you told me that my life was going to change drastically over a month ago, I would have laughed. But then, she entered all of our lives and never again were any of lives the same. Who is this "she" that threw my whole perspective of the world out the window? Who is this figure that helped teach me the true meaning of family? Raya Walker, singer, artist, teacher, and best of all, adopted sister.  
  
I was blessed with coming from a loving environment. Some of my best friends can not even say that. What Raya taught me though, wasn't about what families she and our friends actually had, but about what families she really had. I was confused at Raya meant. If she had an actual family, how can she have another one? She never elaborated on what she meant, rather let it up to me to learn, just as she had.  
  
I spent many hours considering what my brother and Raya had told me. Maybe there was more to the word family than just what the definition said. That the definition was nothing more than a basic description that allows the reader to interpret what he and she feels. And after all my friends, Yami, and myself wound ourselves in the hospital from the beatings we had sustained, I finally discovered my answer. Sure our family is ninety percent of who were are related too, but that other ten percent consists of so much more.  
  
Within these past few weeks, I have seen more hardships, acts of kindness, forgiveness, desperation, and love to last me a lifetime. And through it all, my Grandfather, my brother, and all my friends were there to support and guide me through it. Without them, I would have been a totally different person. And it was then that I realized who my family was.  
  
Families are not just people you are related too. They are also you're closest friends who would give up their own lives to make sure you were safe from harm. Who would gladly risk anything and everything to ensure a future that seems so far off. And that is when I finally found the flaw in the word of family. It was missing one very big concept. Friends. I am lucky, I have the greatest group of friends in the word. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Seto, Mokuba, and Raya, who is now my adopted sister. Life couldn't get much better than it already is.   
  
So now I have my answers to the two greatest questions ever posed to me. What the word family really is and who my family really was. And the funny thing about it, both answers are the same. And even more amazing, it can be summed into one word. Friends.   
  
So, now that I know the meaning of the word family, I thought it would be best to give that definition to everyone so that they too can understand what I have been blessed to know.  
  
A family isn't just people who are related to one another, but a group of individuals, related or not, who are will go the extra mile to protect the people they love.  
  
The paper ended there. But as Mr. Li placed the paper back done on his desk, smiling. It wasn't everyday that the student surpassed the teacher, and Yugi had certain done that. And at that moment, he only had one thought going through his mind about Yugi's addition.  
  
That was all,  
But that was everything.  
  
  
Anya: Wah  
  
Kris: *pats head,* it is okay. You still have the sequel and prequel to work on.  
  
Anya: You're right. Okay everyone, here is the basic info for the stories  
  
Prequel - Rising to Destiny. Basically it is going to describe what really happened in Ancient times when Ruia and Yugioh met, but in a unique way. I already have the first chapter in works so this story should be up really soon.   
  
Sequel - Broken Promise. This story is still in the developing stages, but basically it a continuation from Family History. The only real hint that I can give about this story is that a play preformed by Raya, Tea, and Mai (yup bringing her in for the sequel) causes a lot of tension between Raya and Yami with causes major repercussions in the past and present.   
  
Any suggestions or comments will be taken into high consideration. Also, if you would like me to email you whenever the prequel comes out, just leave your email or send me one and I will let you know. Until then, thanks for the support! 


End file.
